


Blackmailed

by buffy017, Silberchen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Blackmail, Crime, Extortion, FSV Mainz 05, M/M, Thriller
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 81,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffy017/pseuds/buffy017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: Es begann alles ganz harmlos mit ein paar Fotos und wenigen geschriebenen Zeilen. Ein Streich, vielleicht ein Fan, das sind zumindest Loris Vermutungen. Doch schnell wird ihm klar, dass nichts so harmloses hinter den schwarzen Umschlägen und den immer brisanteren Bildern stecken kann.





	1. Druck

**Author's Note:**

> Eine weitere etwas ältere Geschichte, die spielte, als sowohl Loris Karius als auch Jonas Hofmann noch in Mainz spielten.  
> Es werden immer mehrere Kapitel auf einmal gepostet.

Loris ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen. Er war trotz des Trainings nicht allzu erschöpft, aber irgendwie... unzufrieden. Unbefriedigt, wenn er es genauer analysierte. Seine eigene Hand würde nicht genug sein, das kannte er schon. Aber es gab ja auch andere Möglichkeiten. Er zögerte nur kurz, ehe er zum Handy griff und die übliche Nummer anrief.

Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe sein Gespräch entgegengenommen wurde. "Hier ist Loris. Hast du heute Abend Zeit?"

"Klar hab ich Zeit", war die schnelle Antwort. "Soll ich zu dir kommen?"

Loris zögerte kurz, dann nickte er. Er hatte absolut keine Lust heute noch in ein Hotel zu fahren. "Ja. Wann kannst du hier sein?"

"Hm - halbe Stunde. Soll ich was mitbringen?"

"Überrasch mich", grinste Loris.

"Dann bis gleich", verabschiedete sich sein Gesprächspartner und legte auf.

Loris lächelte als er sein Handy zur Seite legte. Halbe Stunde, das war grad noch auszuhalten.

Er duschte noch einmal gründlich, rasierte sich am Körper und bezog das Bett frisch, dann klingelte es schon.

"Pünktlich wie immer", murmelte Loris und ging zur Tür. Er hatte sich nur schnell eine Sweatjacke und Jogginghosen angezogen und öffnete nun barfuß und mit leicht feuchten Haaren die Tür.

"Hallo Loris", begrüßte ihn der junge Mann, der ihm gegenüber stand. Dunkle, kurze Haare, dunkle Augen, etwa so groß wie er selbst und sehr gepflegt. Musste er in seinem Job ja auch sein.

"Komm rein Gabriel", sagte Loris und hielt ihm die Tür auf.

"Danke", lächelte Gabriel ihn an und betrat die Wohnung. Im Licht auf dem Flur sah Loris, dass er wie so oft schwarze, neu wirkende Jeans und ein weißes Hemd trug, darüber eine schwarze Lederjacke, auf die Loris so stand.

Loris fühlte ein nur zu bekanntes Kribbeln in seinem Körper aufsteigen. Es war viel zu lange her, dass er Gabriel und seine Dienste in Anspruch genommen hatte.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken umarmte er Gabriel und sog seinen Duft - und den der Lederjacke - ein.

Er spürte, wie sich Gabriel an ihn schmiegte.

Irgendwie hatte Loris das Gefühl, dass es auch Gabriel immer sehr gefiel zu ihm zu kommen.

"Komm", wisperte Loris schließlich und zog Gabriel mit sich durch den Flur in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Mit der Tasche in der Hand und noch immer mit der Lederjacke folgte Gabriel ihm.

Loris schaltete das Licht an und lächelte Gabriel an. "Schön, dass du so spontan Zeit hast."

"Für dich habe ich gerne Zeit", lächelte Gabriel ihn an. Er sah so unverschämt gut aus, wenn er lächelte!

Nein, der Kerl sah immer wahnsinnig gut aus. Von Kopf bis Fuß. Loris musste nur dran denken, wie Gabriel ganz ohne Kleidung - oder nur mit der Lederjacke bekleidet - aussah.

Im nächsten Moment fühlte er Gabriels geschickte Hände auf seinem Körper, auf dem Rücken, seinem Nacken, dann weiter nach vorn unter dem Ohr entlang. Gabriel streichelte ihn genauso, wie er es mochte.

Unwillkürlich schloss Loris die Augen, als Gabriel sich am Reißverschluss seiner Sweatjacke zu schaffen machte und ihn langsam nach unten zog und sie ihm von den Schultern strich.

Darunter war er - wie so oft bei diesen Besuchen - nackt, und Gabriel nutzte es natürlich gleich aus. Er ließ seine Hände über seine Brust wandern und ging dann in die Knie, um Loris' Brustwarzen zu küssen.

Loris stöhnte auf. Verdammt, das fühlte sich gut an.

Dann begann Gabriel leicht zu saugen und setzte auch seine Zähne ein.

"Ja", keuchte Loris und schob eine Hand in Gabriels kurzes dunkles Haar. Damit dirigierte er ihn tiefer, zu seinem Hosenbund. Er war nicht immer dominant, aber ab und zu brauchte er es einfach.  
Außerdem war er schon jetzt so hart, dass er das Gefühl hatte gleich zu explodieren.

Gabriel entging das natürlich nicht, und er sah zu Loris hoch. "Willst du schon mal kommen?"

Loris grinste schief und nickte. "Das letzte Mal ist einfach zu lange her. Außerdem können wir uns dann für Runde zwei mehr Zeit lassen."

Gabriel nickte nur leicht und kniete sich dann vor ihn. Aus der Hosentasche kramte er ein Kondom und streifte es Loris über, dann begann er ihn nach allen Regeln der Kunst zu blasen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Loris mit einem lauten Keuchen kam.

Sofort stand Gabriel auf und zog ihn in seine Arme, so dass Loris sich ganz entspannen konnte.

"Gott, das hab ich gebraucht", sagte Loris.

"Hab ich doch gewusst", lächelte Gabriel ihn an. Er strich über Loris' Rücken und dirigierte ihn dann zum Bett. Fürsorglich zog er ihm das Kondom ab, säuberte ihn mit einem feuchten Tuch und bedeutete ihm dann sich aufs Bett zu setzen.

Loris folgte der Anweisung und sah Gabriel dann abwartend an.

Der lächelte Loris weiterhin an und kramte dann in der seiner Tasche.

"Hm", machte Gabriel und zog schließlich ein Paar silbern glänzender Handschellen hervor. Er hielt sie hoch und sah Loris fragend an.

Loris zögerte nur kurz, dann nickte er. Er vertraute Gabriel, und irgendwie hatte ihn diese Art von Sex schon länger gereizt.

"Wie immer, ein Wort genügt und ich hör auf", sagte Gabriel und trat näher zum Bett.

"Ich weiß", nickte Loris.

Gabriel stellte die Tasche auf den Nachtschrank, rückte sie noch kurz zurecht und sah Loris dann fest in die Augen. "Hände her", befahl er.

Loris streckte Gabriel seine Hände entgegen. Es klickte einmal, dann schloss sich kühles Metall um Loris' Handgelenk.

"Leg dich hin."

Mit deutlich schneller schlagendem Herz legte sich Loris aufs Bett.

Gabriel fummelte kurz herum, dann klickte es das zweite Mal, und Loris war mit beiden Händen an einen der Bettpfosten gefesselt.  
Testweise bewegte Loris seine Arme und erntete ein Klappern, aber wirklich bewegen konnte er sich nicht

"Das wird nichts", grinste Gabriel ihn an.

"Ja, merk ich", sagte Loris und grinste ebenfalls. "Und was hast du jetzt mit mir vor?"

"Das wirst du schon sehen..."

Ein wenig nervös fuhr sich Loris mit der Zunge über die Lippe und beobachtete Gabriel.

Der grinste nur und betrachtete Loris' nackten Oberkörper. Dann wanderte sein Blick tiefer. "Du hast noch zu viel an."

"Dann ändere es", meinte Loris und hob fordernd seine Hüften.

Gabriel grinste ihn an, beugte sich näher, dann aber strich er mit den Fingerspitzen erst über Loris' Brust, und dann erst langsam tiefer

Loris keuchte auf und versuchte sich Gabriels Fingern entgegen zu schieben.

"Ungeduldig?", fragte der mit einem breiten Grinsen.

"Ich doch nicht", schnaubte Loris. "Ich bin nie ungeduldig."

"Dann ist gut, sonst würdest du heute ganz schön leiden."

Loris stöhnte gespielt gequält auf. "Du Sadist!"

"Dafür willst mich doch!"

Loris lachte rau. "Ok, ich gebs zu. Ich steh drauf. Und jetzt beweg deine Finger endlich!"

"Damit würde ich hier doch alles kaputt machen."

"Wolltest du mich nicht ausziehen?"

"Aber ich wollte mir auch Zeit lassen.“

Loris seufzte. Er würde sich offenbar wirklich in Geduld üben müssen.

Gabriel quälte ihn immer mal so, und im Grunde war es dann besonders gut, und Loris kam besonders auf seine Kosten. Aber es war manchmal auch echt frustrierend.  
Und grade jetzt, wo er ja auch noch mit den Handschellen gefesselt war, war es extrem frustrierend.

Er zerrte - eher unwillkürlich - immer wieder daran.

"Sind sie zu eng?" fragte Gabriel.

Loris schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber die Hose“, raunte er, auch wenn das nicht wahr war - die Hose war recht weit. Aber er wollte sie unbedingt loswerden.

"Du armer Kerl", meinte Gabriel und fuhr am Bund der Jogginghose entlang. "Das diese Jogginghosen aber auch immer so hauteng sein müssen."

"Viel zu eng, Gabriel. Zieh sie mir aus, bitte."

Gabriel grinste. "Ach ich hör es so gern, wenn du mich anflehst dich auszuziehen."

"Zieh mich aus...", begann Loris jetzt schon an zu betteln.

"Na gut, weil du so nett bittest", sagte Gabriel und zog den Bund der Hose ein Stück nach unten.

"Mehr!", forderte Loris gleich.

"Na na, wir wollen das ganze doch genießen."

"Ja, deswegen mach doch!"

Gabriel grinste und zog die Hose noch ein klein wenig tiefer.

"Mehr", forderte Loris - aber damit erreichte er, wie er jetzt merkte, genau das Gegenteil. Gabriel zog den Stoff wieder ein Stückchen höher.

"Schön artig sein", meinte Gabriel zwinkernd.

"Was denn?"

"Du. Schön artig sein, sonst geht’s hier unten noch langsamer voran", warnte Gabriel und zog die Hose wieder leicht nach unten.

"Ich... ich werde artig sein."

Gabriel nickte und kümmerte sich weiter um die Hose.

Loris hielt sich mühsam zurück, und so zog Gabriel die Hose ohne weitere Unterbrechung nach unten.

"Keine Unterwäsche?" fragte Gabriel gespielt schockiert.

"Die würde nur... schmutzig werden", grinste Loris ihn an.

"Stimmt. Wird ja auch wirklich überbewertet."

"Ist ohne doch viel praktischer", meinte Loris und keuchte dann kurz auf, als Gabriel für einen kurzen Moment seinen Schwanz in die Hand genommen und zugedrückt hatte.

"Schon wieder so bereit, obwohl du grade erst gekommen bist", bemerkte Gabriel.

"Hab’s halt nötig...bist zu selten hier bei mir."

Gabriel lachte. "Ein Anruf genügt, weißt du doch.“

"Aber im Trainingslager ist das immer etwas schlecht."

"Stimmt. Die Ausrede lasse ich gelten."

Loris lachte leise, dann keuchte er erneut auf.

Gabriel hatte einen Finger über Loris Schwanz gleiten lassen. "Mhm... was machen wir jetzt nur mit dir. So nackt und gefesselt."

"Das musst du schon entscheiden."

"Dann gucken wir doch mal, was ich noch so in meiner Tasche finde", sagte Gabriel und ließ von Loris Körper ab.

Neugierige Augen verfolgten jede seiner Bewegungen.

Vorsichtig griff Gabriel in die Tasche auf dem Nachttisch und zog eine schwarze Augenbinde hervor. "Mhm... was hältst du hiervon?"

Diesmal zögerte Loris für einen Moment, dann nickte er.

"Wir können das auch ein anderes Mal ausprobieren", bot Gabriel an.

"Nein, das scheint spannend zu sein", meinte Loris.

Gabriel grinste und setzte sich wieder auf die Bettkante. "Na dann..."

Loris hob den Kopf, dann band Gabriel ihm die Augenbinde um - fest, aber nicht zu fest.

Loris schluckte, als er plötzlich nichts mehr sehen konnte. Gefesselt und blind, das war wirklich komplettes Neuland für ihn.

Aber Gabriel fing das auf, ehe er sich zu unwohl fühlen konnte. Er hielt Loris' Gesicht mit beiden Händen vorsichtig fest, umfasste es, und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Loris seufzte in den Kuss und entspannte sich wieder. Er vertraute Gabriel und er wusste, dass hier würde unglaublich werden.  
Also wartete er gespannt ab, was passiert.

Zunächst waren es zärtliche Küsse, dann wurden sie leidenschaftlicher, ehe Gabriel von seinen Lippen abließ und sich tiefer küsste.

Es war ein aufregendes Gefühl, diesen Lippen und Händen so völlig ausgeliefert zu sein.

Gabriel wusste genau, was er zu tun hatte, und wie, um Loris ganz langsam immer höher zu treiben.

Loris biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe. Normalerweise war er nicht so schnell von 0 auf 100 zu bringen, aber heute...

Gabriel trieb ihn langsam höher und höher, bremste ihn aber immer wieder, wenn er seiner Meinung nach zu weit war.

"Wie möchtest du kommen?" fragte Gabriel nach einer Weile mit rauer Stimme.

"Du... fick mich", forderte Loris heiser.

"Mhm... nichts lieber als das", raunte Gabriel.


	2. Die Krux an der Sache

Für einen Moment ließ er Loris alleine, er konnte nur hören, wie Gabriel wohl in seiner Tasche wühlte. Jetzt würde es richtig gut werden, das wusste er.

"Beeil dich", wisperte er heiser und zerrte dabei an seinen Handschellen.

"Nicht so ungeduldig - sonst lass ich dich noch länger warten", grinste Gabriel hörbar, und es war, als würde er sich jetzt in der Tat extra Zeit lassen.

"Fiesling!" beschwerte sich Loris und stöhnte gleich darauf, als er Gabriels Hand an seinem Schwanz spürte.

"Du", sagte er mit einem warnenden Ton und drückte leicht zu, "du bist mal ganz ruhig!"

Loris keuchte. "Dann mach endlich!"

"Als ob du das zu bestimmen hättest", lachte Gabriel heiser.

Erneut zerrte Loris an seinen Fesseln. "Bitte...!"

"So hört sich das schön besser an. So... bettelnd."

"Ich bettel gern weiter, wenn du endlich was tust!" keuchte Loris frustriert.

"Was willst du denn, was ich mache?"

"Mich. Ficken. Jetzt!"

Gabriel lachte leise, dann fühlte Loris - endlich - etwas an seinem Hintern. Etwas Kühles - Gel - und etwas Hartes. Etwas Hartes, das vibrierte...

Loris riss hinter der Augenbinde die Augen weit auf. Er hatte zwar schon das ein oder andere Mal selbst mit einem Vibrator experimentiert, aber mit Gabriel hatte er das auch noch nie ausprobiert.

Wieder lachte Gabriel leise, "Das gefällt dir wohl, was?", und mit diesen Worten schob er den schmalen Vibrator tief in Loris.

"Oh ja... gut", stöhnte Loris.

"Hab ich mir doch gedacht, dass du auf sowas stehst", meinte Gabriel und begann den Vibrator leicht zu bewegen.

"Gott... ja...", keuchte Loris und drückte sich dem Vibrator entgegen. "Dein Schwanz... trotzdem besser..."

"Den kriegst du noch nicht."

Loris hatte das schon befürchtet. Gabriel war heute eindeutig in Spiellaune und würde ihn nicht so schnell noch einmal kommen lassen.

Andererseits war es auch das, was er heute wollte und brauchte. Spielen, bis er endlich zur Belohnung heftig kommen würde. Und dann schlafen, einfach schlafen. Mit Gabriel an seiner Seite.

Obwohl das ja nicht passieren würde. Gabriel blieb nie über Nacht, sondern verschwand eigentlich immer sofort wieder.

Nachdem Loris ihn bezahlt hatte.

Schnell verdrängte Loris den Gedanken wieder. Lieber konzentrierte er sich völlig auf das, was Gabriel mit ihm anstellte. Und einen Moment später konnte er gar nicht mehr nachdenken, weil Gabriel den Vibrator einige Stufen hochgestellt hatte.

Er konnte nichts anderes tun, als seine Hüften zu bewegen.

Doch in dem Moment, in dem er dachte, dass er kommen würde, schaltete Gabriel den Vibrator aus und ließ ihn bewegungslos in Loris. "Nicht doch..."

Gabriel lachte leise. "Wir wollen doch noch ein bisschen Spaß haben, Loris."

"Ja, wollen wir", keuchte Loris zustimmend.

"Siehst du. Und da wär es doch gar nicht schön, wenn du jetzt schon kommen würdest."

"Ja, weiß ich doch", knurrte Loris unbefriedigt.

"Also... alles schön langsam", grinste Gabriel und zog den Vibrator langsam aus Loris zurück.

Loris nickte leicht, ihm blieb ja nicht viel anderes übrig als Gabriel die Führung zu überlassen. Wäre er nicht gefesselt gewesen, hätte er sich schon längst einen runtergeholt.

Allerdings hatte es durchaus seinen Reiz einem anderen so ausgeliefert zu sein. Nicht zu wissen, was der andere als nächstes vorhatte und wann er endlich kommen durfte.  
Es war, als könnte Loris seine ganze Verantwortung ablegen, die er sonst zu tragen hatte, und sich ganz fallen lassen.

"Mach weiter", forderte er Gabriel aber trotzdem heiser auf.

"Wie heißt das?", fragte Gabriel nach.

"Das du weiter machen sollst. Entweder mit dem Ding oder fick mich endlich richtig", knurrte Loris ungeduldig.

"Du sollst bitte sagen, mein Lieber. Sonst mach ich hier gar nichts."

"Bitte, fick mich endlich!"

"Genau das wollte ich hören", lachte Gabriel auf. Loris hörte, wie er wieder etwas kramte, dann fühlte er eine Bewegung auf der Matratze, und Gabriel, der seine Beine anhob.

"Jaaa", stöhnte Loris auf. "Bitte, schneller..."

Entgegen seiner Forderung bewegte sich Gabriel nicht schneller, sondern ganz gemütlich und langsam.

Loris fühlte Gabriels Hände an seinen Oberschenkeln, wie sie leicht über seine Haut strichen.

Wieder bewegte sich die Matratze, dann hörte er die bekannten Geräusche, als sich Gabriel ein Kondom überzog.

Unwillkürlich spreizte Loris seine Beine weiter.

"Du bist heute aber echt ungeduldig", raunte Gabriel. "Dann will ich dir mal geben was du brauchst." Er rutschte noch ein wenig zurecht, hob Loris' Beine an und positionierte sich, ehe er langsam, aber in einem Zug in ihn eindrang.

Loris stöhnte erleichtert auf und schlang seine Beine um Gabriel, um ihn schneller und tiefer in sich zu schieben.

"Langsam", mahnte Gabriel ihn, als er schließlich ganz in ihm war.

"Du bist einfach zu gut", raunte Loris und hob seine Hüfte an.

Gabriel bewegte sich jetzt ganz langsam, viel langsamer als Loris es gewollt hätte, aber immerhin bewegte er sich jetzt.  
Außerdem konnte Loris durch Bewegungen seiner Hüfte nun wenigstens etwas Einfluss nehmen.

Auf einmal summte der Vibrator wieder, schon bei dem Geräusch keuchte Loris auf.

"Was... was hast du vor?" fragte Loris rau.

"Wirst du schon sehen", meinte Gabriel und drückte dann die Spitze des Vibrators genau zwischen Loris harten Schwanz und seine Hoden.

Überrascht keuchte Loris auf.

Gabriel bewegte sich nur relativ langsam, während er den Vibrator stärker auf die Haut drückte.

Loris Keuchen ging in ein lautes, heiseres Stöhnen über.

Allmählich bewegte sich Gabriel schneller und heftiger, der Vibrator blieb an derselben Stelle.

Loris kam jedem Stoß mit seiner Hüfte entgegen. "Gabriel, bitte... lass mich kommen!"

"Was brauchst du noch?", fragte Gabriel nach.

"Hand...", brachte Loris grade noch hervor.

Einen Wimpernschlag später fühlte er Gabriels freie Hand an seinem Schwanz und wurde fest massiert. In dem Moment, in dem er kam, ließ die Hand los und riss ihm die Augenbinde ab.

Loris blinzelte wegen der plötzlichen Helligkeit und kniff die Augen gleich wieder zusammen, als der Orgasmus ihn überrollte.

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so heftig gekommen war! Aber Gabriel hatte ihn auch noch nie so lange auf die Erlösung warten lassen.

Sein ganzer Körper zuckte, und es dauerte etwas, ehe er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

Inzwischen hatte sich Gabriel aus Loris zurückgezogen und befreite ihn nun von den Handschellen. Fürsorglich säuberte er Loris, dann zog er eine Decke über ihn.

Loris lächelte ihn an. "Das war unglaublich", wisperte er.

"Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat."

"Du überrascht mich wirklich immer wieder aufs Neue."

Gabriel lächelte nur.

Loris streckte sich leicht. Er fühlte sich angenehm schwer und wusste, dass er heute Nacht gut schlafen würde. "Bleibst du noch?" fragte er, auch wenn er Gabriels Antwort schon kannte.

Und wie erwartet schüttelte Gabriel den Kopf.

Loris seufzte und grinste schief. "Na gut. Der Umschlag liegt wie immer im Flur auf dem Schränkchen", sagte er. Den Umschlag mit dem Geld hatte er vor Gabriels Ankunft schon dort deponiert. "Nen Abschiedskuss bekomm ich aber noch, oder?"

Gabriel nickte leicht, lächelte und beugte sich zu Loris um ihn leicht zum Abschied zu küssen.

"Danke", wisperte Loris gegen Gabriels Lippen.

"Schlaf gut", wünschte Gabriel, dann packte er schnell seine Sachen zusammen.

Loris beobachtete ihn dabei. "Die Augenbinde", sagte er und hielt ihm das schwarze Stück Stoff hin.

"Ah, ja - oder willst du sie behalten? Fürs nächste Mal?"

"Ok", grinste Loris. "Man weiß ja nie, wann so ne Augenbinde mal nützlich sein könnte."

"Dann... bis zum nächsten Mal", verabschiedete sich Gabriel, "melde dich, ja?" Mit diesen Worten schloss er die Schlafzimmertür. Er würde sich schnell etwas waschen, dann anziehen und - mit dem Briefumschlag in der Tasche - abhauen.

Loris lauschte den Geräuschen aus dem Bad und nur wenig später hörte er die Haustür. Das war der Moment an dem ganzen Arrangement mit Gabriel, den er am meisten hasste. Meistens konnte er ausblenden, dass er Gabriel für den Sex bezahlte, aber sobald er allein war, kam dieser Gedanke mit Macht wieder hoch.

Und dann fiel es ihm schwer das wieder zu vergessen.

Niemals hatte er damit gerechnet, dass er mal so was tun würde. Einen Mann für Sex zu bezahlen!

Aber anders bekam er keinen Sex, nicht in seinem Job.

Und manchmal, da brauchte er das einfach.

Und da war Gabriel eine gute Wahl. Er studierte wohl irgendwas, so sicher war Loris nicht, und verdiente sich etwas dazu als... Escort? Callboy? Stricher? Loris sollte nicht genau darüber nachdenken.

Er sollte einfach froh sein, dass er so eine Möglichkeit gefunden hatte um diskret Druck abzubauen. Und noch dazu mit jemandem, der verdammt gut aussah und was drauf hatte.

Mit diesem Gedanken konnte er schließlich einschlafen.


	3. Überraschung in schwarz

Die nächsten Tage vergingen in der üblichen Hektik der Vorbereitung auf den Rückrundenstart. Nach seiner Vertragsverlängerung hatte Loris wenigstens in dieser Hinsicht endlich Ruhe und konnte sich einfach nur auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren.

Nach Tagen, mit zwei oder teilweise sogar drei Trainingseinheiten am Tag, hatten sie schließlich wieder einmal den Nachmittag frei – zum Ausruhen und mentalen vorbereiten, wie es ihr Trainer ausgedrückt hatte. Endlich hatte Loris mal wieder Zeit sich um seine Post - elektronisch und klassisch auf Papier - zu kümmern.

Ein Haufen Werbung war dabei, die er einfach aussortierte. Ein paar Rechnungen waren dabei, zwei abonnierte Zeitschriften und ein paar verspätete Weihnachts- und Neujahrskarten. Ganz unten im Haufen fand er schließlich einen komplett schwarzen Briefumschlag. "Schicken die Bestatter jetzt auch schon Werbung?" murmelte er ein wenig fassungslos.

Es war kein Absender auf dem Umschlag, deswegen tastete Loris ihn erst einmal ab. Nichts Verdächtiges. Also riss er ihn kurzerhand auf. Es fiel ihm ein Zettel entgegen, ein Computerausdruck - und ein Foto.

"Wenn da jetzt ein Sarg drauf ist, schrei ich", murmelte Loris grinsend. Er drehte das Foto um und erstarrte.

Es war ein eigentlich harmloses Foto, es zeigte ihn, wie er die Haustür aufschloss. Aber wer hatte ihn da fotografiert? Wer hatte ihm aufgelauert und wollte ihm das nun zeigen?

"Was ist das denn für ein Scheiß?" murmelte Loris und drehte das Foto. Darauf war ein Datum notiert - offenbar der Tag, an dem das Foto aufgenommen worden war. Das war grad mal drei Tage her.

Dann las er den Zettel, der mit im Umschlag gesteckt hatte. "Du hast keine Geheimnisse."

Loris runzelte die Stirn. "Du hast keine Geheimnisse?", las er die Worte laut vor. Was sollte das? Wo er wohnte, das war auch kein großes Geheimnis.

Was meinte der unbekannte Schreiber dieser Worte mit "Geheimnisse?"

Loris schüttelte den Kopf. Da wollte ihn doch einer seiner Teamkollegen kräftig verarschen. Er würde spontan auf Jojo tippen, der war bekloppt genug, um sowas zu machen. Auch wenn Loris den Witz nicht verstand, aber das kam bei Jojos Humor öfter vor.

So beruhigt legte Loris den Brief zur Seite und kümmerte sich um den Rest der Post.

Er würde Jojo einfach morgen in der Kabine drauf ansprechen. Oder - falls es Jojo nicht war - die anderen fragen, wer sich da so einen blöden Scherz mit ihm erlaubte.

Jetzt hatte Loris sich den Feierabend aber wirklich verdient, fand er, und schaltete den Fernseher an.

Er entschied sich schließlich für eine Komödie mit Adam Sandler, die er zwar kannte, aber bei der er wenigstens nicht groß nachdenken musste.

Irgendwann schlief er tatsächlich auf dem Sofa ein - und wachte bald nach Mitternacht auf. Müde tappste er ins Bett.

Er schaffte es grad noch so den Wecker zu stellen, dann hüllte ihn der Schlaf auch schon wieder ein.

***

"Hey, hat hier jemand schwarzes Briefpapier?", fragte Loris beim Training am nächsten Tag in die Runde.

Irritierte Blicke wurden ihm zugeworfen. "Ähm... was?" fragte Stefan.

"Ich hab gestern einen Brief in einem schwarzen Umschlag bekommen und wollte einfach wissen, welcher Scherzkeks das war."

Weitere irritierte Blicke folgten und allgemeines Schulterzucken folgte. "Ex-Freundin?" fragte Christian schließlich.

"Hä?", fragte Loris nach. "Wie kommst du auf Ex-Freundin?"

"Naja, schwarz halt. Nen Fanbrief wird das da wohl kaum gewesen sein. Und Frauen tun ja seltsame Dinge", meinte Chris grinsend.

"Mein Ex-Freundinnen nicht. Deswegen hab ich ja an euch Idioten gedacht."

"Was stand denn überhaupt in dem Brief?" fragte Jonas.

"Ähm - du bist sicher, dass du es nicht warst?"

Jonas sah ihn mit einem zu tiefst verletzten Blick an. "Sowas traust du mir zu?"

"Keine Ahnung. War ja sonst nichts Schlimmes. Nur, dass jemand meine Geheimnisse kennt. Was auch immer der damit meint. Oder sie."

Jojo grinste. "Dann mal raus mit deinen Geheimnissen!"

Loris zuckte mit den Schultern. "Bisher weiß ich nur, dass die Person weiß, wo ich wohne."

"Das ist kein besonders großes Geheimnis", meinte Jonas.

"Eben."

"Dann wars vielleicht echt nur ein Scherz."

"Ja, vermutlich, und deswegen frag ich euch ja."

"Von uns wars offenbar keiner", sagte Jojo.

"Hm - dann wars jemand anderes", zuckte Loris mit den Schultern.

"Vergiss es einfach", meinte Stefan. "Ist ja nichts Schlimmes passiert."

Loris nickte. "Das hab ich auch vor."

"Also sind wir aus dem Verhör entlassen?" fragte Jonas.

"Ja, okay, ihr habt mich überzeugt", nickte Loris und begann nun sich umzuziehen.

Ganz überzeugt war er zwar nicht, aber er konnte auch nichts dagegen machen. Was auch immer der Absender bezweckt hatte, war völlig unklar. Also war es wirklich das Beste, wenn er das ganze vergaß.

***

Drei Tage später erreichte Loris der zweite dieser schwarzen Briefumschläge.

"Ok, Jungs, das ist jetzt echt bescheuert", murmelte er und riss den Umschlag verärgert auf. Erneut kamen ein Blatt Papier und ein Foto hervor.

Es zeigte ihn, wie er im Supermarkt an der Kasse stand. Haferflocken, Milch, Bananen und Äpfel und eine Flasche Cola packte er gerade ein, offenbar hatte er gerade bezahlt. Auf dem Blatt stand dieses Mal, "Ob die Cola so gut für dich ist?"

"Jetzt reicht es aber echt!" sagte Loris und zückte sein Handy. Das musste einfach von Jojo kommen. Der zog ihn immer wieder mit seiner Schwäche für Cola auf.

"Geis?" meldete sich die bekannte Stimme.

"Jojo, du Horst, was soll der Scheiß?"

"Welcher Scheiß?", fragte Jojo scheinheilig nach.

"Das Foto? Der dumme Spruch mit der Cola? Klingelt da was?"

"Foto? Was... hast du wieder so einen Brief bekommen? Und Cola?"

Loris stockte kurz. Jojo klang nicht so, als wüsste er was los war. Und eigentlich verriet Jojo sich immer durch einen dummen Spruch oder ein Kichern an der falschen Stelle. "Du... hast mir das also nicht geschickt, ja?" fragte er trotzdem nach.

"Nein, hab ich nicht. Sonst hätte ich es dir schon beim letzten Brief gesagt."

"Dann... kommt eigentlich nur Jonas in Frage, oder? Er hat ja schon komisch reagiert, als ich den Brief erwähnt hab", überlegte Loris.

"Ruf ihn an, aber eigentlich glaub ich das auch nicht."

"Und wer soll es sonst gewesen sein?"

"Ich hab keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nur, dass ichs nicht war."

"Hm... na gut. Dann... ruf ich mal bei Jonas an", murmelte Loris.

"Mach das mal." Damit legte Jojo auf - daran, dass er sich nie verabschiedete, hatte Loris sich inzwischen gewöhnt.

Einen Moment sah Loris sein Handy an, dann suchte er Jonas Nummer raus. Er kannte Jonas längst nicht so gut wie Jojo und irgendwie war er immer etwas zurückhaltend im Umgang mit ihm. Aber er wusste, dass Jonas gern mal nen Streich spielte. Christian war sein letztes Opfer gewesen.

Dem hatte er einige Tage lang Plastikspinnen und ähnliches in die Schuhe gesteckt.

"Hofmann?", meldete sich Jonas in diesem Moment.

"Loris hier, du Scherzkeks!"

"Hallo Loris", sagte Jonas verwundert. "Was meinst du mit Scherzkeks?"

"Deine Liebesbriefe. In dem eleganten Schwarz."

"Nicht schon wieder das Thema", seufzte Jonas. "Ich hab dir den Brief nicht geschrieben Loris. Weißt du, wann ich das letzte Mal nen Brief verschickt hab? Da war ich glaub ich 10 und der ging an meine Oma!"

"Es ist nicht der Brief, es ist der zweite Brief", stellte Loris klar.

"Und wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass er von mir ist?"

"Weil du genauso ein Honk bist wie Jojo, und der wars nicht."

"Ach und Jojo glaubst du, aber mir nicht?"

"Wie kommst du da drauf?"

"Weil du mich neulich schon so angepflaumt hast."

"Weil ich verdammt noch mal wissen will, welcher Scherzkeks es witzig findet mir solche Briefe zu schicken. Und drüber zu lästern, dass ich Cola trinke. Und das bist nun mal du."

"Und warum sollte ich das tun? Abgesehen davon, dass es mir egal ist, ob du gern Cola trinkst. Ich trink das Zeug auch gern."

"Wer lästert denn immer darüber?" Langsam wurde Loris ungehalten. Irgendwie wurde er immer sicherer, dass Jonas hinter den Briefen steckte - so, wie er es jetzt abstritt.

"Jojo lästert", sagte Jonas. "Hör mal zu Loris, ich war das nicht, ok? Ich hab überhaupt keinen Grund sowas zu machen."

"Schon okay", murmelte Loris alles anderes als überzeugt. Er wusste auch nicht, was Jonas sich davon versprach ihm solche merkwürdigen Briefe zu schicken.

"Manchmal frag ich mich echt, was du gegen mich hast", sagte Jonas, der genau hörte, dass Loris ihm nicht glaubte.

Was sollte Loris darauf antworten? Immerhin war es Jonas, der ihn nicht abkonnte und nur als Verarschungsziel sah.

"Also... wars das?" fragte Jonas.

"Ja, war es. Schönen Abend noch." So kurz angebunden legte Loris auf.

Hoffentlich hatte Jonas jetzt wenigstens kapiert, dass er mit diesem dämlichen Scherz aufhören konnte.


	4. Ablenkung

Für den Abend hatte er sich wieder Gabriel... eingeladen. 'Gebucht' klang einfach scheiße, auch wenn es der Wahrheit entsprach. Diesmal, das hatte er ihm aber gleich gesagt, wollte er nicht spielen, sondern lieber ruhigen Sex haben und danach noch ein wenig zur Ruhe kommen.

Ein bisschen sauer auf Jonas war er immer noch, aber er hoffte, dass Gabriel etwas dagegen tun konnte.

Eine halbe Stunde hatte er noch für die üblichen Vorbereitungen ehe es - wie immer pünktlich - an seiner Wohnungstür klingelte.

"Hallo Gabriel", begrüßte Loris ihn kurz darauf an der Tür.

"Hey, Loris!", erwiderte Gabriel den Gruß und umarmte ihn fest.

Loris drückte ihn einen Moment an sich und zog ihn dann in die Wohnung.

"Also, worauf hast du Lust? Du warst am Telefon irgendwie... merkwürdig", bemerkte Gabriel, als sie auf dem Flur standen.

"Ach, ich hab grad nen bissel Zoff mit nem Teamkollegen", sagte Loris kopfschüttelnd.

"Und brauchst Ablenkung? Oder jemanden zum Reden?", riet Gabriel.

Loris lächelte. "Beides, vermutlich. Aber komm erstmal richtig rein."

"Ich bin dann heute beides für dich", erwiderte Gabriel das Lächeln. Er zog Jacke und Schuhe aus, nahm seine übliche Tasche wieder in die Hand und sah Loris unschlüssig an. "Schlafzimmer?"

Loris nickte und ging vor ins Schlafzimmer.

Wie so oft stellte Gabriel die Tasche auf den Nachtschrank, dann zog er Loris an sich und hielt ihn fest. Offenbar hatte er den Eindruck, dass Loris das gerade brauchte - und er hatte Recht.

"Danke", wisperte Loris, als er sich nach einer ganzen Weile ein wenig von Gabriel löste.

"Hey... und was ist jetzt los?", fragte Gabriel nach.

"Ist eigentlich total dumm, aber... naja, ein Kollege schickt mir seit ein paar Tagen so dumme Briefe. Schwarzer Umschlag mit nem Foto von mir drin und nem Spruch", erzählte Loris.

Gabriel sah ihn einen Moment an. "Du hast merkwürdige Kollegen... schwarze Briefumschläge? Das ist schon irgendwie unheimlich."

Loris schnaubte. "Ja eben. Und der Vollpfosten Jonas gibt’s nicht mal zu. Ich versteh aber eh nicht, was daran so witzig ist..."

Gabriel zog ihn wieder an sich. "Für ihn scheint es witzig zu sein", versuchte er ihn zu beruhigen.

"Ich versteh echt nicht, was er gegen mich hat", murmelte Loris. "Mit allen anderen kommt er gut klar, aber mit mir? Und das er jetzt so ne Show abzieht..."

Beruhigend streichelte ihm Gabriel über den Rücken. "Weiß er, dass du schwul bist?", fragte er leise.

Loris schüttelte sofort den Kopf. "Das weiß niemand im Verein."

"Okay, dann kann es das ja nicht sein."

"Nein, jedenfalls wüsste ich nicht, wie er das rausgefunden haben sollte. Ich bin extrem vorsichtig."

"Dann ist gut. Ich möchte mir nicht vorstellen, was passieren kann, wenn das jemand erfährt."

"Es wär das Ende meiner hübschen kleinen Karriere", meinte Loris.

"Pass einfach weiter auf", meinte Gabriel leise und zog ihn dann zu einem Kuss an sich.

Loris schloss die Augen und ließ sich in den Kuss fallen. Gabriel hatte recht. Wenn er weiter hübsch aufpasste, dann konnte nichts passieren. Und Jonas würde er einfach ignorieren so gut es ging.

"Hm, genau - entspann dich", nuschelte Gabriel an seinen Mund.

Loris nickte nur.

Dann fühlte er Gabriels Hand in seinem Schritt, fest und so gut, und dachte tatsächlich nicht mehr an... an was auch immer er gerade gedacht hatte.

"Hm, lass uns das ganze mal aufs Bett verlagern", wisperte Gabriel in den Kuss. "Ich hab Massageöl mitgebracht."

"Du weißt genau, was ich brauche", raunte Loris und zog sich schon mal sein Shirt aus.

"Kenn dich inzwischen halt", lachte Gabriel.

"Ist immer sehr schön mit dir", meinte Loris, der nach und nach weitere Kleidung loswurde, bis er nackt war und sich einfach bäuchlings auf das Bett legte.

Gabriel stellte seine Tasche wieder auf den gewohnten Platz auf dem Nachttisch und wühlte einen Moment darin herum. Dann zog er einen hübschen Flakon hervor. "Mandel-Honig-Öl", sagte er und hielt Loris die geöffnete Flasche zum Riechen hin.

"Oh ja, das ist gut", nickte Loris zustimmend.

Gabriel nickte und zog sich dann schnell Hemd und Jeans aus, damit er sich das Öl nicht an die Kleidung schmierte. Nur mit seiner engen, dunkelblauen Briefs bekleidet begann Gabriel Loris' Rücken zu streicheln.

Loris schloss die Augen und brummte zufrieden. Die Massage war wirklich ne gute Idee. Gabriel nahm Öl zur Hilfe und streichelte Loris weiter, ganz sanft und ruhig.

"Nicht einschlafen", wisperte Gabriel irgendwann.

"Keine Sorge. Aber es tut einfach gut..."

"Du warst auch ganz verspannt."

"Ist doch nicht verwunderlich, oder? Wenn er sowas macht..." Loris schloss wieder die Augen und fühlte Gabriels geschickten Händen nach, die sich jetzt langsam weiter nach unten schoben.

"Denk nicht mehr an diesen Idioten", murmelte Gabriel.

Dann fühlte er Gabriels Lippen an der Stelle, an der die Pobacken zusammenstießen, unten am Rücken.

Loris seufzte leicht. "Mhm, gut..."

Gabriel lachte leise und küsste sich tiefer.

Unwillkürlich hob Loris seinen Hintern leicht an.

Auf diese stille Bitte hin drängte Gabriel seine Nase zwischen die Pobacken.

"Gott, ja", keuchte Loris.

"Ich bin also auf dem richtigen Weg", nuschelte Gabriel und schob sich tiefer.

"Du... machst das... sehr gut", keuchte Loris.

Gabriel kicherte leise, dann berührte er Loris' empfindlichste Stelle mit der Zunge.

Loris grub seine Finger in das Bett unter sich und stöhnte rau.

Gabriel ließ sich davon nicht irritieren, im Gegenteil machte er einfach weiter und leckte und verwöhnte Loris.

"Mehr", forderte Loris irgendwann heiser.

Gabriel löste sich von ihm und schob sich dann über ihn.

Loris drehte leicht den Kopf bis er Gabriel ansehen konnte.

Mit seinem ganzen Körper schmiegte sich Gabriel an ihn, er streckte sich, bis er Loris küssen konnte.

Hungrig erwiderte Loris den Kuss.

Er keuchte leise auf, als Gabriel begann sich auf ihm zu bewegen.

Durch das Gewicht auf seinem Rücken wurde sein Schwanz fest gegen die Matratze gedrückt und Loris bewegte zusätzlich seine Hüfte um für mehr Reibung zu sorgen.

"Willst du mich?", fragte Gabriel mit rauer Stimme.

"Ja", antwortete Loris ohne Zögern.

"Moment", raunte Gabriel und löste sich kurz von Loris. Er zog sich schnell die Briefs aus, suchte kurz etwas in der Tasche, stellte sie wieder ordentlich auf den Nachttisch und zog sich ein Kondom über.

Ungeduldig beobachtete Loris ihn dabei.

Dann, endlich war Gabriel soweit und rutschte wieder zu ihm auf das Bett. Er schob Loris' linkes Bein nach oben und drängte sich dann an ihn.

Loris stöhnte, als Gabriel langsam in ihn eindrang. Diesmal ließ er sich viel Zeit dabei. Und Loris hatte nichts dagegen, sondern genoss es sogar.

Wobei er es immer genoss, wenn Gabriel bei ihm war.

Auch als Gabriel schließlich ganz in ihm war, schlug er ein langsames Tempo an. Ganz gemütlich und... fast schon... kuschelig.

In solchen Momenten fiel es Loris schwer, sich nicht vorzustellen, dass Gabriel mehr als nur bezahlte Gesellschaft war. Manchmal ertappte er sich dabei, dass er sich vorstellte, dass es auch für Gabriel etwas Besonderes war. Mehr als sein Job.

Mit geschlossenen Augen gab er sich der Illusion hin.

Irgendwann schlängelte sich Gabriels Hand unter Loris Körper und begann seinen Schwanz zu massieren.  
Dabei bewegte er sich schneller, so dass Loris es bald nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Mit einem unterdrückten Schrei kam er.

Sofort hielt Gabriel inne, bewegte auch seine Hand nicht mehr und wartete ruhig, bis Loris wieder runtergekommen war.

Loris lächelte. "Mhm...", brummte er zufrieden.

Ein leichter Kuss streifte seinen Nacken.

"Willst du nicht auch kommen?" fragte Loris leise und bewegte leicht seine Hüfte.

Gabriel zögerte kurz, dann bewegte er sich kurz und ruckartig in ihm. Es dauerte nur einen kleinen Moment, ehe er leise keuchte und auf Loris zusammensackte.

Vorsichtig zog er sich nur wenige Sekunden später aus Loris zurück.

Unter ihm drehte sich Loris ein wenig um ihn anzusehen.

"Das war perfekt", wisperte Loris und hob den Kopf bis er Gabriel sanft küssen konnte.

"Ja, es war... perfekt", stimmte Gabriel zu, und bei dem zärtlichen Lächeln war Loris sicher, dass es Gabriels ehrliche Meinung war.

Vielleicht war er für Gabriel ja wirklich mehr, als nur irgendein Kunde.

Er konnte es zumindest hoffen.

"Komm her", flüsterte Loris und zog Gabriel enger an sich.

Ermattet lehnte sich Gabriel an ihn.

Wortlos zog Loris die Bettdecke über sie. Gabriel ließ es geschehen.

Vielleicht würde Gabriel heute Nacht ja wirklich bleiben.

Loris kuschelte sich an ihn und schloss die Augen. Wenn er es nicht erwähnte, würde Gabriel vielleicht auch nicht daran denken.

"Ich muss gehen Loris", sagte Gabriel ein paar Minuten später.

Leise seufzte Loris. "Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest bleiben."

Gabriel schüttelte den Kopf. "Du weißt, dass ich das nicht mache."

"Ja, und du weißt, wie gern ich dich mal hier behalten hätte."

"Komm Loris, du weißt doch wie das läuft", sagte Gabriel und löste sich von ihm. "Wir haben eine geschäftliche Vereinbarung. Und auch wenn du ein wirklich netter Kerl bist, ich bin nicht dein fester Freund."

Es war, als hätte Gabriel einen Eimer Wasser über ihn ausgekippt. "Danke, das hab ich jetzt hören wollen", schnaubte er.

Gabriel strich Loris über die Wange. "Ich muss dich manchmal daran erinnern, sonst machst du dir noch Hoffnungen auf irgendwas."

"Ich mach mir keine Hoffnungen", versicherte Loris, "Ich geb mich nur gern der Illusion hin... und es wäre schön, wenn du sie das nächste Mal nicht so brutal zerschmettern würdest."

"Aus Illusionen werden Hoffnungen", sagte Gabriel. "Aber ich wollte dir nicht weh tun. Für unser nächstes Treffen versprech ich dir etwas ganz besonderes, ok?"

Schon war Loris wieder versöhnt. "Okay, abgemacht."

Gabriel lächelte und gab Loris noch einen Kuss, dann schob er sich aus dem Bett.

Wie immer deckte er Loris noch einmal zu, sammelte dann seine Sachen zusammen und verschwand auf leisen Sohlen aus dem Zimmer.

Loris seufzte tief und ließ sich zurück aufs Kissen fallen. Ganz Unrecht hatte Gabriel ja nicht. Er durfte sich nicht zu sehr in das alles reinsteigern.

Aber er machte es ihm einfach so leicht, mit seiner Art, seinem Verständnis, seiner Nähe.

Irgendwie war es schade, dass er Gabriel nicht anders kennengelernt hatte. Vielleicht hätten sie dann ja mehr als das hier haben können.  
Aber Gabriel würde sich nie darauf einlassen, das war Loris klar.

Loris schüttelte den Kopf. Er sollte aufhören darüber nachzudenken.

Er sollte sich jetzt - befriedigt, wie er war - einkuscheln und schlafen.

Und das tat er dann auch.


	5. Unterstellungen

Im Training ging Loris Jonas wie geplant aus dem Weg - so lange der die Sache mit den schwarzen Briefumschlägen nicht zugab, wollte er nichts mit ihm zu tun haben.

Allerdings hatte er die Rechnung ohne Jonas gemacht, der nach dem Training auf ihn wartete. "Loris, warte mal."

"Hm?“, drehte sich Loris um.

"Hör zu Loris, ich hab mit den Briefen wirklich nichts zu tun", sagte Jonas und sah ihn fest an.

Loris zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das würde jeder sagen."

"Warum hast du mich so auf dem Kieker?"

Loris zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich find die Briefe halt nicht lustig."

"Darum geht’s doch gar nicht. Ich versteh einfach nicht, warum du so überzeugt bist, dass ich es war."

"Ich wüsste nicht, wer es sonst gewesen sein könnte. Und du stehst doch auf so komische... Witze."

Einen Moment wirkte Jonas tatsächlich verletzt. "Jedem anderen hier glaubst du, wenn er dir sagt, dass er es nicht war. Jojo verarscht hier jeden, ständig. Aber da lachst du nur. Was hast du gegen mich?"

Loris zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte keine Antwort darauf, nur ein... Gefühl.

"Toll. Echt super Loris", sagte Jonas als klar wurde, dass er keine Antwort bekommen würde. "Dann denk doch was du willst. Arsch!"

Loris schnaubte nur leise, damit wäre das ja geklärt gewesen.

"Boah, was hast du denn mit Jonas angestellt?" fragte plötzlich jemand hinter ihm, als Jonas mit wütenden Schritten Richtung Kabine verschwand.

Loris drehte sich um.

Johannes stand hinter ihm und sah Jonas erstaunt hinterher.

"Keine Ahnung... wir können uns wohl nicht riechen", suchte er eine Erklärung. Und irgendwie war es ja wahr - irgendwas passte nicht zwischen ihnen.

Jojo runzelte die Stirn. "Das versteh ich nicht. Jonas ist doch echt verträglich. Und ich weiß, dass er dich mag."

"Dass er mich mag? Na, ich glaub, da irrst du dich."

"Mhm...", machte Jojo nur und wechselte dann das Thema. "Bock auf Kino heute Abend?"

"Joa... gern. Welcher Film?"

"Taken 3."

"Super. Machen wir", beschloss Loris kurzerhand.

Jojo lächelte und schlug Loris auf die Schulter. "Dann lass uns mal duschen, sonst lassen uns die nachher nicht rein."

"Oder wir haben gaanz viel Platz im Kino", lachte Loris und folgte ihm.

Jonas war zum Glück schon fertig und verschwand mit einem wütenden Blick aus der Kabine, grade als Jojo und Loris sie betraten.

Loris ignorierte ihn einfach, als er Jojo weiter folgte.

"Gehts um die Briefe?" fragte Jojo.

"Ja. Aber ich glaub, das ist nicht alles. Irgendwas passt bei uns einfach nicht."

"Ihr solltet mal in Ruhe drüber reden Loris. Ich mein, ihr müsst zusammen arbeiten. Wir sind ein Team."

"Wir können zusammen spielen ohne die dicksten Freunde zu sein."

"Ich mein ja nur", sagte Jojo.

"Wir kriegen das schon wieder hin."

"Das wollte ich hören", lächelte Jojo.

Loris nickte, während er sich noch ein letztes Mal abduschte und dann die Dusche verließ. Er zog sich gemütlich an und wartete dann auf Jojo, so dass sie gemeinsam die Kabine verließen.

Trotz des schlechten Wetters warteten noch ein paar Fans auf dem Parkplatz, und Loris und Jojo gaben noch einige Autogramme. "Wollen wir vorher noch was essen fahren?" fragte Jojo, als sie dann zu ihren Autos gingen.

"Gerne - zum Italiener?", schlug Loris vor. Eine Bewegung in seinem Augenwinkel ließ ihn sich umsehen - wo kam Jonas auf einmal her? Er war doch vor ihnen aus der Kabine gegangen - und jetzt lief er direkt hinter ihnen her zum Spielerparkplatz?

Auch Jojo drehte sich um. "Na, was lungerst du denn hier noch rum?" fragte er Jonas grinsend. "Den Weg zu deinem Auto nicht allein gefunden?"

"Hab mich alleine nicht getraut", grinste Jonas, dann blickte er zu Loris, und sein Grinsen gefror.

"Verfolgst du mich jetzt schon?" fragte Loris scharf.

"Verfolgen? Du hast sie ja nicht alle!", fauchte Jonas.

"Hallo Jungs, beruhigt euch mal", sagte Jojo und schob sich zwischen die beiden.

Loris sah ihn an, nickte kurz und sah dann zu seinem Wagen. "Fährst du bei mir mit?", fragte er ohne Jonas weiter zu beachten.

"Ja klar, wenn du mich nach dem Kino wieder hier absetzt", grinste Jojo.

"Mach ich", versprach Loris sofort.

"Ihr geht ins Kino?" fragte Jonas, sah dabei aber nur Johannes an.

"Ja, ins Cinestar. Ich würd dich ja fragen, ob du mit willst, aber..."

Jonas schüttelte sofort den Kopf. "Hab eh noch einen Termin", sagte er. "Also... viel Spaß und bis morgen."

"Bis morgen", verabschiedete ihn Jojo, während Loris nur nickte.

"Komm", sagte Jojo und zog Loris dann mit sich.

Der folgte ihm wortlos zu seinem Wagen, schloss auf und setzte sich auf den Fahrersitz. Dann atmete er kurz durch. Irgendwie hatte er ein mieses Gefühl dabei, wie Jonas da gerade aufgetaucht war.

"Wohin wollen wir?" fragte Jojo.

"Hatten wir nicht Italiener gesagt? Stavros?"

Jojo nickte sofort. "Gute Wahl."

Loris grinste kurz und startete den Wagen, dann lenkte er sie durch den dichten Verkehr zu dem Italiener in einer Seitenstraße.

Beim Aussteigen sah Loris sich um, ob er irgendwo den Wagen von Jonas entdeckte. Paranoid, aber er wurde halt dieses seltsame Gefühl nicht los.

Er war - natürlich - nicht zu sehen. Alles andere wäre auch sehr unwahrscheinlich gewesen, sagte ihm der rationale Teil seines Denkens.

"Loris? Kommst du?" rief Jojo, der schon am Eingang zum Restaurant stand.

"Oh... ja, klar", beeilte sich Loris ihn einzuholen.

"Wonach hast du denn gesucht?" fragte Jojo und hielt ihm die Tür auf.

"Nach meiner inneren Ruhe", seufzte Loris.

"Immer noch wegen Jonas?"

"Hm, ja", murmelte Loris. "Ist doch merkwürdig, die ganze Sache. Und wie er vorhin plötzlich aufgetaucht war."

"Vielleicht war Jonas noch eben mit wem im Büro klönen", meinte Jojo schulterzuckend.

"Und kommt zufällig raus, als wir gerade fertig sind?", gab Loris ungläubig zurück.

"Was denkst du denn, was er gemacht hat? Dir aufgelauert?"

"Was weiß ich... er ist schon komisch, oder?"

Johannes schüttelte den Kopf. "Gar nicht. Ich find ihn total nett."

"Hm, wenn du meinst...", murrte Loris. "Nicht weiter drüber nachdenken, da drin gibt’s leckere Pasta für uns."

"Dann nichts wie auf die Nudeln!" lachte Jojo und ging dann vor in den Innenraum.

Sie fanden einen recht ruhigen Tisch in einer Ecke, und schon kam Stavros, der Koch, zu ihnen, um sie - als besondere Gäste - zu begrüßen und ihnen die Tagesgerichte zu empfehlen.

Sie beide entschieden sich für frische Nudeln. Loris mit einer Pilz-Käse-Kräuter-Sauce und Jojo nahm die Pfeffersauce.

Wenig später kam das Essen, dann saßen sie gemütlich da und aßen - und auch Loris kam dabei wieder runter.

Er verdrängte einfach alle Gedanken an Jonas und unterhielt sich stattdessen mit Jojo über alles Mögliche.  
Schließlich waren sie fertig, und es wurde auch langsam Zeit zum Kino zu fahren.

Jojo spendierte einen Eimer Popcorn und Loris gönnte sich, auch ein wenig aus Trotz, eine große Cola.

Dann suchten sie ihre Plätze, alberten herum und ließen sich dann ganz auf den Film ein, der sehr spannend war.

Es war schon spät, als Loris Jojo wieder am Spielerparkplatz absetzte und dann direkt nach Hause fuhr, wo er müde ins Bett fiel.


	6. Konfrontation

Der nächste Tag war nicht nur anstrengend, sondern regelrecht die Hölle. Zwei Trainingseinheiten und dann noch einen Pressetermin musste Loris hinter sich bringen, ehe er am Abend endlich wieder nach Hause kam.

Und auch da war der Stress noch nicht beendet, denn im Briefkasten fand er neben zwei Zeitschriften, einigem an Werbung, zwei Rechnungen und dem Flyer des Pizzabringdienstes wieder einen schwarzen Umschlag. 

Am liebsten hätte er den Umschlag einfach weggeworfen. Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn. Aber etwas hielt ihn davon ab. Und dieses etwas zwang ihn auch dazu, den Umschlag langsam zu öffnen.

Wieder flatterte ihm ein Bild in den Schoß, dazu der übliche Computerausdruck. Mit zitternden Fingern zog er das Bild heraus - und ließ es fallen. Es zeigte ihn - und Jojo. Im Kino. Sie hatten gerade ihren Proviant besorgt.

Damit war es bewiesen. Es konnte nur Jonas sein!

Einen Moment lang starrte er auf seine Hände, dann zog er den Zettel heraus.

"Hoffe, ihr hattet Spaß - und der Trainer erfährt nie von euren Sünden", stand darauf.

Von plötzlicher Wut erfüllt, knüllte Loris das Papier zusammen. Dann schnappte er sich kurzerhand seinen Autoschlüssel und raste nach unten. Das würde er nicht länger auf sich sitzen lassen. Er würde jetzt sofort eine Erklärung von Jonas verlangen!

Unter Missachtung sämtlicher Verkehrsregeln raste er durch die Stadt bis zu dem Wohnblock, in dem Jonas seine Wohnung gemietet hatte.

Er war bisher einmal hier gewesen, als Jonas damals seine Einweihungsparty gefeiert hatte und den größten Teil der Mannschaft eingeladen hatte.

Er warf die Autotür ins Schloss, im Rennen drückte er die Fernbedienung, dann klingelte er sturm.

Der Summer ertönte wenig später und Loris hastete, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, die Treppe hoch in den dritten Stock.

Die Tür stand offen, und Jonas wartete schon auf seinen Besucher. Loris jedoch hatte er offenbar nicht erwartet. "Du?"

"Ja ich!" sagte Loris und funkelte Jonas wütend an. "Es reicht und zwar wirklich. Das ist sowas von krank!"

"Wovon sprichst du, verdammt?", fauchte Jonas zurück.

Loris zog das Foto und den zerknitterten Zettel aus der Tasche und hielt sie Jonas hin. "Hier von, du... Spanner! Und jetzt tu nicht so unschuldig, nur du wusstest, dass wir ins Kino gehen!"

"Ich..." Jonas starrte das Foto an, als würde er es das erste Mal sehen. "Das ist... heftig", murmelte er.

"Hör doch auf mit dem Scheiß. Du warst es, also tu nicht so, als kennst du das Bild nicht", fauchte Loris wütend.

"Loris." Ernst sah Jonas ihn an. "Ich habe mit diesem Bild nichts zu tun. Was hätte ich davon, hm? Okay, jemandem einmal so einen Brief zu schicken, mit einem witzigen Spruch, das vielleicht, aber dann würd ichs auch zugeben. Und bestimmt nicht so weitermachen. Bitte - glaub mir."

"Du warst der Einzige, der wusste, wo Jojo und ich hin wollten. Nur du."

"Kann es nicht... Zufall sein?", überlegte Jonas.

Loris lachte auf. "Ja klar. Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht, oder?"

Jonas seufzte. "Willst du nicht erstmal reinkommen...?"

"Nein. Ich will nicht reinkommen. Ich will, dass du mit diesem Scheiß aufhörst und mich endlich in Ruhe lässt!"

"Loris, ich war das nicht", wiederholte Jonas. "Wie... wie kann ich es dir bloß beweisen?"

"Warum gibst du es nicht endlich zu und hörst auf?"

"Weil ich es nicht war", erklärte Jonas etwas genervt.

Loris strich sich durch die Haare. "Ok... ich weiß nicht, womit ich dir auf die Füße getreten bin, aber es tut mir leid. Ich entschuldige mich in aller Form. Können wir nicht einfach... von vorn anfangen? Du lässt das mit den Briefen und wir reden nie wieder drüber."

"Du bist mir nie auf die Füße getreten, Loris. Ich... verdammt, ich habe dir die Briefe nicht geschrieben. Was hätte ich davon? Einen Torwart durcheinanderbringen, der mir den Arsch retten soll?"

Loris konnte es nicht fassen. "Ich weiß nicht, was für ein krankes Spiel du treibst. Vielleicht bist du ja einfach nicht ganz richtig im Kopf. Aber ich sag’s dir nur einmal, hör auf damit!"

"Loris - wie soll ich damit aufhören, wenn ich es nie getan habe?" Langsam wirkte Jonas wirklich verzweifelt.

Gott, der Kerl war echt ein guter Schauspieler. Wütend warf Loris das Bild auf den Boden vor Jonas Füßen. "Hör auf, oder du lernst mich richtig kennen", sagte er, drehte sich um und ließ Jonas in der Tür stehen, während er die Treppen nach unten lief.

Er hörte die Wohnungstür ins Schloss knallen - dann warf er selbst die Haustür hinter sich zu.

Vor sich hin fluchend stieg Loris in seinen Wagen und fuhr los. Als er an einer roten Ampel halten musste, wählte er über die Freisprechanlage kurzentschlossen Gabriels Nummer. Er brauchte jetzt Ablenkung und etwas zum abreagieren.

Gabriel würde ihm das geben, was er brauchte. Es tutete zwei Mal, dann meldete er sich, "Gabriel hier, hallo?"

"Hi, ich bins, Loris. Hast du Zeit?"

"Oh, Loris! Nein, das tut mir leid, heute Abend nicht. Ich... habe einen Kunden."

Ein wenig fassungslos starrte Loris zur Freisprechanlage. "Du...? Ach verdammt", fluchte er dann und schlug mit der Hand aufs Lenkrad.

"Loris, was ist los?", fragte Gabriel und wirkte dabei richtig besorgt.

"Scheißtag... und Jonas... der Kerl lässt mich einfach nicht in Ruhe. Er verfolgt mich sogar, wenn ich mit nem Kumpel ins Kino gehe!"

"Der mit den Briefen?", fragte Gabriel nach.

"Ja genau. Ich war eben bei ihm und hab versucht ihn zur Rede zu stellen. Aber er streitet immer noch alles ab. Dabei kann nur er es gewesen sein. Nur Jonas wusste, dass Jojo und ich ins Kino wollten."

"Und da hat er ein Foto von euch gemacht?"

Loris nickte. "Ja. Wie wir uns Popcorn und Cola geholt haben."

"Das ist doch..." Gabriel seufzte, dann hatte er sich wohl wieder im Griff. "Ignorier den Kerl, das wird das Beste sein."

"Wie denn, wenn er mich nicht in Ruhe lässt?" fragte Loris. "Außerdem sehen wir uns jeden Tag."

"Sprich ihn nicht drauf an - das scheint er ja nur zu wollen."

Loris holte tief Luft. "Er... macht mir langsam Angst damit Gabriel. Das ist doch nicht normal..."

"Er weiß doch nichts, was er nicht wissen sollte, oder? Dann muss du auch keine Angst haben."

Gabriel hatte Recht. "Vielleicht... vielleicht hört er ja wieder auf, wenn ich die Briefe in Zukunft ignorieren", murmelte er.

"Wird er, bestimmt", klang Gabriel zuversichtlich.

"Ok... dann versuch ich es", sagte Loris und lächelte dann leicht. "Tut mir leid, dass ich dich damit nerve."

"Ist schon okay. Aber ich muss jetzt los..."

"Ja, natürlich. Ich... bis bald", sagte Loris.

"Bis bald. Melde dich, wenn du... Lust hast."

Tatsächlich musste Loris bei diesen Worten leise lachen. "Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen. Ich meld mich die nächsten Tage", sagte er und legte auf.

Jetzt erst merkte er, dass die Ampel längst umgesprungen war - glücklicherweise war niemand hinter ihm der hätte hupen können.

Zumindest ein bisschen ruhiger fuhr er wieder los und zurück nach Hause. Er würde jetzt eine ganz heiße Dusche nehmen, sich einen Kakao machen und ein paar Folgen von "Big Bang Theory" reinziehen, bis er müde genug zum Schlafen war.

 

***

 

Das Training am nächsten Tag überstand er ganz gut - bis er zu Hause die Post aus dem Briefkasten holte.

Er war nicht überrascht, als er den schwarzen Umschlag entdeckte. Einen Moment drehte er ihn unschlüssig hin und her. Er wollte Jonas ignorieren, also sollte er den Brief am besten nicht aufmachen, sondern gleich wegwerfen.

Er nahm den Brief mit nach oben in seine Wohnung und legte ihn auf den Tisch. Mit einem Salat auf dem Schoß stellte er den Fernseher an - und blickte wieder und wieder auf den Umschlag.

"Ach verflucht nochmal", murmelte er schließlich und stand auf. Seine beschissene Neugier würde ihn nochmal ins Grab bringen. Mit einem bösen Blick auf den Umschlag hob er ihn hoch und öffnete ihn.

Das Bild ließ sein Herz gefrieren. Es zeigte seine Haustür, eindeutig, und... Gabriel, der davor stand.

"Scheiße", wisperte er.

Er brauchte einen Moment, in dem er tief durchatmete, ehe er den Zettel griff.

"Und? Spaß gehabt?" stand auf dem Zettel.

Loris wurde schlagartig schlecht - er ließ alles fallen und rannte förmlich zum Klo, wo er sich übergab.

Wie zum Teufel hatte Jonas das rausgefunden? Und was wollte er damit, mit dem Wissen, dass er schwul war? Und sich einen Callboy holte?

Loris zitterte am ganzen Körper und er lehnte sich an die Badezimmerwand. Jonas wollte ihn fertig machen. Warum auch immer, aber er wollte ihn ganz offenbar fertig machen.

Und er hatte keine Ahnung, was er dagegen tun konnte.

Niemand hier wusste, dass er schwul war. Nur zwei Freunde aus seiner Zeit in England waren eingeweiht - mit einem hatte er ein bisschen rumprobiert, der andere hatte es nach zu viel Bier erfahren, es zum Glück aber nie weitererzählt.

Ansonsten wusste Gabriel natürlich Bescheid. Und... jetzt wohl Jonas. Woher auch immer.

Loris schluckte krampfhaft und rappelte sich langsam vom Boden hoch. Er trat ans Waschbecken und stellte das Wasser an. Mit zitternden Händen schöpfte er sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, bis er nicht mehr das Gefühl hatte, gleich in Ohnmacht zu fallen.

Dann schlich er zurück ins Wohnzimmer und legte Brief und Foto - Bild nach unten - auf den Tisch.

Ihm wurde klar, dass er das hier nicht ignorieren konnte. Nicht, wo Jonas sein größtes Geheimnis kannte. Er würde erneut mit ihm sprechen müssen um herauszufinden, was er von ihm wollte.


	7. Explosion

Die Nacht über hatte Loris nicht geschlafen, jedenfalls hatte er das Gefühl, als er am Morgen zum Training... schlich.

Am liebsten hätte er sich ja in seiner Wohnung eingeschlossen, aber davon würde die ganze Sache auch nicht besser werden. Vermutlich eher sogar schlimmer.

Also musste er sich der Sache stellen. Vor allem musste er sich Jonas stellen.

Und das am besten sofort.

Er saß noch etwas im Wagen, als er eingeparkt hatte, und wartete, bis Jonas dann endlich ankam.

Schließlich fuhr Jonas Wagen auf den Parkplatz und hielt an der üblichen Stelle. Jonas stieg, mit einem Coffee-to-go-Becher in der Hand, aus und holte seine Tasche aus dem Kofferraum.

Sofort sprang Loris aus dem Wagen. "Bleib stehen, du Arsch!"

Jonas zuckte zusammen und hätte fast seinen Kaffee fallen gelassen. "Was...?"

Loris riss das Foto aus der Tasche und hielt es Jonas unter die Nase.

Jonas starrte es einen Moment an, dann sah er fragend zu Loris. "Wer ist das?"

"Das ist Gab... Verdammt, das weißt du doch!"

"Nein", sagte Jonas. "Ich hab keine Ahnung wer das ist. Woher auch?"

"Weil du das Foto gemacht hast?"

Jonas schüttelte den Kopf. "Loris, ich hab weder dieses Bild, noch eins der anderen gemacht."

"Natürlich - wer denn sonst?"

"Das weiß ich nicht. Aber ich war es nicht Loris. Ich schwöre es dir", sagte Jonas verzweifelt. "Ich hab überhaupt keinen Grund sowas zu machen."

"Was weiß du noch von mir?"

"Ich weiß gar nichts von dir!"

"Ach nein?"

Jonas schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hab keine Ahnung wer das hier ist", sagte er und deutete auf das Bild von Gabriel. "Und was sollte so interessant daran sein, wenn du einen Kumpel zu Besuch hast? Mich besuchen auch Leute..."

"Keine Stricher", fauchte Loris ihn wütend an.

Jonas riss die Augen auf und stolperte vor Überraschung einen Schritt zurück. "Einen...?"

Erst jetzt wurde Loris klar, was er hier gesagt hatte, und wenn Jonas es zuvor tatsächlich nicht gewusst hatte - jetzt wusste er es. Und er wusste auch von Gabriel.

Jonas schluckte und sah sich hektisch um, ehe er wieder einen Schritt näher zu Loris trat. "Bist du denn total übergeschnappt, sowas hier rumzubrüllen? Hier, wo alle Welt dich hören kann?"

Loris zuckte bei diesen Worten zusammen und sah Jonas intensiv an. "Du hältst die Klappe!"

"Ich bin es nicht, der sowas in alle Welt posaunt", zischte Jonas. "Und falls du es noch nicht kapiert hast, ich wusste bis vier Sekunden nichts von dem Typ. Ich hab die beschissenen Bilder nicht gemacht!"

So überrascht, wie Jonas wirkte, war es tatsächlich möglich, dass er die Wahrheit sagte.

"Vielleicht solltest du mal überlegen, wer über dich und deinen... Freund hier bescheid weiß", sagte Jonas leise.

"Keiner", stellte Loris inzwischen ebenso leise fest.

"Woher soll der Briefeschreiber dann überhaupt wissen, wer der Typ ist? Er fährt ja vermutlich nicht mit einem Auto vor, auf dem steht "Hallo ich bin der nette Stricher von nebenan" vor, oder?" fragte Jonas.

"Was weiß ich? Vielleicht ist er auch einer von Gabriels... Kunden."

"Dann glaubst du mir endlich, dass ich damit nichts zu tun hab?"

Loris zögerte, dann nickte er leicht. Es wurde jetzt doch unwahrscheinlich, dass Jonas das gewesen war. "Aber wer dann?"

"Keine Ahnung", sagte Jonas. "Und es weiß wirklich niemand von dir und... Gabriel?"

Sofort schüttelte Loris den Kopf. "Wem sollte ich es erzählen? Ist ja nichts, worauf man stolz ist."

Jonas grinste etwas schief. "Vielleicht hast du ja recht mit dem anderen Kunden. Vielleicht jemand, der sich verliebt hat und dich nun als... Bedrohung oder so sieht."

Loris zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sich in einen Stricher verlieben ist eine Sache, aber dann meinen, dass man der einzige ist? Das macht Gabriel immer ziemlich brutal klar, dass da nichts ist."

"Ok... dann vielleicht jemand, der in dich verliebt ist? Ex-Freund?"

Etwas überrascht sah Loris ihn an. Dass Jonas damit so locker umging... das hätte er nicht erwartet.

"Was denn? Hab ich was falsches gesagt?" fragte Jonas. "Ich... dachte... wegen Gabriel... aber dann ne Ex-Freundin?"

"Nein, nein - Ex-Freund wäre schon richtig. Aber... dass du es so... locker nimmst?"

Überraschung blitzte in Jonas Augen auf, dann lächelte er leicht. "Weißt du was, Loris? Wir beiden sollten nachher mal in Ruhe nen Kaffee trinken gehen und uns unterhalten."

"Ich... ich glaub auch", murmelte Loris, irgendwie war es ihm im Moment echt zu viel. Wie sollte er das Training jetzt bloß überstehen?

Jonas sah ihn einen Moment an, dann hielt er ihm seinen Kaffeebecher hin. "Hier - stark und schwarz mit Zucker. Siehst aus, als bräuchtest du ihn jetzt eher als ich."

Wieder etwas, das er von Jonas nicht erwartet hätte. "Danke", nickte er, zum Lächeln sah er sich nicht imstande, und trank den inzwischen nur noch lauwarmen Kaffee aus. Es tat ihm wirklich gut - der Kaffee, und besonders Jonas' Anteilnahme.

"Da kommt übrigens Jojo", sagte Jonas.

"Der weiß auch nichts", raunte Loris ihm noch schnell zu.

Jonas nickte leicht und lächelte dann Johannes an. "Morgen Jojo."

"Morgen. Was ist denn hier passiert? Ihr seht euch, und Loris schlägt dir nicht den Schädel ein?"

"Ich hab ihn mit Kaffee bestochen", grinste Jonas und zwinkerte Loris leicht zu.

Der nickte kaum merklich, dankbar, unendlich dankbar, dass Jonas jetzt für ihn da war - obwohl er sich doch bis vor ein paar Minuten noch so unmöglich verhalten hatte.

"Ok", sagte Jojo gedehnt und blickte zwischen ihnen hin und her. "Naja, ist ja auch egal. Hauptsache ihr vertragt euch endlich."

"Tun wir", bestätigte Jonas sofort. "Und jetzt sollten wir reingehen, sonst wird’s zu spät."

Loris nickte und leerte schnell den restlichen Kaffee. 

Auf dem Weg zur Kabine warf er den leeren Becher in einen Papierkorb, dann folgte er Jonas und Jojo in das Gebäude.

Loris Blick war auf den dunklen Hinterkopf von Jonas gerichtet. Er musste sich nachher entschuldigen. Wie er Jonas die letzten Tage behandelt hatte, war das Letzte gewesen. Er hätte ihm gleich glauben sollen.

Aber irgendwie hatte das alles einen Sinn gemacht - und jetzt stand er da ohne eine Ahnung, wer ihm da diese merkwürdigen Briefe schickte.

Er schluckte. Irgendwer da draußen verfolgte ihn, kannte seine Wohnung, seine Vorlieben und das schlimmste, er wusste über Gabriel Bescheid.

Der Gedanke allein ließ ihn wieder innerlich kalt werden und zittern - nein, daran durfte er auf keinen Fall denken.

Aber so leicht war das nicht. Immer und immer wieder überlegte er, wann er unvorsichtig gewesen sein könnte. Wer hätte das mit Gabriel einfach so rausfinden können?

Gabriel war kein stadtbekannter Stricher, im Gegenteil arbeitete er als Edel-Callboy und hatte wohl auch nicht allzu viele Kunden. Bei seinen Preisen konnte er es sich auch erlauben. In seiner Position musste er absolut diskret sein.

Und auch ihre Treffen waren immer gut vorbereitet gewesen. Entweder bei Loris in der Wohnung oder in Hotels. Gabriel war es, der dort die Zimmer buchte und Loris dann per SMS die Zimmernummern schickte. 

Abgesehen davon, dass Gabriel auch bei ihren Treffen absolut professionell war. Er verwöhnte Loris so, wie er es brauchte, wie er es wollte, und konnte perfekt einschätzen, wie weit er gehen konnte, um Loris den ultimativen Kick zu geben. Oder aber, er war einfach da, zum Reden, Zusammensetzen und für ein wenig Kuschelsex. 

Eine Hand legte sich auf seinen Arm und er zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

"Umziehen", riet Jonas ihm leise.

"Ich... ja...", murmelte Loris und begann sich langsam umzuziehen.

Jonas und Jojo warteten beide auf ihn.

"Du bist heute aber nicht gut drauf", bemerkte Jojo auf dem Weg zum Platz.

"Wird schon wieder", murmelte Loris.

"Lass dich jetzt einfach ablenken", sagte Jonas. "Das hilft doch meistens."

"Ich versuchs", seufzte Loris, auch wenn es sicher nicht einfach werden würde. Das Laufen jedenfalls war schwierig, er musste aufpassen, nicht über seine eigenen Füße zu stolpern. Doch das separate Torwarttraining lief besser, hier war er mehr gefordert und musste seine ganze Konzentration fokussieren.

Auch beim anschließenden Freistoß und Elfmeterschießen mit der ganzen Mannschaft schaffte er es sich nicht ablenken zu lassen.

Die Angst und Unsicherheit kehrte erst unter der Dusche wieder zurück.

Während das warme Wasser über seinen Körper lief, wurde ihm wieder bewusst, dass da draußen jemand war, der über ihn und Gabriel Bescheid wusste. Der ihn... völlig in der Hand hatte.

Der Gedanke machte ihm entsetzliche Angst.

Schon jetzt wurde ihm schlecht, wenn er daran dachte, dass ihn zu Hause bestimmt schon ein neuer Brief erwartete.

"Loris? Kommst du, ich hab Hunger!", riss Jonas ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Vor Schreck fegte Loris sein Duschgel von der Ablagefläche und stieß sich den Fuß an den Fliesen der Wand. "Mist!", fluchte er.

"Alles okay bei dir?", fragte jetzt jemand anderes - Jojo?

Loris schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, dann nickte er. "Ja, bin nur ausgerutscht", rief er.

"Brauchst du Rutschesocken?", fragte irgendjemand, den Loris gar nicht erst erkennen wollte.

Stattdessen stellte er das Wasser aus, hob das Duschgel auf und schlang sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften.

In der Kabine war es schon nicht mehr so voll, einige Spieler waren schon fertig, andere warfen ihre letzten Sachen zusammen und zogen ihre Jacken an um zu gehen.

Auch Jonas und Johannes waren schon fast fertig.

So beeilte sich Loris mit dem Abtrocknen, Anziehen, Haare stylen, so dass die beiden nicht so lange warten mussten. Oder eher Jonas, denn Jojo verabschiedete sich irgendwann, seine Freundin wartete.


	8. Chili und Big-Red

"Wollen wir zu mir fahren?" fragte Jonas. "Wir können uns auf dem Weg was zu essen holen. Ich denke, unsere Unterhaltung sollte nicht unbedingt in nem Restaurant stattfinden."

Loris nickte leicht, soweit hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht. "Das ist... eine gute Idee." Auch, wenn er wohl nichts runterkriegen würde, jedenfalls im Moment nicht. Andererseits war Jonas' Ruhe und Besonnenheit angenehm und half ihm ein wenig runterzukommen.

Jonas musterte ihn einen Moment. "Und du fährst auch gleich bei mir mit", sagte er dann entschieden.

"Ist einfacher", murmelte Loris zustimmend.

"Ja. Und ungefährlicher", sagte Jonas und hielt Loris die Tür auf.

"So schlimm fahr ich nicht", protestierte Loris schwach. 

"Normalerweise nicht, aber im Moment siehst du nicht gut aus und ich glaub es ist besser, wenn du da nicht fährst."

Loris seufzte leise, widersprach aber nicht. Vermutlich hatte Jonas recht.

Jonas lächelte ihn an. "Komm, ich weiß schon, wo wir uns was zu essen holen können."

"Du fährst, du bestimmst", nickte Loris kurz und stieg ein.

"Magst du Chili?" fragte Jonas, als er eingestiegen und den Motor gestartet hatte.

"Ja, klar - gerne. Aber wo kriegst du Chili her?"

"In einem Restaurant, das sich auf Suppen und Eintöpfe spezialisiert hat", grinste Jonas. "Hat im Dezember neu bei mir um die Ecke eröffnet und das Chili ist ein Traum."

"Und das können wir mitnehmen?"

Jonas nickte. "Ist gar kein Problem. Wenn’s abends mal später wird, hol ich mir da gern ne Suppe."

"Schön. Und Chili klingt wirklich gut."

"Gut. Und jetzt entspann dich", sagte Jonas und fuhr los.

"Das sagst du so leicht", murmelte Loris, der gerade krampfhaft versuchte sich zu entspannen. Jonas fuhr sie durch die Stadt und hielt dann vor einem kleinen Restaurant in einer Seitenstraße.

"The Soup-Shop" hieß der Laden und hatte tatsächlich nur ein paar wenige Tische. Die meisten Kunden kamen offenbar und holten sich ihre Suppen für zu Hause. "Möchtest du im Wagen warten oder mitkommen?" fragte Jonas.

"Ich... ich warte hier", beschloss Loris, es war regnerisch draußen, und er vom Training geschafft, so dass er sich nicht darum riss auszusteigen.

Jonas nickte und ließ Loris allein im Wagen zurück.

Es dauerte tatsächlich nicht lange bis Jonas wieder auftauchte, Loris eine Plastiktüte mit zwei verschlossenen Schüsseln reichte - und in der Bäckerei auf der anderen Seite der Straße verschwand.

Erstaunt registrierte Loris das Knurren seines Magens, als ihm der verlockende Duft des Chilis in die Nase stieg.

Ungeduldig blickte er zu der Bäckerei und versuchte etwas darin zu erkennen, dann endlich öffnete sich die Tür, und Jonas kam heraus, mit einer großen Tüte unter dem Arm.

Die Tüte stellte Jonas schnell hinten auf die Rückbank, dann stieg er ein. "So, dann auf nach Hause."

Wenig später kamen sie da - zu Hause - an, und Jonas parkte ein. "Kommst du?"

Loris nickte und schnallte sich langsam los. Vorsichtig stieg er mit der Tüte in der Hand aus und folgte Jonas dann zur Haustür.

"Komm gleich mal mit in die Küche", forderte Jonas ihn auf. "Kannst die Schüsseln schon mal hinstellen... Moment, ich schneid die Brötchen auf..."

Loris holte die Schüsseln aus der Tüte und stellte sie auf den dunklen, runden Holztisch der ein wenig eingezwängt in einer Küchenecke stand. Mehr als zwei Personen hatten hier auf keinen Fall Platz, aber soweit er wusste, lebte Jonas ja eh allein.

"So, Löffel... und das Brot." Jonas stellte eine Holzschale auf den Tisch, in dem Scheiben von den Brötchen lagen, die er eben gekauft hatte. "Lass es dir schmecken."

"Danke", sagte Loris leise.

Jonas lächelte ihn nur an, dann begann er hungrig zu essen. Und auch Loris speiste mit einem Appetit, den er selbst nicht erwartet hatte.  
Aber das Chili war auch einfach zu lecker. Genau die richtige Schärfe und Temperatur, die ein angenehm warmes Gefühl in seinem Magen hinterließ.

Schließlich war Loris nicht angenehm gesättigt, sondern pappsatt. Und es tat einfach gut.

"Das war extrem lecker", sagte Jonas und lehnte sich zufrieden in seinem Stuhl zurück. Er sah Loris an und lächelte. "Na, du hast ja glatt wieder ein bisschen Farbe bekommen. Siehst viel besser aus als vorhin."

"Sorry, dass ich dich so angemacht habe... die ganze Zeit über", entschuldigte sich Loris aufrichtig. 

"Ist schon vergeben und vergessen", sagte Jonas. "Bei so einem Geheimnis ist man schnell sehr, sehr vorsichtig."

"Und zu misstrauisch", murmelte Loris. "Tut mir echt leid. Das hast du nicht verdient."

"Du kennst mich noch nicht lange", meinte Jonas. "Allerdings... würd ich sowas echt nicht machen. Streiche spielen, liebend gern, aber das hier ist... krank. Und nicht lustig."

"Nein, das ist echt nicht lustig", stimmte Loris zu. "Es... es macht mir Angst."

"Versteh ich. Ist dir denn inzwischen jemand eingefallen, der in Frage kommt?“

Loris schüttelte den Kopf. "Es weiß kaum jemand von mir. Zwei frühere Freunde - also... und Gabriel halt."

"Und zufällig kann es niemand rausgefunden haben?"

"Ich geh damit nicht hausieren... normalerweise jedenfalls nicht", murmelte Loris. "Nicht mal Jojo weiß was. Und Gabriel... ist diskret."

"Das sollte er bei seinem Job auch sein", murmelte Jonas.

Loris nickte nur. "Und sonst... weiß es niemand."

"Hm... was genau stand denn auf dem Zettel, der dem Bild beilag?" fragte Jonas.

"Moment, ich hab ihn dabei... irgendwo..." Loris kramte in der Hosentasche, dann stand er auf und ging zur Garderobe. Richtig, in der linken Jackentasche waren Foto und Zettel.

Er brachte die beiden Sachen in die Küche und reichte sie an Jonas weiter.

Der las den Brief, sah sich das Foto an und nickte leicht. "Das ist ja noch nicht schlimm", murmelte er.

"Nicht schlimm?“, fragte Loris.

"Naja, noch bedroht er dich nicht oder so. Er lässt nur durchblicken, dass er was weiß."

Was Jonas sagte, klang einleuchtend - half aber kein bisschen gegen die Panik, die Loris wieder stärker fühlte.

"Komm, lass uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen. Was möchtest du trinken?"

"Wasser", sagte Loris leise.

"Geh schon mal rüber... das heißt, nimmst du die Gläser gleich mit?"

„Klar“, murmelte Loris und ließ sich von Jonas zwei bunt gepunktete Gläser in die Hand drücken. "Einfach nächste Tür rechts", sagte Jonas.

Loris nickte und folgte der Wegbeschreibung. Wenig später stand er in dem hellen, übersichtlich eingerichteten Wohnzimmer.

Sein Blick fiel auf die knallrote Couch mit den vielen bunten Kissen und er musste innerlich den Kopf schütteln. Die Farbe gehörte eigentlich verboten. Was Jonas sich wohl dabei gedacht hatte?  
Aber abgesehen von der unmöglichen Farbe sah das Sofa ziemlich bequem aus - und mit den Kissen auch ganz gemütlich.

"Es beißt nicht", sagte Jonas plötzlich hinter ihm.

Ruckartig sah Loris sich um. "Es sieht ein wenig so aus..."

Jonas lachte. "Es hat halt Charakter. Aber warte nur, bis du drauf sitzt. Du wirst Big-Red lieben!"

"Big-Red? Du hast deinem Sofa einen Namen gegeben?", fragte Loris ungläubig.

"Ähm... ja. Ist schließlich ein wichtiges Familienmitglied", sagte Jonas.

Loris schüttelte leicht den Kopf, dann trat er langsam auf das Sofa... auf Big-Red zu.

"Trau dich. Big-Red ist sehr verträglich. Nur Krümel mag es nicht so. Aber gegen Fußballer hat es nichts", meinte Jonas und stellte eine Wasserflasche und eine Packung Apfelsaft auf den Couchtisch.

Loris stellte die beiden Gläser, die er noch in den Händen hielt, auf den Tisch und setzte sich dann vorsichtig hin.

Jonas hatte nicht zu viel versprochen, das Sofa - Big-Red, korrigierte er sich in Gedanken - war wirklich sehr bequem. Nicht zu weich, dafür aber kuschelig durch die vielen Kissen im Rücken.

Am liebsten hätte er die Füße auf die Sitzfläche gezogen und sich gemütlich hingefläzt.

Jonas setzte sich neben ihn und goss dann Wasser in beide Gläser. "Nur Wasser oder auch ein bisschen Saft mit rein?" fragte er dann.

"Wenn du schon so fragst, gern etwas Saft."

Jonas nickte und goss nun ebenfalls in beide Gläser etwas Apfelsaft.

Dann reichte er Loris eines der Gläser. "Also - magst du was erzählen?", fragte er nach.

"Was... möchtest du denn hören?" fragte Loris und hielt sich krampfhaft an seinem Glas fest.

"Weiß nicht. Was möchtest du erzählen?"

Einen Moment starrte Loris in sein Glas und betrachtete die kleinen Sprudelbläschen, die an die Oberfläche stiegen und dort zerplatzten. "Das... du findest das mit Gabriel vermutlich komisch, oder?" fragte er dann leise.

"Ich weiß nicht. Schon, ein bisschen. Andererseits... ist es vermutlich besser als sich jemanden in einer komischen Bar aufzureißen. Sicherer."

"Dachte ich bisher auch", murmelte Loris.

Jonas sah ihn fest an. "Vielleicht ist es gar nicht...", fing er an, merkte dann aber selbst, wie unrealistisch das war. "Sorry..."

"Was wolltest du sagen?" fragte Loris nach.

"Vielleicht weiß derjenige gar nicht, was... wer Gabriel ist. Aber das ist unwahrscheinlich, ich weiß."

Loris schnaubte. "Ja. Sonst hätte er nicht gefragt, ob ich Spaß hatte..."

"Eben", stimmte Jonas zu. "Ach, das ist doch echt scheiße. Eigentlich kannst du nur abwarten, was der nächste Brief bringt."

"Am liebsten würde ich meinen Briefkasten nie wieder leeren", sagte Loris kopfschüttelnd.

"Kann ich verstehen. Aber... das geht nicht, und das weißt du auch."

"Dann... meinst du, dass ich den nächsten Brief nicht einfach ignorieren soll?" fragte Loris.

Jonas seufzte leise. "Kommt drauf an, was drin steht. Bisher hast du doch kaum eine andere Wahl, oder? Oder willst du damit zur Polizei gehen? Die kann da doch auch nichts machen."

"Nein. Die würden mich vermutlich für verrückt erklären."

"Das nicht, aber solange es nur Bilder und Sprüche sind - was sollen sie da tun? Das ist doch bis jetzt noch nichts Illegales."

"Ich weiß. Das macht es aber auch nicht besser."

"Sorry", murmelte Jonas.

Loris schüttelte den Kopf. "Ist ja nicht deine Schuld. Ich... fühl mich einfach nur so machtlos. Ich kann nichts tun, außer auf den nächsten Brief zu warten."

"Wenn du willst... warten wir zusammen."

Loris konnte Jonas nur erneut überrascht ansehen.

Der zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern.

"Warum machst du das?" fragte Loris leise.

"Weil...." Jonas zögerte einen Moment. "Weil es mich auch hätte treffen können."

Loris runzelte die Stirn. "Wie meinst du das?"

"Ich... ich hab niemanden wie Gabriel, aber..."


	9. Als Kissen missbraucht

Loris schluckte. Verstand er Jonas grade richtig? Deutete er wirklich grade an, dass er... "Du bist auch...?" wisperte er.

Jonas nickte leicht.

Loris keuchte auf. Das kam völlig aus dem Nichts. "Deshalb hast du mich vorhin so überrascht angesehen", murmelte Loris. "Du... du dachtest, dass ich es wüsste. Also von dir..."

"Ich hätte zumindest nicht gedacht, dass du gar keine Ahnung hättest."

"Ja aber woher denn?", fragte Loris.

"Weiß nicht. Ich dachte immer, dass wir uns... erkennen."

"Hast du es denn vorher geahnt? Also, das von mir?" fragte Loris.

"Ich hab alle Mitspieler hin und wieder im Verdacht, aber... nicht wirklich."

Loris stieß etwas erleichtert seinen angehaltenen Atem aus.

"Aber... vielleicht hast du ja was gemerkt... und nur falsch verstanden? Und mich deswegen verdächtigt?"

Loris schüttelte den Kopf und sah Jonas an. "Ich... du warst einfach immer so komisch mir gegenüber. So... distanziert und irgendwie abweisend. Und nach dem Bild von Jojo und mir im Kino... davon hast ja nur du gewusst..."

"Ja, da versteh ich sogar, dass du mich verdächtigt hast."

"Es tut mir trotzdem leid. Ich hätte dir glauben sollen, als du gesagt hast, dass du es nicht warst."

"Jetzt glaubst du mir ja."

Loris lächelte schwach und nickte. Inzwischen hatte er tatsächlich keinen Zweifel mehr, dass Jonas unschuldig war.  
Er schämte sich dafür, dass er ihn überhaupt verdächtigt hatte.

Jonas legte ihm eine Hand auf den Unterarm. "Loris, es ist ok. Wer weiß, wie ich in deiner Situation reagiert hätte."

"Danke, dass du nicht nachtragend bist", lächelte Loris ihn an.

"War ich noch nie. Ich hab auch meine Fehler. Und es ist ja nichts passiert", meinte Jonas und trank einen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

Loris lehnte sich bequem in die Kissen in seinem Rücken. "Big-Red ist echt unheimlich bequem", gab er zu.

"Ja, ist es. Wir beiden haben schon ein paar sehr schöne Stunden zusammen verbracht", sagte Jonas und strich über das rote Polster. "Und es hört mir immer zu und hat nie Widerworte."

"Manche haben einen Teddy - du hast ein Sofa?", grinste Loris.

Jonas lachte auf. "Könnte man so sagen. Allerdings ist Big-Red nicht so handlich wie ein Teddy."

"Das stimmt", nickte Loris. "Aber Teddys können einen nicht so... umkuscheln wie Big-Red." Ohne darüber nachzudenken striff er die Schuhe von den Socken und zog sie auf die Sitzfläche.

"Ha, du bist Big-Reds Charme also schon erlegen", zwinkerte Jonas.

"Ich... ich hoffe, es ist okay?"

"Natürlich. Was wäre ein echtes Sofa, wenn man sich nicht schön drauflümmeln würde?"

"Damit ist Big-Red zum Lümmeln freigegeben?"

Jonas nickte. "Lümmel-Erlaubnis wurde offiziell erteilt."

"Danke", lächelte Loris und kuschelte sich gemütlich in die vielen Kissen. Erst jetzt kam er zum Nachdenken. Jonas war also auch schwul.

Das war ehrlich gesagt noch eine viel größere Neuigkeit, als die Tatsache, dass Jonas nichts mit den Bildern zu tun hatte. Und... eine sehr viel schönere.

Es war einfach schön nicht der einzige zu sein, der irgendwie andersrum war, sondern einen... Verbündeten zu haben.

"Kennst du außer mir noch andere schwule Spieler?" fragte Loris leise.

Jonas zuckte mit den Schultern. "In Dortmund weiß ich einen."

Loris schüttelte erstaunt den Kopf. Jonas sagte das, als wäre es völlig normal. Als würde er täglich andere schwule Spieler kennenlernen.

"Ich... ich werd dir aber nicht sagen, wer es ist", schob Jonas noch schnell hinterher.

"Nein, das... das würd ich auch nicht erwarten. Es ist einfach nur... so überraschend."

"Wieso? Du hast doch nicht gedacht, dass du der einzige wärst?"

"Natürlich nicht. Aber ich hab auch nicht erwartete, so plötzlich über einen... Leidensgenossen zu stolpern."

"Wie bitte? Leidensgenosse? Loris, da muss ich dich enttäuschen."

"Ich... du weißt schon, wie ich das gemeint hab. Wir müssen uns ständig verstecken, mit allem vorsichtig sein, was für andere ganz normal ist."

"Aber ich leide nicht darunter. Und das solltest du auch nicht."

Loris sah Jonas erstaunt und auch ein bisschen bewundernd an. Er hatte kein Problem damit, dass er schwul war, aber es war halt trotzdem schwierig und er wusste, dass es leichter wäre, wenn er auf Frauen stehen würde. Aber Jonas... der schien so absolut mit sich im Reinen zu sein.

"Es ist schön schwul zu sein", fuhr Jonas jetzt fort. "Ich meine - sonst hätten wir doch gar nichts davon jeden Tag mit gutaussehenden Kerlen zu duschen."

Ungläubig sah Loris Jonas an, dann lachte er auf.

"Wieso?", fragte Jonas scheinheilig.

"Ich versuch mir immer jeden Blick zu verkneifen", sagte Loris.

"Echt? Ich guck ganz gern mal. Natürlich nur so ganz... nebenbei. Aber es sind sehr schicke Kerle dabei. Und gut gebaute."

"Ach ja? Wer denn?" fragte Loris neugierig.

"Júnior zum Beispiel. Niko auch. Und Yunus. Und Jojo muss sich auch nicht verstecken."

Loris schüttelte den Kopf. "Pass auf, wenn ich Jojo morgen sehe, laufe ich vermutlich rot an, weil ich ihn mir unter der Dusche vorstelle."

Jonas kicherte, "ich werd dich genau beobachten."

"Und wirst dir dabei diebisch ins Fäustchen lachen", vermutete Loris.

"Na klar!", lachte Jonas.

"Du bist mir ja einer", sagte Loris und lächelte. "Hast du eigentlich einen Freund?"

Jonas schüttelte den Kopf. "Der ist in Dortmund geblieben und hat inzwischen wohl auch schon einen Neuen. Aber das ist okay so. Ich meine, ich fühl mich auch so gut."

"Du gehst echt bewundernswert mit all dem um", sagte Loris.

"Findest du?", fragte Jonas verwundert.

Loris nickte. "Ja, find ich. Als würde das alles kein Problem sein."

"Es ist doch - grundsätzlich - erstmal kein Problem, oder?"

"Grundsätzlich für jeden anderen nicht. Aber für uns Profisportler schon."

"Findest du?", fragte Jonas nach. "Für mich ist es auch kein Problem. Ich würde auch mit meiner Freundin nicht öffentlich rumknutschen, das ist nicht mein Ding. Außerdem möchte ich keine Freundin, die unbedingt in der Zeitung stehen will - und mich dafür benutzt."

"Dann möchtest du mit deinem Freund also auch nicht normal ausgehen? Nicht mit ihm zusammen wohnen oder in den Urlaub fahren?"

"Klar will ich das, und das hab ich in Dortmund auch gemacht. Also das Ausgehen und den Urlaub. Nicht das zusammen Wohnen, aber dafür waren wir auch nicht lange genug zusammen."

Loris lehnte sich zurück. "Also krieg offenbar nur ich das nicht auf die Reihe..."

"Warum kriegst du das nicht auf die Reihe?", fragte Jonas nach. "Du hast doch auch deinen Weg gefunden."

Loris schnaubte. "Den Erfolg sieht man ja. Ich bezahl für Sex und hab es geschafft, dass das offenbar jemand rausfindet."

"Die meisten von uns zahlen für Sex - manchmal ist Liebe mit im Spiel, manchmal nicht. Oder was meinst du, warum auch die größten Ekelpakete die schönsten Frauen abschleppen?"

"Weil sie Geld haben, schon klar. Aber das was ich mache, ist schon was anderes."

"Ja - aber nur, weil du dir der Sache bewusst bist. Eigentlich ist die Sache mit Gabriel ehrlicher."

"Vielleicht hast du recht", murmelte Loris. "Aber... manchmal wünsch ich mir halt was anderes. Was Normales. Wie Jojo es zum Beispiel hat."

"Ja, klar - natürlich wünschst du dir das. Ich mir manchmal doch auch. Aber so, wie du es machst, ist es... für den Übergang oder so... doch ganz richtig."

"Aber jetzt hab ich den Schlamassel..."

"Warte erstmal ab, was aus dem Schlamassel wird", riet Jonas.

"Nichts Gutes", murmelte Loris düster.

"Schau erstmal wie schlimm es wirklich wird."

"Bleibt mir ja auch nichts anderes übrig."

"Und deswegen solltest du versuchen nicht zu viel drüber nachzugrübeln. Auch, wenns schwer fällt."

"Könntest du das? Einfach weiter machen ohne daran zu denken?" fragte Loris.

"Nein, aber du könntest versuchen dich ablenken zu lassen. Wir machen uns einen schönen Abend, du lädst vielleicht die nächsten Tage noch mal Gabriel ein..."

Loris musste leise lachen. "Das hatte ich tatsächlich vor."

"Dann hast du doch schon schöne Pläne für die nächsten Tage."

Loris legte leicht den Kopf schief. "Ich bin wirklich erstaunt, dass du das mit Gabriel so locker siehst. Es gibt einige, die das... ziemlich abstoßend finden würden."

Jonas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wieso sollte ich das nicht locker sehen? Ist deine Entscheidung, und wenn es dir damit gut geht... gut gegangen ist?"

"Schlecht geht es mir mit Gabriel nicht. Nur... die Begleiterscheinungen sind manchmal nicht so schön."

"Die Briefe", stellte Jonas fest. "Oder noch mehr?"

"Vor allem die Briefe halt."

"Vor allem heißt nicht nur?"

Loris seufzte tief. "Das mit Gabriel ist toll. Er ist nett, intelligent und verdammt gut in dem was er tut. Aber manchmal wünsche ich mir einfach was anderes. Mehr, als Gabriel mir geben kann. Grade jetzt in dieser Situation hätte ich gern einen Partner, der mir zur Seite steht."

"Du hast zwar keinen Partner, aber Freunde, die dir zur Seite stehen." Jonas zögerte kurz, dann zog er die besockten Füße auf das Sofa und rutschte zu Loris. "Big-Red hat nichts dagegen, wenn wir ein bisschen dichter sitzen", grinste er und legte Loris einen Arm um.

"Großzügiges Sofa, das du da hast", meinte Loris lächelnd.

"Naja, mag halt gern mitkuscheln", lachte Jonas ihn an.

"Schon klar", grinste Loris.

"Na, komm her und entspann dich. Wollen wir einen Film gucken?"

Loris nickte sofort. "Was lustiges, ja?" bat er.

"Klar...", nickte Jonas und schaltete den Fernseher an. Er rief eine Online-Videothek auf und zappte durch die Filme, die er mal ausgewählt hatte. "Magst du was aussuchen?"

Loris nickte und klickte sich durch die Filme. "Stromberg?" schlug er schließlich vor. "Den hab ich noch nicht gesehen."

"Dann los", forderte Jonas ihn auf, schob sich ein paar Kissen zurecht und kuschelte sich in das Sofa und an Loris.

Loris war doch etwas erstaunt, dass sich Jonas so an ihn schmiegte, aber er würde bestimmt nicht protestieren. Es tat gut, gerade, noch besser als mit Gabriel, vielleicht, weil kein Hintergedanke an die Bezahlung dabei war.

Merkwürdig war es schon, dass er das hier grade mit Jonas erlebte. Aber nach ihrem Gespräch war ihm klar, dass er sich ziemlich in ihm getäuscht hatte.  
Er brauchte einen Freund, und den hatte er gerade gefunden - auch, wenn er sich so scheiße verhalten hatte.

Eigentlich hatte er sogar mehr als nur einen Freund gefunden. Denn da Jonas auch schwul war, hatte er zum ersten Mal jemanden, mit dem er über all das reden konnte.

Und das ohne sein Zutun - er hatte wirklich unglaubliches Glück gehabt. Zumindest in diesem Bereich.

Immerhin also etwas positives, was bei der ganzen Geschichte herausgekommen war.

Das war einer seiner letzten Gedanken ehe er ganz in den Film eintauchte.

Es tat gut, einfach abzuschalten und sich über Strombergs doch sehr einzigartige Art und Weise zu amüsieren.

Irgendwann lief der Abspann, und erst jetzt kehrte Loris wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurück.

Er bemerkte, dass Jonas Kopf inzwischen auf seiner Schulter lag. Seine Haare kitzelten ihn am Hals, wenn Jonas sich bewegte. Trotzdem fühlte sich das irgendwie... schön an.

Vielleicht, weil er so etwas schon so lange nicht mehr erlebt hatte. Mit Gabriel lag das einfach nicht drin.

Und so sagte Loris auch nichts, sondern lehnte seinen Kopf leicht gegen den von Jonas.

War das ein leises Seufzen, das er da von Jonas hörte? War es sein eigenes, oder hatte er sich das eingebildet?

Wortlos griff Jonas sich den Umschalter und wählte einen zweiten Film aus. 

Dann legte er sich wieder an seine alte Position.

Loris lächelte leicht und versuchte sich dann auf den Film zu konzentrieren.

'Fack ju Göhte' war ebenfalls witzig und gab ihm keine Gelegenheit an seine Probleme zu denken.

Gegen Ende des Films merkte er, wie Jonas sich immer dichter an ihn schob und als er einen kurzen Blick riskierte sah er, dass Jonas offenbar an seiner Schulter eingeschlafen war.

Er lächelte leicht, das war es doch genau, was ihm bei Gabriel immer gefehlt hatte. Und jetzt hatte er beides, Sex und Kuscheln. Dass er es von verschiedenen Männern bekam, war nebensächlich.

Mit dem schlafenden Jonas an seiner Schulter schaute Loris den Film zu Ende. Erst als der Abspann lief, begann er, Jonas zu wecken.

Leise sprach er ihn an. "Jonas? Hey, Jonas... der Film ist alle... ähm, aus. Komm, wach auf."

Jonas brummte etwas Unverständliches und vergrub sein Gesicht an Loris' Hals.

"Hey, nicht wieder einschlafen... du gehst ins Bett, und ich muss nach Hause."

"Loris?" murmelte Jonas und löste sich langsam von ihm. Verschlafen rieb er sich über die Augen und blinzelte. "Film schon fertig?"

"Ja, Film ist alle", grinste Loris ihn an. "Und noch einen willst du bestimmt nicht mehr sehen."

"Nachdem ich den eben schon nicht geschafft hab meinst du?" fragte Jonas und gähnte herzhaft.

"Ja, genau. Einen Aufschub hattest du schon", grinste Loris. Jonas war wirklich todmüde und gehörte ins Bett.

"Sorry, dass ich dich so als Kissen missbraucht hab."

"Ist schon okay, war gemütlich - mit dir und Big-Red."

Jonas lächelte. "Jederzeit wieder."

"Ich warn dich, ich nehm die Einladung an!"

"Das ist keine Drohung Loris", sagte Jonas. "Ich freu mich, wenn wir das hier wiederholen würden."

"Dann... freu ich mich schon drauf", lächelte Loris ihn an.

Jonas nickte und gähnte erneut. 

"Komm, ab ins Bett."

Jonas zog eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste. "Nicht beim ersten Date!"

 

Loris lachte auf. "Okay, dann muss ich wohl nach Hause fahren - und du gehst ganz alleine ins Bett."

Jonas lachte ebenfalls. "Komm, ich bring dich noch zur Tür."

Loris stand auf und hielt Jonas die Hand hin, dann fiel ihm etwas ein. "Dann... ruf ich mir ein Taxi..."

"Taxi... ach verdammt", sagte Jonas. Er griff nach Loris Hand, stand aber nicht auf, sondern zog Loris zurück aufs Sofa. "Auf Big-Red kann man auch prima schlafen."

"Nee, lass mal", schüttelte Loris den Kopf. "Ich... sollte mich zu Hause zeigen, wenn jemand da ist..."

"Wenn du meinst", sagte Jonas. "Aber du kannst echt gern hier pennen."

"Ich weiß", nickte Loris, der das aber nicht ausnutzen wollte.

Jonas lächelte. "Dann hol ich dich morgen aber zum Training ab, wenn du jetzt unbedingt nach Hause willst."

"Danke." Es war echt ungläubig, dass Jonas sich jetzt so verhielt - wie ein richtig guter Freund.

"Na irgendwie muss ich mich doch dafür bedanken, dass du so brav mein Kissen gespielt hast", sagte Jonas zwinkernd.

"Mach ich gerne. Bist bequem."

Jonas lachte auf. "Das hab ich auch noch nie zu hören bekommen."

"Dann hast du noch nicht mit vielen Kissen gesprochen", meinte Loris und zückte sein Handy.

"Du bist ein ganz schöner Spinner", sagte Jonas und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

"Du aber auch, mein Lieber. Ich sag nur, 'Big-Red'"

"Hey!" sagte Jonas und strich liebevoll über das rote Polster. "Verletz nicht Big-Reds Gefühl. Es ist sehr sensibel."

"Big-Red ist toll", meinte Loris und strich über die Sitzfläche. "Komm ganz ruhig, Braun... Roter!"

"Na grad noch so die Kurve bekommen", sagte Jonas und schaffte es diesmal nicht sein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. "Tut mir leid, aber die Vorbereitung schafft mich immer. Das wird erst wieder besser, wenn wir im normalen Liga-Alltag sind."

"Ab ins Bett - alleine. Ich find schon raus", meinte Loris und zog seine Schuhe an.

Jonas stand auf und streckte sich. "Es war ein wirklich schöner Abend Loris", sagte Jonas.

"War es. Und ich... danke, dass du es mir nicht übel nimmst. Dass ich so scheiße war."

"Reden wir nicht mehr darüber. Wir haben das geklärt und aus der Welt geschafft."

Loris nickte. "Dann... wünsch ich dir ne gute Nacht." Er trat auf den Flur und nahm seine Jacke vom Haken.

"Schlaft gut", sagte Jonas, der ihm doch gefolgt war. "Und vergiss nicht, ich hol dich morgen ab. Mit Brötchen. Du sorgst für Kaffee?"

"Wow, klar, Kaffee geht klar."

Jonas lächelte. "Dann bis morgen Loris."

"Bis morgen", lächelte Loris, zögerte kurz, umarmte Jonas dann doch nicht und ging.

Er musste nur ein paar Minuten warten, bis das Taxi kam, trotzdem war ihm ziemlich kalt, als er in den Wagen stieg und dem Fahrer seine Adresse nannte.

Die Fahrt quer durch Mainz dauerte dann auch noch eine ganze Weile, und er war müde, so dass er im Taxi fast einschlief.

Der Fahrer musste ihn sogar wecken, als sie vor seiner Wohnung hielten. Mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln zahlte Loris den Fahrpreis und stieg aus.

Dann torkelte er ins Haus. Etwas zögerlich holte er die Post aus dem Briefkasten, sah aber nicht nach, ob ein schwarzer Umschlag dabei war. Das könnte er morgen zusammen mit Jonas machen.

Der Poststapel landete unbesehen auf dem Wohnzimmertisch, dann machte er sich schnell fertig und fiel todmüde ins Bett.

Es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis er tief und fest eingeschlafen war.


	10. Frühstück mit Jonas

Das Klingeln an der Wohnungstür weckte Loris aus dem Tiefschlaf.

Er brauchte einen Moment, bis er wusste, wo er sich befand und was das nervige Geräusch war, das durch die Wohnung schallte.  
Ein Blick fiel auf seine Uhr - "Scheiße!" Das musste Jonas sein!

Hastig sprang er aus dem Bett, zog er sich Jeans und T-Shirt über, auf dem Weg zur Tür strich er sich schnell die Haare glatt und öffnete dann.

"Hab ich dich geweckt?" begrüßte Jonas ihn grinsend.

"Ähm - ja... war ja noch später im Bett als du."

"Gefällt mir", sagte Jonas zwinkernd und hielt dann die Brötchentüte hoch, aus der es verführerisch duftete. "Sind noch ganz warm."

"Was gefällt dir?", fragte Loris.

Jonas deutete auf Loris Haare. "Dieser grade aufgestanden Look deiner Haare."

"Hmm... konnte dich ja nicht draußen stehen lassen."

Jonas lächelte. "Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich noch nie bei dir zu Hause war?"

"Nicht... stimmt", nickte Loris, der darüber noch gar nicht nachgedacht hatte. "Also - willkommen in einer Wohnung ohne Big-Red. Ich hoffe, du fühlst dich trotzdem wohl."

"Es gibt nur ein Big-Red, und das hab ich", meinte Jonas und folgte Loris dann in die Küche.

"Und das ist auch gut so. Es fühlt sich wohl bei dir."

"Das hoffe ich doch", lachte Jonas.

"Komm, ich mach Kaffee - und dann verschwinde ich schnell im Bad."

"Wenn du mir deine Kaffeemaschine zeigst, kann ich das auch machen, während du dich... Salonfähig machst."

"Roter Knopf, Wasser oben rein, Kaffee malt er automatisch."

"Das sollte ich schaffen."

"Dann bis gleich."

"Bis gleich", sagte Jonas und trat zu Loris Kaffeemaschine.

Zehn Minuten später kam Loris zurück in die Küche. Der Küchentisch war gedeckt mit frischen Brötchen und Dingen aus seinem Kühlschrank, von denen er gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie überhaupt da waren.

"Ich hab mich ein bisschen ausgetobt", sagte Jonas.

"Das ist... wow...", murmelte Loris überrascht.

"Ja, deine Küche ist extrem gut ausgestattet. Kochst du gern?" fragte Jonas.

"Ja, schon, aber... für mich allein ist doof."

"Du hast Küchengeräte, die hab ich noch nie gesehen", meinte Jonas.

"Soll ich euch mal vorstellen?"

Jonas lachte auf. "Nach dem Frühstück, sonst knabber ich die Sachen noch an."

"Okay, dann setz dich", lächelte Loris ihn an.

Jonas setzte sich und wartete, bis auch Loris platz genommen hatte. "Hast du denn gut geschlafen?" fragte er und griff sich ein Brötchen.

"Ja, erstaunlich gut. Ich... ich hab die Post gar nicht mehr angeguckt", fiel Loris erst jetzt ein.

"Vernünftig", sagte Jonas.

"Aber jetzt... müssen wir wohl..."

"Erst essen und Kaffee trinken", sagte Jonas und legte ein Brötchen auf Loris Teller.

"Okay", lächelte Loris und griff zu.

Die beiden ließen sich die Brötchen und den Kaffee schmecken.

Erst nach dem gemütlichen Frühstück holte Loris die Post in die Küche - er hatte immer wieder daran denken müssen, den Gedanken aber auch immer wieder zur Seite geschoben.

Er musste nicht lange suchen. Schon als zweiter Brief im Stapel lag der schwarze Umschlag.

Sofort nahm Jonas den Brief. "Darf ich?", fragte er dann.

Loris nickte stumm.

Jonas riss den Brief auf und zog den üblichen Inhalt raus - ein Zettel, ein Foto.

"Hm...", machte Jonas und betrachtete das Bild. "Das bist du... in nem Hotel oder so."

Loris nahm ihm das Bild ab. "Ja", murmelte er. "Da hab ich mich ab und zu mit Gabriel getroffen."

"Mist", murmelte Jonas.

"Ja... da weiß jemand ganz genau... und schon so lange! Was steht auf dem Zettel?"

Jonas hob den Zettel hoch und las laut vor: "Ich hoffe die Betten waren gemütlich."

Loris schluckte leicht. "Waren sie", murmelte er trocken.

Jonas griff nach Loris leicht zitternder Hand und drückte sie fest. "Das ist immer noch nicht genug, um damit zur Polizei zu gehen..."

"Ja... scheiße", murmelte Loris. Jonas hatte Recht - und dennoch hatte er einfach Angst. Oder gerade deswegen?

"Ich frag mich langsam, was der Briefeschreiber bezweckt", sagte Jonas und drehte das Foto in der Hand hin und her. "Dir Angst machen ist ja schön und gut, aber was hat er davon?"

"Keine Ahnung. Es wird aber immer... schlimmer. Deutlicher. Die ersten Briefe waren ja noch... scherzhafter. Jetzt wird’s immer ernster.“

"Ich fürchte, wir werden abwarten müssen", sagte Jonas und sah Loris an. "Irgendwann wird er dir verraten, was er will. Oder sie."

"Irgendwann...."

Jonas lächelte ihn an. "Zusammen schaffen wir das schon."

"Zusammen", murmelte Loris, dann schlich sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Das hörte sich gut an.

"Klar zusammen. Dafür hat man Freunde, oder?"

"Ja, dafür hat man Freunde. Ich bin froh, dass ich dich habe."

"Ich auch Loris."

"Du auch?", fragte Loris verwundert. Immerhin war er derjenige, der einen Freund brauchte.

"Klar. Freunde kann man nie genug haben. Vor allem Freunde, die absolut ehrlich zueinander sein können. Alle Leute, die über mich Bescheid wissen, sind in Dortmund oder zu Hause in Heidelberg."

Damit hatte Jonas Recht, es war gut jemanden vor Ort zu haben. "Dann haben wir beide was davon."

"Ganz genau. Und dir wird’s glaub ich ganz tun, wenn du nicht mehr so allein damit bist."

"Ja, ganz bestimmt. Jemand, mit dem man mal über was reden kann. Und jemand, der es nicht schlimm findet, dass ich Gabriel... buche."

"Na, was ich so auf dem Bild gesehen habe, ist Gabriel auch wirklich... ganz nett", grinste Jonas. "Nicht mein Typ, aber von der Bettkante stoßen würde ich ihn auch nicht unbedingt."

"Vor allem ist er diskret und sehr... äußerst... geschickt. Und echt ein lieber Kerl", erklärte Loris.

"Bist du... ein bisschen verknallt in ihn?" fragte Jonas und sah ihn forschend an.

Loris zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nein, ich denke nicht. Ich mag ihn, aber... nein, verknallt bin ich nicht."

"Gut. Ich vermute, dass das bei seinem Job keine gute Idee wäre."

"Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Aber er macht es schon ganz richtig - bleibt nie über Nacht oder so."

"Puh...", machte Jonas und lehnte sich zurück. "Das könnte ich nicht."

"Was?"

"Zu wissen, dass ich nach dem Sex allein bleibe. Ich... bin vermutlich eher der Nachdem-Sex-Kuschel-Typ."

"Das gibt’s ja auch - er springt nicht gleich aus dem Bett. Aber er bleibt halt nicht."

"Stell ich mir trotzdem schwer vor."

"Ja, ist es auch. Aber... es ist besser als nichts. Und auch besser als die hier", hielt er die rechte Hand hoch.

Jonas lachte leise. "Stimmt auch wieder. Wie hast du Gabriel eigentlich gefunden?"

"Ich hatte bei einer Agentur angefragt, die ersten paar Male auch über die gebucht, aber jetzt geht das immer direkt."

"Ziemlich mutig von dir."

"Was ist daran mutig?"

"Dich an eine Agentur zu wenden. So unbekannt bist du schließlich auch nicht."

"Ich hab mich da bestimmt nicht mit 'Loris Karius' gemeldet", schnaubte Loris leise.

Jonas sah ihn einen Moment an, dann lachte er auf. "Stimmt. Das... wär ziemlich dämlich gewesen."

Loris stimmte in das Lachen ein. "Nein, mein Name ist Boris Zahner."

"Boris, soso. Nett dich kennenzulernen."

"Nicht sehr einfallsreich, ich weiß..."

"Ist in dem Fall doch auch egal."

"Ja, glücklicherweise. Jedenfalls... Klar, Gabriel weiß, wer ich bin, aber von der Agentur weiß das keiner."

"Dann kommt von der Agentur auch niemand in Frage", meinte Jonas und deutete auf das Bild.

"Nein - außerdem weiß von denen da auch keiner, wo wir uns getroffen haben. Glaub ich."

"Ich denke immer noch, dass ein anderer Kunde von Gabriel dahinter steckt. Frag ihn doch mal, ob nicht einer mehr will oder so."

Loris überlegte. Vielleicht war der Gedanke doch nicht so abwegig. "Vielleicht hast du doch Recht - jemand, der eifersüchtig ist..."

"Und der Gabriel verfolgt hat und dabei auf dich aufmerksam geworden ist. Du siehst gut aus, also sieht er in dir eine Bedrohung. Er denkt vielleicht, dass sich Gabriel in dich verliebt und dann unerreichbar für ihn ist."

"Gabriel verliebt sich in niemanden", stellte Loris fest, "zumindest in keinen Kunden. Aber wenn man verliebt ist, dann bildet man sich eine Menge an."

"Eben. Also frag Gabriel, wenn ihr euch das nächste Mal trefft."

"Mach ich", versprach Loris. "Vielleicht weiß er ja was."

"Gut und jetzt sollten wir langsam los zum Training."

"Oh ja...", nickte Loris. "Schnell abdecken."

Gemeinsam räumten sie schnell die Reste ihres Frühstücks weg, dann holte Loris seine Sachen und ging mit Jonas zusammen zu dessen Wagen.

Beim Training wurden sie immer wieder von Jojo ungläubig angesehen.

"Was hast du denn?" fragte Loris in einer kleinen Pause, als sie gemeinsam am Wasserkasten standen und etwas tranken.

"Gestern noch spinnefeind, und heute beste Freunde?"

"Wir haben geredet. Gestern Abend. Und ich hab mich ziemlich in Jonas getäuscht."

"Wie gut, dass du es jetzt endlich eingesehen hast", meinte Jojo dazu nur.

"Ja... diese ganze Sache mit den Bildern und Briefen hat mich einfach irre gemacht. Und es schien zu passen."

"Klar, dass du da durch den Wind bist. Ist noch was angekommen?"

Loris schluckte. Er konnte Jojo die beiden letzten Bilder nicht zeigen. Nicht, ohne Jojo auch einzuweihen.

"So schlimm?", folgerte Jojo.

"Nicht schön jedenfalls", murmelte Loris.

"Shit", murmelte Jojo. "Und noch immer keine Ahnung, wer es war?"

"Nachdem Jonas als Verdächtiger ausgefallen ist, nein..."

Jojo seufzte mitfühlend. "Wenn ich irgendwas tun kann... dann sag’s mir, ja?"

"Du tust schon genug, indem du einfach da bist", sagte Loris lächelnd.

"Das bin ich gern", versprach Jojo.

"Das weiß ich. Komm, Training geht weiter", sagte Loris.

Und das ging es auch, ziemlich hart und anstrengend, so dass sie am Ende das Gefühl hatten auf dem Zahnfleisch zu gehen.

"Ich glaube, meine Füße sind nicht mehr existent", murmelte Jonas, als sie zurück in die Kabine gingen. "Guckst du bitte mal nach Loris? Hab ich da unten noch Füße oder... nur noch abgenützte Stümpfe?"

"Ich glaub, sie sind kleiner geworden... an den Stümpfen hängen noch blutige Fetzen. Wie an meinen."

"Schön... keine Schuhprobleme also mehr in Zukunft", grinste Jonas.

"Nein, da passen Kinderschuhe..."

"Wie gut, dass es bei dir ja eher auf die Hände ankommt."

"Und da passen Kinderhandschuhe", maulte Loris.

Jonas griff sich eine von Loris Händen und musterte sie. "Ach, die sehen doch noch gut aus. Groß, kräftig... nein, alles in Ordnung."

„Fühlen sich nicht so an.“

Jonas strich sanft über Loris Hand. "Was hältst du von nem Wellness-Nachmittag? Fußbad, Whirlpool, Massage..."

"Haben wir... ja, stimmt, heute Nachmittag ist kein Training... sehr gute Idee", stimmte Loris zu, während er Jonas die Hand wieder entzog um die Tür zur Kabine zu öffnen.

"Dann machen wir genau das", sagte Jonas und folgte Loris.

"Aber erstmal unter die Dusche", beschloss Loris und began gleich sich auszuziehen.

"Ja... duschen", murmelte Jonas.


	11. Gerüchte

Loris war froh, die nasse und kalte Kleidung loszuwerden und setzte sich erst einmal - nur mit seinem Handtuch um die Hüfte - auf die Bank vor seinem Platz.

"Meditierst du?" fragte Jojo ihn etwas verwundert.

"Nein - ich versuche erst zu heilen, bevor ich duschen gehe."

Einen Moment starrte Johannes ihn an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Du wirst wirklich immer merkwürdiger Loris. Und das ist für nen Torhüter schon ne Leistung."

"Ich streng mich auch an...", murmelte Loris, stand dann aber auf.

"Sollen wir ne Trage oder so organisieren?" fragte Niko grinsend.

"Ja, bitte", grinste Loris. "Vielleicht beobachtet ihr aber auch nur und fangt mich auf, wenn ich falle."

Jojo lachte und schob Loris dann einfach vor sich her in die Dusche.

Mit geschlossenen Augen stellte sich Loris unter das warme Wasser. Es tat gut mal abzuschalten - außerdem vermied er es ja eh seine Mitspieler unter der Dusche anzusehen.

Im Gegensatz zu Jonas, dachte er grinsend.

Der genoss es ja immer die Jungs zu sehen - ihm selbst wäre das viel zu gefährlich.

Die Jungs hier waren alle gut trainiert, einige ziemlich gut aussehend - das könnte ganz schnell, ganz peinlich werden, wenn er da zu genau hinsah.

"So genießerisch?", fragte eine lachende Stimme neben ihm - Jonas.

"Ähm... hä?" machte Loris wenig intelligent und blinzelte Jonas durch den Wasserstrahl der Dusche an.

"Wie du da stehst", grinste Jonas ihn an. Er stand ebenfalls unter dem heißen Wasser und genoss es sichtlich.

"Tut halt gut", murmelte Loris und schloss wieder die Augen. Jonas wollte er lieber auch nicht beim Duschen ansehen.

"Ja, tut echt gut", stimmte Jonas zu, dann sagte er aber auch nichts mehr.

Loris blieb noch eine Zeit so stehen, ehe er das Wasser abstellte. Kurz sah er zur Seite, aber Jonas war schon verschwunden.  
Also suchte er seine Sachen zusammen und verließ die Dusche auch.

"Ich muss nochmal nach Hause", sagte Jonas. "Treffen wir uns nachher im Taubertsbergbad?"

"Ja, gerne", nickte Loris. "Wann?"

Jonas überlegte. "So in ner Stunde?"

"Okay, ich warte dann auf dich", versprach Loris.

"Und Loris?"

"Was ist noch?", fragte Loris nach

"Keine Post, ok?"

"Okay, keine Post", nickte Loris. Er würde den Briefkasten gar nicht erst öffnen.

Jonas lächelte und schlüpfte in seine Schuhe. "Super. Dann also in einer Stunde am Eingang des Bads."

"Bis dann", verabschiedete ihn Loris.

Also Jonas die Kabine verließ, fing Loris an sich langsam anzuziehen. Er ließ sich Zeit - er brauchte jetzt einfach ein bisschen Ruhe.

"Soso, du bist also wieder mit Jonas verabredet", sagte Jojo und baute sich vor ihm auf.

"Ja - warum?"

"Ich wundere mich nur total. Auch wenn ihr das alles aus der Welt geschafft habt, ist das doch ein riesiger Schritt."

Loris zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass er ein lieber Typ ist."

"Ja, ist er auch."

"Und warum wundert dich das dann?"

Jojo sah sich in der Kabine um, aber noch waren ein paar Teamkollegen da. "Nicht hier, ok?"

Etwas überrascht sah Loris ihn an, dann nickte er. "Wo dann?"

"Zieh dich erstmal fertig an, dann komm mit", sagte Jojo.

Irgendwie fühlte sich Loris jetzt unruhig, was würde Jojo von ihm wollen?

So schnell es ging, zog sich Loris fertig an und schmiss seine Sachen in seine Tasche. Dann folgte er Jojo nach draußen.

Jojo sah sich um und zog Loris schließlich in einen leeren Geräteraum.

Das machte Loris noch nervöser. Was wollte Jojo von ihm? Ihm vor Jonas warnen? Und warum? Weil Jonas nicht gut für ihn war? Oder weil Jojo eifersüchtig war? Angst hatte, ihn als Freund zu verlieren?

"Also", sagte Jojo, als er die Tür geschlossen hatte. "Ich hab da vorhin was gehört."

"Gehört?"

Johannes nickte. "Christian und Christoph haben sich unterhalten. Über Jonas."

"Und... was haben sie gesagt?"

"Naja... Christoph... hat gesagt, dass wohl gehört hat, dass Jonas auf Männer steht", sagte Jojo ein wenig unsicher.

Mit großen Augen sah Loris ihn an. Verdammt, das... das wusste doch hier keiner! Und wenn die beiden sich drüber unterhalten haben... dann war das ein Gerücht, dass wahr war!

"Ja, ich war auch erstaunt", sagte Jojo, der Loris Gesichtsausdruck falsch deutete. "Aber... irgendwie hat Jonas dich vorhin so merkwürdig angesehen. Und er erzählt nie was von Mädels und so..."

Wie gut, dass Jonas nichts ahnte! Loris atmete noch einmal kurz durch und versuchte seine Gedanken zu sortieren. "Ich... ich wär nie drauf gekommen", murmelte er dann, so, wie er gestern wohl reagiert hätte.

"Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich hab nichts gegen Schwule, aber..."

"Aber was?", fragte Loris so neutral er konnte.

"Wenn er dich... na... mag oder so, dann solltest du vermutlich eher auf Abstand gehen. Ihn nicht ermutigen", antwortete Jojo, dem das Gespräch sichtlich unangenehm war.

"Ich glaub nicht, dass er mich... mag", murmelte Loris.

"Gut! Ich... also, ich dachte einfach, dass du das wissen solltest."

"Ja... danke, dass du es mir gesagt hast."

"Also... dann ab nach Hause mit uns", grinste Jojo schief.

"Ja... bis morgen. Erhol dich gut.

"Du dich auch."

Loris verließ den Raum mit Jojo zusammen und ging dann - neben ihm, aber schweigend - raus zu seinem Wagen.

Jojo winkte noch einmal zum Abschied, ehe er zu seinem eigenen Wagen ging und ließ Loris somit allein.

Der ging langsam zu seinem Wagen, als er saß, war Jojo glücklicherweise schon losgefahren - so konnte er erst einmal sitzen bleiben und seine Gedanken ordnen.

Woher zum Teufel wusste Christoph von Jonas? Jonas hatte doch gesagt, dass niemand hier bei Mainz von ihm wusste.

Und was sollte er selbst tun? Noch viel wichtiger - hatte Jonas wirklich ein Auge auf ihn geworfen?

Der Gedanke löste ein noch viel größeres Gedankenchaos aus und so schob er ihn schnell zur Seite. Eins nach dem anderen. Erstmal sollte er sich überlegen, ob er Jonas davon erzählen sollte.

Vermutlich wäre das nur fair - und Jonas würde besser aufpassen, wie er sich benahm.

Loris nickte und startete nur den Wagen. Er musste auch kurz nach Hause und ein paar Sachen holen, ehe er sich auf den Weg zum Taubertsbergbad machen konnte. Er wollte Jonas nicht unnötig warten lassen.


	12. Verwöhnprogramm

Jonas war schon dort und wartete an seinen Wagen gelehnt auf ihn.

Loris fand einen Parkplatz in seiner Nähe und ging dann mit seiner Tasche in der Hand auf ihn zu.

Jonas lächelte. "Bereit für eine Runde Verwöhnprogramm deluxe?"

"Oh ja, sowas von bereit", grinste Loris ihn an.

"Also, ich hab schon mal geguckt, was die so anbieten und ich schwanke zwischen einer Schokoladen-Öl-Massage und einer Hot Stone-Massage", sagte Jonas.

"Das klingt beides sehr verführerisch. Wobei ich mir die Schoko-Öl-Massage auch zu Hause gut vorstellen kann. Also eher die Steine."

Jonas zog eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste dann. "Hm, stimmt. Also auch für mich die heißen Steine."

"Ich... wir haben vorher noch ein paar Minuten, oder?"

"Ja natürlich. Was ist denn?" fragte Jonas.

"Ich... Jojo hat mich vorhin angesprochen... weil Christoph und Christian über dich spekulieren."

"Sie tun bitte was?" fragte Jonas und sah Loris an.

"Sie... meinen, dass du schwul sein könntest."

Jonas schluckte sichtbar. "Das... das kann nicht sein", murmelte er. "Keiner der beiden weiß von mir..."

"Keine Ahnung, wo die es herhaben" erklärte Loris leise. "Naja, und jetzt spekuliert Jojo auch - weil wir so zusammen rumhängen, und er meint, dass du was von mir... deswegen hat er überhaupt mit mir geredet."

"Ach scheiße", wisperte Jonas. "Das... ich war doch so vorsichtig..."

Loris nickte leicht. Jonas war wirklich vorsichtig, "Mir war auch nie was aufgefallen."

"Und was jetzt?" fragte Jonas.

Loris zuckte mit den Armen. "Ich will mich deswegen nicht von dir fernhalten, wie Jojo es mir geraten hat."

"Scheint so, als hätte Jojo ein Problem damit", murmelte Jonas.

"Weiß ich nicht. Echt nicht. Ich soll dich nicht... 'ermutigen'", an die Formulierung erinnerte er sich in diesem Moment. "Könnte aber auch alles heißen."

"Es tut mir leid Loris, dass ich da mit reinziehe... ich werd mit Christoph reden", sagte Jonas leise.

"Es muss dir nicht leid tun. Und du musst auch nicht meinetwegen mit ihm reden."

"Ich weiß. Allerdings interessiert es mich schon, woher er das weiß. Und ich... muss ihm sagen, dass er das nicht rumtratschen soll."

"Du willst ehrlich zu ihm sein? Dich vor ihm outen?"

"Was bleibt mir anderes übrig?"

Loris zuckte mit den Schultern. "Alles abstreiten?"

"Denkst du denn er glaubt mir? Wenn er damit schon hausieren geht?"

"Dann... viel Glück", wünschte Loris.

"Ich halt dich raus, keine Angst", sagte Jonas mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

"Das weiß ich - trotzdem danke."

Jonas holte tief Luft. "Also... jetzt brauch ich die Entspannung noch dringender."

"Ja, frag mich mal. Ich bin beim Gespräch mit Jojo fast gestorben."

"Lass uns reingehen, ok?"

"Ja, sollten wir. Und an was anderes denken."

"Ja... nicht einfach, aber wir versuchen es."

"Dann komm - ich lad dich ein", beschloss Loris kurzerhand und ging gleich zur Kasse.

Jonas folgte ihm lächelnd, auch wenn er immer noch ein wenig nachdenklich aussah.

Es war Loris, der ihn quasi durch das Bad führte, in die Umkleiden, dann zu den Duschen, und anschließend erstmal in die Sauna, zu einem Tigerminze/Mandarine-Aufguss.

Es fiel Loris erstaunlich schwer sich zu entspannen. Die ganze Sache mit dem Briefeschreiber und jetzt noch das mit Jonas kreiste in seinem Kopf hin und her.

Nach der abkühlenden Dusche und der Ruhepause, in der sie gemütlich nebeneinander lagen und schwiegen, gingen sie zusammen zur Massage.

Und dann endlich, bekam Loris alle störenden Gedanken aus dem Kopf und er genoss einfach die Ruhe und die heißen Steine auf seinem Körper.  
Sie taten gut, seinem geschundenen Körper - und seinem überlasteten Geist.

"Wollen wir uns noch ein bisschen in die Therme legen?" fragte Loris, als sie fertig waren. "Was trinken und den anderen Leuten beim Planschen zugucken?"

"Sehr gute Idee", grinste Jonas, der den Schock jetzt offenbar überwunden hatte.

"Dann los", sagte Loris.

Jonas folgte ihm zur der Therme und setze sich schon hinein, während Loris sich um leckere - alkoholfreie - Cocktails kümmerte.

"So einmal Vitamine in flüssiger Form", reichte Loris Jonas wenig später ein mit einem Schirmchen dekoriertes Glas.

"So gefallen mir Vitamine ja ausgesprochen gut", grinste Jonas und rutschte ein wenig zur Seite um platz für Loris zu machen.

"Mir auch", lachte Loris. 

"So, und jetzt entspannen", gab Jonas das Kommando.

Loris nickte gehorsam und schloss die Augen.

"Entspannen, nicht einschlafen", grinste Jonas hörbar.

"Aber meine Augen möchten auch entspannen", sagte Loris.

"Hm", machte Jonas, "meine entspannen eher, wenn sie was schönes sehen. Den Typen da drüben zum Beispiel"

Loris öffnete die Augen und sah in die Richtung, in die Jonas nickte.

Ein Typ um die dreißig mit kurzen, blonden Haaren und wohldefiniertem Oberkörper stand am Beckenrand und schien auf jemanden zu warten.

"Blond also, ja?" fragte Loris und grinste Jonas an.

"Dunkle Haare hab ich selbst. Und was gefällt dir so?" Jonas sah sich um, "Hast ja doch einiges an Auswahl."

"Mhm", machte Loris und schaute sich um. "Der dahinten", sagte er schließlich und deutete auf einen dunkelhaarigen, der an der Rutsche anstand.

"In der blauen Badehose? Ja, auch nicht schlecht", kommentierte Jonas und sah sich weiter um. "Der da drüben ist auch nicht schlecht, mit dem roten Handtuch."

"Ja, der ist ok", sagte Loris.

"Schön, dass wir uns einig sind. Und der da drüben... nee, der hat dann doch zu viele Muskeln", kommentierte Jonas weiter.

"Na, der will doch mal so aussehen, wie Wiese", lachte Loris.

Auch Jonas lachte auf. "Oh ja, und es sieht nicht schön aus!"

"Nein... aber offenbar findet seine Freundin es toll", sagte Loris, als sich ein blondes Mädchen an den Muskelprotz hängte.

"Die kann ihn gerne haben", lachte Jonas.

Loris nickte sofort zustimmend.

"Und... der da drüben?", deutete Jonas auf den nächsten Kandidaten.

Loris folgte Jonas Fingerzeig und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nee, irgendwie... nicht mein Fall."

"Zu blond?", fragte Jonas mit einem Grinsen nach.

"Irgendwie schon", gab Loris zu.

"Dann der da hinten?"

Wieder folgte Loris Jonas Fingerzeig und nickte. "Ja, der schon eher."

"Gut, langsam krieg ich ein Auge dafür. Der da hinten auch eher nicht, oder?"

Loris lachte auf. "Willst du mich verkuppeln?"

"Meinst du, Gabriel wird eifersüchtig?"

"Den stört es höchstens, wenn er einen guten Kunden verliert", grinste Loris.

"Oh ja, ein guter Kunde bist du bestimmt. Und ein einfacher, oder?"

"Ich glaub schon", sagte Loris. "Gabriel hat sich jedenfalls noch nicht beschwert."

"Kann ich mir bei dir auch nicht anders vorstellen."

"Bei Gabriel gibt’s aber auch keinen Grund zu meckern", meinte Loris mit einem verschwörerischen Lächeln.

"Ich glaub, dein Freund wird’s mal schwer haben dir zu gefallen", seufzte Jonas gespielt.

Loris schüttelte den Kopf. "Quatsch. Der Sex ist doch gleich tausendmal so schön, wenn man sich auch noch liebt. Da kommt kein Gabriel mit, egal was für Tricks er drauf hat."

"Vermutlich", überlegte Jonas nicht ganz überzeugt.

"Denkst du nicht?" fragte Loris etwas überrascht.

"Naja, klar ist das was anderes, wenn man sich liebt, aber andererseits hat Gabriel natürlich einiges mehr drauf... Ich glaub, dass es dein Freund - wenn er von Gabriel weiß - schon komisch finden wird."

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es ihm unbedingt erzählen würde", murmelte Loris.

"Lieber nicht? Hm - stimmt, man redet ja auch sonst nicht so viel von seinem Ex."

"Würdest du es wissen wollen?" fragte Loris. "Wenn dein Freund mal... sowas gebucht hat?"

"Weiß nicht... hat ja nichts mit mir zu tun."

"Ich denke die meisten würde es stören."

"Weiß ich nicht, aber vielleicht schon. Es ist einfacher es einfach nicht zu erzählen", stimmte Jonas zu.

"Oh ja, das ist es auf jeden Fall."

 

 

"Aber genug von Gabriel - was sagst du zu dem da?"

"Hmm... bisschen viel Solarium würde ich sagen", grinste Loris.

"Stimmt. Natur ist das nicht mehr", meinte Jonas. "Also kein Solarium für dich."

"Jedenfalls nicht so viel. Außerdem ist natürlich Bräune viel schöner."

"Außerdem ist es viel schöner die natürliche Bräune zu kriegen, so im Sommer, am Strand und so."

"Das kommt auch noch dazu."

"Dann eher den da drüben?"

Loris lachte und sah Jonas an. "Mir gefällt der Typ, der hier neben mir in der Liege sitzt eigentlich ganz gut", meinte er zwinkernd und... ein wenig provozierend. Jonas hatte nämlich seine Frage, ob Jojo recht hatte und er auf ihn stand, vorhin schön umschifft und das Thema gewechselt.

"Stimmt, der ist ganz ansehnlich", grinste Jonas dazu breit und sah dann Loris an. "Und der neben mir ist immerhin blond."

Das war auch keine klare Antwort, dachte Loris. "Dir gefällt also nur mein Haar, ja?"

"Och, auch sonst nicht schlecht... verglichen mit den Leuten hier..." Sah Jonas dabei gerade auf einen sechzigjährigen mit extraknapper Badehose, die unter seinem Bauch kaum zu sehen war? Oder bildete sich Loris das ein?

Loris schüttelte sich und sah schnell weg.

"Was hast du?", lachte Jonas neben ihm laut auf.

"Ich... die Badehose... manchmal frag ich mich, ob die Leute sich überhaupt mal im Spiegel angucken, bevor sie so unter Menschen gehen."

"Er findet sich extrem sexy. Das kann ein Nachbar von meinen Eltern auch - ganz übel."

"Ich guck einfach lieber dich an, das ist ungefährlich", meinte Loris.

"Du meinst, die Erblindungsgefahr ist geringer?"

"Oh ja, sehr viel geringer. Auch wenn ich die Farbe deiner Badehose durchaus... grenzwertig finde", lachte Loris.

"Was hast du?", fragte Jonas und sah an sich herunter.

Er trug eine Badehose in sonnigem Gelb mit schwarzen Ranken darauf. Nicht zu eng, nicht zu weit.

"Sie ist... recht... leuchtend", versuchte Loris vorsichtig zu kommentieren.

"Ist doch schön", meinte Jonas. "Die haben Erik, Kevin und Schmelle auch!"

"Du bist hier aber nicht in Dortmund, Kleiner."

Jonas streckte ihm die Zunge raus. "Hier wollte halt noch keiner mit mir Badehosen kaufen gehen!"

"Und alleine traust du dich nicht. Dann werde ich dir beistehen."

"Allein macht Shoppen keinen Spaß Loris. Und Jojo kann ich wohl schlecht fragen, ob mein Arsch in der Jeans fett aussieht, oder?"

Loris lachte, dann wurde er ernst. "Solltest aber nicht rumerzählen, dass wir beide zusammen shoppen gehen, okay?"

"Wieso?" fragte Jonas.

"Weil... weil im Verein keiner weiß, dass ich... auch schwul bin."

"Scheiße", murmelte Jonas. "Tut mir leid, ich hab’s für einen Moment vergessen... Dann... sollten wir demnächst wohl nichts mehr allein unternehmen, hm? Jedenfalls nicht, bis das Thema geklärt ist und nicht mehr die Runde macht..."

"Find ich ja auch schade, aber... mit den Briefen und so..."

"Ich verstehs", sagte Jonas schnell. Zu schnell, wie Loris fand.

"Es tut mir leid."

"Ist schon gut Loris. Ich versteh es wirklich. Und so wie Johannes reagiert hat, ist es offenbar auch keine Option ihn einzuweihen... was ich schade finde. Ich war im Trainingslager drauf und dran ihm von mir zu erzählen..."

"Ich finds ja auch schade. Aber... ich glaub auch, wir sollten es ihm nicht sagen."

"Wir wissen jetzt voneinander, das muss reichen."

"Ja das fühlte sich auch echt gut an." Loris war froh, dass sie das Thema jetzt langsam wieder verließen

Jonas wirkte immer noch ein wenig traurig und vermied es ihn anzusehen. "Magst du noch was trinken?" fragte er stattdessen und stand von seiner Liege auf.

Loris nickte leicht, hielt ihn dann aber zurück. "Warte mal... Das heißt nicht, dass wir nichts mehr zusammen machen werden, ja?“

"Du hast eben selbst gesagt, dass es gefährlich ist, wo solche Gerüchte über mich im Umlauf sind. Du hast im Moment genug am Hacken mit diesem Verrückten, da brauchst du nicht auch noch sowas."

"Ich find’s aber schade..."

"Ich auch", sagte Jonas leise.

Damit stand er endgültig auf und ging.


	13. Nicht jeder ist gleich schwul

Loris sah ihm nach und fluchte leise. Das hatte er ja mal wieder super hinbekommen. Kaum hatte er einen Freund gewonnen - war er schon wieder weg.  
Und das alles nur, weil Christoph sein dämliches Maul nicht halten konnte!

Verdammt, das war nicht richtig! Die Sache mit dem Brief - und Christoph, das hatte er doch einfach nicht verdient.

Verdammt, er wollte nicht, dass die grade beginnende Freundschaft mit Jonas schon wieder versiegte.

Kurzentschlossen sprang er auf und eilte Jonas nach.

Überrascht sah Jonas ihn an. "Hast du Angst ich verlauf mich auf dem Weg zu Bar?"

"Nein. Ich hab nachgedacht. Und das ist doch echt scheiße. Dass wir... andere bestimmen lassen, mit wem wir uns treffen und gut verstehen."

"Das ist es. Aber es lässt sich im Moment nicht ändern Loris. In ein paar Wochen sieht das vermutlich schon wieder anders aus, dann hat Chris hoffentlich ein paar andere Themen gefunden, die interessanter sind."

"Nicht jeder, der mit einem Schwulen rumhängt, ist selbst schwul, oder?"

"Nein", sagte Jonas und grinste breit. "Obwohl ich die Theorie ja mal Kevin erzählen könnte. Der läuft immer so schön an, wenn er völlig fassungslos ist."

Loris kicherte - tatsächlich kicherte er! - und nickte heftig. Dann wurde er etwas ernster. "Also kann ich auch mit dir rumhängen."

Jonas grinste schief. "Jojo wird versuchen dich davon abzuhalten. Er wird es so nicht sagen, aber er wird es versuchen."

"Wird er. Und ich werde ihm sagen, dass wir drüber geredet haben, und dass du nicht auf mich stehst, und er sich also keine Sorgen machen muss."

Jonas zögerte einen Moment. "Das würde Jojo aber bestätigen, dass ich schwul bin. Und es reicht, wenn ich es Christoph sagen muss."

"Oh, okay. Dann haben wir drüber gesprochen, und du bist nicht schwul", änderte Loris seine Herangehensweise.

"Lass... lass mich erstmal mit Christoph reden", sagte Jonas nach einem weiteren Zögern. "Zur Not muss ich mir schnell ne Freundin suchen..."

Loris seufzte leise, "das ist doch scheiße..."

"Das wäre nicht das Erste Mal und wird nicht das Letzte Mal bleiben", sagte Jonas schulterzuckend.

"Und auch das ist scheiße."

Jonas lächelte und strich Loris über den Arm. "Es könnte aber auch viel schlimmer sein Loris."

"Ja, dir könnte es so gehen wie mir - mit den Briefen.“

"Das meinte ich nicht. Nicht nur jedenfalls. Und jetzt genug davon. Wir wollten uns entspannen, nicht über ein Problem nach dem anderen grübeln", sagte Jonas und tippte gegen Loris Stirn. "Das macht nämlich Falten."

Loris nickte, auch wenn er sich jetzt nicht sicher war, was jetzt zwischen ihm und Jonas sein würde.

"Lächeln Loris. Nur weil wir... wieder ein bisschen auf Abstand gehen, ist unsere Freundschaft nicht zu ende."

Damit hatte Jonas es geklärt, wenn auch nicht so, wie Loris es gern gehabt hätte. Aber Jonas hatte recht, er musste sich selbst schützen, und es war lieb, dass Jonas ihn so vor sich selbst schützte.

"Trinken", sagte Jonas in diesem Moment und wechselte damit endgültig das Thema.

Loris nickte und nahm den Strohhalm in den Mund. "Wow, lecker", lobte er nach dem ersten Schluck.

Jonas lächelte und sog ebenfalls leicht an seinem Strohhalm.

"Und wohin jetzt?"

"Schwimmen hab ich keine Lust", sagte Jonas und warf einen Blick auf eine große Uhr, die an einer der Wände hing. "Nach Hause?"

Loris seufzte leise, das bedeutete sicher alleine zu Hause zu sitzen.

"Hör auf so zu gucken", sagte Jonas. "Damit erweichst du ja nen Stein!"

"Findest du?"

Jonas nickte.

Loris lächelte leicht - vielleicht würden sie doch noch den Rest des Tages zusammen verbringen?

"Bäh, du weißt jetzt schon, wie du mich um den Finger wickeln kannst", sagte Jonas. "Also los, ich bin dein demütiger Sklave, bestimm über mich."

'Jetzt schon'? Was auch immer Jonas damit meinte. "Ich glaub, ein gemütlicher Abend auf Big-Red wäre schon okay", grinste Loris etwas unsicher.

"Ach, du willst gar nicht mich, du willst mein Sofa!" lachte Jonas.

"Ich will euch beide", relativierte Loris, "Immerhin bist du auch ganz schön gemütlich.“

Jonas legte den Kopf leicht schief und lächelte. "Wie kann ich da nein sagen? Also... indisches Essen und ein Two and a Half Men-Marathon?"

"Ich könnte nichts besseres vorschlagen", lachte Loris. "Also los!"

"Ja, los!" sagte Jonas.

Sie tranken ihre Cocktails aus und verließen dann das Bad. Eine halbe Stunde später fläzten sie sich schon auf Big-Red, mit Apfelschorle in der Hand, und starteten die erste Folge "Two and a half men".

Das indische Essen hatten sie bestellt und es sollte eigentlich pünktlich nach der ersten Folge ankommen.

"So lässt es sich leben", lächelte Loris und rückte eines der vielen Kissen so zurecht, dass er bequem darauf liegen konnte.

"Oh ja!", nickte Jonas zustimmend.

Loris hatte den Eindruck, dass Jonas etwas dichter an ihn heranrutschte, aber wäre es so, wäre es ihm mehr als recht - es war so einfach gemütlich.

Erst als der Bringdienst klingelte, standen die beiden wieder auf um ihr Essen in Empfang zu nehmen.

"Wir essen sicher besser in der Küche, oder?", schlug Loris vor, "Nicht, dass Big-Red was abbekommt."

Jonas nickte. "Ja, gute Idee."

"Dann... komm mit" Gemeinsam gingen sie in die Küche und deckten schnell auf.

Das Essen war wieder sehr lecker und sie teilten sich die bestellten Gerichte.

Erst, als sie pappsatt waren, bewegten sie sich wieder zu Big-Red und machten es sich gemütlich.

Jonas ließ die Folgen weiterlaufen und rutschte diesmal gleich dicht an Loris heran.

Mit ein paar Kissen und der bunten Wolldecke wurde es extrem gemütlich.

Wie schon am letzten Abend, landete Jonas Kopf irgendwann auf Loris Schulter.

Und wie am letzten Abend genoss Loris das.

"Das ist schön", wisperte Jonas irgendwann.

"Hmm", knurrte Loris, auch wenn er nicht wusste, warum Jonas das hier auf einmal aussprach.

"Wenn ich dir zu sehr auf die Pelle rücke, musst du es sagen."

"Tust du nicht", schüttelte Loris leicht den Kopf.

Jonas lächelte ihn an und sah dann wieder zum Fernseher.

Auch Loris konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Bildschirm und verfolgt die Serie.

Es war schon nach 11, als er schließlich zu Jonas sah. "Ich glaub, ich mach mich langsam mal auf den Heimweg."

"Ja, ist wohl besser", murmelte Jonas wenig begeistert. "Dann muss ich ja aufstehen und werd mein Kissen los."

"Na du hast hier ja zum Glück noch ein paar Ersatzkissen", grinste Loris.

"Die sind nicht so schön warm wie du."

"Wärmflasche?" schlug Loris lachend vor.

"Lach nicht, die werd ich mir nachher wirklich machen."

"Na dann wünsch ich dir schon mal viel Spaß damit."

"Den werde ich haben", lachte Jonas. "Also, hoch mit uns..."

"Aufstehen? Bäh, das hab ich nicht bedacht", grinste Loris. 

"Ich kann dir auch ne Wärmflasche machen, und du bleibst auf Big-Red liegen."

Loris zögerte. Das Angebot war extrem verlockend. Es zog ihn nicht wirklich was nach Hause. Dort war er erstens allein und zweitens wartete auch noch seine ungeöffnete Post im Briefkasten.

Doch Jonas machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. "Ich würd dich echt gern hier behalten, aber das würde echt schlafende Hunde wecken."

"Ich weiß", sagte Loris und grinste schief. 

"Also raus hier, und ab nach Hause. Und - keine Post, okay?"

"Ich muss sie aber wenigstens mit hoch nehmen", meinte Loris und stand langsam auf.

"Ja, aber dann nicht angucken. Das machen wir zusammen."

"Dann kommst du morgen wieder zum Frühstück vorbei?" fragte Loris.

"Mit Brötchen", bestätigte Jonas.

"Super", sagte Loris. 

"Also bis morgen", verabschiedete sich Loris und fuhr nach Hause. Zu seine Erleichterung lag kein schwarzer Umschlag in seiner Post, so dass er beruhigt schlafen gehen konnte.


	14. Tratschtanten

Pünktlich am nächsten Morgen klingelte Jonas und brachte wieder eine gut duftende Bäckertüte mit.

Er war wie Loris erleichtert, dass kein weiterer Brief angekommen war, auch wenn das, wie er sagte, nur eine kurze Erleichterung war.

"Vielleicht muss der Typ erstmal neue Fotos machen", überlegte Jonas. "Oder sich einen seiner tollen Sprüche ausdenken."

"Oder er rückt jetzt mal raus mit der Sprache, was das soll - und was er von mir will."

"Das wäre der beste Fall", nickte Jonas.

"Und trotzdem hab ich Angst davor."

"Du bist nicht allein", sagte Jonas und legte seine Hand auf Loris'. "Ich helf dir."

"Ich weiß, aber... danke. Das ist gut zu wissen."

Jonas lächelte und drückte Loris Hand leicht.

Die Berührung, besonders aber der Druck waren für Loris wie eine Bestätigung, und sie tat ihm unsäglich gut.

"Und jetzt denken wir erstmal wieder nicht dran", sagte Jonas fest.

"Ganz genau, erstmal schön frühstücken, und dann los zum Training", nickte Loris, und genau das taten sie auch.

Danach machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Training.

Loris fuhr vor, auf direktem Weg, und wunderte sich irgendwann, dass Jonas nicht mehr hinter ihm war.

Vermutlich wollte Jonas nicht zeitgleich mit ihm ankommen.

Es war schön, dass Jonas so mitdachte - es tat gut, sich nicht um alles kümmern zu müssen.

Allerdings war es auch verdammt traurig, dass sie überhaupt zu solchen Mitteln greifen mussten. Sie taten nichts Verbotenes!  
Sie waren einfach nur befreundet. Und schwul. Wobei das niemand wusste und es niemanden etwas anging. Mit diesem Gedanken parkte er und stieg aus - er wartete nicht auf Jonas, sondern ging rein.

Jojo war schon in der Kabine - ein Wunder, eigentlich war Jojo immer spät dran - und begrüßte ihn fröhlich.

Betont locker erwiderte Loris den Gruß und machte sich dann für das Training fertig. Als Jonas schließlich reinkam, grüßte er ihn nur kurz.

Jojo wartete auf ihn und gemeinsam verließen sie die Kabine.

"Und? Was hast du gestern noch gemacht?", fragte er Loris gleich.

"War mit Jonas weg", sagte Loris.

"Mit Jonas?", fragte Jojo etwas irritiert. "Hast du mich gestern nicht richtig verstanden?"

"Doch habe ich", sagte Loris. "Aber erstens waren wir schon vorher verabredet und zweitens warst du es selbst, der Jonas total nett fand und mich die ganze Zeit überreden wollte, ihm eine Chance zu geben."

"Aber... da wusste ich noch nicht, dass er... naja, was Christoph gesagt hat."

Loris ballte unwillkürlich eine Hand zur Faust. Offenbar hatte Jojo wirklich ein Problem mit schwulen. "Soll ich Jonas jetzt meiden, als hätte er ne ansteckende Krankheit?" fragte er scharf.

"Nein, aber ich an deiner Stelle würde aufpassen, was die anderen so von dir denken."

"Nur weil Christoph hier scheiße rumerzählt? Hast du Jonas mal gefragt, was an diesen Gerüchten dran ist?"

"Hä? Soll ich hingehen und fragen, hey, bist du schwul?"

"Nein. Aber du hättest Jonas erzählen können, was Christoph hier in der Gegend rumtratscht. Sowas machen Freunde nämlich."

"Hat er doch schon längst von dir erfahren, oder?"

"Ja, hat er. Du würdest es doch auch nicht toll finden, wenn hinter deinem Rücken solche Gerüchte in Umlauf gebracht würden, oder?"

"Dann musste ich es ihm ja nicht sagen."

"Interessiert dich gar nicht, was Jonas dazu zu sagen hat?"

"Was hat er denn zu sagen?"

"Finds doch selbst raus", antwortete Loris ein wenig schnippisch und lief dann los um sich warm zu machen.

Er konnte Jojos Blick im Rücken fühlen, doch er folgte ihm nicht. Das war auch besser so, sonst hätte er sich vermutlich noch richtig mit ihm in die Haare bekommen. Er war unendlich enttäuscht über Jojos Reaktion.

Er sollte sich lieber von Jojo als von Jonas fernhalten!

Von Jojo und Christoph, dachte er mit einem düsteren Blick, als er Christoph in diesem Moment auf den Rasen laufen sah.

Er hatte so etwas von den beiden nie erwartet!

Aber so konnte man sich in Menschen täuschen.

Er war nur froh, dass er mit Jonas offenbar jemanden gefunden hatte, der ihn nicht hinterging.

Während des ganzen Trainings hielt sich Loris so weit wie möglich von Jojo und Christoph fern. Zum Glück hatte er als Torhüter ja ein eigenes Trainingsprogramm und kam erst zum Schluss wieder zur Mannschaft, als sie Elfmeter und andere Standards trainierten.

Aber auch hier hatte er ja - glücklicherweise - eine Sonderrolle als Torwart und kam mit den anderen eher weniger zusammen.

Nachdem Hjulmand das Training endlich beendet hatte, sah Loris, wie Jonas auf Christoph zulief und ihn zur Seite zog.

Vielleicht war es ganz gut, wenn Jonas das alles klären konnte. Wenn Christophs Kopf wieder gerade gerückt war, hatte er möglicherweise auch bei Jojo damit Erfolg.

Also machte er sich allein auf den Weg in die Kabine. Jojo warf er nur einen wütenden Blick zu, als der sich ihm nähern wollte, woraufhin er schnell wieder auf Abstand ging.

Auf dem Weg in die Dusche ignorierte er ihn einfach - und als das heiße Wasser über seinen Körper lief, fiel es ihm sogar recht leicht.

Er schloss die Augen und ließ das heiße Wasser die kleinen Verkrampfungen lösen. So blieb er sehr viel länger unter der Dusche, als er eigentlich vor gehabt hatte.

"Hast du heute Mittag schon was vor?", fragte eine Stimme neben ihm. Jonas.

"Einkaufen. Lebensmittel, sonst nichts", antwortete Loris und schob sich sein nasses Haar aus der Stirn, während er mit der anderen Nacht nach dem Wasserhahn tastete.

"Und essen?", fragte Jonas nach. "Oder... willst du das lieber ohne mich machen?"

Sofort schüttelte Loris den Kopf. "Ich geh gern mit dir was essen", sagte er.

"Sicher?"

"Ganz sicher."

"Auch nachdem du mit Jojo gesprochen hast?"

"Jojo ist ein verklemmter Idiot mit Ansichten aus dem Mittelalter!"

"Shht", machte Jonas sofort und sah sich unter der Dusche um. Glücklicherweise hatte niemand ihn gehört.

"Sorry", sagte Loris leise. "Ich bin im Moment nur echt wütend auf ihn."

"Komm, beruhig dich. Er wird sich schon noch dran gewöhnen."

"Wie lief denn dein Gespräch mit Christoph?" fragte Loris.

Jonas seufzte leise. "Er ist nicht begeistert, aber ich denke, er wird sich schon noch an den Gedanken gewöhnen. Und es nicht weiter rumerzählen."

"Das ist die Hauptsache", meinte Loris.

"Er hats halt nur schon ein paar Leute gesagt."

"Und nun? Willst du denen auch von dir erzählen?"

"Ich überleg noch", erklärte Jonas leise. "Ich hab noch keine Ahnung. Ich werde es wohl nicht allen sagen."

"Hat Christoph denn erzählt, wie er drauf gekommen ist?"

"Kam wohl über die Schalke-Dortmund-Connections. Ganz genau hat er es nicht sagen wollen, aber da gibt’s wohl einige Tratschtanten..."

"Da gibt’s Connections?" fragte Loris und grinste. "Ich dachte, ihr haltet den jeweils anderen für den Teufel in Menschengestalt."

"Das sind eher die Fans. Und bei einigen Spielern - aber im Grunde gibt’s da einige Verbindungen. Nicht nur Benni und Mats."

"Ok. Und die Jungs sind also Tratschtanten."

"Offenbar."

Loris seufzte und lächelte Jonas dann an. "Wollen wir hier verschwinden? Ich hab Hunger."

"Ja, bitte. Ich auch."

Loris schnappte sich sein Handtuch und folgte Jonas dann aus der Dusche in die Kabine.

Sie brauchten nicht lange, dann waren sie fertig, verabschiedeten sich schnell und sehr allgemein und verließen die Kabine dann schon.

"Soll ich heute mal fahren?" bot Loris an. Jonas wirkte doch ein wenig erschöpft nach seinem Gespräch mit Christoph.

"Ja, bitte..."

Loris nickte und führte Jonas zu seinem Wagen. Ihre Taschen landeten im Kofferraum, dann stiegen sie ein.

"Worauf hast du Hunger?"

"Nudeln", sagte Jonas sofort und grinste. "Die machen doch angeblich glücklich, oder?"

"Ja, Nudeln, und zum Nachtisch irgendwas mit Schoko?"

Jonas nickte sofort.

"Dann weiß ich schon den richtigen Laden", meinte Loris und gab Gas.

Jonas lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück.

Sie fuhren eine ganze Weile, und Loris wäre gern noch weiter gefahren, weil Jonas sich zusehends entspannen konnte.

"Autofahrten und Sofas, damit kann man dich entspannen, hm?" fragte er neckend, als er schließlich auf einen kleinen Parkplatz fuhr, der zu dem Restaurant gehörte.

"Hm, ja, aber nur mit den richtigen Leuten neben mir."

"Das seh ich mal als Kompliment an", lachte Loris.

"So war es auch gemeint. Ich fühl mich einfach wohl mit dir."

"Danke", sagte Loris leise.

Jonas lächelte ihn nur kurz an, dann stieg er aus.

Einen Moment blieb Loris noch sitzen, ein wenig verwirrt von Jonas Worten und vor allem seinem Blick, aber dann schüttelte er den Kopf und folgte Jonas schnell.

Das Restaurant hatte er bewusst ausgewählt - es war klein, und es gab nicht viel Auswahl, aber die Nudeln waren selbstgemacht und auch die Saucen waren verdammt lecker.

"Hm, hier war ich echt noch nie", bemerkte Jonas, als sie zu einem Sitz im hinteren Teil des Restaurants geführt wurden.

"Ist ein Geheimtipp - aber es lohnt sich."

"Ich vertrau da völlig deinem Urteil", lächelte Jonas.

"Das kannst du auch."

"Und was empfiehlst du mir dann?"

"Fragen wir mal Mario", schlug Loris vor und rief nach dem Erwähnten, der gleich aus der Küche geeilt kam.

Jonas lächelte, als Mario Loris wie einen alten Freund begrüßte. Ganz offenbar war Loris nicht zum ersten Mal hier.

Dann ratterte der kleine, südländische Mann sein aktuelles Angebot runter.

"Ich... überraschen Sie mich", lachte Jonas schließlich. "Das hört sich alles so lecker an, dann kann ich mich nie und nimmer entscheiden"

"Dann machen wir etwas Leckeres. Und du, Loris?"

"Ich vertrau dir auch. Weißt ja, was ich gern mag", sagte Loris.

"Dann nur noch - was wollt ihr trinken?"

"Apfelschorle", bestellte Loris und Jonas schloss sich der Wahl an.

"Dann bis gleich."

"Scheint dich ja öfter hierher zu verschlagen", grinste Jonas Loris an.

"Ist einfach total lecker hier. Und wir sollen ja viele Nudeln essen", erwiderte Loris.

"Stimmt", nickte Jonas.

"Also ist es einfach ideal hier", beschloss Loris.

Jonas lächelte leicht. "Was hast du nun eigentlich wegen Jojo vor?" fragte er mit gedämpfter Stimme.

Loris stieß ein Seufzen aus. "Er... er versteht nicht, dass ich mit dir rumhänge, wo doch solche Gerüchte im Raum stehen. Als ob das ansteckend wäre!"

Jonas schnaubte. "Na wenns das mal wäre. Dann hätten wir beide erheblich weniger Probleme nen Freund zu finden."

"Ja, das wär echt einfacher", nickte Loris, dem Jonas' lockerer Spruch irgendwie gut tat.

"Dann werd ich wohl auch nochmal mit Jojo reden müssen", seufzte Jonas.

"Vermutlich... ach, das ist doch scheiße..."

"Lässt sich nicht mehr ändern. Der Drops ist gelutscht und wir müssen jetzt gucken, dass wir das Beste draus machen."

Loris nickte nicht ganz überzeugt. "Was ist denn das Beste dabei?"

"Das wir beide voneinander wissen", sagte Jonas.

"Okay", das ließ Loris gelten.

In diesem Moment kam Mario und brachte ihre Getränke und einen kleinen Teller mit Bruschetta.

"Hier werden wir ja richtig verwöhnt", lächelte Jonas Mario an.

"Loris Freunde sind hier immer gern gesehen", lächelte Mario zurück. "Lasst es euch schmecken."

"Das werden wir!" Schon hatte Jonas zugegriffen und sich das erste Bruschetta geangelt. 

Auch Loris griff zu. Es war köstlich, und er freute sich, dass er mit diesem Restaurant Jonas Geschmack getroffen hatte.

"Vielleicht sollten wir zusammen mit Jojo reden", überlegte Jonas.

"Willst du dich vor ihm outen?"

"Wenn es sich vermeiden lässt nicht."

Loris nickte leicht, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Versuch es zu vermeiden, ja?"

"Ich bin auch nicht scharf drauf, dass Gott und die Welt über mich Bescheid weiß. Ich weiß nur nicht, wie ich Jojo vom Gegenteil überzeugen kann."

"Das geht vermutlich gar nicht."

"Das befürchte ich leider auch. Also wird mir nichts anderes übrig bleiben..."

"Vielleicht sollten wir das wirklich zusammen machen. Und ihm klar machen, dass man weiter mit dir befreundet sein kann."

Jonas grinste schief. "Ja... ich werd ihn nicht gleich anfallen und in ne dunkle Ecke ziehen."

"Na, wer weiß. Immerhin ist er blond", versuchte Loris die Stimmung aufzuheitern.

Und tatsächlich lachte Jonas leise. "Jojo ist trotzdem nicht mein Typ."

"Er wird zutiefst erleichtert sein", lachte auch Loris jetzt.

"Aber ich dachte er hat auch eher Angst, dass ich auf dich stehen könnte."

"Keine Ahnung - würde ihn ja eigentlich nichts angehen. Aber vielleicht hat er einfach Schiss dass du überhaupt auf jemanden stehen könntest."

Jonas schnaubte. "Klar, ich kann schwul sein, dann aber bitte keusch leben und denken."

"Zumindest hat er wohl Schiss, dass du ihn oder uns aus der Mannschaft anmachen könnte", relativierte Loris.

Jonas schüttelte den Kopf. "Lass uns über was anderes reden, sonst hau ich Jojo nachher noch eine rein statt mit ihm zu reden."

"Gut... worüber?", fragte Loris, in diesem Moment brachte Mario aber schon die Nudeln.

"Übers Essen", grinste Jonas.

Mario lächelte sie an. "Zweimal Spaghetti Pollo e funghi mit Hähnchenbrust, Zwiebeln und Champignons", servierte er.

"Das sieht köstlich aus Mario", sagte Loris und hielt seine Nase über den Teller. "Und es riecht sogar noch viel besser!"

"Dann lasst es euch schmecken", wünschte Mario.

Das ließen sich Jonas und Loris nicht zweimal sagen. Hungrig stürzten sie sich auf ihre Pasta. Sie war in der Tat absolut köstlich.

Sie leerten ihre Teller bis auf den letzten Pilz und lehnten sich danach gesättigt zurück.

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann tauchte Mario wieder auf. "Ich sehe, es hat euch geschmeckt. Mögt ihr noch Nachtisch? Ich habe Panna Cotta da."

Loris sah Jonas an, grinste breit und nickte. "Trainieren wir heute Nachmittag ja alles wieder ab."

Jonas zögerte kurz, dann nickte er. "Hast recht."

Mario nickte zufrieden und räumte ihre Teller ab. Wenig später kehrte er mit zwei Tellern mit Panna Cotta zurück.

"Möchtet ihr einen Espresso dazu?" fragte er.

"Oh ja, gerne", nickte Loris und sah dann zu Jonas.

Auch Jonas nickte sofort. Er war sowieso ein großer Kaffeefan und für ihn gehörte ein Espresso zu einem Besuch beim Italiener einfach dazu.

Schließlich saßen sie mehr als angenehm gesättigt vor den geleerten Tellern.

"Erklär mir doch mal, wie ich mich jetzt zum Nachmittagstraining motivieren soll", sagte Jonas.

"Hmm... wenn du brav trainierst, dann gehen wir morgen wieder her", versprach Loris.

Jonas lachte. "Das klingt sehr verführerisch."

"Gut, dann hast du ja einen Grund fürs Training."

Jonas legte den Kopf leicht schief und lächelte Loris an. "Du kennst mich schon ziemlich gut, wenn du so genau weißt, wie du mich zu etwas überreden kannst."

"Ich weiß, wie man mich überreden könnte", zuckte Loris mit den Schultern.

"Dann haben wir wohl beide eine Schwäche für die gleichen Dinge", sagte Jonas.

Loris nickte leicht. "Dann werden wir wohl in Zukunft öfter zusammen Mittag essen."

"Hab ich nichts gegen."

"Schön - damit sind wir für morgen verabredet?"

Jonas nickte lächelnd.

"Aber jetzt müssen wir langsam los", bemerkte Loris nach einem Blick auf die große alte Uhr in der Ecke des Restaurants. "Mario? Ich würd gern zahlen!"

Loris zahlte, dann verließen Jonas und er das Restaurant.


	15. Rumschwulen

"Wollen wir uns noch etwas die Beine vertreten? Ich glaub, ich brauch das jetzt", überlegte Jonas.

"Ja gern", sagte Loris.

"Dann vielleicht ein bisschen am Rhein entlang?"

"Klingt nach einem guten Plan."

"Dann komm zum Wagen, dann fahren wir hin."

Loris grinste und folgte Jonas zu seinem Wagen. Er schloss aus und setzte sich hinters Steuer, während Jonas auf dem Beifahrersitz platz nahm. "Ne bestimmte Ecke im Kopf?" fragte er dann.

"Lass uns zur Promenade fahren, dann können wir bisschen Richtung Schloss schlendern."

"Gute Wahl", nickte Loris und fuhr los.

Sie brauchten nur wenige Minuten bis zum Rhein und parkten dort, dann schlenderten sie die Promenade entlang.  
Es war ziemlich kühl und windig und Loris fluchte leicht, dass er seine Mütze in der Kabine vergessen hatte.

"Willst du meine?", bot Jonas ihm an. "Ich kann auch die Kapuze nehmen."

"Echt?", fragte Loris.

"Ja, klar. Nicht, dass du dir noch was wegholst."

"Das ist lieb von dir", lächelte Loris und nahm Jonas dunkelblaue Wollmütze entgegen.

Jonas zog seine Kapuze hoch und war auch so gegen den Wind geschützt.

Es waren nicht viele Leute unterwegs, die wie sie spazieren gingen, dazu war es einfach zu ungemütlich. Aber Loris genoss grade diese Ruhe.  
Und auch das kalte, etwas regnerische Wetter gefiel ihm - der Wind blies ihm den Kopf frei und erfrischte nach dem guten Essen.

Außerdem war es schön, dass er mit Jonas auch schweigen konnte. Wäre Jojo hier gewesen, hätte er in einer Tour gequasselt. Aber Jonas schien zu spüren, dass Loris ein bisschen Ruhe brauchte.

Vielleicht brauchte er sie selbst ebenfalls.

Ganz bestimmt sogar, wo er sich doch grad erst vor Christoph geoutet hatte und nun damit klar kommen musste, dass er vielleicht auch noch Jojo von sich erzählen musste.

Und beide waren nicht allzu begeistert davon mit einem Schwulen in einer Mannschaft zu spielen.

Loris fühlte sich ziemlich bescheiden, weil er Jonas so damit allein ließ. Eigentlich müsste er jetzt zu ihm stehen, sich selbst outen.

Aber er traute sich schlicht nicht - zumal er noch zusätzlich das Problem dieser komischen Briefe hatte.

Ob Jonas ihm das übel nahm?

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass das nicht der Fall war. Im Moment fühlte er sich einfach nicht in der Lage dazu.

"So, wenn wir noch länger draußen rumlaufen, krieg ich Eispfoten", verkündete Jonas in diesem Moment und schob Loris fast im selben Augenblick nach rechts auf ein Café zu. "Es gibt jetzt ne heiße Schokolade, dann machen wir uns auf den Rückweg."

Loris schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. "Dazu haben wir keine Zeit mehr."

"Dann gibt’s den Kakao to-Go", sagte Jonas in einem Ton, der keine Widerworte duldete.

Loris grinste leicht. "Okay, Kakao to-Go."

"Brav", grinste Jonas zurück und hielt ihm die Tür auf.

Er ging direkt zum Tresen und bestellte zwei Kakao zum Mitnehmen.

Nur wenig später verließen sie das Café wieder, jeder mit einem heißen Becher in der Hand, der ihre Hände wunderbar wärmte.

Der Weg zurück zum Auto wirkte kürzer als der Hinweg, vielleicht wegen des Kakaos, vielleicht, weil der Wind jetzt von hinten kam.  
Trotzdem waren sie froh, als sie ins Innere des Wagens flüchten konnte, wo Loris sofort die Heizung hochdrehte.

Jonas kuschelte sich auf den angewärmten Sitz und seufzte leise.

"Du hast ganz rote Wangen", bemerkte Loris grinsend und startete den Motor.

"Ja?", fragte Jonas mit einem leichten Lächeln.

Loris nickte. "Und eine rote Nasenspitze."

Jonas' Lächeln vertiefte sich.

Loris erwiderte das Lächeln, dann konzentrierte er sich auf die Straße vor sich.

Sie kamen gerade noch pünktlich zum zweiten Training an, die meisten Mitspieler waren schon fertig umgezogen.

Ganz deutlich sah Loris, wie Jojo zu ihm und Jonas sah, aber er ignorierte ihn. Sie würden das Gespräch nach dem Training führen, hatten sie beschlossen.

Ein wenig graute Loris davor, aber es war besser, es nicht länger aufzuschieben.

Es fiel ihm schwer sich auf das Training zu konzentrieren, und sein Torwarttrainer musste ihn gleich zweimal ermahnen.

Für Jonas lief es auch alles andere als Rund, wie er am Rande mitbekam.

Es war vermutlich wirklich gut, wenn sie gleich mit Jojo sprachen.

Endlich erklärte ihr Trainer das Training für beendete und Loris joggte zu Jonas.

Er fühlte förmlich, wie Jojo sie intensiv beobachtete.

"Erst duschen oder erst Jojo?" fragte Loris leise.

"Lieber erst Jojo", murmelte Jonas, "dann haben wirs hinter uns."

"Und können uns nachher in der Dusche ertränken, sehr gute Idee", nickte Loris und drehte sich zu Jojo um. Er hob eine Hand und winkte ihn zu sich.

Tatsächlich zögerte Jojo etwas ehe er dem Wink folgte.

Jonas holte tief Luft und straffte sich neben Loris. Ganz offenbar wollte er sich nicht anmerken lassen, dass ihm das Ganze an die Nieren ging.

"Was gibt’s?", fragte Jojo gespielt locker.

"Na, das wirst du dir denken können, oder?" fragte Jonas.

"Seid ihr jetzt zusammen, oder was?" Jojo klang jetzt gar nicht mehr cool.

"Du redest ganz schön viel Stuss, wenn der Tag lang ist. Warum bist du nicht zu mir gekommen, sondern tratschst solche Gerüchte einfach weiter?" fragte Jonas und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. "Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde."

"Ach ja?", sah Jojo ihn herausfordernd an. "Und anstatt was zu sagen schwulst du hier so rum."

"Schwulst du hier rum?" wiederholte Jonas. "Was bitte meinst du denn damit?"

"Na, wie du Loris hier die ganze Zeit anmachst!"

Kurz sah Jonas zu Loris, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Ok, Jojo, was genau ist dein Problem? Hast du was gegen schwule im Allgemeinen? Oder nur was gegen schwule Fußballer? Oder bin ich dir irgendwie auf den Fuß getreten und du erzählst hier deshalb so nen Mist rum?"

"Ich hab was dagegen wenn man mich anlügt. Und wenn man dann hier irgendwelche Mitspieler anmacht - die von nichts ne Ahnung haben!"

"Nur mal angenommen ich wäre schwul. Warum hätte ich es dir sagen sollen?"

"Weil... weil... ich will doch wissen, mit was für Leuten ich es zu tun habe."

"Aber es ist doch unwichtig. Es ist doch nicht das, was mich ausmacht. Du mochtest mich, bevor du wusstest, dass ich auf Männer stehe. Was hat sich denn nun für dich geändert?"

"Dass du schwul bist!", knurrte Jojo.

"Jojo, ich steh nicht auf dich, falls du davor Angst hast."

"Das wär ja noch schöner!"

Jonas seufzte tief. "Du enttäuscht mich echt Jojo. Grade von dir hätte ich nicht erwartete, so... hinterwäldlerisch zu denken."

"Hinterwäldlerisch? Nur, weil Loris gerade auf dich reinfällt, bin ich nicht hinterwäldlerisch!"

"Auf mich reinfällt? Echt Jojo, du hast ne blühende Fantasie! Loris ist ein Freund, der im Moment genug Probleme hat. Die Fotos, falls du dich erinnerst. Er könnte jetzt deine Unterstützung gebrauchen und stattdessen lädst du noch mehr Ballast auf ihm ab. Toller Freund bist du!"

"Den Job hast du ja jetzt übernommen."

"Weil du nicht da bist", sagte Jonas kühl.

"Deine Träume möcht ich haben", knurrte Jojo.

"Denk mal nach Jojo, bevor du noch was Dummes sagst. Und wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst, ich geh duschen", sagte Jonas und ließ Loris mit Jojo allein.

"Was bildet sich der Kerl eigentlich ein", murmelte Jojo und sah Jonas wütend hinterher.

Irgendwie verstand Loris nicht. "Was meinst du?"

"Mich so anzumachen und mir vorzuwerfen, ich wäre kein guter Freund! Wer lügt denn hier die ganze Zeit rum?"

"Findest du, dass er lügt?", fragte Loris leise nach.

"Schon irgendwie, oder? Ich mein sowas zu verheimlichen..."

"Find ich eigentlich nicht so schlimm", meinte Loris, der sich noch immer bemühte ruhig zu sein.

"Dann macht es dir nichts aus, wenn er dich unter der Dusche angafft?"

"Meinst du, das tut er?", fragte Loris nach. "Ich meine, mehr als andere?"

"Was weiß ich? Aber er hat nicht abgestritten, dass er auf dich steht."

"Weil es ihm zu dumm war."

"Nein, weil er auf dich steht, es aber nicht zugeben will."

"Glaub ich nicht", zuckte Loris mit den Schultern. Dann würde Jonas anders mit ihm umgehen - und besonders mit der Sache mit Gabriel.

Jojo sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an. "Manchmal hast du echt ein Brett vor dem Kopf Loris."

"Ach wirklich?" Was, wenn Jojo tatsächlich Recht hatte?

Jojo nickte. "Wollen wir nen Kaffee trinken gehen?" fragte er. Verdammt, eigentlich hatte Loris darauf so gar keine Lust - aber es wäre ungeschickt jetzt abzusagen, also nickte er.

Jojo lächelte ihn an. "Schön, dann lass uns mal duschen gehen." Sie betraten die Kabine, wo sich Jojo auffällig Zeit ließ, bis Jonas aus der Dusche kam.

Jonas schnaubte nur, als er an Jojo vorbei zu seinem Spind ging. Loris suchte noch sein Duschgel heraus, so dass er Jojo nicht direkt folgte, sondern einen Moment hatte um mit Jonas zu reden. "Ich geh gleich mit ihm einen Kaffee trinken - wünsch mir Glück."

Jonas nickte leicht. "Ruf mich an, wenn du wieder zu Hause bist und reden möchtest."

"Mach ich, auf jeden Fall", versprach Loris und folgte Jojo dann in die Dusche.

Sie duschten sich beide nur relativ schnell ab, dann zogen sie sich in der Kabine an.

"Wo wollen wir hin?", fragte Loris, "Café? Oder kommst du mit zu mir?"

"Ich glaub bei dir ist es gemütlicher", sagte Jojo.

"Okay, dann... fahr mir am besten gleich hinterher."

Jojo nickte.

Loris ging vor und stieg ein, dann wartete er an der Ausfahrt, bis Jojo hinter ihm stand.

Eine halbe Stunde später parkten sie hintereinander vor dem Haus, in dem Loris wohnte.

In der Küche trat Loris gleich an die Kaffeemaschine. "Latte?", fragte er, während er den Geschirrschrank öffnete.

"Klar", sagte Jojo und lehnte sich an die Arbeitsplatte.

Loris stellte ein passendes Glas unter die Maschine, wenig später blubberte Kaffee, Milch, dann der Milchschaum hinein. Dann bereitete Loris für sich selbst dasselbe zu.

Jojo wartete, bis Loris Latte fertig war. "Wohnzimmer?" fragte er dann.

"Ja, geh schon mal vor", meinte Loris, der schnell noch etwas verplanschtes Wasser wegwischte - und versuchte sich irgendwie zu beruhigen. Er war schon die ganze Zeit sehr nervös gewesen, und jetzt wurde es noch schlimmer. Was wollte Jojo von ihm? Und was sollte er sagen?

Langsam und ziemlich zögerlich folgte er Jojo dann ins Wohnzimmer.

Der hatte es sich schon auf seinem Sofa bequem gemacht.

"Na komm her, ich beiß dich nicht", sagte Jojo.

Loris nickte und setzte sich - mit einiger Überwindung - neben ihn.


	16. Aussprache

"Also... was ist das mit diesen Bildern?" fragte Jojo. "Offenbar weiß Jonas da ja inzwischen besser Bescheid als ich."

"Es sind noch welche gekommen, immer mit blöden Sprüchen - aber noch immer keine Andeutung, was derjenige damit will."

"Warum schmeißt du die Briefe nicht einfach gleich weg?" fragte Jojo.

"Ich hab das Gefühl, dass da noch mehr kommt."

"Was soll denn da kommen?"

"Keine Ahnung, aber grundlos schickt man sowas ja nicht."

"Aber du hast doch keine schrecklichen Geheimnisse, mit denen man dich unter Druck setzen könnte. Oder?"

"Na, wer weiß, was die alles ausgraben?"

Johannes zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Welche Leichen hast du denn im Keller?"

Es wäre die eine Gelegenheit mal ehrlich zu sein, ihm alles zu erzählen - doch Loris zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Jojo nickte leicht. "Ok... ehrlich gesagt versteh ich dann Jonas' Vorwurf nicht. Solange du nicht weißt warum und wer dir die Briefe schickt, können wir doch eh nichts machen."

"Hm", machte Loris. "Aber es macht schon Angst - diese Bilder und die Briefe. Und da ist es gut wenn man nicht allein rumhockt."

"Das hättest du mir sagen können, Loris", sagte Jojo leise. 

"Ich hab mich nicht beschwert", relativierte Loris. "Auch nicht bei Jonas. Er war halt einfach da. Und - wir sind ja nun keine kleinen Mädchen, bei denen es nur eine einzige allerallerbeste Freundin geben kann."

"Das weiß ich auch. Aber ich finde es schon komisch. Bis vor ein paar Tagen konntest du Jonas nicht ausstehen und jetzt vertraust du ihm offenbar mehr als mir."

Loris zuckte mit den Schultern, an den Worten war etwas dran.

"Wie kommt das?" fragte Jojo, als keine weitere Reaktion von Loris kam.

"Wir haben uns unterhalten, und dabei hab ich gemerkt, dass er gar nicht so übel ist. Und... er hat mir anvertraut, dass er... schwul ist."

"Dann wusstest du es schon vorher?" fragte Jojo ziemlich erstaunt. "Aber du warst gestern so überrascht, als ich es dir erzählt hab!"

"Du hattest es gestern nur vermutet. Und ich wollte ihn nicht verraten. Er muss selbst entscheiden, wem er es erzählt, und wem nicht."

"Na, das hat doch jetzt Christoph eh für ihn erledigt", schnaubte Jojo.

"Ja", knurrte Loris. "Hätte Jonas auch drauf verzichten können. Hoffentlich hält er jetzt die Klappe."

Jojo musterte Loris nachdenklich. "Und es ist dir total egal, dass Jonas auf dich abfährt?"

"Meinst du denn wirklich, dass er das tut?", fragte Loris nach.

"Ja, mein ich. Wenn sowas sogar Christoph auffällt!"

"Das ist Christoph aufgefallen?!?" Das konnte Loris sich nicht vorstellen. "Was auch immer der sich einbildet..."

"Hast du Jonas denn mal gefragt, ob er was von dir will?"

"Nein", schüttelte Loris den Kopf. "Meinst du, ich sollte? Wäre doch nur peinlich - egal, was er antwortet."

"Kommt drauf an..."

"Worauf?"

"Ob du auch was von ihm willst."

Loris schluckte leicht, dann starrte er Jojo an. "Was willst du damit sagen?"

"Ach komm Loris, verkauf mich nicht für dumm", sagte Jojo.

"Für dumm? Jojo, was willst du damit sagen?"

"So wie du reagierst bleibt doch nur eine Möglichkeit", sagte Jojo. "Du bist auch schwul."

"Wie reagier ich denn?", fragte Loris provozierend.

"Als wär das total normal für dich. Wenn mir jemand sagen würde, dass ein Kerl auf mich steht, würde ich Panik schieben!"

"Was meinst du, wie viele Fans schwul sind und auf dich stehen, hm? Willst du es ihnen verbieten? Und warum Panik schieben - Jonas wird mich bestimmt nicht vergewaltigen!"

"Es ist aber was anderes, ob es irgendwelche Fans sind oder du täglich mit dem Kerl zusammen duscht!"

"Ja, weil von dem Kerl, mit dem ich dusche, keine Gefahr ausgeht. Wer weiß, ob es nicht ein durchgeknallter Fan ist, der mir diese Briefe schickt!"

"Ja, das kann gut sein. Aber du weichst mir aus Loris. Bist du schwul?"

 

 

Loris sah ihn einen Moment an, dann antwortete er. "Glaubst du echt, ich würde es dir verraten, wenn ich schwul wär? So, wie du über Jonas redest?"

"Was bitte meinst du?"

"Ich würde es dir sicher nicht verraten, wenn ich schwul wäre."

"Warum nicht? Ich dachte, wir sind Freunde."

"Ja, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich dann noch dein Freund wäre. Wenn ich schwul wär, mein ich."

Fast ein wenig erschrocken sah Jojo ihn an. "Verdammt, was denkst du eigentlich von mir? Oder hat Jonas dir das eingeredet?"

"Nein, hat er nicht. Aber ich hab gehört, wie du über ihn geredet hast."

Jojo schwieg einen Moment. "Ich... hab vermutlich etwas... überreagiert. Das Thema war bisher immer weit weg und... ich kenne niemanden, der schwul ist. Und Christoph hat voll Panik geschoben und wilde Storys über Duschorgien und Seifen erzählt."

"Duschorgien und Seifen? Der spinnt doch."

"Natürlich spinnt er. Du kennst ihn doch. Aber irgendwie... hab ich mich anstecken lassen..."

"Und auf einmal ist alles wieder okay? Nur weil du mich verdächtigst schwul zu sein?"

"Nein. Aber du bist mein Freund."

"Und ich wär auch noch dein Freund, wenn ich schwul wäre?", fragte Loris zweifelnd.

Jojo nickte. "Es wär am Anfang bestimmt komisch, aber... wir kennen uns seit der U16 und wir haben uns immer gut verstanden."

Loris zögerte. Es klang schön, was Jojo sagte, aber andererseits war das alles nur graue Theorie.

"Ich entschuldige mich bei Jonas", fuhr Jojo fort.

"Das solltest du auf jeden Fall tun."

"Jetzt? Wenn du willst ruf ich ihn sofort an?"

Loris nickte, das würde ihm ein wenig Zeit verschaffen. Wie gerne würde er sich vor Jojo outen - und dennoch hatte er Zweifel, und Angst. Außerdem - wie weit sollte sein Outing gehen? Sollte er auch gleich von Gabriel erzählen? Dass er sich einen Stricher ins Haus holte?

Nein, ganz bestimmt. Nicht, wo Jojo mit der ganzen Situation so überfordert war.

Also musste er ihm zumindest Gabriel verschweigen.

Während Loris noch überlegte, holte Jojo sein Handy aus der Tasche und wählte Jonas Nummer. "Hab auf Laut gestellt", sagte er zu Loris.

Der nickte nur schweigend.

"Johannes", nahm Jonas ein wenig genervt das Telefonat entgegen. "Was willst du mir jetzt an den Kopf knallen? Meinst du nicht, für einen Tag reicht es?"

"Ich... ich wollte mich entschuldigen", erklärte Jojo sofort.

"So...", sagte Jonas. "Dann leg mal los."

"Ich hab mich von Christoph anstecken lassen. Ich hab nicht mehr nachgedacht, sondern mir seine komische Meinung aufdrängen lassen.“

"Ich hab dich für klüger gehalten, als dummes Zeug nachzuplappern. Außerdem ist das keine Entschuldigung dafür, dass du Loris in die Sache mit reingezogen hast."

"Ich wollte es irgendwie... loswerden. Das hätte ich nicht tun dürfen, aber.... Christoph hatte ganz schön komische Sprüche drauf. Und das war... weiß nicht, das konnte ich nicht..."

"Komm Jojo, jetzt red nicht um den heißen Brei rum", sagte Jonas.

"Ich will mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich bin gerade bei Loris und hab gemerkt, was für einen Scheiß ich geredet habe."

Jonas schwieg einen Moment. "Hat Loris dich überredet, dich zu entschuldigen?"

"Nein. Wir haben uns unterhalten, und dabei ist es mir klar geworden."

"Mhm", machte Jonas. "Gib mir mal Loris, ja?"

"Klar", nickte Jojo und reichte das Handy weiter. "Ich... ich geh mal... ähm... wohin."

Loris sah Jojo nach, bis er die Tür hinter sich schloss. "Jonas, ich bin jetzt dran", sagte er dann.

"Und?", fragte Jonas sofort besorgt.

"Ich... ich glaub ihm irgendwie. Ich glaub er ist ein bisschen... nein, er ist ziemlich überfordert damit. Und Christoph hat Müll geredet..."

"Und was will er jetzt mit dem Anruf?"

"Mir beweisen, dass er weiter mein Freund ist."

"Hmm", machte Jonas. "Und was für ein Gefühl hast du?"

"Ich... weiß es nicht. Ich würde ihm wirklich gern glauben, aber er hat ein paar echt gemeine Sachen gesagt."

"Ich hätte kein Problem damit ihm zu verzeihen, wenn ich sicher wäre, dass er es so meint."

"Und... das bist du dir nicht", sagte Loris leise.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kenn ihn einfach nicht gut genug. Warum will sich ausgerechnet jetzt entschuldigen?", wollte Jonas wissen.

"Ich... ich glaube, er ist ein bisschen eifersüchtig, weil wir uns so gut verstehen", sagte Loris. "Deshalb will er mir jetzt unbedingt zeigen, dass er ein genauso toller Freund sein kann. Er... er hat mich sogar gefragt, ob ich auch schwul bin."

"Oh", machte Jonas. "Und was hast du gesagt?"

"Gar nichts..."

"Okay... willst es ihm nicht sagen, oder?"

"Ich weiß es einfach nicht..."

"Hör auf dein Gefühl, Loris."

"Ich glaub, mein Gefühl hat grad Urlaub genommen", grinste Loris schwach.

"Dann warte lieber ab. Du solltest dir dann schon sicher sein."

"Vermutlich hast du recht."

"Wir können ja auch abwarten, wie es jetzt ist, wo er offiziell von mir weiß."

"Ja, das klingt nach einer guten Idee", nickte Loris. Wenn es gut lief, dann würde er Jojo von sich erzählen. "Aber von Gabriel erzähl ich ihm auf keinen Fall."

"Nein, das solltest du echt lassen."

Loris lächelte. "Ich hol Jojo mal wieder rein, ok?"

"Ja, klar. Mal gucken, was er noch zu sagen hat."

Loris stand auf, öffnete die Tür und rief nach Jojo.

"Fertig telefoniert?", fragte Jojo leise.

Loris nickte. "Jonas ist aber noch dran", sagte er und hielt Jojo das Telefon entgegen.

"Hey", sagte Jojo ins Telefon.

"Hey", sagte Jonas. "Loris denkt, dass du es ernst meinst. Allerdings versteh ich noch immer nicht, warum du nicht direkt zu mir gekommen bist."

"Versteh ich jetzt auch nicht mehr. Ich hab einfach nicht nachgedacht."

Jonas schwieg einen Moment. "Ich bin lange nicht mehr so von jemandem enttäuscht worden Jojo. Ich hatte sogar überlegt, dir von mir zu erzählen, aber es hat sich keine passende Gelegenheit ergeben gehabt. Ich dachte... naja, dass du damit umgehen kannst."

"Werde ich auch können. Es war nur total komisch, wie Christoph darüber geredet hat."

"Christoph ist ein Hohlkopf!"

"Ja, das weiß ich jetzt auch. Es tut mir leid."

"Ok", sagte Jonas. "Aber ich will kein blödes Getratsche mehr von dir hören. Weder über mich, noch über Loris oder über sonst was. Wenn ich etwas wirklich hasse, dann sind es Leute, die hinter dem Rücken von jemanden Scheiße erzählen."

"Wird nicht wieder passieren", versprach Jojo, und man hörte ihm an, wie geknickt er war.

"Gut", sagte Jonas. "Dann sehen wir uns morgen."

"Ja, bis morgen", verabschiedete sich Jojo erleichtert.

Jojo legte auf und sah Loris an. "Er hat meine Entschuldigung akzeptiert."

Loris lächelte leicht, "Du hast ihn überzeugt."

"Dich auch?"

Wovon?, fragte sich Loris. Davon, dass er sich vor Jojo outen konnte?

Jojo seufzte. "Ist ok. Keine Antwort ist auch ne Antwort."

Loris zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wollen wir wieder ins Wohnzimmer?"

Jojo nickte leicht und folgte Loris.

"Magst du noch was trinken?"

"Gern."

"Apfelschorle? Cola?"

Jojo grinste. "Cola? So als... Versöhnungstrunk?"

"Gute Idee", nickte Loris und verschwand schnell in der Küche um Gläser und die Flasche zu holen.

In der Küche holte Loris erstmal tief Luft. Er war erleichtert, dass sich die Sache mit Jojo offenbar wirklich schnell wieder einrenken ließ.

Er würde sich aber zunächst noch nicht outen.

Vermutlich hielt Jojo ihn eh für Schwul - ob mit oder ohne Bestätigung, aber solange er keine weiteren Spekulationen anstellte, war Loris das erstmal egal.

Er atmete noch einmal durch, dann kehrte er ins Wohnzimmer zurück.

Jojo sah ihn unsicher an. "Wenn du dich unwohl fühlst, kann ich auch gehen", bot er an.

"Warum sollte ich mich unwohl fühlen?", fragte Loris, eigentlich hätte das eher sein Spruch sein sollen.

"Weil du so guckst."

"Nein, ist schon alles okay."

"Dann... vergessen wir das Thema für heute Abend einfach?“ schlug Jojo vor.

"Ja, das ist eine gute Idee", nickte Loris.

Jojo lächelte und brachte das Gespräch auf ein neutrales Thema - die neusten Playstation-Spiele.

Letztendlich zockten sie noch eine Runde Fifa, ehe Jojo schließlich nach Hause fuhr.

Über dem ganzen Drama mit Jojo und Jonas hatte Loris tatsächlich vergessen nachzusehen, ob ein weiterer der schwarzen Briefumschläge gekommen war. "Nicht mehr heute", murmelte er entschlossen.

So ging er ins Bett ohne weiter nach der Post zu sehen.


	17. Nicht unterkriegen lassen

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er durch ein lautes, durchdringendes Klingeln wach. Allerdings war es nicht sein Wecker, der klingelte, sondern die Klingel seiner Wohnungstür.

Müde schlug er die Augen auf. Kurz nach sieben - welcher Idiot klingelte um diese Zeit? Da der unerwünschte Besucher hartnäckig war, blieb ihm nichts anderes über als tatsächlich aufzustehen. In T-Shirt und Shorts tapste er zur Wohnungstür und drückte auf den Summer.

Wenig später stand ein ekelhaft gut gelaunter Jonas vor ihm. "Guten Morgen Sonnenschein", grinste Jonas breit. "Na du siehst ja mal so richtig munter und fröhlich aus."

"Es ist sieben", knurrte Loris. "Was bist du schon so wach?"

"Ach weißt du, ich bin um vier aufgewacht und konnte nicht mehr schlafen", sagte Jonas schulterzuckend.

"Um vier? Du Armer...", meinte Loris bedauernd - und gähnte. Er hätte noch ein paar Stunden weiterschlafen können.

"Ich hab dich echt geweckt, hm?" fragte Jonas mit einer Spur schlechten Gewissens.

"Ja, ist aber nicht schlimm. Hast ja wieder Brötchen dabei."

Jonas nickte. "Natürlich. Wenn ich schon so früh irgendwo aufschlage, dann nur mit Bestechungsmitteln. Hab dir einen leckeren Schoko-Croissant mitgebracht."

Loris sah ihn mit einem Lächeln an. "Ich liebe die Dinger, woher weißt du das?"

"Geraten", meinte Jonas lachend und zwinkerte.

"Gut geraten", strahlte Loris ihn an.

"Also, wie wär’s wenn du mal ins Bad verschwindest und ich solange Kaffee koche. Kenn mich in deiner Küche ja inzwischen aus", schlug Jonas vor.

"Sehr gute Idee", lächelte Loris.

Jonas nickte. "Dann ab mit dir."

Loris drehte sich um und verschwand im Bad. Seine Gedanken kreisten um Jonas - warum tauchte er hier so früh auf? Um mit ihm zu frühstücken?

Gut, sie hatten auch die letzten beiden Tage zusammen gefrühstückt, aber da hatten sie das immer vorher abgesprochen.

Auf jeden Fall war es schön nicht alleine zu frühstücken. Ein bisschen, als hätte sein Freund bei ihm geschlafen - genau das, was er bei Gabriel immer vermisst hatte.

Loris runzelte die Stirn. War es das, was Jojo meinte? Warum er so überzeugt war, dass Jonas was von ihm wollte?  
Weil sie sich schon nach ein paar Tagen so verhielten - zusammen frühstückten und abends auf dem Sofa kuschelten?

Aber das hieß doch noch lange nicht, dass Jonas in ihn verliebt war. Oder? 

Wenn er das bloß wüsste! Und wenn er dann noch wüsste, wie es um ihn selbst stand. Er mochte Jonas, aber... liebt er ihn?

Das war eine extrem gute Frage, auf die er absolut keine Antwort hatte.

Konnte er es sich vorstellen, mit Jonas zusammen zu sein? Das war einfacher zu beantworten - Jonas war lieb, witzig, einfühlsam, und sie verstanden sich gut. Und er war vom Aussehen auch sein Typ.

Dennoch - Loris war nicht sicher, ob das etwas werden konnte - wenn Jojo überhaupt recht hatte. Vielleicht suchte Jonas nur Anschluss und freute sich wie Loris jemanden gefunden zu haben, dem es ebenso ging wie ihm selbst.

Jedenfalls würde er keine peinlichen Fragen stellen. Wenn Jonas an ihm interessiert war, dann würde er das irgendwann schon deutlich machen.

Er duschte sich noch einmal kalt ab, dann trat er aus der Dusche und machte sich schnell fertig - er wollte Jonas nicht länger als nötig warten lassen.

Als er in die Küche kam, hatte Jonas den Tisch schon gedeckt und Kaffee gekocht.

"Du darfst mich gern öfter wecken, wenn ich dann Frühstück kriege", grinste Loris ihn an.

"Morgen versuch ich es einfach mal wieder mit Schlafen", sagte Jonas zwinkernd.

"Ich hab nichts dagegen, wenn du ausschläfst und dann zum Frühstück kommst!"

Jonas lachte. "Na wenn das so ist."

"Ist doch schön nicht alleine frühstücken zu müssen."

"Ist es", nickte Jonas. "Das vermisse ich auch sehr, seit ich keinen Freund mehr habe."

"Dann bist du jederzeit hier bei mir eingeladen."

Jonas lächelte ihn an. "Das ist sehr lieb von dir."

"Ich finds einfach schön mit dir", erwiderte Loris das Lächeln.

Jonas Lächeln schien noch strahlender zu werden.

Irgendwie machte es Loris unsicher, und er lenkte ab. "Ähm... Kaffee?"

"Gern", sagte Jonas.

Loris goss ihnen ein, dann setzte er sich an den gedeckten Frühstückstisch. Jonas hatte ihm bereits den Schoko-Croissant auf den Teller gelegt, wie er jetzt feststellte.

Er nahm es hoch, roch kurz daran und biss dann genüsslich hinein. Der Croissant war noch leicht warm und die Schokolade schmolz auf seiner Zunge.

Er lächelte unwillkürlich, als er die dunkle Schokolade schmeckte.

"Der ist gut, oder?" fragte Jonas mit einem Lächeln.

"Er ist... göttlich."

"Freut mich, dass er dir schmeckt", sagte Jonas und nahm sich nun ein Brötchen.

"Oh ja, dafür lohnt es sich so früh geweckt zu werden."

"Na siehst du, ich wusste doch, dass ich es wieder gut machen kann."

"Du kennst mich zu gut."

"Ich... bin ein ganz guter Beobachter", sagte Jonas schulterzuckend und legte sich eine Scheibe Käse auf sein Brötchen.

Vielleicht sollte sich Loris auch mal ein bisschen was von Jonas merken. Wenn der ihn schon so beobachtete.

Die Frage war nur, warum Jonas ihn überhaupt so beobachtete. Tat er das mit allen Freunden? Oder hatte Jojo tatsächlich recht?

Aus den Augenwinkeln schielte er zu Jonas hinüber. Hätte Jonas ihm nicht schon gesagt, wenn er Gefühle für ihn hätte?

Doch, vermutlich - immerhin wusste er, dass Loris keinen Freund hatte.

"Was ist?" fragte Jonas und drehte den Kopf zu ihm. "Hab ich irgendwas im Gesicht?"

"Wie -nein, nein, alles okay. Ich hab nur nachgedacht."

"Worüber? Hast du gestern noch einen Brief bekommen?" fragte Jonas besorgt.

"Ich hab noch nicht geguckt."

"Dann gucken wir gleich nach dem Frühstück? Oder willst du bis nach dem Training warten?"

"Nein, lieber jetzt gleich. Ich hole die Post schnell hoch.“

Jonas nickte.

"Dann... bis gleich." Loris stand auf und lief schnell aus der Wohnung und nach unten zu den Briefkästen.

Vor der Reihe mit dunklen Briefkästen blieb er stehen. Am liebsten hätte er die Post nicht dort rausgeholt.  
Aber er musste wohl. Außerdem hatte er Jonas bei sich, der ihm beistehen würde.

"Na dann mal los", murmelte er und öffnete seinen Briefkasten.

Werbung, Wochenzeitung, zwei Briefe - und, Loris' Finger fingen an zu zittern, ein schwarzer Umschlag

"Verdammte scheiße", sagte er leise.

Leise schlich er hoch zurück in seine Wohnung.

Jonas warf ihm nur einen Blick zu und seufzte tief. "Dann komm mal und lass es uns hinter uns bringen."

"Bitte", nickte Loris und zog den schwarzen Umschlag aus dem Stapel.

"Soll ich?" fragte Jonas.

"Ja, das wäre lieb von dir." Irgendwie hatte Loris Angst vor dem Inhalt.

Jonas nahm ihm den Umschlag ab, riss ihn auf und schüttelte den Inhalt auf den Tisch. "Scheiße", sagte er leise, als er das Foto sah, dass mit dem Motiv nach oben gelandet war und Loris und ihn in der Therme zeigte.

"Scheiße", flüsterte auch Loris. "Wer... wer macht sowas Krankes?"

Jonas griff nach Loris Hand und drückte sie fest. "Ich hab keine Ahnung", wisperte er heiser. "Was... was steht auf dem Zettel?"

"Na, hattet Ihr zwei Hübschen Spaß?", las Loris leise vor.

"Woher...?" keuchte Jonas.

Loris schluckte leicht und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Er konnte es sich einfach nicht vorstellen.

"Wer... er muss mit uns in der Therme gewesen sein", sagte Jonas leise.

"Aber wieso? Ich meine, wie kam er darauf?"

"Er muss dir... uns gefolgt sein..."

"Wieso folgt der uns? Verdammt, das darf der doch nicht..." Loris schüttelte den Kopf, dass der das durfte, war klar. Aber es fühlte sich einfach scheiße an so verfolgt zu werden.

Jonas nickte. Dann drehte er sich auf seinem Stuhl und umarmte Loris fest.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken schloss Loris die Augen und ließ sich halten.

Er spürte Jonas, der sich fest an ihn presste und ihm dabei über den Rücken strich.

Es dauerte, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte und sich dann - deutlich später - wieder von ihm löste.

"Es tut mir leid", wisperte er dann.

"Ist okay", flüsterte Jonas. "Dafür sind Freunde da."

Loris schüttelte den Kopf. "Jetzt hab ich dich da mit reingezogen. Das wollte ich wirklich nicht."

"Hätten wir das geahnt, wären wir nicht ins Schwimmbad gegangen", sagte Jonas leise. "Außerdem sind wir nicht die einzigen, die da hingehen - sie können uns keinen Strick draus drehen."

"Er weiß von Gabriel. Und jetzt... das hier..."

Jonas seufzte leise. "Wir können es nicht mehr ändern, Loris." Seine Stimme klang aber auch nicht mehr so fest wie zuvor.

"Ich... ich verstehe es, wenn du jetzt auf Abstand gehen willst", sagte Loris und senkte den Blick.

"Wär jetzt eh zu spät, oder?"

"Vielleicht nicht. Vielleicht lässt er dich in Ruhe, wenn du dich von mir fern hältst."

"Und was, wenn ich das nicht möchte?"

"Siehst du das hier nicht?" fragte Loris und deutete auf das Bild.

"Was?", fragte Jonas nach. "Was meinst du?"

"Was wenn er rausfindet, dass du auch schwul bist?"

"Wie denn? Er weiß nicht mal, dass ich es von dir weiß."

"Er hätte auch nicht von Gabriel wissen dürfen. Oder das wir in die Therme gehen."

"Und wenn er es weiß, dann ist es jetzt eh zu spät."

Loris seufzte tief. Er fühlte sich mies, dass er Jonas mit in das Chaos gezogen hatte.

Jonas atmete tief durch, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Ist eh nicht mehr zu ändern. Wir müssen abwarten, was als nächstes kommt. Irgendwann muss er doch sagen, was er will."

"Mich fertig machen..."

"Und warum? Bist du jemandem auf den Schlips getreten?"

Loris zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich wüsste nicht wem."

Jonas nickte leicht. "Ein durchgeknallter Fan?"

"Ich hab nicht die leiseste Ahnung Jonas...“

Noch einmal legte Jonas seine Arme um ihn. "Wir schaffen das schon. Zusammen."

Loris lehnte sich an ihn und schloss die Augen. Es tat gut so einen Freund zu haben!

Jonas schob ihm eine Hand in den Nacken und strich dort über seine Haut. "Du bist damit nicht allein Loris. Wird alles gut..."

Es tat so gut! Es tat so gut wie Jonas ihm deutlich machte, dass er für ihn da war.

"Besser?" wisperte Jonas nach einem Moment.

"Ja, besser", sagte Loris leise. "Danke."

Jonas lächelte ihn an. "Komm, trink noch einen Kaffee und dann müssen wir uns langsam auf den Weg zum Training machen."

"Ja, das auch noch..."

"Na komm. Frische Luft, Fußball spielen... nackte Kerle unter der Dusche", sagte Jonas und zwinkerte ihm zu.

"Nackte Kerle unter der Dusche... schon klar", knurrte Loris.

"Stimmt doch", lachte Jonas.

"Was meinst du, was Jojo am schlimmsten fand...?"

"Das ich ihm auf seinen nackten Arsch glotzen könnte?" schnaubte Jonas.

"Ja, genau das."

"Ach ja, das nenn ich doch mal ein echtes Problem. Armer Kerl."

"Aber gestern Abend klang es nicht mehr so schlimm."

"Er hat sich entschuldigt und es offenbar ernst gemeint. Ich vermute, dass du gar nicht so Unrecht hattest. Er war - und ist - ein bisschen Eifersüchtig, dass wir beide auf einmal so eng befreundet sind."

"Gestern hab ichs ja wieder bisschen gutgemacht."

"Ja... Big-Red und ich haben dich schmerzlich vermisst", sagte Jonas zwinkernd.

Loris grinste. "Die vielen Kissen habens doch bestimmt gut gemacht."

"Schon. Obwohl ein warmes, lebendiges Kissen schon... irgendwie netter ist."

"Machen wir auch wieder, versprochen."

"Ich freu mich", sagte Jonas in einem ungewohnt sanften Ton. Doch ehe Loris darauf reagieren konnte, sah Jonas auf seine Uhr. "Und jetzt mein Lieblingstorhüter müssen wir los. Ich hab bei dem Wetter überhaupt keinen Bock auf Strafrunden."

"Oh nein, bloß nicht. Womöglich noch vor dem Aufstehen..." Loris löste sich endgültig von Jonas und begann abzudecken.

Jonas blieb noch einen Moment sitzen, dann half er Loris beim Rest. Wenig später waren sie fertig und fuhren - wieder getrennt - zum Training.


	18. Richtig schlechte Filme

Loris hatte Mühe, die Gedanken an das Foto zu verdrängen. Aber es half auch nichts, wenn er sich jetzt verrückt machte.

Nur noch ein paar Tage, dann würde die Rückrunde starten und er konnte es sich nicht leisten, dann unkonzentriert zu sein.

Und auch jetzt sollte er aufpassen, denn auch, wenn er die Nummer eins war - Stefanos und Robin würden sich auch freuen mal ein paar Spiele zu machen.

Am Trainingsgelände wartete Jojo auf ihn. "Mensch, bist du blass. Alles ok bei dir?" fragte er, als Loris zu ihm trat.

"Geht schon", murmelte Loris.

"So siehst du aber nicht aus."

"Dann... wird es wieder..."

"Ist... hat es was mit Jonas zu tun?" fragte Jojo leise.

"Nein. Was soll es mit Jonas zu tun haben?"

Jojo zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht, deshalb frag ich ja."

"Du musst ja eine Vermutung haben..."

"Jungs, wir müssen da rein", trat in diesem Moment Jonas zu ihnen. "Ihr wisst schon Training und so nen Zeug."

"Ja, ich weiß", seufzte Loris und setzte sich in Bewegung.

"Morgen Jonas", murmelte Jojo.

"Morgen...", erwiderte Jonas unsicher.

"Ist... alles ok? Also mit uns?" fragte Jojo.

"Ja, ist es. Solange du damit umgehen kannst - und die Klappe hältst. Also - du weißt schon."

"Ich arbeite dran. Und klatsche nicht. Versprochen."

"Danke. Dann ist alles okay mit uns."

Jojo lächelte ziemlich erleichtert. "Gut. Und... hast du ne Ahnung, was mit Loris los ist? Er ist total blass und irgendwie... durch den Wind."

"Es ist..." gerade noch rechtzeitig fiel Jonas ein, dass er es noch gar nicht wissen konnte. "Ich weiß es nicht."

Jojo zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Du... weißt es, aber erzählst es mir nicht, stimmt’s?"

"Wenn, dann sollte Loris es dir erzählen, okay?", gab sich Jonas geschlagen.

"Scheiß Geheimnisse überall", brummte Jojo.

"Ja, ist scheiße. Aber... du verstehst, dass ich da nichts sage, ja?"

"Schon klar", seufzte Jojo. "Also dann rein mit uns."

"Ja, rein mit uns..."

Schweigend folgten die beiden Loris, der schon in der Umkleide angekommen war und sich grade umzog.

Ohne etwas zu sagen zogen sich die beiden ebenfalls um.

Loris wartete auf sie und gemeinsam betraten sie ein paar Minuten später das Trainingsfeld.

Ruhig drehten sie ihre Runden zum Aufwärmen, dann liefen sie zu ihrem Trainer und folgten seinen Anweisungen.

Nach dem Training war Loris geschafft - körperlich, aber auch geistig. Es war verflucht anstrengend nicht nachzudenken.

Kaum kamen sie aus der Dusche, stand Jonas vor ihm, noch mit Handtuch um die Hüfte. "Du kommst gleich mit zu mir."

"Ich..." Ein Blick in Jonas Augen machte ihm deutlich, dass es keinen Sinn hatte zu Widersprechen. "Ok."

"Gut." Mehr sagte er nicht, dann ging er zurück an seinen Platz und zog sich an.

Auch Loris begann sich nun langsam umzuziehen.

Er brauchte länger als gewöhnlich, und immer wieder stockte er in der Bewegung als hätte er vergessen, was er tun wollte.

Eine Hand griff an ihm vorbei und half ihm seine Sachen zu packen. "Komm", sagte Jonas leise.

Kaum war er fertig, seufzte er leise und schloss die Augen. Er war total am Ende, das merkte er jetzt.

"Loris denk an was schönes", flüsterte Jonas hinter ihm. "Wir fahren jetzt zu mir und entspannen uns."

Loris nickte leicht und folgte ihm aus der Kabine - und zu seinem Wagen. "Du fährst bei mir mit", bestimmte Jonas.

Loris lächelte schwach. "Das hatten wir schon mal, hm?"

"Ja - und das war da auch das Beste für dich."

"Wir haben Chili gegessen und du hast mir Big-Red vorgestellt."

"Ja, genau. Und beides war gut gewesen, oder?"

"Sehr gut sogar", nickte Loris.

"Also steig ein. Mal gucken, was für Suppen die heute haben."

Seufzend ließ sich Loris auf den Beifahrersitz gleiten und schnallte sich an.

Wie beim letzten Mal blieb Loris im Wagen sitzen, als Jonas die Suppen kaufte und wieder lud Jonas die Tüte mit den Suppen bei Loris ab, ehe er in die Bäckerei gegenüberlief um Brötchen zu holen.

Vorsichtig schnupperte Loris an der Tüte, konnte aber nicht erkennen, was für eine Suppe das sein könnte.  
Auch gut, dann würde er sich einfach überraschen lassen.

Wenig später kam Jonas zurück, reichte ihm auch gleich die Brötchentüte und setzte sich dann wieder ans Steuer.

"Na gar nicht neugierig?" fragte Jonas und grinste Loris an.

"Doch, klar."

"Schön. Ich sag’s dir trotzdem nicht", lachte Jonas und fuhr los.

"War klar", knurrte Loris.

"Du wirst es mögen, ganz bestimmt", versprach Jonas.

"Dann fahr mal schnell..."

"Schneller geht nicht", lachte Jonas. "Aber in fünf Minuten sind wir ja da."

"Ja", nickte Loris. Bis vor ein paar Minuten hatte er gemeint, dass er nichts runterkriegen konnte, aber jetzt langsam kam der Hunger.

Jonas hatte zum Glück nicht übertrieben und fünf Minuten später parkte er vor seinem Wohnhaus.

Keine drei Minuten später saßen sie in der Küche und genossen die Currysuppe mit Hähnchen.

"Mhm, die ist auch sehr gut", meinte Jonas.

"Ich glaub, bei denen ist alles gut."

Jonas nickte. "Und sie schaffen es, dass du auch an einem schlechten Tag wieder gut aussiehst."

"Ja, Suppe hilft immer", grinste Loris schwach - er hatte den Gedanken an seine Probleme bis jetzt gut verdrängen können.

"Und ich weiß auch schon, was wir gleich machen. Wir setzen uns auf Big-Red und gucken ein paar richtig miese Horror-Filme. Mich heitert das immer auf", grinste Jonas.

"Aber nur die ganz miesen", grinste Loris. "Sharknador oder so."

"Ja genau die Art von Film meinte ich."

Loris biss von seinem Brötchen ab. "Sehr gut."

"Und heute Abend bleibst du hier. Eine Nacht auf Big-Red und du bist wie Neugeboren."

Loris seufzte und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Glaub ich dir gern, aber morgen sieht er uns dann zusammen aus dem Haus kommen."

"Willst du dir wirklich vorschreiben lassen, was du tust, weil dann vielleicht ein neues Foto kommen könnte?"

"Solange ich nicht weiß, was er damit anfangen will."

Jonas seufzte. "Ok..."

"Aber wann anders nehm ich Big-Reds Angebot gerne an."

"Das hoffen wir beide sehr."

Loris lächelte leicht - war womöglich doch was an Jojos Vermutungen dran?

"Ich guck mal, ob noch Eis da ist", sagte Jonas und stand auf.

"Ich denk schnell ab", kündigte Loris an und kurz darauf war die Küche ordentlich.

Jonas hatte wirklich eine Packung Eis gefunden, die er zum Antauen nach draußen stellte.

"Wollen wir... mal rüber gucken?", schlug Loris vor.

"Big-Red erwartet uns", grinste Jonas.

"Und irgendein richtig mieser Film."

"Dann los", sagte Jonas und schob Loris einfach vor sich her aus der Küche und ins Wohnzimmer.

Dort angekommen drückte er ihn auf Big-Red und setzte sich daneben, dann suchte er einen Film aus. Sie entschieden sich tatsächlich für Sharknador, danach sahen sie Airplane vs. Volcano.

Zwischendurch aßen sie das Eis und eine Packung Kräcker, die Jonas auch noch irgendwo aufgetrieben hatte.

"Die waren so richtig schlecht", grinste Loris.

"Meilensteine der schlechten Filmkunst", nickte Jonas.

"Wir hätten noch 'Camel Spiders - Angriff der Monsterspinnen'!"

"Wenn du es aushältst, dass ich wieder ein bisschen an... deiner Schulter kuschel, hab ich nichts dagegen", sagte Jonas.

"Ich werde es über mich ergehen lassen", grinste Loris und streckte den Arm auf. "Dann komm mal her."

Jonas strahlte und schob sich so an Loris heran, dass er sich bequem an ihn lehnen konnte. Nach ein wenig zurechtruckeln startete Loris den nächsten Film.

Er spürte das inzwischen schon gut bekannte Gewicht von Jonas an seiner Seite, der sich an ihn kuschelte.

Es würde nicht lange dauern bis Jonas einschlafen würde.

Auch daran hatte er sich inzwischen schon gewöhnt. Ob Jonas das mit all seinen Freunden machte? Irgendwie konnte er sich das nicht vorstellen.  
Aber vielleicht war es ja normal, so zwischen schwulen besten Freunden?

Damit hatte er keine Erfahrung, schließlich kannte er außer Jonas ja niemanden.

Aber Jonas zu kennen war schön. Und mit ihm so zusammen zu sitzen und miese Filme zu gucken, war auch schön.

Und er sollte endlich aufhören sich über alles was Jonas machte und tat zu wundern und Hintergedanken zu vermuten, nur weil Jojo ihm diesen Floh ins Ohr gesetzt hatte.

Er sollte nicht drüber nachdenken und zulassen, dass sich irgendwelche Hoffnungen entwickelten, er würde nur enttäuscht werden.

"Ist alles ok bei dir?" wisperte Jonas.

"Hm? Ja, klar. Ist es. Ist schön so...", rutschte es Loris raus.

"Dann bleib heute Nacht hier", kam es kaum hörbar von Jonas.

Loris schluckte leicht. "Ich... ich würd gern..."

"Aber...?"

"Wenn mein Verfolger das mitkriegt und fotografiert..."

"Was denkst du, wird passieren? Er wird dir wieder ein Bild mit einem dämlichen Spruch schicken."

"Und..." Loris seufzte. Es war einfach zu verführerisch heute Abend nicht nach Hause zu fahren. "Ich bleib."

Jonas sah ihn an und lächelte. "Das freut mich. Sehr."

"Es ist so viel schöner als nach Hause zu fahren."

"Find ich auch. Ich hab dich gern hier Loris."

"Und ich bin gern bei dir.“

Jonas lächelte noch strahlender.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken zog Loris ihn dichter an sich.

Jonas sah ihn einen Moment fragend an. Dann schob er eine Hand in Loris Nacken.

Loris stockte leicht - damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Erneut zögerte Jonas leicht, als hätte er leichte Zucken in Loris Körper gespürt.

Loris blickte ihn etwas unsicher an.

Jonas lehnte sich ein Stückchen zu ihm und sah ihn dann auf eine ganz bestimmte Art und Weise an. Abwartend und... ein wenig herausfordernd.

Was wollte Jonas? Wollte er tatsächlich...? Aber das konnte doch nicht sein.

Offenbar hatte er zu lange gezögert, denn Jonas schluckte, lächelte verlegen und zog sich wieder zurück. Auch die Hand aus seinem Nacken verschwand. "Möchtest du noch was trinken?" fragte Jonas und stand auf.

Irgendwie fühlte sich Loris zittrig, als er leicht nickte.

"O-Saft?" fragte Jonas.

"Ja, O-Saft ist gut..."

Jonas lächelte und verschwand mit schnellen Schritten in der Küche.


	19. Big-Blue

Inzwischen blickte Loris wieder zu dem Fernseher, aber der Film war so schlecht, dass es ihm schwer fiel sich darauf zu konzentrieren. Hatte er sich das eben eingebildet? Oder hatte Jonas ihn tatsächlich küssen wollen?

Und war er so selten dämlich gewesen und hatte sich diese Chance entgehen lassen?

Nein, er musste es sich eingebildet haben.

"Hier", sagte Jonas in diesem Moment und hielt ihm ein Glas mit O-Saft entgegen.

Überrascht sah Loris hoch, er hatte nicht gehört, wie Jonas nähergekommen war.

"So vertieft in den Film?" fragte Jonas und setzte wieder neben ihn. Allerdings deutlich weiter entfernt als vorher.

"Ähm - ich versuch es zumindest. Aber fällt bei dem Film schon schwer."

"Ja, der ist eindeutig noch schlechter als die beiden vorher."

"Und das will was heißen", grinste Loris.

"Wollen wir was anderes gucken?" schlug Jonas vor. "Wirklich müde bin ich nämlich noch nicht."

"Ja, such mal was vernünftiges aus", bat Loris.

Jonas lachte und griff nach der Fernbedienung. Er rief das Portal seiner Online-Videothek auf und suchte einen Moment.

"Worauf hast du Lust? Action, Liebesfilm? Irgendwas Schwules?

"Action", sagte Loris sofort. Alles andere würde die komische Stimmung hier noch komischer machen.

Kurzentschlossen startete Jonas Captain America 2.

Loris lehnte sich zurück und versuchte sich wieder zu entspannen. Aber ihm fehlten Jonas Berührungen.

"Ich find Chris Evans echt heißt in seinem Kostüm", sagte Jonas nach einer Weile.

"Hmm", machte Loris unkonzentriert. Seine Gedanken kreisten um die merkwürdige Situation vorhin.

"Nicht dein Typ oder stehst du nicht so auf Superhelden?"

"Doch, und er sieht auch gut aus..."

"Aber?"

"Ist schon okay... bin wohl doch müde..."

"Dann machen wir einfach Schluss für heute", sagte Jonas lächelnd.

"Ich... ja, vielleicht ist das besser."

"Dann bereiten wir mal Big-Red für dich vor", sagte Jonas und stellte den Fernseher aus.

"Ich werde sicher phantastisch schlafen", lächelte Loris beim Aufstehen.

"Oh ja, bisher hat sich noch niemand beschwert."

"Das werde ich bestimmt auch nicht. Kann ich dir helfen?"

"Räum mal die Kissen zur Seite, damit wir das Laken drauflegen können", bat Jonas.

Es dauerte etwas, bis Loris die vielen Kissen zusammengesucht und - nach einem vergeblichen Stapelversuch - in eine Ecke gestopft hatte.

Jonas hatte inzwischen ein blaues Laken geholt.

"Ich bezieh schon mal", bot Loris an und machte sich daran, das Laken möglichst glatte auf Big-Red zu legen. "Jetzt wird es zu Big-Blue!"

Jonas lachte. "Aber nur kurz, du bekommst nämlich rote Bettwäsche."

"Gott sei Dank", grinste Loris ihn an. "Nicht, dass es noch eine Persönlichkeitskrise bekommt."

"Niemals. Dazu ist Big-Red zu selbstbewusst."

"Puh", machte Loris gespielt erleichtert.

"Ich hol dann mal das Bett", sagte Jonas und verschwand erneut.

Loris setzte sich unschlüssig auf Big-Red. "Und? Was sagst du dazu?", fragte er das Sofa.

Im nächsten Moment gab er ein Schnauben von sich. Jetzt war es soweit. Er sprach mit einem Sofa! Er sollte morgen nicht zum Training, sondern sich einfach einweisen lassen.

Wenig später kam Jonas mit einer Bettdecke und einem Kissen zurück - wie angedeutet hatte die Bettwäsche fast denselben roten Farbton wie Big-Red.

"Das Bettzeug steht ihm gut", grinste Loris Jonas an.

"Ich hab’s ihm vorher auch in nem Katalog gezeigt, ob es ihm gefällt", sagte Jonas und legte seine Last ab.

Loris kicherte leise. "Das ist bei so einem charakterstarken Sofa sicher das Beste."

"Ich sag dir, manchmal ist es nicht einfach. Big-Red mochte meinen ersten Couchtisch nämlich gar nicht", sagte Jonas mit einem völlig ernsten Gesichtsausdruck. Nur das Funkeln in seinen Augen verriet, dass er Spaß machte. "Das war eine schreckliche Zeit für uns. Seitdem stell ich ihm die Möbel und alles andere vorher vor."

Loris nickte, als wär das völlig normal. „Stell dir vor, was passiert, wenn die mal aneinandergeraten - dann hast du hier Kleinholz. Aber zu Menschen ist er immer lieb. Oder hat es da auch Vorlieben?"

"Hat es. Aber eigentlich stimmen wir in der Hinsicht immer überein. Sonst dürfest du hier heute Nacht auch nicht auf ihm schlafen."

"Danke, Big-Red", lächelte Loris das Sofa an und strich ihm über die Rückenlehne.

"Wie viele Kissen du noch möchtest, kann du selbst entscheiden", sagte Jonas und deutete auf den Kissenstapel in der Ecke. "Möchtest du noch was zum Schlafen von mir? Ähm... falls ich was passendes hab."

"T-Shirt wäre gut. Und... Zahnbürste und Handtuch?"

"Das steht schon im Bad bereit. Mach dich schon mal fertig und ich such dir ein T-Shirt, das dir passen müsste."

"Danke", lächelte Loris ihn an. Jetzt stand er vor Jonas - und hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte.

"Ähm... Bad ist direkt gegenüber", sagte Jonas leise.

"Da...danke", murmelte Loris und ging schnell an Jonas vorbei.

Inzwischen bereute er es schon wieder, dass er zugestimmt hatte zu bleiben. Grade nach der komischen Situation vorhin auf dem Sofa wäre es einfacher gewesen, wenn er gefahren wäre.

Sie hätten sich schnell verabschiedet, und er wäre - völlig gefahrlos - nach Hause gefahren. Aber so... musste er das jetzt irgendwie hinter sich bringen.

Er würde sich jetzt schnell fertig machen, dann das T-Shirt anziehen, das Jonas ihm lieh, und ins Bett gehen.  
Loris seufzte, es brachte nichts darüber nachzugrübeln und sich nach Hause zu wünschen - er musste da jetzt durch.

Also machte er sich fertig, wusch sich, putzte die Zähne und ging dann zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Jonas war noch nicht zurück, also setzte er sich auf das Sofa und wartete.

Und wieder begannen sich seine Gedanken zu drehen.

Was wäre passiert, wenn sie sich vorhin wirklich geküsst hätten?

Das hätte alles durcheinander gebracht. Schließlich wusste er noch immer nicht, was er von der ganzen Sache halten sollte.

"Hier, ich hab was gefunden", rief Jonas in diesem Moment und kam zu ihm ins Wohnzimmer. In einer Hand hielt er ein graues Shirt.

"Oh, danke", nickte Loris und stand auf um es ihm abzunehmen.

"Brauchst du noch was?" fragte Jonas. Kurz strich sein Blick über Loris nackten Oberkörper, dann sah er schnell wieder zur Seite.

"Nein, danke", schüttelte Loris den Kopf. "Ich hab alles." Der Blick irritierte ihn.

"Gut... und sonst weißt du ja auch, wo alles ist", sagte Jonas.

"Ja, weiß ich. Dann... gute Nacht", wünschte Loris, der das Shirt noch immer unschlüssig in der Hand hielt.

Auch Jonas stand einen Moment ziemlich unsicher vor ihm. "Ja... schlaf gut", sagte er dann leise. Damit drehte er sich um und verließ das Wohnzimmer.

Loris sah ihm nach und erst nach einer Weile erinnerte er sich wieder daran, dass er sich ja das Shirt anziehen wollte.

Gedankenverloren zog er es über, dabei ruhte sein Blick auf der inzwischen geschlossenen Wohnzimmertür.

Hoffentlich lief das morgen früh wieder normal zwischen ihnen ab. Ansonsten würde das ein Horror-Morgen werden, da war er sich sicher.

Mit einem Seufzen ließ er sich nach hinten sinken, griff noch nach zwei Kissen und kuschelte sich dann auf Big-Red unter die Decke.

Doch seine Gedanken kamen nicht zur Ruhe. Wenn sie sich geküsst hätten, hätte er dann wohl auch hier auf Big-Red geschlafen oder mit Jonas in seinem Schlafzimmer?

Wäre es bei einem Kuss geblieben, oder wären sie weitergegangen? Hätte Jonas das überhaupt gewollt? Immerhin hatte er doch irgendwann mal gesagt, dass er es nicht wissen wollte, wenn sein Freund mal mit einem Stricher...

Aber Jonas hätte ihn ja bestimmt gar nicht erst geküsst - oder es versucht - wenn er das nicht gewollt hätte.

Und er hatte das schon gewollt - oder? Hatte er die ganze Situation vielleicht einfach nur falsch eingeschätzt?

Wie sollte er das bloß je rausfinden? "Big-Red, du hast da auch keinen Tipp, oder?", flüsterte er dem Sofa zu.

Natürlich kam keine Antwort vom Sofa. Und wenn er nicht mit Jojo über das Thema reden wollte - was er unter gar keinen Umständen wollte - würde er da wohl allein durch müssen. 

Er würde abwarten, was Jonas sagen und tun würde. Oder würde Jonas nach diesem möglichen misslungenen Kussversuch aufgeben?

Denn wenn er ihn hatte küssen wollen, dann hatte ja wohl seine Reaktion ihn davon abgehalten. Also würde er die Initiative ergreifen musste. Wenn er das überhaupt wollte. Und damit kam er wieder zum eigentlich Knackpunkt des Ganzen. Wollte er Jonas küssen?

Jonas war ein lieber Kerl, und sie verstanden sich gut. Er fühlte sich wohl bei ihm, mit ihm. Reichte das?

"Verflixt und zugenäht", murmelte Loris und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Er mochte Jonas wirklich und es gab bestimmt schlimmeres, als sich von ihm küssen zu lassen.

Wenn er näher drüber nachdachte, gab es vermutlich nur wenig Schöneres.

"Du bist doch echt ein Hornochse", murmelte er in Richtung der Zimmerdecke. Da wollte ein so toller Mann wie Jonas ihn küssen und er spielte das scheue Reh im Wald!

Am liebsten würde er jetzt aufstehen und sich entschuldigen. Und es wieder gut machen.

Vielleicht... vielleicht sollte er ja genau das machen. Jonas war in der kurzen Zeit bestimmt noch nicht eingeschlafen.


	20. In Jonas Schlafzimmer

Leise stand er auf, schob die Kissen auf Big-Red zusammen und schlich in den Flur.

Unter dem Türspalt von Jonas Schlafzimmertür drang flackerndes Licht hervor. Vermutlich lief der Fernseher, überlegte Loris.

Immerhin schlief er vermutlich noch nicht. Er trat vor die Tür und kratzte leise an dem Holz.

Er selbst hörte das kaum, also würde Jonas das schon gar nicht hören.

Also nahm er seinen Mut zusammen und klopfte ein wenig lauter, mit dem Fingernagel.

Wieder kam keine Reaktion.

Also klopfte Loris jetzt mit den Knöcheln, noch etwas lauter.

Es dauerte etwas, dann meinte Loris zu hören, wie im Zimmer der Ton des Fernsehers leiser gedreht wurde.

Er klopfte noch einmal, dann fragte er, "Jonas? Kann ich reinkommen?"

Einen Moment später öffnete sich die Tür und Jonas sah ihn fragend an. "Hat Big-Red dich rausgeworfen?"

"Ja... nein... doch... Es meinte, ich soll mit dir reden."

"So... und worüber sollen wir reden?" fragte Jonas mit einem Lächeln.

Das Lächeln machte es Loris etwas leichter überhaupt etwas zu sagen. "Über... uns?", fragte er vorsichtig nach.

"Dann komm mal rein", sagte Jonas und hielt ihm seine Schlafzimmertür auf.

Loris zögerte kurz, dann betrat er das Schlafzimmer.

Im Zimmer war es ziemlich dunkel, bis auf das Licht, dass vom Fernseher kam. "Warte, ich mach Licht", sagte Jonas und knipste die kleine Nachttischlampe an.

"Danke." Unschlüssig blieb Loris im Zimmer stehen.

Jonas sah ihn einen Moment an, dann griff er nach Loris Hand und zog ihn mit sich zum Bett. Er setzte sich auf die Kante und zog Loris neben sich. "So..."

Loris zögerte, Jonas war auf einmal so nahe. War er zuvor auch schon gewesen, aber jetzt war es anders. Wie konnte er ihn jetzt fragen? Er schluckte einmal, dann sah er Jonas an. "Du hast... hast du... wolltest du mich vorhin... küssen?"

"Das... kommt drauf an", sagte Jonas und klang dabei ebenso unsicher wie Loris.

"Worauf?"

"Was... du davon hältst..."

Loris lächelte leicht. "Ich würde viel davon halten. Sonst... wär ich jetzt nicht gekommen."

"Du... hast vorhin so verschreckt geguckt", sagte Jonas. "Da war ich mir plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher, ob du die Idee gut finden würdest."

"Ich hatte es halt gar nicht erwartet", versuchte Loris zu erklären.

Ungläubig sah Jonas ihn an. "Jetzt... echt nicht?"

Loris schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Ich weiß auch nicht, warum... Ich mein, nur weil wir beide schwul sind, muss ja nicht gleich was aus uns werden."

Jonas lachte auf. "Du bist echt unglaublich süß Loris! Ich flirte hier seit ein paar Tage wie wild mit dir und du..."

"Und ich kriegs nicht mit", murmelte Loris beschämt. "Tut mir leid."

"Und ich hab gedacht, du würdest mitmachen... das ist genauso peinlich", sagte Jonas.

"Ich... hab halt nicht so viel Erfahrung", versuchte Loris sich zu entschuldigen.

"Oder meine Flirtkünste sind nicht so toll wie gedacht", sagte Jonas und griff nun wieder nach Loris Hand.

Die Hand kribbelte, und das Kribbeln zog in seinen Bauch. Jetzt, wo deutlich wurde, was mit Jonas war - was mit ihnen war - wurde es immer klarer.

"Also... wie war das jetzt mit dem Kuss?" fragte Jonas mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen.

Loris merkte wie er leicht errötete, dann nickte er und drehte den Kopf zu ihm.

Jonas lächelte und schob ihm, wie schon vorhin, eine Hand in den Nacken. Diesmal wusste Loris was kommen würde, und er bewegte sich langsam und vorsichtig Jonas entgegen

Auf halbem Wege trafen sie sich und ihre Lippen berührten sich hauchzart.

Es war, als würde ein kleiner Blitz durch Loris' Bauch fahren.

Aus Jonas Richtung kam ein leichtes Seufzen.

Er fühlte förmlich, wie eine ungeheure Last von Jonas abfiel - und er selbst war ebenfalls... erleichtert? Nein, einfach glücklich.  
Glücklich, dass sich ein so toller Mann wie Jonas für ihn interessierte.

Er konnte es kaum glauben, aber der zärtliche Kuss war deutlich.

Jegliche Gedanken verschwanden, als Jonas seine Lippen ein wenig gegen seine bewegte. Nur noch das Kribbeln, das Ziehen und die unfassbare Glückseligkeit war zu fühlen.

Die Finger in seinem Nacken bewegten sich fast im gleichen Takt wie Jonas Lippen.

Loris erwiderte den Kuss, auch seine Hand hatte sich irgendwie hoch bewegt und lag jetzt in Jonas' Nacken.

Für einen winzigen Moment löste sich Jonas von ihm und sah ihn mit einem zärtlichen Blick an.

Loris erwiderte den Blick, er war so glücklich, und das sah man ihm hoffentlich an.

Jonas hob seine freie Hand und strich damit über Loris Wange. "Gott, du hast keine Ahnung, wie lange ich das schon machen wollte", wisperte er.

Vorsichtig schüttelte Loris den Kopf. "Nein, habe ich wirklich nicht." Fragend sah er Jonas an.

"Lange. Eigentlich seit dem ersten Moment, in dem ich dich in der Kabine gesehen hab", flüsterte Jonas.

Ungläubig schüttelte Loris den Kopf. "So lange schon?", fragte er nach. "Da ist... ein halbes Jahr!"

Jonas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Tja... bist halt total mein Typ. Deshalb hab ich mich am Anfang auch von dir fern gehalten. Und als du dich dann so... arschig benommen hast, dachte ich eigentlich, das würde meiner Schwärmerei ein Ende setzen."

"Tut mir leid", entschuldigte sich Loris noch einmal für seine falschen Verdächtigungen. "Gut, dass die Schwärmerei stärker war."

"Du warst dann ja auch schnell wieder normal", sagte Jonas. "Sogar mehr als das. Und als dann klar war, dass du auch auf Männer stehst und keinen Freund hast..."

Loris lächelte leicht, "Jetzt... stimmt das nicht mehr. Oder?"

"Wenn du mich willst", sagte Jonas leise.

"Ja, will ich", wisperte Loris, dann wiederholte er es lauter. "Ja, will ich." Er küsste Jonas noch einmal. "Ich... hab mich nicht getraut, vorhin. Aber Big-Red hat mir Mut gemacht."

"Big-Red ist schon ein tolles Sofa", lachte Jonas und schlang beide Arme um Loris.

"Vielleicht wollte es nur eine ruhige Nacht haben - und keinen Loris, der sich hin und her wälzt", kicherte Loris, der sich einfach mit Jonas nach hinten aufs Bett fallen ließ.

"Also mein Bett hat nichts gegens rumwälzen", meinte Jonas mit einem Zwinkern.

Wieder kicherte Lori und wälzte sich dann auf Jonas. "So ungefähr?"

"Oh ja", sagte Jonas. "Und mir gefällt das hier sogar noch mehr, als meinem Bett."

"Dann ist ja gut", raunte Loris und küsste ihn weiter.

Es fühlte sich unglaublich an, Jonas unter sich zu spüren - nur durch den Stoff ihrer Shirts und Shorts voneinander getrennt.  
Ganz anders als mit Gabriel - wie schon der Kuss so anders gewesen war.

Aber Gabriel hatte hier jetzt eh nichts zu suchen.

Jetzt zählte nur Jonas, der so hingebungsvoll seine Küsse erwiderte. Der ihn nicht nur küsste, sondern auch... liebte. Der offenbar seit über einem halben Jahr in ihn verknallt war.

Er konnte es nicht glauben. Und warum hatte er nie etwas gesagt?

Vermutlich weil er bis vor ein paar Tagen keine Ahnung gehabt hatte, dass Loris auf Männer stand.

Aber jetzt hatte er es - und es war wundervoll.

Jonas löste sich leicht aus dem Kuss und lächelte

Loris an. "Komm, lass uns das hier mal unter die Decke verlegen. Meine

Füße werden kalt - und deine auch."

"Ja, das klingt gut. Soll ich die Decke von Big-Red schnell holen?"

"Gute Idee", nickte Jonas. "Aber beeil dich."

Schnell küsste Loris ihn noch einmal, dann lief er ins Wohnzimmer um die Decke zu holen.

"Danke Big-Red", wisperte er dem Sofa zu. "War ein guter Tipp von dir!"

Er meinte sich einzubilden, wie Big-Red gutmütig knurrte.

Breit grinsend, mit der Decke unter dem Arm, lief er zurück in Jonas Schlafzimmer. Inzwischen war der Fernseher aus, aber die kleine Lampe auf dem Nachttisch war noch an.

Jonas erwartete ihn, er saß im Bett mit der Decke über den Beinen. "Komm her."

Loris ließ seine Decke aufs Bett fallen und schob sich sofort zu Jonas.

"Füße runter", hob Jonas schnell die Decke an.

"Ah, viel besser", sagte Loris, als er seine Füße unter die warme Decke schob. Einen Moment später fühlte er Jonas' warme Füße, die seine Zehen wärmten.

"So, jetzt haben wir beide wieder schön warme Füße", sagte Jonas grinsend.

"Danke", lächelte Loris ihn an.

"Kann dich doch nicht frieren lassen."

"Nein - danke dafür." Loris drehte sich zu Jonas und küsste ihn leicht.

"Oh, die Bezahlung gefällt mir", wisperte Jonas gegen Loris Lippen.

Loris lächelte in den Kuss, dann zog er ihn näher. Jonas schmiegte sich sofort an ihn und legte eine Hand auf Loris' Rücken.

Loris schloss die Augen und vertiefte den Kuss ein wenig.

Viel tiefer wurde er aber nicht, irgendwie war es noch nicht so weit, und das fand Loris wohl ebenso wie Jonas.

Schließlich löste sich Jonas von Loris Lippen und zog die Decke weiter über sie. Dann kuschelte er seinen Kopf an Loris Brust.

Loris legte ihm einen Arm um und zog ihn noch etwas dichter an sich.

Jonas bewegte den Kopf ein wenig und sah hoch zu ihm. "Gute Nacht", wisperte er.

"Gute Nacht", wünschte auch Loris ganz leise.

Jonas lächelte, dann schloss er die Augen.

Schon bald fühlte Loris, wie Jonas eingeschlafen war.

Loris blickte auf seinen dunklen Haarschopf hinunter und konnte es irgendwie nicht so wirklich fassen.  
Er hatte... er hatte tatsächlich einen Freund, einen echten Freund - einen, den er nicht dafür bezahlen musste!

Jemanden, der mit ihm zusammen einschlief und am nächsten Morgen noch da war, wenn er wach wurde. Jemanden, der für ihn da war, und für den er da sein durfte.

"Kaum zu glauben", wisperte er unhörbar.

Er atmete tief ein und meinte dabei auch ein wenig von Jonas' Geruch mitzubekommen. Er lächelte und schloss nun ebenfalls die Augen.

Dann dauerte es auch nicht mehr lange bis er einschlief.


	21. In Jonas Schlafzimmer

Leise stand er auf, schob die Kissen auf Big-Red zusammen und schlich in den Flur.

Unter dem Türspalt von Jonas Schlafzimmertür drang flackerndes Licht hervor. Vermutlich lief der Fernseher, überlegte Loris.

Immerhin schlief er vermutlich noch nicht. Er trat vor die Tür und kratzte leise an dem Holz.

Er selbst hörte das kaum, also würde Jonas das schon gar nicht hören.

Also nahm er seinen Mut zusammen und klopfte ein wenig lauter, mit dem Fingernagel.

Wieder kam keine Reaktion.

Also klopfte Loris jetzt mit den Knöcheln, noch etwas lauter.

Es dauerte etwas, dann meinte Loris zu hören, wie im Zimmer der Ton des Fernsehers leiser gedreht wurde.

Er klopfte noch einmal, dann fragte er, "Jonas? Kann ich reinkommen?"

Einen Moment später öffnete sich die Tür und Jonas sah ihn fragend an. "Hat Big-Red dich rausgeworfen?"

"Ja... nein... doch... Es meinte, ich soll mit dir reden."

"So... und worüber sollen wir reden?" fragte Jonas mit einem Lächeln.

Das Lächeln machte es Loris etwas leichter überhaupt etwas zu sagen. "Über... uns?", fragte er vorsichtig nach.

"Dann komm mal rein", sagte Jonas und hielt ihm seine Schlafzimmertür auf.

Loris zögerte kurz, dann betrat er das Schlafzimmer.

Im Zimmer war es ziemlich dunkel, bis auf das Licht, dass vom Fernseher kam. "Warte, ich mach Licht", sagte Jonas und knipste die kleine Nachttischlampe an.

"Danke." Unschlüssig blieb Loris im Zimmer stehen.

Jonas sah ihn einen Moment an, dann griff er nach Loris Hand und zog ihn mit sich zum Bett. Er setzte sich auf die Kante und zog Loris neben sich. "So..."

Loris zögerte, Jonas war auf einmal so nahe. War er zuvor auch schon gewesen, aber jetzt war es anders. Wie konnte er ihn jetzt fragen? Er schluckte einmal, dann sah er Jonas an. "Du hast... hast du... wolltest du mich vorhin... küssen?"

"Das... kommt drauf an", sagte Jonas und klang dabei ebenso unsicher wie Loris.

"Worauf?"

"Was... du davon hältst..."

Loris lächelte leicht. "Ich würde viel davon halten. Sonst... wär ich jetzt nicht gekommen."

"Du... hast vorhin so verschreckt geguckt", sagte Jonas. "Da war ich mir plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher, ob du die Idee gut finden würdest."

"Ich hatte es halt gar nicht erwartet", versuchte Loris zu erklären.

Ungläubig sah Jonas ihn an. "Jetzt... echt nicht?"

Loris schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Ich weiß auch nicht, warum... Ich mein, nur weil wir beide schwul sind, muss ja nicht gleich was aus uns werden."

Jonas lachte auf. "Du bist echt unglaublich süß Loris! Ich flirte hier seit ein paar Tage wie wild mit dir und du..."

"Und ich kriegs nicht mit", murmelte Loris beschämt. "Tut mir leid."

"Und ich hab gedacht, du würdest mitmachen... das ist genauso peinlich", sagte Jonas.

"Ich... hab halt nicht so viel Erfahrung", versuchte Loris sich zu entschuldigen.

"Oder meine Flirtkünste sind nicht so toll wie gedacht", sagte Jonas und griff nun wieder nach Loris Hand.

Die Hand kribbelte, und das Kribbeln zog in seinen Bauch. Jetzt, wo deutlich wurde, was mit Jonas war - was mit ihnen war - wurde es immer klarer.

"Also... wie war das jetzt mit dem Kuss?" fragte Jonas mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen.

Loris merkte wie er leicht errötete, dann nickte er und drehte den Kopf zu ihm.

Jonas lächelte und schob ihm, wie schon vorhin, eine Hand in den Nacken. Diesmal wusste Loris was kommen würde, und er bewegte sich langsam und vorsichtig Jonas entgegen

Auf halbem Wege trafen sie sich und ihre Lippen berührten sich hauchzart.

Es war, als würde ein kleiner Blitz durch Loris' Bauch fahren.

Aus Jonas Richtung kam ein leichtes Seufzen.

Er fühlte förmlich, wie eine ungeheure Last von Jonas abfiel - und er selbst war ebenfalls... erleichtert? Nein, einfach glücklich.  
Glücklich, dass sich ein so toller Mann wie Jonas für ihn interessierte.

Er konnte es kaum glauben, aber der zärtliche Kuss war deutlich.

Jegliche Gedanken verschwanden, als Jonas seine Lippen ein wenig gegen seine bewegte. Nur noch das Kribbeln, das Ziehen und die unfassbare Glückseligkeit war zu fühlen.

Die Finger in seinem Nacken bewegten sich fast im gleichen Takt wie Jonas Lippen.

Loris erwiderte den Kuss, auch seine Hand hatte sich irgendwie hoch bewegt und lag jetzt in Jonas' Nacken.

Für einen winzigen Moment löste sich Jonas von ihm und sah ihn mit einem zärtlichen Blick an.

Loris erwiderte den Blick, er war so glücklich, und das sah man ihm hoffentlich an.

Jonas hob seine freie Hand und strich damit über Loris Wange. "Gott, du hast keine Ahnung, wie lange ich das schon machen wollte", wisperte er.

Vorsichtig schüttelte Loris den Kopf. "Nein, habe ich wirklich nicht." Fragend sah er Jonas an.

"Lange. Eigentlich seit dem ersten Moment, in dem ich dich in der Kabine gesehen hab", flüsterte Jonas.

Ungläubig schüttelte Loris den Kopf. "So lange schon?", fragte er nach. "Da ist... ein halbes Jahr!"

Jonas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Tja... bist halt total mein Typ. Deshalb hab ich mich am Anfang auch von dir fern gehalten. Und als du dich dann so... arschig benommen hast, dachte ich eigentlich, das würde meiner Schwärmerei ein Ende setzen."

"Tut mir leid", entschuldigte sich Loris noch einmal für seine falschen Verdächtigungen. "Gut, dass die Schwärmerei stärker war."

"Du warst dann ja auch schnell wieder normal", sagte Jonas. "Sogar mehr als das. Und als dann klar war, dass du auch auf Männer stehst und keinen Freund hast..."

Loris lächelte leicht, "Jetzt... stimmt das nicht mehr. Oder?"

"Wenn du mich willst", sagte Jonas leise.

"Ja, will ich", wisperte Loris, dann wiederholte er es lauter. "Ja, will ich." Er küsste Jonas noch einmal. "Ich... hab mich nicht getraut, vorhin. Aber Big-Red hat mir Mut gemacht."

"Big-Red ist schon ein tolles Sofa", lachte Jonas und schlang beide Arme um Loris.

"Vielleicht wollte es nur eine ruhige Nacht haben - und keinen Loris, der sich hin und her wälzt", kicherte Loris, der sich einfach mit Jonas nach hinten aufs Bett fallen ließ.

"Also mein Bett hat nichts gegens rumwälzen", meinte Jonas mit einem Zwinkern.

Wieder kicherte Lori und wälzte sich dann auf Jonas. "So ungefähr?"

"Oh ja", sagte Jonas. "Und mir gefällt das hier sogar noch mehr, als meinem Bett."

"Dann ist ja gut", raunte Loris und küsste ihn weiter.

Es fühlte sich unglaublich an, Jonas unter sich zu spüren - nur durch den Stoff ihrer Shirts und Shorts voneinander getrennt.  
Ganz anders als mit Gabriel - wie schon der Kuss so anders gewesen war.

Aber Gabriel hatte hier jetzt eh nichts zu suchen.

Jetzt zählte nur Jonas, der so hingebungsvoll seine Küsse erwiderte. Der ihn nicht nur küsste, sondern auch... liebte. Der offenbar seit über einem halben Jahr in ihn verknallt war.

Er konnte es nicht glauben. Und warum hatte er nie etwas gesagt?

Vermutlich weil er bis vor ein paar Tagen keine Ahnung gehabt hatte, dass Loris auf Männer stand.

Aber jetzt hatte er es - und es war wundervoll.

Jonas löste sich leicht aus dem Kuss und lächelte

Loris an. "Komm, lass uns das hier mal unter die Decke verlegen. Meine

Füße werden kalt - und deine auch."

"Ja, das klingt gut. Soll ich die Decke von Big-Red schnell holen?"

"Gute Idee", nickte Jonas. "Aber beeil dich."

Schnell küsste Loris ihn noch einmal, dann lief er ins Wohnzimmer um die Decke zu holen.

"Danke Big-Red", wisperte er dem Sofa zu. "War ein guter Tipp von dir!"

Er meinte sich einzubilden, wie Big-Red gutmütig knurrte.

Breit grinsend, mit der Decke unter dem Arm, lief er zurück in Jonas Schlafzimmer. Inzwischen war der Fernseher aus, aber die kleine Lampe auf dem Nachttisch war noch an.

Jonas erwartete ihn, er saß im Bett mit der Decke über den Beinen. "Komm her."

Loris ließ seine Decke aufs Bett fallen und schob sich sofort zu Jonas.

"Füße runter", hob Jonas schnell die Decke an.

"Ah, viel besser", sagte Loris, als er seine Füße unter die warme Decke schob. Einen Moment später fühlte er Jonas' warme Füße, die seine Zehen wärmten.

"So, jetzt haben wir beide wieder schön warme Füße", sagte Jonas grinsend.

"Danke", lächelte Loris ihn an.

"Kann dich doch nicht frieren lassen."

"Nein - danke dafür." Loris drehte sich zu Jonas und küsste ihn leicht.

"Oh, die Bezahlung gefällt mir", wisperte Jonas gegen Loris Lippen.

Loris lächelte in den Kuss, dann zog er ihn näher. Jonas schmiegte sich sofort an ihn und legte eine Hand auf Loris' Rücken.

Loris schloss die Augen und vertiefte den Kuss ein wenig.

Viel tiefer wurde er aber nicht, irgendwie war es noch nicht so weit, und das fand Loris wohl ebenso wie Jonas.

Schließlich löste sich Jonas von Loris Lippen und zog die Decke weiter über sie. Dann kuschelte er seinen Kopf an Loris Brust.

Loris legte ihm einen Arm um und zog ihn noch etwas dichter an sich.

Jonas bewegte den Kopf ein wenig und sah hoch zu ihm. "Gute Nacht", wisperte er.

"Gute Nacht", wünschte auch Loris ganz leise.

Jonas lächelte, dann schloss er die Augen.

Schon bald fühlte Loris, wie Jonas eingeschlafen war.

Loris blickte auf seinen dunklen Haarschopf hinunter und konnte es irgendwie nicht so wirklich fassen.  
Er hatte... er hatte tatsächlich einen Freund, einen echten Freund - einen, den er nicht dafür bezahlen musste!

Jemanden, der mit ihm zusammen einschlief und am nächsten Morgen noch da war, wenn er wach wurde. Jemanden, der für ihn da war, und für den er da sein durfte.

"Kaum zu glauben", wisperte er unhörbar.

Er atmete tief ein und meinte dabei auch ein wenig von Jonas' Geruch mitzubekommen. Er lächelte und schloss nun ebenfalls die Augen.

Dann dauerte es auch nicht mehr lange bis er einschlief.


	22. Total verpeilt

Ein helles Piepen drang in seine Träume ein, gefolgt von einem Trommelwirbel, der in ein rockiges und viel zu lautes Lied überging.

Loris riss die Augen auf und brauchte einen Moment, bis ihm klar wurde, wo er sich befand.

Er konnte sich nicht aufsetzen, weil Jonas auf seiner Brust lag. Und das fühlte sich phantastisch an. Wie Jonas allerdings bei diesem Krach schlafen konnte, war ihm völlig unbegreiflich.

"Hey", versuchte er ihn leise zu wecken und begann ihm durch die weichen Hare zu streicheln.

Jonas zuckte leicht.

"Jonas", rief Loris ihn leise.

Jonas nuschelte etwas unverständliches, dann streckte er einen Arm aus, tastete auf dem Nachttisch herum, bis er offenbar den richtigen Schalter an seinem Radiowecker gefunden hatte und die Lautstärke auf ein erträgliches Maß sank.

"Jonas? Bist du wach?"

Ein Brummen kam aus Jonas Richtung, dann drehte er den Kopf und blinzelte Loris verschlafen an. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. "Ah, hab den sexy Mann in meinem Bett also nicht geträumt."

"Nein, der ist noch da. Da lohnt es sich doch aufzuwachen, oder?"

"Normalerweise verschwindest du, wenn ich die Augen aufmache, zurück in meine wundervolle Traumwelt", lächelte Jonas und schob sich ein wenig nach oben, bis er Loris einen Kuss geben konnte. "Aber das hier ist ja viel besser als der Traum-Loris."

"Der ist echt... und hat morgens ekligen Mundgeruch", lachte Loris.

"Egal", meinte Jonas.

"Du hast es nicht anders gewollt", grinste Loris und küsste ihn fester.

Jonas schlang einen Arm um Loris und schmiegte sich so eng es ging an ihn.

Loris schloss die Augen genießerisch, es war so traumhaft hier mit Jonas zu liegen. Genau das war es, was ihm so bei der Sache mit Gabriel gefehlt hatte.

"Ist so schön", wisperte er, er war nicht sicher, ob Jonas das gehört hatte.

"Ist es", flüsterte Jonas zurück.

Also hatte er es doch verstanden. "Dann... bleiben wir noch fünf Minuten liegen?"

"Gern", sagte Jonas.

"Und... wie viel Zeit haben wir dann noch?"

"Zu wenig, wenn du mich fragst. Aber genug damit wir noch ein bisschen was frühstücken können."

Loris antwortete nicht, sondern küsste ihn einfach noch einmal.

Die ganzen fünf Minuten verbrachten sie so, küssten sich zärtlich und verliebt, während der Radiowecker im Hintergrund weiter leise Rockmusik spielte.

Dann löste sich Loris - pflichtbewusst - von ihm.

"Schon?" fragte Jonas.

"Ja... fürchte ich."

Loris lächelte ihn an, küsste ihn noch einmal kurz und stand dann auf.

"Willst du zuerst ins Bad?" fragte Jonas, der sich noch nicht so wirklich von der weichen Decke lösen konnte.

"Wenn du nichts dagegen hast?", fragte Loris unsicher.

"Nein, wieso sollte ich? Die perfekte Ausrede um noch ein bisschen zu träumen", sagte Jonas zwinkernd.

"Dann träum noch schön - soll ich dich vor dem Training wecken?"

Jonas lachte. "Das wäre extrem reizend von dir. Außer natürlich du möchtest doch lieber wieder zu mir ins Bett kommen und mit mir zusammen träumen."

"Das ist ein liebes Angebot", lächelte Loris ihn an, "Aber ich will heute keine Nachtschicht beim Training einlegen..."

"Ok, das ist ein Argument", sagte Jonas und setzte sich auf. "Dann gehst du ins Bad und ich kümmer mich schon mal ums Frühstück."

Loris schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bleibst schön liegen, ich mach Frühstück, während du im Bad bist."

"Na gut", sagte Jonas und ließ sich wieder nach hinten fallen.

Es schien Jonas nicht schwer zu fallen, grinste Loris in sich hinein, als er ihn noch einmal zudeckte und dann ins Bad ging.

Er beeilte sich mit dem fertigmachen im Bad und ging dann erst in die Küche um schon mal den Kaffee aufzusetzen. Dann ging er zurück ins Schlafzimmer um Jonas Bescheid zu geben.

Der lag tief in beide Decken eingekuschelt und hielt Loris' Kissen im Arm. Loris blieb stehen und sog das Bild einen Moment in sich auf.

Er sah so wunderschön aus - verschlafen und gemütlich. Loris musste sich wirklich überwinden ihm leicht über die Schulter zu streicheln.

Jonas schlug sofort die Augen und lächelte Loris an. "Schon fertig?"

"Kaffee läuft durch, den Rest mach ich, wenn du duschst."

Jonas Lächeln wurde noch ein wenig breiter. Langsam schälte er sich aus den Decken und stand auf.

Mit einem Lächeln sah Loris ihm dabei zu. Jonas sah einfach verdammt gut aus!

"Ein Kuss für den Weg?" fragte Jonas und trat näher zu Loris.

Loris knurrte nur leise und küsste ihn dann zärtlich.

Jonas schmiegte sich an ihn und schlang beide Arme um seinen Hals. Mit einem Strahlen im Gesicht hielt Loris ihn einfach fest.

"Pass auf, wenn du so weiter machst, dann zerr ich dich zurück ins Bett", grinste Jonas.

"Pass auf, sonst lass ich mich noch von dir verführen", lachte Loris, ließ ihn aber dann los. "Wir müssen uns beeilen..."

"Weiß ich doch. Haben wir heute eigentlich nachmittags irgendwelche Termine?"

"Ne Stunde Physio... wollte auch noch in den Kraftraum... und nach Hause muss ich auch noch."

"Oh stimmt, ich hab auch noch einen Massagetermin", sagte Jonas.

"Dann sehen wir uns erst heute Abend wieder alleine."

Jonas nickte. "Dann brauch ich noch einen Kuss", sagte er.

Loris lachte leise und küsste ihn noch einmal zärtlich, dann machte er sich los. "Beeil dich, ja?"

"Versprochen", sagte Jonas und flitzte sofort in Richtung Bad davon.

Loris kehrte schnell in die Küche zurück und bereitete ein Frühstück vor. Brötchen hatten Jonas nicht da, aber Toast und Müsli.

"Hast du geguckt, ob der Toast noch gut ist?" fragte Jonas, als er ein paar Minuten später in die Küche kam.

"Ähm... nein..." Loris nahm die Packung und blickte hinein, dann roch er daran. "Alles noch in Ordnung."

"Gott sei Dank", grinste Jonas. "Ich hab da schon einige unschöne Überraschungen erlebt..."

"Bunte Grinsegesichter auf dem Toast?", riet Loris.

"Ja... Pelzige kleine Dinger waren auch dabei."

"Wie niedlich", lachte Loris. "Tribbles?"

"Ich fand die nicht so niedlich. Ich hatte nämlich Hunger... Aber das ist mein Los. Ich hab Big-Red und ne zickige Küche, in der sich Lebensmittel so lange verstecken, bis ihnen Pelz wächst."

"Aber lieber Big-Red und Zickenküche als andersrum. Stell dir ein Sofa vor, das dir in den Hintern beißt!"

"Na das wärs noch!" lachte Jonas und holte zwei Becher für den Kaffee aus dem Schrank.

Nach einem kurzen Geschmackstest schüttete Loris die Milch weg und stellte das Müsli wieder in den Schrank, "das lassen wir besser."

"Ok, irgendwo hab ich noch dieses kleinen Milchkännchen für den Kaffee", murmelte Jonas und begann wahllos Schranktüren aufzureißen. "Ich mag diese Kondensmilch nicht, aber da ich in der Küche ne Niete bin und ich meinen Kaffee nicht schwarz mag... ha! Da sind sie ja!"

Loris lachte leise, Jonas war einfach total süß, wie er so total verpeilt war.

Kritisch betrachtete Jonas das kleine Paket mit den Kondesmilchportionen. "Was haben wir für ein Glück, die laufen genau heute ab", sagte er und strahlte Loris an.

Loris prustete los.

"Ja, lach du nur", sagte Jonas und warf mit einem Topflappen nach Loris.

"Ich freu mich über unser Glück", meinte Loris nur, den Topflappen hatte er mit einer Hand locker aufgefangen.

Jonas grinste und trat zu ihm.

"Du bist hier nicht mit einem Feldspieler zusammen", kommentierte Loris nur.

"Das nächste Mal stell ich dir ne schwierigere Aufgabe", versprach Jonas. "Und jetzt lass uns lieber anfangen zu essen, sonst müssen wir gleich total hetzen."

"Okay, komm, setz dich."

Die beiden setzten sich an Jonas Tisch und begann mit dem doch etwas kargen Frühstück. "Immerhin ist die Marmelade noch gut", grinste Jonas.

"Was isst du sonst zu Frühstück?", wollte Loris wissen.

"Du meinst, wenn ich dich nicht überfalle?" fragte Jonas.

"Ja, genau. Wen überfällst du sonst?"

"Also manchmal hab ich ja tatsächlich Glück und essbare Dinge in meinem Kühlschrank. Und sonst... der nette Bäcker von nebenan."

Loris schüttelte den Kopf. "Und auch sonst traust du dich hier nicht rein?"

"Schon... kann ja auch nicht immer essen gehen und so. Aber ich steh nicht gern in der Küche. Ich find das ganze schibbeln und brutzeln und köcheln und so nicht wirklich entspannend."

"Ich find’s eigentlich ganz angenehm."

"Das passt doch. Ich find Männer die kochen können nämlich ziemlich sexy", sagte Jonas zwinkernd.

Loris lachte. "Ich pass also total in den Beuteschema?"

"Du bist blond, groß, sportlich, hast nen tollen Hintern, kannst kochen...und du bist auch noch nett und lustig, man kann dich super als Kuschelkissen benutzen... ich glaub, das sind so ungefähr 220% auf der Beuteskala."

Loris strahlte ihn an. "Bei mir ist das einfacher. Du bist lieb, witzig, und du willst mich. Macht locker 250%."

Jonas griff nach Loris Hand und schob seine Finger zwischen Loris. "Wo kriegen wir jetzt nur zwei Anker her?"

Das Kribbeln in Loris' Bauch war so heftig, dass er nicht ganz begriff, wie Jonas das meinte.

Jonas lachte, als er das Unverständnis in Loris Blick sah. "Na, die Anker fürs Training. Wird schwer zu trainieren, wenn wir die ganze Zeit über dem Platz schweben."

"Oh ja, die brauchen wir. Obwohl, Schweben hat auch was für sich. Wir können ja mal versuchen, ob das die Gegner irritiert."

"Das tut es garantiert? Aber... wie willst du dann die Bälle fangen?"

"Aus der Luft?"

"Das wär mal was", lachte Jonas.

"Aber vielleicht sind Anker doch nicht schlecht. Oder Steine in den Taschen?"

"Oh ja auch ne schöne Idee. Aber das Laufen wird damit ganz schön anstrengend, oder?"

"Macht fit, außerdem - wenn wir sonst schweben würden, müssen wir nur das richtige Gewicht treffen."

Erneut lachte Jonas. Dann lehnte er sich zu Loris und küsste ihn sanft.

Den Kuss erwiderte Loris nur zu gerne.

Viel zu schnell unterbrach Jonas den Kuss und sah auf seine Uhr. "Ich glaube langsam müssen wir los."

"Ja, müssen wir wohl", nickte Loris und lehnte sich wieder zurück.

Jonas trank noch den letzten Schluck seines Kaffees und stand dann auf. "Ich muss nachher dringend Einkaufen fahren."

"Ja, das ist keine schlechte Idee... oder du kommst zu... nein, du kommst besser nicht mit zu mir."

"Wieso nicht?" fragte Jonas erstaunt.

"Na, wegen... diesen Briefen." Loris zögerte. "Und weil Big-Red bei dir steht, nicht bei mir."

"Das mit Big-Red ist richtig. Das andere... ich lass mich bestimmt nicht von so nem kranken Irren von meinem Freund fernhalten."

Es klang schön als Jonas' Freund bezeichnet zu werden. "Aber wir müssen ihn auch nicht provozieren, oder?"

"Nein, vermutlich nicht. Dann machen wir uns es hier gemütlich."

"Auf Big-Red."

Jonas nickte. "Big-Red freut sich, wenn wir endlich mal richtig kuscheln und nicht nur so schüchtern aneinanderlehnen. Du musst wissen, Big-Red ist ein kleiner Romantiker. Ich glaube, wenn ich aus dem Haus bin, dann guckt es sich immer Liebesschnulzen im Fernsehen an."

"Aber... ist es dafür nicht noch zu jung? Also - für mehr?"

"Na ich hab doch nur von Kuscheln gesprochen. Nicht von Fummeln und mehr."

"Puh, dann ist ja gut. Ich will Big-Red ja nicht verschrecken."

Jonas grinste. "Na so hässlich sind wir beiden nun auch nicht."

"Ja, aber... hat es sowas schon erlebt?"

Jonas schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das ist noch Neuland."

"Dann müssen wir es langsam dran gewöhnen."

"Ganz langsam. Wir haben ja Zeit." Jonas lehnte sich zu ihm. "Ich will Big-Red ein neues Kissen kaufen. So als Dankeschön, weil es dir gestern so viel Mut gemacht", flüsterte Jonas breit grinsend.

"Oh ja, das hat es sich verdient", lächelte Loris ihn amüsiert an. Es war eigentlich unglaublich dämlich, so über ein Sofa zu reden. Albern und kindisch - aber bei Jonas, fand er das einfach nur zauberhaft.  
Und was machte Spaß, einem Sofa eine Persönlichkeit zuzusprechen.

"So gern ich hier auch weiter sitzen würde, wir müssen", sagte Jonas.

"Aber dafür können wir heute Abend wieder auf Big-Red sitzen", freute sich Loris schon.

Lächelnd griff Jonas nach Loris Hand und zog ihn hoch. Ohne, dass Loris es merkte, wurde er an Jonas gezogen und von ihm leicht geküsst.

"So, das muss dann wohl bis heute Abend reichen", seufzte Jonas, als er sich von ihm löste.

"Fürchte ich auch. Komm, schnell abdecken, dann fahren wir los."

"Mach ich nachher", sagte Jonas nur.

"Okay, dann auf", scheuchte Loris ihn aus der Küche.

Schnell zogen sie sich Schuhe und Jacke an - dann lief Jonas ein wenig panisch durch die Wohnung, bis er Brieftasche und Schlüssel gefunden hatten, ehe sie endlich die Wohnung verlassen und nach unten zu ihren Wagen laufen konnten.


	23. Jojo taut auf

Jonas erwartete ihn schon, er saß alleine an einem Tisch und hatte wohl die Plätze frei gehalten.

"Wo ist Jojo?" fragte Jonas, als Loris sich zu ihm setzte.

"Kommt gleich. Er braucht noch einen Moment, ist aber gut gelaufen."

Jonas lächelte. "Das freut mich. Vielleicht war es ja gut, dass Jojo es so erfahren hat. Kurz und schmerzlos."

"Ganz schön brutal, was ich ihm an den Kopf geknallt habe."

"Aber jetzt ist es raus."

"Ja, ist es. Und ich glaub, er wird auch damit umgehen können. Immerhin konnte ich ihn beruhigen, dass du nicht so viele Schuhe shoppst wie seine Freundin. Oder... tust du da?"

Jonas lachte auf. "Keine Angst, ich hab keinen Schuhtick."

"Puh - hatte schon Schiss, dass ich ihn angelogen hab!"

"Und du mein Lieber? Muss ich mich auf endlose Wanderungen durch Schuhläden gefasst machen?"

"Ähm... naja, ein bisschen“, gestand Loris. „Aber vor allem musst du dich auf Eis-Sessions gefasst machen!"

"Eis-Sessions?"

"Du solltest kein Eis in der Gefriertruhe haben, wenn ich bei dir bin..."

"Magst du irgendwas besonders gern?" fragte Jonas.

"Je sahniger, desto besser. Frucht nicht ganz so. Aber zu viel sollte es nicht sein, sonst wird mir schlecht und ich liege wie ein Stein im Tor."

"Ok, geistig notiert", sagte Jonas mit einem Lächeln. "Kleine Packungen Sahne-Eis gehören jetzt also auf die Einkaufsliste."

Loris lächelte ihn an. "Sehr gut."

"Noch irgendwas, was ich nachher einkaufen sollte?“ fragte Jonas.

"Milch, Brot, vielleicht Käse, Joghurt...", zählte Loris auf, was am Morgen beim Frühstück gefehlt hatte.

"Ok, einkaufen kann ich es, danach kümmerst du dich darum, dass sich keine... Subkulturen darauf bilden?" fragte Jonas lachend.

"Mach ich, versprochen!"

"Schön", sagte Jonas. "Und jetzt sollten wir uns mal was zu essen besorgen. Es gibt Geschnetzeltes mit vielen frischen Pilzen."

"Oh, lecker", freute sich Loris und stand auf.

Auch Jonas erhob sich und die beiden gingen zur Essensausgabe. Neben dem Hauptgericht nahmen sich beide einen kleinen gemischten Salat zur Vorspeise und Jonas grünen Wackelpudding mit Vanilliesauce und Loris Rote-Grütze als Nachtisch.

Als sie zurück zu ihrem Tisch kamen, lag da Jojos Jacke, offenbar war er inzwischen ebenfalls gekommen.  
Wenig später kam auch Jojo mit einem vollen Tablett.

"Setz dich", lächelte Jonas ihn an, "Guten Appetit. Aber... wo hast du das Eis gefunden?"

"In der Eistruhe", sagte Jojo mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

"Die war die letzten Wochen immer leer", maulte Loris.

"Haben aber nur Erdbeer und Zitrone, das magst du doch eh nicht."

"Echt? Wie gemein!"

"Bekommst heute Abend bei mir was", sagte Jonas zu Loris. "Versprochen."

Sofort lächelte Loris ihn an.

"Nicht beim Essen Jungs", sagte Jojo.

Etwas irritiert sah Loris ihn an.

"Kein Süßholzraspeln und keine Kuhäugigen-Blicke beim Essen", sagte Jojo grinsend.

"Ich hab ihn nicht Kuhäugig angeguckt!", protestierte Loris.

Jojo schnaubte. "Aber sowas von!"

"Würd ich nie - kann ich gar nicht!"

Jonas unterdrückte ein Lachen.

"Du solltest mich unterstützen", nörgelte Loris ihn an.

"Sorry", sagte Jonas und sah zu Jojo. "Böser Jojo!"

"Danke", nickte Loris gnädig, dann lachte er.

"Na das wird ja lustig mit euch beiden", bemerkte Jojo.

"Immerhin kommst du damit klar."

"Ich bemühe mich", sagte Jojo ehrlich. "Es ist... immer noch ein wenig seltsam, aber..."

"Danke. Dass du dich bemühst, mein ich."

"Ihr seid meine Freunde."

"Das wir es noch immer sind - danke dafür", meinte Jonas.

Jojo zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ihr... seid ja noch immer ihr."

"Ja, das sind wir. Aber schön, dass du es auch so siehst."

"Jungs, euer Essen wird kalt", sagte Jojo und deutete auf ihre Teller.

Loris nickte nur und begann dann zu essen, die anderen beiden schlossen sich ihm an.

"So und jetzt ein Mittagsschläfchen, das wär schön", sagte Jonas und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück.

"Schließt ab", grinste Jojo schief.

"Keine Angst, der Verein ist für sowas absolut tabu", sagte Jonas. "Das ist zu gefährlich."

"Das ist gut so. Ihr solltet echt vorsichtig sein."

"Deshalb ist es so gut jemanden zu haben, der Bescheid weiß", sagte Jonas ernst. "In Dortmund hatte ich meine Freunde, die mich auch mal beschützt haben. Und... hier hoffe ich, dass du das übernimmst."

"Klar - aber es wäre schön, wenn ich nicht viel zu tun hätte."

"Wir bemühen uns", versprach Loris. "Großes Indianerehrenwort."

"Danke. So, und was habt ihr jetzt vor?"

"Ich hab Massage", sagte Jonas.

"Und du, Loris? Ich wollte noch in den Kraftraum..."

"Ja, ich muss nur kurz beim Physio vorbei, aber dann komm ich mit in den Kraftraum."

"Schön, dann können wir uns da zusammen die Zeit vertreiben."

"Und wir treffen uns dann heute Abend bei mir?" fragte Jonas Loris.

"Ja, ich komm dann... irgendwann. Muss ja noch zu Hause vorbei."

"Lass dir Zeit, will ja noch einkaufen."

"Mach ich - ich melde mich, wenn ich losfahre."

Jonas lächelte ihn kurz liebevoll an, dann stand er auf. "Bis später."

"Bis später", erwiderte Loris, sah ihm aber bewusst nicht nach.

"So... wollen wir dann auch los?" fragte Jojo.

"Ja, gehst du schon mal vor? Ich komm in... zehn Minuten oder so nach."

Jojo nickte und stand auf. Loris folgte ihm, bog dann aber zu den Physios ab.

Wie versprochen saß er zehn Minuten später neben Jojo auf dem Ergo-Trainer. Die beiden unterhielten sich nicht groß, aber Loris fand grade das sehr angenehm.

Mit Jojo konnte er gut reden, aber eben auch schweigen. Und er brauchte halt noch Zeit, um alles zu verarbeiten.

Irgendwann, sie waren inzwischen zu den Geräten gewechselt, fing Jojo an zu reden - und Fragen zu stellen.  
Erst waren es ziemlich allgemeine Fragen, aber irgendwann begann er dann auch direktere Fragen zu stellen. Seit wann Loris wusste, dass er auf Männer stand zum Beispiel.

Es erleichterte Loris, dass Jojo sich traute diese Fragen zu stellen.

Nach einer guten Stunden machten sie beide Schluss. "Wir wollen es ja nicht übertreiben", grinste Jojo Loris an.

Loris konnte da nur zustimmen. Krafttraining schön und gut, aber zu viel sollte er davon auch nicht machen um beweglich zu bleiben.

Sie verließen den Kraftraum und gingen in die Kabine um sich abzuduschen.

"Ich... wünsch dir viel Spaß mit Jonas heute Abend", verabschiedete sich Jojo schließlich.

"Danke", lächelte Loris. "Bis morgen früh."

Er blickte Jojo nach - und lächelte weiter. Es war gut dass sie gesprochen hatten, und es war zu fühlen, wie sich Jojo daran gewöhnte, dass Loris schwul und mit Jonas zusammen war.

Damit hatte er wenigstens ein Problem aus der Welt geschafft.

Das nächste Problem war aber wohl vermutlich viel größer. Und es machte ihm Angst. Vor allem weil er hier keine Ahnung hatte, wie er es lösen konnte.

Der Typ - war es überhaupt ein Kerl? - würde sich wieder melden müssen. Und das würde er. Vielleicht hatte er es sogar schon und ein neuer schwarzer Briefumschlag lag in seinem Briefkasten.

Loris seufzte, schlagartig hatte er keine Lust mehr nach Hause zu fahren. Aber er musste hin, zumindest sollte er sich frische Kleidung holen, wenn er nächste Nacht wieder bei Jonas schlafen wollte.

Und das Problem zu ignorieren brachte ihn ja auch nicht weiter. Aber falls so ein Umschlag eingetroffen war, würde er ihn erst zusammen mit Jonas öffnen. Dann war er wenigstens nicht ganz allein damit.  
Jonas würde schon wissen, was zu tun war - und wenn es einfach nur eine feste Umarmung war.

Mit diesen positiven Gedanken fuhr er nach Hause, packte ein paar Sachen zusammen und holte auf dem Rückweg zum Auto seine Post aus dem Kasten. Er schaute sie gar nicht erst durch, auch das konnte er mit Jonas zusammen erledigen. Stattdessen warf er die Post auf den Beifahrersitz und zückte sein Handy um Jonas anzurufen, dass er sich jetzt auf den Weg zu ihm machte.

"Ich bin in zehn Minuten zu Hause", kündigte Jonas an, "aber ich hab die Milch vergessen. Kannst du welche mitbringen?"

Loris musste leise lachen. "Ja klar. Noch was?"

"Nein, ich glaub, das war’s. Wir sehen uns dann gleich."

"Bis gleich" verabschiedete sich Loris und hielt beim nächsten Supermarkt um gleich drei Liter Milch zu holen.


	24. Ein neues Kissen für Big-Red

Bei Jonas angekommen parkte er seinen Wagen, griff sich seine Sachen und klingelte. Jonas ließ ihn rein und begrüßte ihn noch in Jacke und Schuhe an der Tür. "Da waren wir ja fast zeitgleich hier", grinste er Loris an.

"Wollte dich nicht warten lassen", lächelte Loris zurück und zog ihn dann in seine Arme.

Jonas schloss mit einem Tritt die Wohnungstür hinter Loris und hob dann den Kopf um ihn sacht zu küssen.  
Sofort entspannte sich Loris in seinen Armen.

"Komm rein, ich muss das Eis ins Gefrierfach legen, sonst haben wir heute Abend nur Suppe...", meinte Jonas einen Moment später.

"Hm, du hast Eis gekauft", lächelte Loris.

"Natürlich", sagte Jonas und zog Loris an der Hand mit in die Küche.

"Du bist mein Held", strahlte Loris ihn an und begutachtete dann die Eispackungen, die er besorgt hatte. "Crème Brûlée, Tiramisu und Eiskalter Hund? Lecker!"

"Dann hab ich ja offenbar voll ins Schwarze getroffen", freute sich Jonas.

"Aber ganz und gar!", freute sich Loris sichtbar.

"Ah und du hast an die Milch gedacht", sagte Jonas erleichtert. "Ich kann also wieder Kaffee trinken."

"Und dein Müsli sitzt auch nicht mehr auf dem Trockenen."

Jonas schnaubte. "Aber das kann man zur Not auch so essen. Aber Kaffee ohne Milch geht einfach gar nicht."

Loris sah ihn ungläubig an. "Du willst auf trocknen Haferflocken rumkauen?"

"Ja, das hab ich schon gemacht. Wenn ich mich entscheiden muss den letzten Rest Milch für Kaffee oder Müsli zu nehmen, dann ist doch ganz klar, wer siegt."

Loris schüttelte sich. "Bäh! Dann lieber den Kaffee unterwegs holen."

Jonas lachte und räumte schnell die restlichen Sachen in den Kühlschrank. "Ich fand’s ja auch nicht besonders lecker, aber ich war eh schon spät dran. Da wär Kaffee unterwegs holen einfach nicht mehr drin gewesen."

"Wir sollten einfach zukünftig drauf achten, dass genug Milch da ist."

"Genau, das wäre das beste", sagte Jonas und schloss den Kühlschrank. "So und wie war’s noch mit Jojo?"

"Erstaunlich gut. Er scheint sich schnell dran zu gewöhnen - und hat mir ein paar Löcher in den Bauch gefragt."

"So, der kleine Jojo ist also neugierig", lachte Jonas.

"Kann man so sagen", nickte Loris und lachte mit. "Ist ein gutes Zeichen."

"Dann hab ich mich also doch nicht in ihm getäuscht", sagte Jonas erleichtert.

"Nein, hast du nicht. Er hat nur ein bisschen gebraucht."

"Kam ja für ihn auch aus dem heiteren Himmel. Obwohl... wir ihn ja nicht mit nackten Tatsachen oder so geschockt haben", sagte Jonas.

"Oh Gott, sag das nicht! Ich würde sterben!"

"Man überlebt es", sagte Jonas trocken.

Loris schluckte. "Du hast es schon erlebt", stellte er dann fest.

Jonas nickte. "Ja. Und es war sehr, sehr peinlich. Hätte man mich in dem Moment auf Big-Red gelegt, du hättest mich nicht mehr gefunden..."

"Oh du armer." Neugierig sah Loris ihn an. 

"Soll ich uns nen Kaffee machen, wir setzen uns auf Big-Red und ich erzähl dir die Geschichte?" bot Jonas an.

"Das klingt nach einer echt guten Idee", nickte Loris. "Soll ich was mit rübernehmen?"

"Hm, deine Tasse würd ich sagen", sagte Jonas. 

"Dann begrüße ich Big-Red schon mal."

"Mach das", sagte Jonas und grinste dann breit. "Oh warte, du kannst im Schlafzimmer mal das neue Kissen für Big-Red holen. Ist das mit der Schleife drum. Ich dachte, du möchtest dabei sein, wenn... es überreicht wird."

Fast wäre Loris die Tasse aus der Hand gefallen. "Du hast..." Er grinste breit. "Mit Schleife drum!"

"Ja natürlich. Ist doch ein Geschenk!" sagte Jonas.

„Du bist... unglaublich!", lachte Loris und ging tatsächlich ins Schlafzimmer um ein großes, blaues, weiches Kissen zu holen, um das eine große rote Schleife gebunden war.

"Und? Gefällt es dir? Ich find das passt super zum Rot und außerdem ist es so kuschelig und weich", sagte Jonas, der grade zum dritten Mal versuche Kaffeepulver in den Filter zu geben und sich jedes Mal nach dem zweiten Löffel verzählte.

"Es ist toll - Big-Red wird es bestimmt gefallen."

Jonas lächelte ihn an. "Ähm... ich hoffe du magst deinen Kaffee entweder sehr stark oder sehr schwach", sagte er dann. "Ich und zählen ist heute offenbar nicht so..."

"Ist egal, solange ich mit dir auf Big-Red sitzen darf."

"Darfst du", lachte Jonas.

"Und kuscheln?"

"Darauf bestehe ich sogar", sagte Jonas. "Genauso, wie auf den Küssen."

"Dann ist gut - dann nehm ich jeden misslungenen Kaffee auch mit."

"Er ist ja nicht misslungen. Er ist nur... naja... entweder Blümchen-Kaffee oder er weckt Tote wieder auf", grinste Jonas.

"Wir werden es ja sehen. Und wenn er zu stark ist - ich hab ja Milch mitgebracht."

Jonas nickte. "So, bis der Kaffee durchgelaufen ist... wollen wir Big-Red mal das neue Kissen zeigen?"

"Ja, komm, das machen wir", nickte Loris und ging vor ins Wohnzimmer.

Jonas folgte ihm mit dem kuscheligen blauen Kissen in den Armen.

"Hey Big-Red", grüßte Loris das Sofa und kam sich dabei gar nicht so dämlich vor.

"Loris und ich haben dir was mitgebracht", sagte Jonas mit einem hörbaren Lachen in der Stimme.

Loris zog das Kissen hinter dem Rücken hervor und zeigte es Big-Red. "Na, das gefällt dir, was?"

"Wollen wir es mal hinlegen?" schlug Jonas vor und deutete auf eine Ecke von Big-Red.

"Ja, machen wir mal - guck mal, Big-Red", lächelte er und legte das Kissen auf die Ecke.

Jonas legte den Kopf schief, betrachtete das Sofa und nickte. "Sie mögen sich."

"Ja, Big-Red scheint es zu beschnuppern." Er schob das Kissen etwas weiter Richtung Rückenlehne.

Jonas lächelte und lehnte sich an Loris Rücken, schlang die Arme um ihn und verschränke die Hände auf Loris Bauch. "Ich find’s toll, dass ich mit dir so rumalbern kann. Mein Ex hätte das nie verstanden", sagte er leise.

"Ich find es schön. Man fühlt sich einfach wohl bei dir - und mit dir."

Jonas gab einen zufriedenen Laut von sich und drängte sich noch dichter an Loris breiten Rücken.

"Wollen wir uns dann hinsetzen?", schlug Loris vor.

Jonas nickte. "Ja, Kaffee dauert ja noch einen Moment. Meine Maschine ist nicht die schnellste, aber ich find ein frischer Filterkaffee hat auch seinen Reiz im Gegensatz zu den ganzen Vollautomaten und so."

"Ganz klassisch", lächelte Loris und drehte sich in Jonas' Armen um.

Sofort schmiegte sich Jonas an Loris Brust. "Mhm, ganz genau."

"Das ist so schön..."

"Ja, sowas wie das hier hat mir auch ziemlich gefehlt", sagte Jonas leise.

"Jetzt haben wir es ja."

Jonas hob den Kopf und sah Loris an. "Und ich lass dich nicht wieder weg, nur damit du es weißt."

"Ich würd auch so schnell nicht wieder gehen."

"Das hör ich gern. Und Big-Red auch."

"Wollen wir ihn mal... bekuscheln?", grinste Loris und zog Jonas mit sich zum Sofa.

Jonas ließ sich nur zu gern auf die Polster und in Loris Arme ziehen.

Ganz leicht küsste Loris ihn und hielt ihn einfach fest.

Jonas kuschelte sich an seine Seite und begann leicht mit den Fingern über Loris Bauch zu streicheln. Alles über dem Pulli natürlich und trotzdem löste es ein leichtes Kribbeln in Loris Magengegend aus.

Es zeigte so viel Nähe. "Du... wolltest es erzählen."

"Mhm?" machte Jonas.

"Nur wenn du willst. Über... diese Peinlichkeit."

"Ach, mein nackter Hintern...", grinste Jonas. "Also... mein Ex, Nick, hatte immer schon einen... naja Traum. Und ich, liebevoller Freund, der ich nunmal bin, wollte ihm diesen Traum erfüllen."

"Und welcher Traum war es, du liebevoller Freund?"

"Na was träumt wohl jemand, der mit nem Profi-Fußballer zusammen ist?" fragte Jonas und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Kabine? Tor? Mittelkreis?"

"Kabine", lachte Jonas. "Und eigentlich hätte das auch alles klappen müssen. Es war Trainingsfrei und früher Abend. Der Parkplatz war absolut verlassen. Wir sind extra mit dem Rad gefahren, um nicht aufzufallen."

"Und wer kam rein?"

"Kevin. Großkreutz. Ich stand mit runtergelassener Hose mit dem Rücken zur Tür, Nick kniete auf dem Boden vor mir... den Rest kannst du dir denken."

"Oh Gott", keuchte Loris schon beim Gedanken daran auf. "Und... was hat er gesagt?"

"Er war erstmal viel zu geschockt, um was zu sagen. Er hat gekeucht, die Augen aufgerissen, bis sie fast rausgefallen sind und hat sich auf dem Absatz umgedreht und ist verschwunden."

"Aber er hat die Klappe gehalten", stellte Loris fest.

"Ja klar. Kevin ist total in Ordnung. Er hat mir allerdings gesagt, dass er meinen nackten Arsch nie - und zwar wirklich niemals wieder - in so einer Situation sehen will", lachte Jonas.

"Kevin ist wohl echt ein lieber Kerl."

"Ja. Ein Chaot und ein fanatischer Borusse, aber eine absolut ehrliche Haut. Der sagt dir ins Gesicht, was er denkt. Ohne Hintergedanken oder Falschheit. Das ist extrem erfrischend."

"Und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er ein echt treuer Freund ist."

"Ganz genau. Deshalb war mir eigentlich sofort klar, dass ich mir keine Sorgen machten musste, weil Kevin uns erwischt hatte. Jedenfalls nachdem ich wieder klar denken konnte. Und Nick beruhigt hatte."

"Erleben möchte ich das auch nicht. Klingt nach einem echten Alptraum."

"Ja... aber deshalb konnte ich Jojo vorhin auch so beruhigen, das im Verein nichts Unanständiges zwischen uns passieren wird."

"Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht!"

"Also, damit kennst du die vermutlich peinlichste Episode meines Lebens. Was ist deine?" fragte Jonas.

"Ist nicht so peinlich wie bei dir... aber ich war mal shoppen und Eisessen mit ein paar Leuten - war noch in Manchester. Ich hatte nicht gemerkt, dass ich zwei verschiedene Schuhe angezogen hatte."

"Na komm, andere kreieren da einen neuen Modetrend", grinste Jonas. "Außerdem siehst du auch mit verschiedenen Schuhen gut aus."

Loris lächelte ihn zärtlich an.

"Und wenn du so lächelst, bist du einfach atemberaubend", wisperte Jonas.

Unwillkürlich lächelte Loris noch tiefer.

Jonas konnte nicht anders. Er rutschte etwas höher, bis er Loris küssen konnte.

Ganz leicht, zärtlich und mit viel Liebe.

Eine ganze Weile küssten sie sich so, zärtlich und liebevoll, ohne die Küsse weiter zu vertiefen. Der Kaffee war völlig aus ihren Gedanken verschwunden.

Erst deutlich später löste sich Loris von Jonas. "Was hältst du davon was zu essen?"

"Du meinst, wir können nicht von Luft und Liebe leben?" fragte Jonas neckend.

"Ich fürchte es. Und da Big-Red nichts zu essen holt, werden wir das tun müssen."

Jonas seufzte tief. "Na gut. Dann gucken wir mal, ob ich was Essbares eingekauft hab."

"Ich hab da Eis gesehen", grinste Loris breit.

"Schon, aber ich dachte das wär der Nachtisch."

"Im Notfall....", grinste Loris ihn an.

"Essen wir Eis", lachte Jonas und löste sich aus Loris Armen.

Gemeinsam gingen sie in die Küche und fanden einige Zutaten, die zu seinem leckeren Pfannengericht zusammenrührten.  
Besser gesagt, Loris rührte, während Jonas sich im Hintergrund hielt.

"Ich hab schon den Kaffee vermurkst, wir wollen heute ja noch irgendwas essen", grinste er Loris an, als er den inzwischen kalten Kaffee weggoss.

"Das wissen wir gar nicht, ob der Kaffee so schlecht war. Als er noch heiß war."

"Du bist süß, dass du noch so viel Vertrauen in meine Küchen-Fertigkeiten hast", grinste Jonas.

"Noch hast mich nicht vergiftet."

"Weil ich mich von Töpfen und Pfannen fernhalte. Und dich die Milch kaufen lassen", lachte Jonas.

"Immerhin war die Paprika echt gut."

Jonas strahlte. "Ich kann also Paprika kochen?"

"Ja, und damit wirst du niemals verhungern."

"Warte bis ich das meiner Mutter erzähle, dir wird aus allen Wolken fallen!"

Loris grinste, dann zögerte er kurz. "Sie weiß von dir?"

Jonas nickte. "Und stellt mir regelmäßig nette junge Männer vor, die kochen können. Zwei Köche, zwei Kellner und ein Lebensmittelkontrolleuer. Obwohl ich bezweifle, dass der Typ kochen konnte."

Loris lachte auf. "Sie will dich verkuppeln? Mit... Köchen?" Das Bild war zu schön!

"Ja", brummte Jonas. "Beim letzten... diesem Lebensmittelheini, hab ich meiner Mutter gesagt, sie soll sich bitte endlich ein anderes Hobby suchen. Tauben züchten oder Perlentauchen oder irgendsowas. Hauptsache sie hört auf, Männer für mich zu suchen."

"Dabei meint sie es doch nur gut..."

Jonas sah Loris an. "Das sagt sie auch immer! Macht es aber nicht besser!"

"Jetzt kannst du ihr zeigen, dass du auch alleine einen kochfähigen Mann findest. Wollen wir sie einladen, und ich koche? Also... irgendwann mal."

"Gern", sagte Jonas lächelnd. "Aber das hat echt noch Zeit. Du brauchst starke Nerven, wenn du die ganze Familie Hofmann um dich hast. Und das sag ich, obwohl ich meine Familie abgöttisch liebe."

Unwillkürlich lachte Loris auf. "Und ich muss sie alle auf einmal kennenlernen?"

"Sie treten in Rudeln auf", sagte Jonas.

"Oh - okay. Dann... bereite ich mich seelisch darauf vor, und dann flüchte ich mich in die Küche zum Kochen."

Jonas lachte. "Wir haben ja noch Zeit damit. Also... soll ich mal den Tisch decken?"

"Ja, mach mal, dann mach ich hier weiter."

Jonas nickte und begann den Küchentisch zu decken - sogar mit Deko: Weihnachtsservietten und einem kleinen stacheligen Kaktus, den Jonas in die Mitte stellte und nachdenklich von allen Seiten betrachtete. "Mhm... tja... der Gedanke zählt", murmelte er dann.

"Wie?", drehte sich Loris um grinste dann. "Das ist süß!“

"Das ist... ein Anfang", meinte Jonas. "Ich bin im Romantik-Business noch in der Ausbildung. Aber ich bemüh mich. Und immerhin hab ich diesmal schöne Servietten genommen. Ich hatte mal so lustige Servietten, da war ein Schwein drauf, das hat versaute Witze in Sprechblasen erzählt. Die waren für ein Candelight-Dinner echt unpassend. Meinte Nick zumindest."

Loris lachte auf. "Ich fänd aber auch die süß, wenn du sie aufdecken würdest."

"Die heb ich fürs nächste Mal auf", versprach Jonas zwinkernd.

Loris trat auf ihn zu und küsste seinen Nacken.

Jonas schloss die Augen und gab ein kleines Seufzen von sich. Es war so deutlich zu fühlen wie ihm das gefiel.

Loris küsste die warme, weiche Haut erneut und sog dabei tief Jonas Duft in sich auf.

"Du... solltest das sein lassen, wenn wir jetzt essen wollen."

"Hm...", machte Loris konnte sich aber nicht von Jonas lösen. Er roch und schmeckte einfach so verdammt verführerisch!

Jonas seufzte unterdrückte und lehnte den Kopf ein Stück zur Seite, so dass Loris mehr Platz hatte.

Zärtlich küsste und knabberte Loris an der dargebotenen Haut.

"Gott", keuchte Jonas und fühlte seine Knie weich werden. Loris machte es genau richtig! Unwillkürlich griff er nach vorne zum Tisch um das Gleichgewicht zu halten.

Er fühlte, wie sich Loris Körper enger an seinen schmiegte.

Das Essen war vergessen, Jonas schloss die Augen und schob seinen Hintern etwas nach hinten.

Diesmal kam der Laut von Loris, als sich Jonas Hintern gegen seine Mitte drückte und sein Schwanz instinktiv auf diesen Druck reagierte.

Seine Hände lagen jetzt fest auf Jonas' Hüfte und zog ihn fester an sich.

Jonas biss sich auf die Unterlippe und bewegte seine Hüfte, rieb seinen Hintern gegen die beginnende Schwellung in Loris Jeans.

Es fühlte sich so gut an, wie Loris auf ihn reagierte. Und er wollte Loris so sehr. Jetzt, hier.

Inzwischen hatten sich Loris' Finger unter seinen Pulli geschoben und lagen auf der nackten Haut seines Bauches.  
Es war das erste Mal, dass sie sich so berührten und es löste in ihnen beiden ein wahres Feuerwerk aus.

Unwillkürlich seufzte Jonas leise auf.

So angespornt ließ Loris seine Finger weiter über die nackte Haut streichen.

Jonas legte den Kopf in den Nacken und versuchte Loris' Lippen so einzufangen. Loris grinste leicht und lehnte sich vor, bis sich ihre Lippen trafen.  
Dabei rieb er sich weiter an Jonas' festen Hintern.

Jonas löste eine Hand vom Tisch und schob sie nach hinten, versuchte irgendwie an den Knopf von Loris Jeans zu kommen.

Es war nicht einfach, weil sich Loris so dicht an ihn presste, aber endlich hatte er seine Finger dazwischen bekommen und fummelte nun an der Jeans herum. Loris' Schwanz war hart und presste gegen den Stoff, doch dann hatte er es geschafft.

Er fühlte wie Loris gegen seine Lippen stöhnte, als er die enge Jeans öffnete. Dann schob er seine Hand vorne in die Hose - und keuchte, als er Loris' Finger bei sich an selber Stelle fühlte.

Unwillkürlich hielt er inne und wartete, bis Loris den Knopf seiner Jeans geöffnet und den Reißverschluss nach unten gezogen hatte.  
Dann fühlte er die große, feste Hand auf seiner engen Shorts - fast so, als würde er ihn ganz direkt berühren.

Jonas stöhnte gegen Loris Lippen.

Der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher, während Loris seine Hand jetzt ganz in die Hose schob.

"Gott", keuchte Jonas und versuchte sich der Hand entgegen zuschieben.

Dann ging es ganz schnell - er war schon so aufgereizt gewesen, dass Loris' Finger nur kurz und eher zufällig seine Spitze berühren musste, dass Jonas heftig kam.

Loris begann sich heftiger an Jonas Hintern zu reiben.

Es dauerte einen Moment ehe Jonas wieder zur Atem gekommen war, dann machte er sich aus Loris' Armen los. "Das mach ich", kündigte er leise an.

"Ich gehör ganz dir", raunte Loris.

Bei den Worten kribbelte es heftig in Jonas' Bauch, auch, wenn er noch nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht hatte, machte ihn die Vorstellung unheimlich an. "Ganz?"

"Mit Haut und Haar", nickte Loris.

Leise keuchte Jonas auf, aber das, was das bedeuten konnte, würden sie später mal... herausfinden. Jetzt wollte und sollte Loris einfach kommen. Ohne zu überlegen ließ sich Jonas auf die Knie sinken.

Loris stockte der Atem, als Jonas so plötzlich vor ihm kniete.

Er sah noch einmal zu Loris hoch, dann zog er die Jeans auf, die enge Pants darunter tiefer und griff nach Loris' hartem Schwanz.

Sofort stöhnte Loris auf.

Dann beugte sich Jonas näher, öffnete den Mund und nahm die Spitze seines Schwanzes sofort ganz in den Mund.

Loris schloss die Augen und schob eine Hand in Jonas Haar.

Als Jonas dann mit der Zunge über die empfindlichsten Stellen strich und anfing leicht zu saugen, war es auch für Loris vorbei.  
Er schaffte es nicht mal mehr Jonas zu warnen, so überraschend überwältigte ihn sein Höhepunkt.

Jonas schien ebenfalls etwas überrascht, aber er schluckte und leckte ihn danach sauber.

"Sorry", raunte Loris, als er seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte. 

"Ist alles okay", lächelte Jonas ihn an und leckte sich über die Lippen. "Leckere Vorspeise!"

Loris lachte, dann riss er plötzlich die Augen auf. "Unser Essen!"

"Oh", machte Jonas auch und stand auf. Glücklicherweise hatte Loris den Topf schon vom Herd gezogen, so dass nichts angebrannt war.

"Puh", machte Loris und grinste Jonas an. "Das wär’s ja gewesen."

"Ich hab hier tolle Flyer von diversen Bringdiensten", grinste Jonas, "sonst wär ich hier schon verhungert."

"Na, aber ich wollte dir ja zeigen, dass ich kochen kann", lachte Loris.

"Hast das Essen ja auch noch rechtzeitig gerettet", lächelte Jonas ihn an. Er knöpfte gerade seine Hose wieder zu.

Loris rührte kurz in dem Topf, dann kümmerte er sich ebenfalls um seine Hose.

"Alles noch gut?", blickte Jonas prüfend in den Topf.

"Sieht alles noch essbar aus", meinte Loris und schlang seinen freien Arm um Jonas Mitte.

"Sehr gut - und es riecht auch noch köstlich."

Loris lächelte und probierte schnell ein bisschen. "Hast du irgendwo Salz versteckt?"

"Fehlt es?", fragte Jonas und stand gleich auf und holte Salz- und Pfeffermühle.

"Ja, tut es", grinste Loris und nahm ihm den Salzstreuer ab.

Jonas schmollte gespielt. "Ich dachte, du wärst in mich verliebt."

"Du meinst, ich sollte jetzt lieber extra kräftig salzen?" fragte Loris grinsend.

"Wäre auf jeden Fall ein Liebesbeweis. Aber ich ess es doch lieber mit weniger Salz." Er probierte und salzte in der Tat nur sehr behutsam nach.

"Na bitte, das mit dem würzen klappt doch prima", meinte Loris. "Dann musst du noch den Rest des Kochens lernen und schon bist du perfekt in der Küche."

"Ich dachte, dafür habe ich jetzt einen Freund?"

Loris lachte und zog Jonas für einen weiteren Kuss an sich.

Sie strahlten sich noch etwas an ehe Jonas sich daran erinnerte, dass sie ja essen sollten. Loris zog den Topf vom Herd und stellte ihn auf den Tisch, dann setzten sie sich um ihr Essen zu genießen.

Und es war wirklich lecker, was Loris gekocht hatte.

Sie beiden nahmen sich noch einmal Nachschlag, so dass der Topf am Ende ratzeputze leer war.


	25. Ein neuer Adressat

"Und jetzt Nachtisch? Gemütlich auf Big-Red?", schlug Jonas vor.

Loris nickte sofort.

"Dann geh schon mal vor, ich kümmer mich ums Eis."

"Beeil dich", lächelte Loris und stand auf um ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen.

"Klar", erwiderte Jonas das Strahlen. Er beeilte sich, und kurz darauf kam er mit zwei Schüsseln mit Eiscreme hinterher.

"Hier, einmal bunt gemischt", sagte Jonas und reichte Loris ein Schälchen.

"Du bist mein Held", strahlte Loris ihn an, kuschelte sich in die Kissen und an Jonas und begann zu essen.

Schweigend genossen sie ihr Eis und vor allem die Nähe zueinander. Erst als die Schüsseln geleert waren, erinnerte sich Loris daran, dass er seine Post mitgebracht hatte.

"Ich hol die Post mal her...", kündigte er leise an und stand auf.

"Oh... ja", sagte Jonas.

Einen Moment später kam Loris mit dem ganzen Packen in der Hand zurück. Er setzte sich wieder neben Jonas und sortierte die Post. Rechnung, Werbung, noch mal Werbung. Ein schwarzer Umschlag war nicht dabei.

Zutiefst erleichtert sah Loris Jonas an. "Vielleicht hat er aufgegeben. Keine Lust mehr."

"Das wär echt schön", meinte Jonas, war aber nicht ganz davon überzeugt. "Du, wo du gerade so viel Altpapier produziert hast, kann ich meine Post ja auch gleich holen."

Loris lachte. "Dann mach das mal."

Wenig später saßen sie wieder zusammen, und Jonas sortierte. "Post, Bank, Post, Werbung... das... das kann nicht..." Nicht nur er, auch Loris war kalkweiß geworden, als unter einer Zeitschrift ein schwarzer Umschlag aufgetaucht war.

"Das ist nicht gut", wisperte Jonas und drehte den Umschlag mit zittrigen Fingern hin und her.

 

"Gar nicht gut", stimmte Loris zu. Kurzentschlossen legte er einen Arm um Jonas Schulter. "Machst du ihn auf?"

"Muss ich?" fragte Jonas mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

"Soll ich?"

"Ich dachte eher an sowas wie verbrennen..."

Loris schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, dann wissen wir ja nicht, was er will."

"Scheiße", murmelte Jonas und riss den Brief auf.

Wie üblich lagen ein Zettel und ein kurzer Brief darin.

Das Bild zeigte Loris und Jonas vor Jonas Haustür. Loris trug eine Tüte - vermutlich mit der Suppe, denn Jonas erkannte, dass er selbst eine Brötchentüte trug.

An sich ein harmloses Bild, aber es hatte eine deutliche Botschaft. 'Ich weiß, was ihr zusammen tut', sagte es.

Jonas schluckte und reichte das Bild stumm an Jonas. Dann nahm er - erneut mit deutlich zitternden Fingern - den Zettel hoch. "Wenn ihr nicht wollt, dass euer süßes Geheimnis bald die ganze Welt erfährt, dann solltet ihr euch bereithalten Anweisungen folgen."

Der Zettel wäre ihm fast aus den Fingern geglitten. "Es wird ernst", wisperte er tonlos.

Loris schluckte, als auch er die Worte auf dem Zettel las.

"Ja, es wird... ernst. Und jetzt?"

"Müssen wir... auf Anweisungen warten", murmelte Loris ein wenig heiser.

"Scheiße - das ist ja das schlimme. Abwarten."

"Aber... wenigstens wissen wir jetzt, dass er was will. Oder sie."

"Erpressung. Aber eigentlich... wussten wir das schon, oder?"

Loris nickte. "Klar... aber... diese Bilder und Botschaften, die haben mir mehr zugesetzt. Jetzt rückt der Kerl endlich mit der Sprache raus. Ich glaub... damit komm ich besser klar."

Jonas zog ihn fest an sich. "Wir schaffen das. Zusammen."

Loris nickte. "Sollen... sollen wir damit zur Polizei gehen?" fragte er leise. "Ich mein, das ist doch jetzt ne konkrete Drohung. Das müssen die ernst nehmen."

Jonas zögerte. "Ich würde noch abwarten. Es ist noch keine Erpressung, und wer weiß, was er will."

"Kohle", schnaubte Loris. "Was denn sonst."

Jonas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Aber es steht da nicht.“

"Ach verdammt... also warten?"

"Ich denke, das müssen wir."

Düster starrte Loris auf das Bild. Seine Angst und Panik war dieses Mal in Wut umgeschlagen. Vermutlich, weil diesmal auch Jonas so offen bedroht worden war. "Wenn ich den Kerl in die Finger kriege..."

"Dann wird es ihm besser gehen, als wenn ich ihn kriege."

Loris lächelte Jonas an. "Du meinst, du bist furchterregender, als ein wütender Torhüter?"

"Ähm... stimmt, du kannst ganz schön furchterregend sein."

"Also... da wir heute eh nicht mehr viel gegen den Kerl tun können, lass uns das Zeug weglegen", sagte Loris und deutete auf das Foto und den Zettel.

"Ja, bitte." Jonas griff nach dem schwarzen Umschlag und steckte beides wieder ein.

Loris nahm ihm den Brief ab und schob ihn kurzerhand unter ein Kissen von Big-Red. "Du passt für uns drauf auf, ja?" murmelte er dem Sofa zu.

Jonas musste trotz allem lächeln. "Big-Red wird uns beschützen, hm?"

"Klar, wird es das!"

"Bist ein Gutes, Big-Red", lächelte Jonas und streichelte über die rote Sitzfläche.

Loris zog Jonas wieder enger an sich und versuchte den Brief aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen.

Das gelang sicher am besten, wenn er Jonas küsste.

Er spürte gleich, dass sich auch Jonas sofort in den Kuss stürzte. Offenbar wollte er das Ganze auch erstmal verdrängen.

Also ließ er sich ganz fallen und begann Jonas wieder zu streicheln.

"Wollen wir das nicht lieber bei mir im Schlafzimmer fortsetzen?" wisperte Jonas gegen Loris Lippen.

"Ja, Big-Red nicht verschrecken..."

Jonas lachte unterdrückt. "Ich dachte einfach, dass wir dann nachher nicht mehr aufstehen müssen."

"Das ist natürlich auch ein Argument... komm." Loris stand auf und zog Jonas einfach mit sich.

Lachend folgte Jonas Loris ins Schlafzimmer.

Ehe sie ins Bett gingen dunkelte er den Raum ab und schaltete die Nachttischlampe an.

"Komm her", wisperte er dann und zog Loris dicht an sich.

"Hmm", seufzte Loris entspannt.

Jonas lächelte und begann über Loris Rücken zu streicheln.

Ganz ruhig und entspannt. Sie brauchten jetzt beide ihre Zeit um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen und sich zu beruhigen.

"Zieh deinen Pulli aus", bat Jonas nach einem Moment leise.

Loris nickte und zog ihn über den Kopf.

Jonas ließ seinen Blick genüsslich über Loris nackte Brust wandern, ehe er um ihn herum ging. "Das wollte ich schon ne halbe Ewigkeit tun", murmelte er und strich mit einem Finger an Loris Wirbelsäule entlang.

"Mich so angucken?", fragte Loris etwas heiser.

"Mhm... und dich berühren", hauchte Jonas und drückte einen Kuss gegen Loris Schulter.

"Und küssen... das ist schön."

"Oh ja, küssen. Auf jeden Fall", flüsterte Jonas und küsste nun Loris andere Schulter.

"Das fühlt sich so gut an."

"Es wird noch besser", versprach Jonas und legte seine Hände auf Loris Hüften.

"Ach ja?"

"Natürlich. Denk einfach daran, wie wir beide nackt im Bett..." grinste Jonas und drängte sich dabei etwas enger an Loris Rücken.

"Dafür haben wir beide noch zu viel an."

"Na, aber daran lässt sich doch was ändern."

"Dann..." Loris drehte sich um und strich über Jonas' Rücken, dann ließ er seine Hände unter den Stoff wandern.

Jonas gab einen genüsslichen Laut von sich und drängte sich den Händen entgegen. Es fühlte sich so gut, so richtig an! Auch, als Loris sein Shirt höher schob.

Sofort hob er die Arme an, damit Loris ihm das Shirt über den Kopf ziehen konnte.

Dann stand er mit nacktem Oberkörper vor Loris - und fühlte sich auf einmal irgendwie unsicher. Wenn er sich so mit Loris verglich, dann war er ein ziemlicher Hänfling.

Loris war groß und hatte so breite Schultern, und die Hände waren der Wahnsinn. Er selbst fühlte sich eher schmächtig.

"Was hast du?" fragte Loris leise.

"Du... siehst so gut aus", raunte Jonas.

"Du auch Jonas. Verdammt gut sogar."

"Findest du? Ich finde mich zu dünn."

Loris schnaubte. "Du bist nicht zu dünn Jonas. Nicht mal ansatzweise. Du bist gut trainiert, hast einen tollen Körper."

"Wenn du das findest, dann reicht mir das."

"Finde ich", sagte Loris bekräftigend und zog Jonas an sich, bis sich die nackte Haut ihrer Oberkörper berührte.

Es kribbelte im ganzen Körper! Und dann legten sich ihre Lippen aufeinander.

Diesmal war der Kuss deutlich leidenschaftlicher als noch eben auf dem Sofa. Und die Hände schoben sich auch wieder an andere Stellen des jeweils anderen Körpers.

Und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis die Finger sich an den Knöpfen der Jeanshosen zu schaffen machten.

Schon lagen die Jeans auf dem Boden, und die beiden standen sich in Pants gegenüber. Leicht gerötete Wangen, dunkle Augen, etwas verstrubbelte Haare - Loris fand, dass Jonas einfach zauberhaft aussah.

"Komm her", wisperte Jonas und streckte eine Hand nach Loris aus.

Der lächelte ihn an und trat einen kleinen Schritt näher.

Jonas Fingerspitzen berührten Loris Brust. Ganz zart und vorsichtig, erforschend.

Auch Loris hob seine Hand und begann über Jonas Brust zu streicheln. Dann ließ er seine Hand etwas tiefer gleiten, über den Bauch und hin zu den dünnen Haaren, die vom Bauchnabel aus hinunter gingen.

Jonas holte keuchend Luft.

Langsam wanderte Loris' Hand tiefer.

Er berührte den Bund der Pants und strich daran entlang.

Jonas atmete lauter, ganz erwartungsvoll. Er wusste ja schon von vorhin, wie gut sich Loris' Finger anfühlten.

Ganz langsam schob Loris einen Finger unter den Bund und begann die Pants dann nach unten zu ziehen. Nach und nach legte er Jonas' Hüften und seinen schon steil aufgerichteten Schwanz frei.

Loris gab einen rauen Laut von sich und zog die Pants mit einem Ruck komplett über Jonas Hüften und nach unten.

"Ja", keuchte Jonas heiser, dann legte er seine Hände auf Loris' Hüfte.

"Zieh sie mir aus", raunte Loris.

Jonas nickte und schob den Stoff seiner Hose tiefer. Wenig später war auch Loris komplett nackt. Wieder glitt Jonas' Blick bewundernd über seinen Körper.

"Wenn du mich so ansiehst, werd ich glatt noch rot", wisperte Loris grinsend.

"Steht dir bestimmt auch total gut", raunte Jonas.

"Meinst du?" lachte Loris und trat einen Schritt näher an Jonas heran.

"Hm - meine ich sehr."

Loris legte seine Hände auf Jonas Hüfte und zog ihn dicht an sich.

Ganz langsam näherten sie sich aneinander an, bis sie sich schließlich berührten.

Fast zeitgleich holten sie keuchend Luft. Auch - oder vielleicht gerade - nach der Sache vorhin in der Küche genossen sie es sich so langsam und nach und nach zu erkunden.

Irgendwie gelangten sie so immer näher zum Bett, bis Jonas sich auf die Bettkante sinken ließ und Loris einfach mit sich zog.

Der schob sich gleich auf Jonas, so dass der das Gleichgewicht verlor und nach hinten kippte.

"Mhm, die Position gefällt mir", raunte Loris.

"Ach ja? Ich find die hier aber auch... sehr ansprechend", grinste Jonas und drehte sie um.

"Oh, die hat auch was für sich", nickte Loris und schob seine Hände auf Jonas nackten Hintern.

"Hmm", macht Jonas, "sehr gut so."

"So... und was willst du mit dieser so verlockenden Position jetzt anfangen?"

"Och, da fällt mir schon so einiges ein", grinste Jonas. Er stippte Loris' Wange mit der Nase an, dann rutschte er etwas tiefer.

Loris schloss die Augen und riss sie gleich wieder auf. Er wollte sehen, was Jonas vorhatte.


	26. Ein versöhnlicher Tagesabschluss

Es lohnte sich, denn Jonas küsste sich langsam tiefer, dabei sah er immer mal wieder zu Loris hoch.

Bei jedem Blickkontakt kribbelte es stärker in Loris Magen. Jonas sah einfach toll aus! Und es fühlte sich sogar noch viel besser, was Jonas mit ihm tat.

Ganz langsam küsste er sich tiefer, über seine Brust und den Bauch zum Bauchnabel.

Loris keuchte, als er an das kleine Intermezzo in der Küche dachte, wo Jonas ihn noch ein Stückchen tiefer geküsst hatte.

Diesmal ging er aber nicht so weit, sondern rutschte wieder höher.

Loris gab einen protestierenden Laut von sich.

"Was denn? Willst du mehr?"

"Dumme Frage", raunte Loris.

"Und du meinst, du kriegst es?"

"Das hoffe ich zumindest sehr."

"Nee, mein Lieber, so einfach mach ich es dir nicht."

"Was...?"

"Ich will doch auch was davon haben."

Loris grinste. "Was? Es reicht dir also nicht, mich nach Strich und Faden zu verwöhnen?"

"Das können wir auch andersrum machen", erwiderte Jonas das Grinsen.

"Soso", sagte Loris grinste und drehte sie dann erneut schwungvoll um. "Dann soll ich also wieder oben liegen, ja?"

"Du könntet mich ein wenig... verwöhnen."

"Und was genau hast du dir so vorgestellt?"

"Och, da fällt dir bestimmt was ein. Bist doch ein schlaues Kerlchen."

"Mhm... lass mal überlegen", grinste Loris. "Vielleicht sowas hier?" Loris lehnte sich vor und begann an Jonas Hals zu knabbern.

"Das ist schon mal ein Anfang."

Loris lächelte und wanderte langsam immer tiefer.

"Ja, so machst du das gut", raunte Jonas.

"Wusste doch, dass dir das gefällt", murmelte Loris.

"Oh ja!"

"Und wie gefällt dir das hier?" fragte Loris und umschloss ohne weitere Vorwarnung Jonas rechte Brustwarze mit seinen Lippen.

"Uahh - ja, das.... gut!"

Loris sah kurz hoch, während er nun begann Jonas andere Brustwarze mit den Fingern zu reizen.

Jonas keuchte leise auf, dabei beobachtete er Loris genau.

"Mehr?" fragte Loris erneut grinsend.

"Oh ja, viel mehr!"

Loris bewegte seine leicht seine Finger gegen Jonas Brustwarze.

Er war so geschickt, es fühlte sich so gut an!

Loris beobachtete, wie Jonas Augen sich noch weiter verdunkelten und eine feine Röte seine Wangen überzog. Er sah einfach total verführerisch und heiß aus.

"Du siehst so heiß aus", konnte er den Gedanken einfach nicht für sich behalten.

"Findest du, hm?", fragte Jonas heiser nach.

"Sehr sogar."

Jonas streckte die Hand aus und legte sie auf Loris' Hinterkopf.

Loris lächelte und rutschte nach oben, bis er Jonas wieder küssen konnte. Jonas spreizte die Beine, damit Loris noch dichter an ihn rücken konnte.

Sofort vertiefte Loris den Kuss, ließ ihn leidenschaftlicher werden. Dabei begann er sich an Jonas zu reiben.

Jonas stöhnte gegen Loris Lippen und schlang ein Bein um Loris.

"Ich will dich", raunte Loris heiser.

"Ich dich auch", wisperte Jonas. "So sehr!"

Loris löste sich leicht von ihm. "Hast du was da?"

"Schublade", nickte Jonas.

Loris löste sich von ihm und sah sich um. "Hier?", fragte er leise.

"Nachttisch, oberste Schublade", sagte Jonas und deutete auf seinen Nachttisch.

Loris traute sich die Schublade aufzuziehen und suchte kurz darin, dann fand er schon das Gesuchte.  
Kondome und Gleitmittel, alles noch ganz neu.

"Bei solchen Sachen bin ich zum Glück nicht so vergesslich, wie bei Lebensmittel", sagte Jonas mit einem Zwinkern.

"Puh", lachte Loris und schmiegte sich wieder an ihn.

Jonas lächelte und schob eine Hand zwischen ihre Körper bis er Loris Schwanz umfasste. "Mhm, ich kann’s kaum erwarten..."

"Das ist gut, ich auch nicht."

"Trotzdem... nicht zu schnell, ok? Mein letztes Mal ist jetzt doch schon ein bisschen her. Und... du bist sehr viel besser ausgestattet, als mein Ex", sagte Jonas.

"Ich bin vorsichtig, versprochen", lächelte Loris ihn beruhigend an.

"Das weiß ich", sagte Jonas. "Ich vertrau dir."

"Das kannst du auch. Immer", versprach Loris ihm ernst.

Jonas lächelte ihn zärtlich an. "Komm her", wisperte er und zog Loris eng an sich.

Loris schmiegte sich fest an ihn. Dann schob er eine Hand nach unten auf Jonas festen Hintern. Er knetete die festen Pobacken, dann schob er seine Finger dazwischen.

Er hörte, wie Jonas schneller atmete.

Loris küsste ihn leicht, dann machte er weiter.

Mit der freien Hand griff er nach dem Gleitgel und öffnete geschickt den Verschluss und begann ihn behutsam vorzubereiten.

Jonas war total entspannt, deshalb ging es sehr viel besser, als Loris am Anfang gedacht hätte. Vorsichtig massierte er ihn und drang nach und nach mit seinen Fingern ein.

Jonas stöhnte immer lauter und forderte schließlich heiser "mach schon!".

"Sicher?", fragte Loris nach, auch wenn es ihm schon schwer fiel sich zurückzuhalten.

Jonas nickte.

Vorsichtig zog Loris seine Finger zurück. "Auf dem Bauch? Oder auf dem Rücken?", fragte er nach.

"Ich will dich ansehen", wisperte Jonas.

Loris lächelte ihn an und küsste ihn dann kurz, ehe er Jonas' dickes Kopfkissen griff und ihm unter den Hintern schob.  
Dann tastete er nach einem Kondom.

Er fühlte Jonas' ungeduldigen Blick, als er sich das Kondom über zog.

"Jetzt mach schon", drängelte Jonas.

"Nicht so hastig", raunte Loris und positionierte sich um sich ganz langsam in ihn zu schieben.

Immer wieder hielt er inne, nicht nur um Jonas Zeit zu geben, sondern auch damit er selbst die Kontrolle behielt. Ansonsten wäre das hier vermutlich innerhalb weniger Sekunden vorbei.  
Es war ja nicht so, als hätte er lange auf dem Trockenen gesessen, aber das hier war doch etwas ganz anderes als das, was er zuvor erlebt hatte. Das hier - das war Jonas.

Hier waren Gefühle im Spiel, auf beiden Seiten. Das sah und das spürte er. Allein wie Jonas ihn ansah, ließ es an seinem ganzen Körper kribbeln.  
Dass er zudem so eng war und sich so ganz ihm hingab, machte die Erfahrung noch intensiver.

Schließlich war Loris komplett in ihm und erhielt schwer atmend inne.

Auch Jonas brauchte jetzt die kleine Pause, fühlte er, denn er war wirklich sehr eng und spannte um seinen Schwanz.

Nach ein paar Augenblicken nickte Jonas wieder. "Weiter", raunte er.

Loris atmete kurz durch, dann begann er sich zu bewegen.

Jonas schlang die Arme um Loris und stöhnte rau.

Ihre Lippen legten sich aufeinander, während Loris weiter sanft in ihn stieß.

Nach und nach wurden seine Bewegungen schneller.

Dann, irgendwann, schob er seine Hand über Jonas' Bauch und tiefer. Jonas sollte das alles mindestens so genießen wie er selbst.

Jonas keuchte, als er Loris' Hand an seinem Schwanz fühlte.

Zunächst bewegte sie sich noch ganz langsam. Aber nach und nach wurde auch sie schneller und passte sich dem Takt von Loris Stößen an.

Loris fühlte, wie er langsam auf das Ende zusteuerte, und auch Jonas schien bald so weit zu sein.

Noch einmal wurden Loris Stöße schneller und Jonas stöhnte laut, als er sich ihm entgegenschob. Dann war es so weit, Jonas kam mit einem lauten Stöhnen, zwei Stöße später auch Loris.

Atemlos sank Loris auf Jonas und vergrub sein Gesicht an Jonas Hals.

Er fühlte Jonas' Herz heftig schlagen.

"Wow", wisperte Jonas und strich leicht über Loris Rücken.

"Hmm...", machte Loris leise und äußerst zufrieden. Er spürte einen Kuss, der gegen seine Stirn gedrückt wurde und lächelte. Erst dann zog er sich langsam und ganz vorsichtig aus Jonas zurück.

Leise seufzte Jonas, der noch immer nicht viel mehr machen konnte, so geschafft fühlte er sich.

Loris entsorgte schnell das Kondom und schmiegte sich dann wieder so eng an Jonas, das kein Blatt Papier mehr zwischen sie gepasst hätte.

Irgendwann zog er die Decke über sich und Jonas.

Jonas lächelte mit geschlossenen Augen und murmelte etwas, dass für Loris wie "Schlaf gut" klang.

Auch Loris schloss die Augen und schlief. Schlief mit seinem Freund im Arm, mit dem er eben grandiosen Sex gehabt hatte.  
Das Gefühl war so schön, so unendlich schön, dass sämtliche Gedanken an den ominösen Briefeschreibe völlig aus seinen Gedanken verschwunden waren.

Mit einem glücklichen Lächen schlief er ein.


	27. Erstes gemeinsames Aufwachen

Finger strichen über seine Seite, seinen Bauch und seine Oberschenkel. Mal federleicht, dann wieder deutlicher spürbar, bewegten sie sich mit einigen Umwegen auf ihr Ziel zu.

So geweckt zu werden, war auf jeden Fall totales Neuland für Loris.

Er lächelte, auch wenn er sich gerne noch länger schlafend gestellt hätte. "Ah, du bist wach", wisperte Jonas und küsste ihn leicht.

"Ja... und ich finde die Art und Weise, wie du mich weckst höchst... ansprechend", grinste Loris gegen Jonas Lippen.

Jonas kicherte leise. "Das hab ich gehofft."

"Bist du schon lange wach?" fragte Loris.

"Nein, ein bisschen, aber nicht lange"

Loris lächelte und keuchte im nächsten Moment auf, als Jonas Finger wie zufällig über seinen Schwanz strichen.

"Das... macht es noch besser", raunte er überraschend heiser.

"Mhm, ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen, als du so nackt neben mir lagst", murmelte Jonas und sah auf seine Finger, die immer noch über Loris Schwanz streichelten.

"Ich hab nichts dagegen", meinte Loris leise.

"Das hatte ich gehofft", sagte Jonas und schloss seine Finger um den schon deutlich härteren Schwanz.

Loris wollte noch irgendwas sagen, aber ihm fiel nicht passendes ein - das bisschen Blut, das schon wach war, floss direkt in seinen Schwanz.

"Das gefällt dir offenbar wirklich gut", grinste Jonas und begann seine Hand zu bewegen.

"Oh ja, sehr gut", raunte Loris.

Jonas sah ihn an, dann rutschte er langsam nach unten bis er auf einer Höhe mit Loris Schwanz war.

Leise seufzte Loris auf, das Aufwachen wurde so ja noch besser!

Jonas begann Küsse auf Loris Oberschenkel zu verteilen. Schon das allein fühlte sich unheimlich erregend an.

Jonas ließ sich Zeit, schien jedes Stückchen Haut zu küssen, bis er endlich bei seinem Ziel ankam.

Loris keuchte laut auf, als die Lippen ihr Ziel erreicht hatten.

Langsam begann Jonas an Loris Schwanz zu saugen. Dabei leckte er immer wieder über die Spitze.

Viel zu schnell spürte Loris wie sich alles in ihm zusammen zog.

"Jonas..." keuchte er auf, dann kam er.

Wie schon in der Küche gestern Abend schluckte Jonas, ehe er Loris Schwanz sanft sauber leckte und sich dann mit einem mehr als zufriedenen Laut an ihn schmiegte.

"So kannst du mich gern öfter wecken", lächelte Loris noch ziemlich außer Atem.

"Das hab ich vor", sagte Jonas und drückte einen Kuss auf Jonas Brust.

"Du bist unglaublich, weißt du das?", lächelte Loris.

Jonas schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bin nur schrecklich verknallt in den süßesten Torhüter der Welt", grinste er.

"Oh... wow." Dieses Geständnis ließ Loris sprachlos zurück.

Etwas unsicher sah Jonas ihn an. "Das... sorry, aber ich bin schon so lange in dich... verguckt..."

"Das fühlt sich schön an, wie du das sagst."

Erleichtert lächelte Jonas.

"Ich hab dich auch schrecklich gern, Jonas", meinte Loris und strich ihm durch die Haare. "Es fühlt sich so schön an mit dir. So richtig."

Jonas schob sich näher und küsste ihn zärtlich. "Wir müssen langsam aufstehen."

"Schon so spät?"

"Es geht so. Aber ich möchte beim Frühstück nicht wieder so hetzen müssen."

"Wir haben jetzt ja auch was zum Frühstücken da", grinste Loris.

"Ja genau. Und vor allem Milch für den Kaffee", lachte Jonas.

"Ja, und fürs Müsli", nickte Loris.

"Dafür auch", sagte Jonas und streckte sich leicht.

"Hmm, du sieht so aber extrem sexy aus."

"Wenn ich mich strecke?" fragte Jonas lachend.

"Ja, dann ganz besonders."

"Spinner", grinste Jonas.

"Nee, nur ehrlich."

Jonas lachte und beugte sich wieder zu Loris um ihn zu küssen.

"So, und jetzt müssen wir wirklich raus."

"Du Bad, ich Küche?"

"Und danach wird getauscht."

"So machen wirs. Also schwing deinen sexy Hintern aus dem Bett!"

Loris grinste breit und stand auf. Schnell ab ins Bad, während Jonas sich Shirt und Shorts überzog und in die Küche ging.

Schnell bereitete er das Frühstück zu, das deutlich üppiger ausfiel als gestern.

Dann kam Loris fertig bekleidet in die Küche und löste ihn ab. Er musste eigentlich nur noch warten, bis der Kaffee durch die Maschine gelaufen war und dann auf Jonas warten.  
Also sah er sich in der Küche ein wenig um. Ein Regal mit ein paar Kochbüchern, offenbar unbenutzt, zog seinen Blick auf sich.

Er musste grinsen. Er würde jede Wette eingehen, dass die Bücher Geschenke von Jonas Mutter waren.  
Es waren Kochbücher für Anfänger, aber mit interessanten und kreativen Rezepten.

"Die sind praktisch", sagte Jonas, der plötzlich hinter Loris stand. "Man kann sie benutzen, um die Fenster offen zu halten, wenn es zieht. Oder man kann was Heißes auf ihnen abstellen. Oh und wenn man wo nicht rankommt, dann kann man süße kleine Tritte aus ihnen bauen."

"Man kann auch die bunten Bilder angucken", empfahl Loris mit einem Grinsen und schlug eines der Bücher auf. Eine köstliche Zucchini-Möhrenpfanne war auf der linken Seite zu sehen.

"Und was hab ich davon? Hunger! Aber die hübschen bunten Bilder kann man nicht essen. Also ziemlich frustrierend das Ganze."

"Dann frag doch deinen Freund, ob er dir was daraus kocht", schlug Loris vor.

"Oh... würde mein Freund das machen?" fragte Jonas und schmiegte sich an ihn.

"Der würde noch einiges mehr für dich machen, Jonas."

Jonas strahlte ihn an.

"Aber jetzt müssen wir erstmal frühstücken, hm?"

"Kaffee ist ja auch fertig, es steht also einem gemütlichen Frühstück nichts im Weg", nickte Jonas.

"Ja, genau", lächelte Loris. Er drehte sich um und küsste Jonas dennoch kurz, eher er das Buch zurückstellte und sich an den Tisch setzte.

Auch Jonas setzte sich zu ihm und goss ihnen dann den Kaffee ein. Müsli, Toast mit Belag, Orangensaft, sie ließen es sich gut gehen.

Schließlich mussten sie aber los zum Training.

"Fährst du bei mir mit? Verstecken müssen wir uns ja nicht mehr", schlug Jonas vor.

Loris zögerte kurz, nickte dann aber. Jonas hatte Recht. Es wäre albern, wenn sie getrennt fuhren.

"Schön", lächelte Jonas ihn an. "Dann lass uns schnell abdecken, dann können wir los."

Loris nickte und half Jonas schnell beim Aufräumen.

Dann ging es los zum Training. Unwillkürlich sah sich Loris immer wieder um ob ihnen jemand folgte, aber da war niemand. Vermutlich. Oder er übersah ihn. Es könnte theoretisch ja jeder sein. 

"Loris? Denk an was anderes. Ich kann so nicht fahren."

"Was meinst du?" fragte Loris und sah Jonas an.

"Du grübelst, und dann fange ich auch an zu grübeln. Denk an was Schönes."

Unwillkürlich lächelte Loris. Das war nicht schwer. Er musste nur an gestern Abend oder heute Morgen denken.

Daran, dass er die Nacht bei seinem Freund verbracht hatte. Dass er nicht alleine geschlafen hatte - nachdem er Gabriel bezahlt hatte. Gabriel - er sollte ihn heute wirklich anrufen und die Sache beenden. Kündigen. Wie auch immer.

Es wäre nur fair, weil er sich ja immer gut mit Gabriel verstanden hatte. Und bestimmt würde sich Gabriel auch für ihn freuen, dass er jemanden gefunden hatte. Das würde er gleich nach dem Training machen - denn jetzt waren sie schon angekommen und mussten aussteigen.

"Na, Jojo noch gar nicht da?" fragte Loris, als er sich beim Aussteigen umsah.

"Hat er auch mal verpennt?", grinste Jonas und schloss den Wagen ab. "Komm mit, der kommt schon noch."

"Vermutlich wieder was mit Irina", sagte Loris. "Er klang gestern schon so genervt."

"Stress im Paradies?", grinste Jonas.

"Hörte sich so an. Ich hab ehrlich gesagt lieber nicht so genau nachgefragt."

"Klar, war ja auch anderes zu... bedenken." Jonas lächelte ihn kurz an, dann ging er vor zum Eingang.

Loris folgte ihm und begann sich gedanklich schon mal aufs Training vorzubereiten. Diese Zeit der Konzentration tat ihm gut, so dass er da sein eigenes Ritual nicht nur vor den Spielen, sondern auch vor dem Training entwickelt hatte.

Außerdem lenkte es ihn von Jonas ab, was auch nicht verkehrt war.

So zog er sich um und ging dann raus um in Ruhe zu laufen.

"Morgen", hörte er schließlich eine ganze Zeit später neben sich Jojos Stimme.

"Morgen", grüßte er zurück.

"Läufst ja gar nicht mit Jonas zusammen."

"Keine Sorge, da ist alles in Ordnung. Aber ich brauch mal einen Moment..."

Jojo nickte. "Versteh ich."

"Und bei dir alles in Ordnung? Warst so spät dran heute."

Jojo nickte. "Ja, ist alles ok. Aber ich sag dir, ich bin froh, wenn wir am Freitag ins Hotel fahren..."

Loris grinste schief. "Also doch nicht alles okay?"

"Ach es gibt Tage, wo man als Kerl offenbar einfach alles falsch macht. Angefangen vom Luft holen über die Art und Weise wie man sein Messer hält..."

"Sie hat also ihre Tage", folgerte Loris und grinste. "Bring ihr Eis und Schoki mit, dann wird das schon."

"Der Schokomuffin von gestern kam nicht gut an", brummte Jojo.

"Nicht? Das ist doof, dann weiß ich auch nicht weiter. Hab da ja auch nicht so die Erfahrungen."

"Ist zwischen Männern einfacher, hm?"

"Ich schätze schon. Hab das ja auch noch nicht so erlebt."

"Naja, ich hoffe jedenfalls dass Irina sich bald wieder einkriegt", meinte Jojo.

"Bestimmt", zeigte sich Loris zuversichtlich.

"Und bei dir und Jonas ist also alles rosarot, ja?"

"Ja, klar", strahlte Loris ihn an.

Auch, wenn da dieser Schatten mit den Briefen und der Erpressung war. Aber darüber würde er erst wieder nachdenken, wenn es nötig war. Also dann, wenn der nächste Brief im Briefkasten steckte.

Bis dahin blieb er mit Jonas auf der rosaroten Wolke.

"Training geht los", sagte Jojo neben ihm.

"Okay. Bis später dann", verabschiedete sich Loris und joggte rüber zu seinen Torwartkollegen.

Dabei warf er einen ganz ganz kurzen Blick in Jonas Richtung und lächelte ihn strahlend an.

Dann konzentrierte er sich aber voll auf das Training. Auch, wenn er die Nummer 1 war, durfte er nicht lockerlassen sondern musste seine Position immer wieder unter Beweis stellen.

Und gleich das erste Spiel der Rückrunde, gegen Hannover, war wichtig. Schließlich waren sie Konkurrenten um die Internationalen Plätze.

So gab er bei jedem Training sein Bestes - und verausgabte sich wie immer. Ziemlich geschafft ging er nach dem Training zurück in die Kabine.

Vor seinem Spind ließ er sich auf die Bank fallen und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. "Hier", sagte plötzlich jemand vor ihm.

Überrascht schlug er die Augen auf.

Jonas stand vor ihm und hielt ihm eine Flasche Wasser entgegen.

"Danke", lächelte Loris ihn an und nahm ihm die Flasche ab.

"Du siehst erschöpft aus", stellte Jonas fest.

"Bin ich auch. War nicht ohne heute. Aber ist schon okay so."

Jonas lehnte sich ein bisschen vor. "Du siehst verflucht sexy aus, wenn du so verschwitzt bist", wisperte er, dann zwinkerte er ihm zu und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Dusche.

Loris schluckte leicht, das eben war ja wohl Erotik pur gewesen!

"Ähm... Loris?" fragte Jojo und wedelte mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum.

"Was?", fragte Loris etwas irritiert. Es war, als hätte Jojo ihn aus einem schönen Tagtraum gerissen.

"Du... ähm... fängst gleich an zu sabbern..."

"Quatsch!", widersprach Loris. "Ich muss jetzt duschen gehen."

"Wir warten noch einen Moment", meinte Jojo. "Ist... sicherer."

"Wie jetzt? Sicherer? Glaubst du, ich hätte mich nicht im Griff?"

"War nur ein Vorschlag", sagte Jojo und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Hast eben einfach... bisschen merkwürdig geguckt. Und ich dachte, da wär es ganz klug nen Bogen um... Jonas‘ nackte Tatsachen zu machen."

"Du unterschätzt mich", grinste Loris und stand auf. Er zog sich aus und griff Duschgel und Handtuch.

"Das hoffe ich sehr", hörte er Jojo murmeln.

Dem würde er es zeigen, schwor Loris sich. Also betrat er die Dusche, blickte kurz herum, sah sieben oder acht nackte Männer - darunter seinen Freund - und suchte sich eine freie Dusche.

Er duschte seit Jahren mit einem Haufen verdammt knackiger Kerle - und nur weil er nun einen Freund hatte, änderte sich nichts daran, dass das hier Teamkollegen waren, denen man nicht auf den Hintern glotzte.

Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss er das heiße Wasser, das die Verspannungen aus seinem Körper spülte.

Wenn er daran dachte, dass sie am Nachmittag noch ein zweites Training hatten, wäre er am liebsten für immer unter der Dusche geblieben.

Aber spätestens zum zweiten Training würde er hier wieder rausmüssen, und da aß er lieber vorher noch etwas.

Seufzend stellte er das heiße Wasser ab, schlang sich sein Handtuch um und verließ die Dusche.

Jetzt erst wagte er einen Blick zur Seite, zu der Dusche, unter der Jonas gestanden hatte - und noch immer stand.

Jonas hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und genoss ganz offenbar ebenfalls das heiße Wasser. Er sah einfach heiß aus. Für eine Sekunde oder so gönnte sich Loris den Anblick, dann eilte er aus der Dusche

"Siehst du", sagte er in Jojos Richtung und grinste breit.

"Dieses Mal", nickte Jojo nur,

"Immer", sagte Loris. "Es wird hier nichts passieren."

Jojo zeigte mit zwei Fingern auf seine Augen, dann drehte er die Hand und deutete auf Loris - dann grinste er.

"Ach so, du willst zugucken und was lernen", grinste Loris breit. "Erhoffst dir nützliche Tipps, hm?"

Jojo konnte seinen strengen Blick nicht weiter aufrecht halten und grinste nun auch.

"Jungs, ihr steht hier echt richtig gut", sagte Niko. "So mitten im Gang."

"Geh doch außen rum", knurrte Loris, trat aber dann doch zur Seite.

"Komm, lass uns mal anziehen, mir wird langsam kalt", meinte Jojo. "Außerdem sieht Niko total unterzuckert aus und dann sollte man ihm ja echt nicht im Weg stehen."

"Ja, da sollte man bei ihm vermeiden."

"Ah, Jonas ist auch fertig", bemerkte Jojo mit dem Erfolg, dass Loris ruckartig seinen Kopf drehte.

"Und du solltest ganz schnell woanders hingucken."

Loris nickte, konnte den Blick aber nicht von Jonas lösen. Der lächelte ihn jetzt auch noch an und drängte sich unnötig dicht an ihm vorbei. "Nass ist auch sehr sexy", meinte Loris dabei aus Jonas Richtung zu hören.

Loris schluckte leicht, aber erst, als Jojo ihm fest auf den Fuß trat, blickte er weg.

"Aua", sagte Loris etwas verspätet und sah Jojo an.

"Zieh dich an."

"Ähm... ja, gute Idee", nickte Loris und ging zu seinem Spind um sich anzuziehen.


	28. Erfüllende Pause

Loris war gerade fertig, als Jonas schon vor ihm stand.

"Hast du auch Hunger?" fragte Jonas lächelnd.

Loris grinste. "Gar nicht, aber du könntest mich überzeugen."

"Mhm, also ich hab mächtig Kohldampf", meinte Jonas. "Wollen wir los?"

"Wohin? Hier oder irgendwo essen gehen?"

"Lass uns zu Mario gehen, ja?" bat Jonas.

"Sehr gute Idee", nickte Loris. "Dann komm, dann können wir uns da Zeit lassen."

Auch Jonas nickte und zusammen verließen sie die Kabine um zu Jonas Wagen zu gehen.

Trotz der Kälte warteten einige Fans, denen sie bereitwillig Autogramme gaben, dann endlich konnten sie losfahren.

"Das war eben ganz schön fies von dir", sagte Loris und sah Jonas an.

"Was war fies?", fragte Jonas scheinheilig.

"Deine Kommentare."

"Och, das hat dich schon aus der Bahn geworfen?"

"Ich... nein, natürlich nicht!" behauptete Loris sofort.

"Na dann", grinste Jonas ihn breit an.

"Aber Jojo hatte Angst, dass wir was... dummes machen."

"Der soll nicht so ein Schisser sein."

"Ich glaube, er macht sich nur Sorgen um uns", sagte Loris. "Er hat heute echt richtig cool und locker reagiert."

"Das ist schön", lächelte Jonas ihn an. "Hätte nicht gedacht, dass er sich so schnell wieder fängt."

"Ich auch nicht. Aber ich bin auch ziemlich froh darüber."

"Er ist halt doch ein liebes Kerlchen."

Loris lächelte und strich ganz kurz über Jonas Oberschenkel.

"Na, wie gut, dass Jojo das nicht gesehen hat."

"Hey, wir haben nur gesagt im Verein passiert nichts. Das hier ist dein Auto, da können wir tun was wir wollen", grinste Loris.

Jonas lachte auf. "Aber nur solange ich nicht irgendwo reinfahre."

"Na deshalb liegt meine Hand ja auch ganz unschuldig auf deinem Oberschenkel und tut nichts weiter."

"Das sollte er auch weiterhin vermeiden."

Loris lehnte sich entspannt zurück, die Hand weiter auf Jonas Oberschenkel, allerdings ohne sie zu bewegen.

So fuhren sie relativ entspannt durch die Stadt bis zu Marios kleinem Restaurant.

Wie schon beim letzten Mal, bestellten sie einfach ein Überraschungs-Gericht. "Was machen wir heute Abend?" fragte Jonas, als Mario sich in die Küche zurückgezogen hatte.

"Hm - Big-Red ein bisschen Gesellschaft leisten?"

"Klingt gut. Und wenn das zweite Training so wird wie das erste, haben wir die Entspannung auch bitter nötig."

"War es bei dir also genauso schlimm?"

Jonas nickte. "Wenn Kasper so weiter macht, können wir Samstag nicht mehr laufen..."

"Dann kriechen wir auf dem Fußboden zu Big-Red."

Jonas lachte. "Das würde bestimmt sehr lustig aussehen."

"Big-Red würd sich drüber amüsieren."

"Vermutlich. Es hat manchmal einen seltsamen Sinn für Humor."

"Ich kann es verstehen - ich würd mich über unsere Kollegen auch amüsieren."

"Na, dazu hast du nachher ja bestimmt Gelegenheit. Kasper wollte glaub ich ein nettes kleines Trainingsspiel machen...."

"Na, mal sehen, ob ihr dann noch laufen könnt", grinste Loris.

"Oh wir humpeln anmutig zum Tor und kullern den Ball dann in deine Richtung. Ich wär dir zutiefst verbunden, wenn du vielleicht den einen oder anderen Kullerball nicht fangen würdest", sagte Jonas ebenfalls grinsend.

"Ich werde nicht in der Lage sein den Ball mit seiner Wahnsinnsgeschwindigkeit zu fangen."

"Das wollte ich hören", lachte Jonas und griff nach seinem Wasserglas, wobei er ganz zufällig Loris Hand streifte.

Das blieb Loris natürlich nicht verborgen, und er grinste leicht.

Jonas hielt Loris Blickkontakt während er trank. Als er das Glas abstellte, berührten seine Finger erneut Loris Hand und blieben einen Moment so liegen.  
Sie waren zwar nicht die einzigen Gäste, saßen aber so dass der Tisch nicht einsehbar war. Erst als Mario mit dem Essen kam, zog Jonas seine Hand zurück.

Das Essen war wieder absolut köstlich, so dass sie jetzt an nichts anderes denken konnten.

"Nehmen wir noch was süßes?" fragte Jonas, als sie fertig waren.

"Du meinst, damit wir das Training überleben? Auf jeden Fall", nickte Loris.

"Vor allem auch, weil ich auf Süßes stehe", sagte Jonas mit einem Zwinkern.

"Ach ja?", hob Loris eine Augenbraue.

Jonas nickte. "Oh ja. Sehr sogar."

"Dann... bestell mal was leckeres, und wir gucken dann zu Hause, obs noch mehr Süßes gibt."

Jonas Augen blitzten kurz auf. "Bring mich nicht in Versuchung mit dir das zweite Training zu schwänzen", sagte er und zog dann die kleine Karte mit der Auswahl an Nachtischen zu sich.

"Wäre eine verführerische Idee", meinte Loris.

"Ja... und so gar nicht auffällig, wenn gleich zwei Teammitglieder plötzlich Migräne haben", lachte Jonas.

"Keine Migräne. Nur... Lust."

"Und wir schreiben uns gegenseitig Entschuldigungen?" fragte Jonas kichernd. "Lieber Kasper wir hatten so viel Lust aufeinander, dass Loris und ich leider nicht zum zweiten Training kommen konnten."

"Ja, sehr gut. Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob er das toll finden würde, aber immerhin wärs ehrlich."

"Kannst du dir Jojos Gesicht vorstellen, wenn er das erfährt?" fragte Jonas, der inzwischen ganz rote Wangen hatte und sich eindeutig bemühte, in keinen Lachanfall auszubrechen.

"Er würde zu dir kommen und uns eigenhändig Eiswasser über... gewisse Stelle kippen."

"Das könnte passieren!"

"Dann sollten wir nach dem Nachtisch gleich wieder zum Training fahren."

Jonas seufzte tief und schaffte es nun endlich einen Blick in die Karte zu werfen.

"Eis.. Panna Cotta... Tiramisu?"

"Tiramisu", sagte Loris sofort.

"Gute Wahl, das nehm ich auch." Jonas drehte sich ein wenig zur Seite und rief, "Mario?"

"Was kann ich noch für euch beiden tun?" fragte Mario, als er wenig später an ihrem Tisch stand.

"Tiramisu?", fragte Jonas mit einem Augenaufschlag, dann grinste er.

"Ah, aber gern doch", sagte Mario. "Zweimal?"

"Ja, zwei Mal. Damit wir das zweite Training auch noch überstehen."

"Sehr schön, ich bringe es euch gleich", sagte Mario und nahm im Weggehen ihren leeren Teller mit.

Wenig später standen zwei Teller mit Stücken von köstlich-verführerischem Tiramisu vor ihnen.

"Gott sieht das gut aus", sagte Jonas seufzend.

Loris probierte schon ein kleines Stück. "Ist auch so verdammt gut."

Auch Jonas probierte und schloss die Augen. "Mhm", machte er genüsslich. "Göttlich."

"Ja, mindestens!"

Den Rest ihres Tiramisus genossen sie schweigend, sahen sich aber immer wieder tief in die Augen und lächelten sich an.

Es war schön zu spüren wie die Liebe zwischen ihnen langsam wuchs.

"Haben wir noch ein bisschen Zeit?" fragte Jonas, als sie fertig waren.

"Nicht viel - warum?"

"Lass uns schnell zahlen", bat Jonas.

Fragend sah Loris ihn an, als Jonas aber nichts weiter sagte rief er Mario und zahlte.

Danach verließ er mit Jonas das Restaurant. Sie stiegen in den Wagen und Jonas fuhr los - allerdings nicht in Richtung Verein, sondern in die andere Richtung.

"Was hast du vor?", fragte Loris ihn.

Jonas lächelte ihn an. "Siehst du gleich", sagte er und fuhr in diesem Moment einen kleinen Weg hinein, der sie aus der Stadt hinaus und auf einen Waldweg führte. Jonas fuhr noch ein paar Meter weiter, nickte dann und stellte den Motor aus. "So", sagte er und sah Loris an.

"Was ist hier?", fragte der nach.

"Niemand", erklärte Jonas mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. Dann lehnte er sich vor, schob eine Hand in Loris Nacken und presste seine Lippen auf die von Loris.

Leise keuchte Lori auf, damit hatte er nie gerechnet.

Jonas nutzte die Chance und schob seine Zunge zwischen Loris Lippen und vertiefte den Kuss so.

Sofort erwiderte Loris den Kuss.

Jonas drängte sich so dicht an Loris wie es möglich war.

Natürlich waren der Schalthebel und die Mittelkonsole im Weg, aber irgendwie schafften sie sich einigermaßen bequem hinzuruckeln.

Jonas schaffte es sogar irgendwie eine Hand unter Loris Pulli zu schieben.

Leise keuchte Loris auf.

"Das wollte ich tun, seit du so verschwitzt in der Kabine gesessen hast", raunte Jonas. "Du hast keinen Schimmer, wie heiß du ausgesehen hast."

"Findest du?", fragte Loris gegen seine Lippen.

"Oh ja. Ich weiß nicht, was heißer war. Verschwitzt oder nass."

"Du sahst unter der Dusche auch verboten heiß aus."

"Ok, damit wär das abgemacht. Wir beide, heute Abend, meine Dusche", wisperte Jonas.

"Oh ja", strahlte Loris ihn an. "Und so soll ich trainieren können?"

Jonas grinste und schob seine Hand ein Stück nach unten. "Soll ich dir helfen, das Training zu überstehen?"

"Oh shit, ja!"

Jonas lachte heiser und begann Loris Jeans schnell und geschickt zu öffnen.

"Ja, Jonas...", keuchte Loris heiser auf.

Jonas schob seine Finger in Loris Hose und umfasste seinen harten Schwanz. Er bewegte seine Hand schnell und griff etwas fester zu.

Loris keuchte und lehnte den Kopf zurück. Er merkte, dass er nicht lange brauchen würde.

"Ja, komm", raunte Jonas und beschleunigte seine Hand noch mehr.

Loris keuchte heiser auf, dann kam er.

"Mhm, heiß", sagte Jonas, als er langsam seine Hand aus Loris Hose zog.

Loris atmete tief durch, dann sah er Jonas an. "Ja, war heiß", keuchte er leise.

"So, ich denke, jetzt können wir langsam zurückfahren", grinste Jonas.

"Nee, nee, damit kommst du mir nicht davon!" Loris richtete sich auf und küsste Jonas kurz, dann schob er seine Hand auf Jonas' Jeans.

Er spürte sofort wie sehr Jonas das ganze angemacht hatte. Er fummelte etwas an Jonas' Hose, dann bat er, "hilf mir mal!"

Jonas nickte und half Loris dabei, die Knöpfe zu öffnen. Dann stöhnte er leise auf, als sich Loris' Hand auf seinen Schwanz legte.

"Du bist schon so hart", wisperte Loris heiser.

"War heiß dich so zu sehen", raunte Jonas mit ebenso rauer Stimme.

Loris bewegte seine Hand schneller. Und Jonas keuchte lauter.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann kam auch Jonas.

Mit einem Lächeln sah Loris ihn an. Jonas sah einfach toll aus, wenn er kam.

Jonas erwiderte das Lächeln und zog Loris zu einem zärtlichen Kuss heran. "Jetzt werden wir das Training viel besser überstehen", wisperte er.

"Training? Was ist das?", grinste Loris ihn an.

Jonas lachte. "Ach du weißt schon. Die Sache wo wir so viel Laufen müssen."

"Kann ich nicht", beschloss Loris.

"Nicht? Aber ich seh dich doch so gern laufen", meinte Jonas. "Dabei kommt dein Hintern wirklich gut zur Geltung."

Loris grinste weiter. "Du meinst, ich soll gut aussehen? Na gut, für dich laufe ich."

Jonas lachte und konnte sich nicht davon abhalten, Loris erneut zu küssen.

"Aber dann müssen wir jetzt los", meinte Loris leise.

"Ja, das befürchte ich auch."

Er atmete noch einmal durch, dann richtete er seine Kleidung. "Schnall dich an, ja?"

Loris nickte, schloss seine Hose und schnallte sich an.

Dann fuhr Jonas los, auf direktem Weg zum Trainingsplatz. Sie beeilten sich in die Kabine zu kommen, dann suchten sie schnell die Toilette auf um sich zu säubern, dann mussten sie sich schnell umziehen um nicht zu spät zu kommen.


	29. Nach dem Training

"Na, schöne Pause gehabt?" fragte Jojo, als sich Loris beim Laufen zu ihm gesellte.

"Waren lecker beim Italiener."

"Bei Mario?"

"Ja, genau", nickte Loris. "Er hat wieder gezaubert."

"Mhm... vielleicht sollte ich Irina mal dahin einladen. So als Versuch sie etwas versöhnlich zu stimmen."

"Bist du noch nicht weitergekommen?"

"Ich war in der Mittagspause hier", grinste Jojo schief.

"Okay... also, wenn du nen Platz zum Schlafen brauchst, kannst du zu mir kommen", bot Loris spontan an.

"Nein, soweit kommt es noch. Ich krieg das mit Irina wieder hin. Aber danke für das Angebot."

"Jederzeit", versprach Loris.

Jojo lächelte ihn dankbar an.

"Und wenn ich sonst was machen kann - dann bin ich auch immer für dich da."

"Das weiß ich Loris."

"Das ist gut", nickte Loris. In diesem Moment wurden er zu seinem Trainer und seinen Kollegen gerufen

Ihr Trainer hielt eine kurze Ansprache ehe sich Loris mit seinen Torhüterkollegen vom Rest der Gruppe entfernte um erstmal allein zu trainieren. Später stand dann, wie schon von Jonas angekündigt, das kleine Trainingsspiel an.

Es ging recht ruppig zur Sache, glücklicherweise war er als Torwart meist außen vor, aber er litt mit, wenn Jonas gefoult wurde. Grade weil Jonas sich ja Ende der Hinrunde so schwer verletzt hatte und eine ganze Reihe von Spielen hatte aussetzen müssen.  
Aber offenbar hatte die lange Pause wirklich gut getan, denn Jonas stand jedes Mal auf und lächelte. Und auch seine Bewegungen waren weiter locker und kein Humpeln war zu erkennen.

Erleichtert nahm Loris den Schlusspfiff zur Kenntnis.

Jonas ließ sich - wie einige andere auch - einfach auf den Rasen fallen.

Loris hingegen sammelte die Bälle ein, eine normale Aufgabe für ihn als junger Spieler. Schließlich kam er mit seinem vollen Ballnetz zu Jonas, der ihn vom Boden aus anlächelte.

"Bist du fertig?", grinste er.

"Ich? Wie kommst du nur darauf?" fragte Jonas mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln. "Ich sitze einfach total gern auf diesem kalten, halbgefrorenen Rasen und friere mir den Arsch ab. Totaaaaaaal gemütlich, ehrlich."

"So ein Ball zum Draufsetzen kann auch ganz entspannend sein. Oder soll ich dich rübertragen?"

"Du könntest mich einfach direkt in mein schönes, warmes, kuscheliges Bett tragen", schlug Jonas vor. "Und dich dazulegen und meine kalten Füße wärmen. Und nen heißen Kakao machen."

"Wir werden ein paar Zwischenstationen machen müssen, und ich empfehle dann eher Big-Red, aber ansonsten geht das klar", nickte Loris, bückte sich und hob Jonas auf seine Arme.

Jonas lachte auf. "Lass mich runter du Spinner, was sagen denn die anderen, wenn du mich hier rumträgst."

"Sie werden dich nicht mehr so fies foulen, beim Training."

"Ich hab auch ordentlich ausgeteilt", sagte Jonas.

"Ja, aber das ist doch kein Grund dich zu foulen!"

Jonas lächelte Loris an. "Ich würd dich jetzt am liebsten küssen, weißt du das?"

Loris lächelte. "Darfst du nachher machen."

"Hab ich vor", sagte Jonas. "Und jetzt lass mich runter, mein Held."

"Na gut - aber nur, weil du mich sonst bestimmt trittst."

"Ich würde doch nie meinen Freund treten. Oder meinen Torhüter", grinste Jonas.

"Dann kann ich dich ja weiter tragen", lachte Loris, ließ ihn dann aber doch runter.

Loris nahm sein Ballnetz wieder auf und ging dann zusammen mit Jonas in Richtung Kabine. Die wartenden Fans vertröstete er auf "Nachher, ja?", es war ihm inzwischen einfach zu kalt.

"Ein Königreich für eine heiße Dusche", murmelte Jonas neben ihm.

"Kriegst du ja gleich. Und zu Hause noch mal, wenn du magst."

"Dann hier also nur kurz abduschen", grinste Jonas und hielt Loris die Kabinentür auf.

"So ist der Plan. Aufwärmen - und mehr dann zu Hause."

"Dann schwing deinen hübschen Hintern mal unter die Dusche und in spätestens 20 Minuten fahren wir hier weg", meinte Jonas.

"Ich freu mich drauf", lächelte Loris ihn an, dann betrat er die Kabine und zog sich sofort aus.

Ohne auf Jonas zu achten, schnappte er sich sein Handtuch.

Jonas tat es ihm gleich und folgte ihm in die Kabine.

Sie beiden duschten sich in Rekordzeit ab, so dass sie schon wieder in die Kabine zurückkamen, als Jojo sich grad auf den Weg unter die Dusche machte.

"Ihr habt’s aber eilig", grinste er sie an.

"Big-Red wartet", grinste Jonas ihn an.

"Big-Red?", fragte Jojo nach.

"Hey, du hast Big-Red schon kennengelernt", sagte Jonas. "Mein wundervolles rotes Sofa."

"Ah", schien der Groschen zu fallen. "Ja, dein Sofa. Dann lasst es mal nicht zu lange warten."

"Viel Glück heute Abend mit Irina", wünschte Loris Jojo.

"Danke... kann ich gebrauchen."

"Bis morgen", verabschiedete sich Loris und folgte Jonas dann in die Kabine um sich anzuziehen.

Jonas war schon fast fertig und wartete dann recht ungeduldig auf ihn.

In Windeseile zog sich Loris an und packte seine Sachen. "Wir können", sagte Loris schließlich.

"Schön, dann komm", forderte Jonas ihn auf. Wie immer verzögerte sich die Abfahrt, weil sie noch Autogramme schrieben, aber bei dem kalten Wetter hielt sich die Anzahl in Grenzen.

"Und jetzt ab nach Hause", sagte Jonas, als sie endlich im Wagen saßen.

"So schnell wies geht."

Jonas lächelte. Er drehte die Heizung hoch und fuhr los. "Müssen wir nochmal bei dir vorbei oder hast du alles?"

"Ich hab erstmal alles", meinte Loris.

"Sehr gut", sagte Jonas und machte sich so auf den direkten Weg zu sich nach Hause.

Auf dem Weg nach oben nahm er die Post mit, legte sie dann aber unbeachtet auf die Kommode im Flur. "Jetzt erstmal richtig duschen, hm?"

"Ist deine Dusche denn groß genug für uns beide?" fragte Loris.

"Sie ist groß", lächelte Jonas "Aber wir werden nicht so viel Platz brauchen, glaub ich."

Loris lachte. "Stimmt auch wieder."

"Magst du gleich mitkommen?"

"Dumme Frage", grinste Loris und griff nach Jonas Hand um sich ins Bad ziehen zu lassen.

Jonas schloss die Tür, dann stellte er sich dicht vor Loris. "Ich mach das", lächelte er und begann ihn auszuziehen.

Loris schluckte leicht, als er Jonas sanfte Finger unter seinem Pulli spürte. So vorsichtig und langsam und liebevoll streichelte er ihn, während er langsam den Stoff hoch schob.

Loris hob die Arme, so dass Jonas ihm den Pulli über den Kopf streifen konnte. Kaum landete er auf dem Boden, beugte sich Jonas vor und küsste Loris' Brust.

Loris schloss die Augen. Diese Zärtlichkeiten waren einfach schön, und es war auch so schön diese Liebe zu fühlen.

Langsam küsste sich Jonas weiter nach unten, bis er zum Bund der Jeans gelangte.

Es fiel Loris nicht leicht ruhig zu bleiben.

Ganz langsam öffnete Jonas erst den Knopf, dann den Reißverschluss.

Loris merkte, wie jedes Ruckeln des Reißverschlusses ihn härter werden ließ.

In einem unerträglich langsamen Tempo zog Jonas ihm schließlich die Jeans über die Hüfte.

"Jonas... bitte...", raunte Loris heiser.

"Immer langsam", grinste Jonas. "Wir haben doch Zeit."

"Ja, weiß ich doch..." nickte Loris und sah ihn an. Jonas leckte sich gerade genüsslich über die Lippen.

Gott, sah der Kerl heiß aus, dachte Loris.

So fiel es ihm noch schwerer geduldig zu sein und sich zurückzuhalten. Aber Jonas ließ sich nicht drängen und machte genauso langsam wie bisher weiter.

Er genoss die leisen Geräusche, die Loris von sich gab.

Schließlich stand Loris komplett nackt vor ihm.

Bewundernd strich sein Blick den Körper entlang. Loris war ein so schöner Mann. Und endlich, nach langer Schwärmerei, waren sie tatsächlich zusammen!

"Komm hoch", wisperte Loris in diesem Moment. "Will dich auch ausziehen."

Jonas nickte leicht und erhob sich dann wieder - es war nicht ganz einfach, seine Beine fühlten sich an als wären sie aus Gummi.

Loris zog Jonas einen Moment an sich und nutzte die Chance um ihn zu kurz küssen. "Du hast noch viel zu viel an", raunte der dann.

"Dann änder das", wisperte Jonas zurück.

Loris nickte leicht und löste sich leicht von Jonas. Dann begann er über Jonas' Körper zu streicheln.

Jonas schloss die Augen und atmete leicht aus. Ganz genießerisch klang das, von diesem Geräusch wollte Loris mehr.  
Und so schob er seine Hände schnell unter Jonas Pulli und berührte Jonas nackte Haut.

Ja, da war es wieder, das Geräusch, das er so toll fand.

Fordernd hob Jonas seine Arme und Loris kam seinem Wunsch nach und zog ihm den Pulli über den Kopf.  
Dann schob er seine Hände tiefer über Jonas' Bauch zum Bund der engen Jeans.

"Ja", hauchte Jonas kaum hörbar.

Loris' Hände streichen über seine Seiten, seine Hüften, und dann öffnete er die Jeans.

Er hielt inne und sah Jonas an. Der grinste. "Was denn? Wozu sich mit Unterwäsche rumplagen, wenn der Plan doch eh ist, dass du sie mir wieder auszuziehst. Das nennt man Zeitersparnis."

Loris schüttelte den Kopf, dann küsste er ihn stürmisch. Jonas schlang die Arme um ihn und erwiderte den Kuss ebenso leidenschaftlich.

Dabei schob Loris die Hose tiefer.

Jonas half ihm so gut es ging und stieg wenig später aus der Jeans. Dann schmiegte er sich - splitterfasernackt - an ihn.

Fast zeitgleich keuchten sie auf.

"Wollen wir unter die Dusche?"

"Mhm, deswegen sind wir hier."

"Dann rein!"

Jonas löste sich von Loris und stellte schnell das warme Wasser an. Dann zog er Loris mit sich in die Dusche.

Loris schloss die gläserne Schiebetür hinter ihnen und zog dann Jonas wieder eng an sich.

Die Dusche war in der Tat recht geräumig, und die Regenwasserbrause fühlte sich toll an.

"Warte mal", wisperte Jonas und griff an den Duschkopf. Er drückte einen kleinen Schalter und eine helle LED-Lampe leuchte auf, die langsam die Farbe wechselte - von einem tiefen Grün, zu einem Meerblau hin zu Lila.

Loris lächelte und zog ihn dann wieder dicht an sich. Irgendwie fühlte sich die ganze Situation jetzt tatsächlich magisch an.

"Ist nicht zu kitschig oder?" fragte Jonas, während er seine Hände über Loris nassen Rücken streichen ließ.

"Es ist toll", lächelte Loris. Auch wenn er das bisher nicht zugegeben hatte fand er diese Farbwechsler toll. Nur hatte er bis jetzt nicht gewusst, wo er einen einbauen konnte.

Jonas lächelte beruhigt und hob den Kopf, um Loris wieder zu küssen.

Das fühlte sich jedes Mal wieder toll an, fand Loris, und machte einfach weiter.

Jonas Hände strichen immer noch über Loris Rücken wanderten nun aber auch deutlich tiefer um über die festen Rundungen seines Hinterns zu fahren.

"Ich mag deinen Hintern", raunte Jonas.

"Das merk ich", grinste Loris gegen Jonas Lippen.

Die Hände massierten ihn allmählich fester. Loris stöhnte auf und presste sich unwillkürlich enger an den erregend nassen Körper von Jonas.  
Etwas glitschig und warm, heiß geradezu, es war unglaublich, wie intensiv sich das anfühlte.

Auch Jonas keuchte nun. Dann griff er nach hinten und griff nach einer Tube mit Duschgel.

"Komm dreh dich um", wisperte er Loris zu. Dann begann er ihm erst einmal die Haare einzuschäumen und massierte seine Kopfhaut, wie es manchmal die Friseure so angenehm machten.

Loris gab schon fast schnurrende Laut von sich.

Langsam wanderten Jonas Hände tiefer, massierten seine Schultern und streichelten dann seinen Rücken.

"Gott", seufzte Loris und drängte sich den Händen entgegen.

Dann rutschten die Hände noch tiefer.

Jonas drückte einen Kuss gegen Loris Schulter, als seine Hände erneut über seinen Hintern strichen.

"Oh, genau da gehören die Hände hin."

"Find ich auch", raunte Jonas und konnte der Versuchung nicht wiederstehen mit einem Finger sacht durch die Spalte zwischen Loris Pobacken zu fahren. Ganz leicht nur, weil er absolut keine Ahnung hatte, ob Loris überhaupt Interesse daran hatte, den passiven Part zu übernehmen - oder ob er das schon mal gemacht hatte.

Die erste Frage beantwortete Loris sofort, indem er die Beine ein wenig spreizte.

Jonas lächelte leicht und bewegte seinen Finger weiter. Langsam strich er durch die Spalte, bis er schließlich sein Ziel erreicht hatte.  
Er drückte seine Lippen erneut gegen Loris Schulterblatt, als er mit der Spitze seines Zeigefingers ganz vorsichtig und nur ganz leicht in ihn drang.

Die Beine spreizten sich weiter.

"Mhm, gefällt dir was?" wisperte er und schob den Finger ein klein wenig tiefer.

"Oh ja, das gefällt mir sehr."

"Dann... liegst du auch unten?" konnte sich Jonas die Frage nicht verkneifen.

"Ist doch beides verdammt schön."

Jonas lächelte. "Dann machen wir hiermit im Bett weiter", wisperte er und zog seinen Finger zurück.

Loris nickte leicht, dann drehte er sich um und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Jonas keuchte in den Kuss und drängte sich an Loris.

"Du hattest was vom Bett gesagt..."

Jonas nickte heftig. "Ja... Bett..."

Er stellte das Wasser aus und zog Loris aus der Dusche.

Loris schnappte sich zwei Handtücher vom Haken neben der Dusche und legte eins um Jonas Schultern.

Sie trockneten sich schnell ab, dann zog Jonas ihn aus dem Bad und direkt ins Schlafzimmer - und ins Bett.

Grinsend ließ sich Loris von Jonas auf das Bett schupsen und sah ihn dann aus seiner liegenden Position an.  
Er grinste ihn an, dann nahm er langsam und aufreizend die Beine auseinander.

Jonas schluckte bei diesem Anblick und konnte sich für einen Moment nicht bewegen.

Loris wartete einen Moment, dann wurde er ungeduldig und bat Jonas leise, "komm her, ja?"

Jonas nickte und trat näher ans Bett und damit zu Loris heran.

Loris nahm seine Beine noch etwas weiter auseinander und hob dann seine Arme Jonas entgegen.

Jonas kniete sich zwischen Loris Beine und schob sich über ihn.

"Gott, du...", raunte Loris heiser, als er ihn noch dichter an sich zog.

Jonas Lippen suchten die von Loris und verstrickten ihn in einen heißen Kuss. Dabei rutschte er zwischen seine Beine und drängte sich an ihn. Dabei spürte er, wie erregt Loris schon war.

"Weitermachen?", fragte er ihn leise.

Loris nickte und sah ihn mit dunklen Augen an.

Jonas' Hand schlich sich an seinem Körper hinab tiefer. Kurz berührte er Loris harten Schwanz, strich über die Länge und hörte das Keuchen, das Loris daraufhin von sich gab. Dann schon ließ er seine Hände tiefer gleiten, zwischen die heißen, festen Pobacken.

Schnell lehnte er sich zur Seite und griff sich das Gleitgel, das sie gestern nur auf den Nachttisch gelegt hatten.  
Hastig gab er etwas Gel auf seinen Finger und schob ihn dann in Loris.

Loris keuchte leicht und schob sich dem Finger entgegen.

Ziemlich hektisch bohrte Jonas seinen Finger in ihn - und sah ihn dann erschrocken an. "Ich bin zu schnell, oder?"

Loris schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Du machst das gut", raunte er.

"Echt?"

"Ja... mach weiter", bat Loris heiser.

Jonas nickte, offenbar hatte Loris mehr Erfahrung als er gedacht hatte. Also machte er jetzt etwas schneller, es fiel ihm eh schwer sich zurückzuhalten.  
Schnell drang er mit einem zweiten Finger ein und bereitete Loris weiter vor.

Loris lag ganz entspannt da und spreizte die Beine nur noch breiter.

Jonas nahm einen dritten Finger dazu, während er mit der freien Hand nach einem Kondom tastete.

"Ja, so.. da... Jaaa!", schrie Loris auf einmal auf.

Lächelnd wiederholte Jonas die Bewegung seiner Finger.

Wieder keuchte Loris auf einmal heiser auf.

Jonas konnte nicht länger warten. Er zog seine Finger zurück und schnappte sich das Kondom. Schnell befreite er es aus der Packung und rollte es sich dann über seinen Schwanz.

"Ja, Jonas - mach!"

Jonas gab noch etwas von dem Gel auf seinen Schwanz, dann schob er sich wieder zwischen Loris Beine.

Er hob Loris' Beine hoch und spreizte sie weiter, dann begann er langsam in ihn einzudringen.

Loris stöhnte auf, als er spürte, wie sich Jonas langsam in ihn schob. Mit einem erwartungsvollen Lächeln schob sich Jonas tiefer in ihn. Loris war so eng und heiß um ihn.  
Er konnte sich kaum zurückhalten, es war zu gut in ihm zu sein. Leise stöhnte er, als er schließlich ganz in ihm war.

Er hielt einen Moment inne, bis Loris ungeduldig die Hüften hob. Dann begann er sich erst langsam zu bewegen, dann steigerte er das Tempo allmählich.

Loris kam jedem Stoß entgegen und stöhnte dabei immer wieder heiser auf wenn Jonas diese bestimmte Stelle traf.

Nach dem dritten Mal ruckelte sich Jonas so zurecht, dass er diese Stelle bei jedem Stoß traf. Beiden war sofort klar, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde.

Jonas legte seine Hand auf Loris' Brust, streichelte tiefer und wollte gerade seinen harten Schwanz umfassen, als Loris laut aufkeuchte und heftig kam.

Und damit war es auch um ihn geschehen und mit einem Schrei kam er ebenfalls.

Schwer atmend sank Jonas auf Loris zusammen. Er schloss die Augen und küsste immer wieder seine Schulter. Er brauchte noch etwas um wieder runterzukommen.

Vorsichtig zog er sich schließlich wieder aus Loris zurück.

Der knurrte etwas unwillig, zog Jonas dann aber noch etwas dichter an sich. Er fühlte, wie sein Herz klopfte und lächelte dabei, diese Nähe zu Jonas war etwas ganz Besonderes.

Jonas presste seine Nase gegen Loris Hals. Eine große, schwere Hand legte sich auf seinen Rücken und hielt ihn fest.

Jonas brummte zufrieden. Das fühlte sich wirklich extrem gut an. Irgendwann zog Loris die Decke über sie, dann landete die Hand wieder an ihrem Platz.

Es war noch viel zu früh um zu schlafen, aber so ein bisschen dösen und in dieser Nähe und Zweisamkeit schwelgen war ja auch schön.


	30. Schluss machen

Irgendwann merkte Jonas, wie Loris unruhig wurde. Er ruckelte sich hin und her, streckte die Beine aus, zog sie wieder an...

"Möchtest du aufstehen?" grinste Jonas ihn an.

"Hm, irgendwie... können wir es uns ja auch auf Big-Red gemütlich machen. Und vorher was essen."

"Das klingt allerdings nach einer guten Idee", meinte Jonas.

"Dann - kurz ins Bad, was anziehen - und was wollen wir essen?"

"Bestellen wir uns was?" schlug Jonas vor.

"Worauf hast du denn Lust?"

"Was Asiatisches?"

"Vietnamesisch", schlug Loris vor. "Da gibt’s diesen leckeren Bringdienst..."

"Ok", lächelte Jonas und kuschelte sich dabei wieder enger an ihn.

Loris lächelte leicht und küsste ihn. "Hatten wir nicht was von Aufstehen gesagt?"

"Du hattest davon gesprochen, ja", grinste Jonas. "Ich muss ja sagen, ich fühl mich hier grad sehr wohl."

"Planänderung. Wir bestellen vom Bett aus", beschloss Loris kurzerhand.

"Mein Held!" lachte Jonas.

Loris küsste ihn kurz. "Muss aber noch mein Handy holen..." Er stand schnell auf und eilte ins Bad, ging wohl auch kurz auf die Toilette, und kehrte dann mit ihrer Kleidung zurück.

Jonas hielt Loris die Bettdecke hoch, damit er zu ihm schlüpfen konnte und schmiegte sich dann wieder an ihn.  
Sofort fühlte er Loris' Hand auf seinem Rücken, mit der er dicht an ihn gezogen wurde. "Also - Essen..."

"Hm, was kannst du denn empfehlen?"

"Hm", machte Loris, "hab keine Karte hier..." Kurzentschlossen rief er an und bat die Person am anderen Ende, zwei vietnamesische Gerichte mit Hühnerfleisch zu bringen.

Jonas hatte inzwischen begonnen leichte Küsse auf Loris Hals zu verteilen und ihm gedankenverloren über den Bauch zu streicheln.

Loris seufzte genießerisch. "So kannst du weitermachen."

"Hab ich vor", wisperte Jonas.

"Du verwöhnst mich", lächelte Loris ihn an.

"Mach ich gern."

"Pass auf, ich gewöhn mich noch dran."

"Das sollst du auch", grinste Jonas.

Langsam drehte sich Loris auf die Seite und küsste Jonas zärtlich.

Jonas schloss die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss langsam. Ganz genießerisch, nicht leidenschaftlich, sondern ruhig und verliebt.

Sie blieben so liegen, bis es irgendwann an der Tür klingelte.

"Oh - ups", machte Loris, der kurz zusammengeschreckt war. "Ich zieh mich schnell an..." Jeans und T-Shirt mussten reichen, mit den Fingern kurz durch die Haare und dann öffnete er die Tür.

Lächelnd nahm er das Essen von dem jungen Mann entgegen und bezahlte, dann trug er die Sachen in die Küche.  
Er füllte die Leckereien auf Teller, suchte Besteck heraus und brachte dann alles - inclusive einer Flasche Wasser unter dem Arm - ins Schlafzimmer.

Jonas hatte schon ein bisschen platz gemacht und die Kissen so im Rücken gestapelt, dass sie sich bequem dagegen lehnen konnten.

Dann fingen sie an die Köstlichkeiten zu probieren.

"Hm, das ist echt nicht schlecht", meinte Jonas.

"Wenn du das nur "nicht schlecht" findest, ess ich deine Portion auch gleich mit auf", drohte Loris mit einem Grinsen.

Sofort zog Jonas seinen Teller dichter zu sein. "Meins!"

Loris kicherte leise und küsste ihn leicht auf die Wange.

Jonas grinste und stibitzte ein Stück Fleisch von Loris Teller. "Gemopstes Essen ist gleich nochmal besser."

"Pah", machte Loris und klaute sich seinerseits etwas von Jonas' Teller.

"Siehst du, du findest es auch besser", lachte Jonas.

"Ist ja auch sehr lecker, dein Essen. Hm - warum eigentlich deins? Unsers", überlegte Loris und schob seinen Teller dichter zu Jonas.

"Stimmt", sagte Jonas und lehnte seinen Kopf an Loris Schulter. So war es zwar etwas umständlich zu essen, aber trotzdem viel besser als vorher.

Und die beiden Gerichte harmonierten großartig miteinander.

Als sie fertig waren, schnappte sich Loris die Teller und stellte sie kurzerhand auf dem Boden neben dem Bett ab.

Dann drehte er sich wieder zu Jonas und schloss ihn in seine Arme.

Jonas seufzte zufrieden. "Es ist viel zu lange her, dass ich sowas gemacht hab", flüsterte er. "Mein Ex hat Essen im Bett immer gehasst. Dafür gibt es Tische, hat er immer gesagt."

"Tische sind ungemütlich", meinte Loris nur.

"Tische sind fürs Restaurant oder wenn meine Eltern zu Besuch sind."

"Gute Einstellung", grinste Loris.

"Außerdem, was würde Big-Red sagen, wenn ich plötzlich am Tisch esse und mich nicht mehr in den Kissen rumfläze?"

"Oh nein, das kannst du ihm nicht zumuten. Das würde es doch gar nicht verstehen."

"Eben. Und zum Glück verstehst du das und unterstützt mich", grinste Jonas ihn an.

"Ich unterstütz dich überall", versprach Loris.

Jonas Grinsen wandelte sich in ein Strahlen.

"Ich bin so glücklich mit dir", erwiderte Loris das Strahlen.

"Ich bin auch schrecklich glücklich", wisperte Jonas.

Loris zog ihn ganz fest an sich.

Jonas hob den Kopf und küsste Loris. Davon würde Loris wohl niemals genug bekommen - von diesen süßen, verliebten Küssen.

"Meinst du, wir schaffen es irgendwie am Freitag zusammen in ein Hotelzimmer zu kommen?" fragte Jonas nach einem Moment.

Soweit hatte Loris noch gar nicht gedacht. "Vielleicht... entweder, wir fragen einfach, oder wir tauschen mit jemandem."

"Du hast normalerwiese ein Einzelzimmer, oder?"

"Oder mit Robin oder Yunus."

"Mhm... das macht es kompliziert", murmelte Jonas.

"Und du bist zusammen mit...?"

"Entweder mit Chris oder mit Stefan. Wenn ich mit Jojo auf einem Zimmer wär, das wär perfekt."

"Ja, und ich alleine - Jojo hat sicher nichts gegen ein Einzelzimmer."

"Dann sollten wir morgen mal mit Jojo reden und einen Plan schmieden", grinste Jonas.

"Wir schaffen es schon irgendwie."

Jonas nickte. "Ich hab da auch wenig Bedenken."

Unwillkürlich zog Loris ihn dichter an sich, er wollte Jonas einfach nicht loslassen.

In diesem Moment piepte Loris Handy als eine SMS ankam.

"Wer stört?", knurrte er, küsste Jonas noch einmal und reckte sich um an sein Handy zu kommen.

Er war extrem erstaunt, als er sah, dass die SMS von Gabriel kam. [Hallo Loris, hab lang nichts von dir gehört. Wolltest du dich nicht melden?; ) Eigentlich wollte ich dir nur viel Glück fürs Wochenende wünschen!]

Loris seufzte leise. "Hab Gabriel noch nichts erzählt - bin noch nicht dazu gekommen..." Er zeigte die SMS Jonas.

Jonas runzelte die Stirn. "Ich dachte er will nichts von dir..."

Loris zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht sieht er mich eher als... Kumpel? Und wenn man sich nicht meldet? Oder er will mal wieder was verdienen."

Jonas zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Hm..."

"Meinst du nicht?"

"Ich... ach, ich find’s nur irgendwie komisch von ihm zu reden, während wir beide nackt im Bett liegen", grinste Jonas schief.

Loris zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du wusstest vorher, worauf du dich einlässt..."

"Loris, ich werf dir das nicht vor", sagte Jonas sofort. "Also... willst du ihn anrufen oder persönlich mit ihm... Schluss machen?"

"Ich... hatte eigentlich vor ihn anzurufen. Oder meinst du, ich soll mich mit ihm treffen?"

"Anrufen reicht", sagte Jonas und schlang dabei besitzergreifend um ihn.

"Hey, keine Sorge, ich würde dich niemals gegen irgendjemanden eintauschen."

"Das weiß ich", sagte Jonas. "Aber wenn man verknallt ist, funktioniert das mit dem Verstand manchmal nicht so. Und ich... muss einfach mein Revier markieren, bevor du mit nem fremden attraktiven Mann telefonierst, der dich mehr als einmal nackt gesehen hat."

Loris lachte leise und küsste ihn dann fest. "Revier ist markiert. Willst du dabei sein?"

"Nein. Ich verschwinde solange mal im Bad und guck die Post durch", sagte Jonas lächelnd.

"Okay, dann bis gleich!"

Jonas küsste Loris noch einmal, dann krabbelte er aus dem Bett.

Als er die Tür hinter sich schloss, wählte Loris Gabriels Nummer.

"Hallo Fremder", begrüßte Gabriel ihn lachend.

"Gabriel, hallo", lächelte Loris in den Hörer - Gabriel verbreitete einfach immer eine gute Laune.

"Du lebst also doch noch."

"Ja, tu ich. Aber... es ist viel passiert."

"Dann erzähl", sagte Gabriel. "Ich hab grad ein bisschen Zeit, ehe ich zu meinem nächsten Termin muss."

"Ich... es tut mir leid, aber ich werde dich nicht mehr buchen."

Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen. "Ich... das kommt jetzt doch überraschend. Ist es wegen dem letzten Mal, als ich keine Zeit hatte?"

"Quatsch. Es ist... meinem Freund wäre es wohl nicht recht."

"Deinem Freund?"

Loris strahlte in das Telefon. "Ja, meinem Freund. Unglaublich, was? Aber ich hab echt jemanden gefunden."

"Das... Glückwunsch", kam es leise von Gabriel.

"Danke!" Erst nach einem Moment fühlte Loris die Betroffenheit. "Du... du bist enttäuscht?"

"Nein", sagte Gabriel einen Ticken zu schnell. "Ich freu mich für dich, ehrlich. Du hast es dir verdient."

"Was ist los?", fragte Loris besorgt.

"Überhaupt nichts", sagte Gabriel. "Erzähl doch mal, wie hast du deinen Freund kennengelernt?"

"Wir kennen uns schon länger, aber wir wussten nichts voneinander. Also, dass wir schwul sind. Als das dann rausgekommen war - da gings dann schnell."

"So...", murmelte Gabriel. "Manchmal gibt’s Zufälle, die glaubt man kaum. Loris, ich freu mich für dich. Und für deinen Freund. Hat sich nen tollen Kerl geangelt."

"Danke", lächelte Loris. "Sei nicht zu enttäuscht, ja? Ich meine - du wolltest ja auch nie mehr..."

"Keine Angst, ich bin nicht verknallt in dich", lachte Gabriel. "Mach es gut Loris."

"Puh. Und... wenn mal was ist oder so... ähm... also, du musst meine Nummer nicht löschen, nur, weil ich dich nicht mehr buchen werde, okay?"

"Und was sagt dein Freund dazu?"

"Er weiß von dir."

"Oh...!"

"Er wusste von dir, bevor wir zusammengekommen sind. Und ich bin auch froh darüber."

"Das ist... ungewöhnlich. Normalerweise werde ich immer verheimlicht."

"Wir hatten uns halt... allgemein unterhalten. Vorher. Und... er fands merkwürdig, aber okay."

"Hm, na dann..."

Loris zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich find’s nicht schlimm. Also, dass ich dich geholt habe."

"Ist es ja auch nicht. Warst ja nicht in einer Beziehung."

"Eben. Und jetzt... naja, ich find’s nur fair es dir zu sagen."

"Das ist lieb Loris. Sowas machen die wenigsten..."

Loris lächelte leicht. "Ich mag dich, Gabriel. Ich habe dich immer als... Kumpel oder Freund gesehen, nicht als Dienstleister oder so."

Gabriel seufzte leicht. "Ach Loris... ich muss jetzt leider auch weiter. Ich wünsch dir ganz viel Glück mit deinem Freund."

"Danke. Und dir auch alles Gute", wünschte Loris, dann legte er auf.


	31. Elendig müde

"Na, alles geklärt?" fragte Jonas plötzlich von der Tür her.

"Ja, alles geklärt. War... merkwürdig, irgendwie."

"Hat er es dir übel genommen?"

"Nein, Quatsch. Er wirkte etwas enttäuscht. Glaub ich."

"Klar, so nen Kerl wie dich lässt man sich nur ungern entgehen", sagte Jonas und kam nun endlich wieder näher. Erst jetzt sah Loris, dass Jonas zwei Schälchen in den Händen hielt. "Eis", erklärte Jonas auf seinen fragenden Blick hin.

"Na, so einen Kerl wie dich lässt man sich aber auch nicht entgehen", strahlte Loris ihn an.

Jonas lächelte und reichte ihm die Schälchen, dann schlüpfte er zu Loris ins Bett.

"So lass ich mir das gefallen", lächelte Loris und küsste seine Schulter, dann ließ er sich das Eis schmecken.

"Die Post war übrigens sauber", sagte Jonas, als sie beide fertig mit ihrem Eis waren.

"Schön", lächelte Loris erleichtert.

"Ja, darüber bin ich auch sehr froh. Obwohl die Drohung dann weiter über uns schwebt", seufzte Jonas

"Vielleicht wird’s ja gar nicht so schlimm", murmelte Loris wenig überzeugt

Jonas zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Klar und morgen werde ich zum Kaiser von China gekrönt."

"Ja, ich weiß", nickte Loris. "Aber lass mich doch ein paar Sekunden dran glauben."

"Ok, und zumindest für heute stimmt es ja auch."

"Eben. Lass uns mal den Abend hier genießen."

"Wollen wir noch ein bisschen Fernsehen gucken?" fragte Jonas.

Loris nickte. "Hier? Oder auf Big-Red?"

"Auf Big-Red? Der Fernseher ist größer", grinste Jonas.

"Und auf Big-Red ist es ja auch sehr gemütlich."

"Eben. Nur anziehen müssen wir uns da."

"Big-Red ist klein und unschuldig?", grinste Loris, löste sich aber gleich von Jonas, küsste ihn noch einmal kurz und stand dann auf.

Auch Jonas stand auf und zog sich schnell etwas Bequemes an. In Shorts und T-Shirt folgte Loris ihm dann ins Wohnzimmer.  
Dort machten sie es sich auf Big-Red bequem und Jonas schaltete den Fernseher an.

Er zappte etwas herum, dann blieben sie bei "Two and a half men" hängen.

Zufrieden kuschelte er sich dann an Loris und zog eine Wolldecke über sie.

Loris hatte sich eigentlich auf die Serien konzentrieren wollen, aber Jonas, der so schön an seine Seite gekuschelt lag, machte das Vorhaben zunichte. Immer wieder war er abgelenkt, sah ihn an, streichelte seine Nackenhaare...

"Wenn du so weiter machst, erlebt Big-Red hier gleich nicht jugendfreie Sachen", grinste Jonas irgendwann.

Etwas irritiert sah Loris ihn an. "Oh", machte er dann, "Das können wir ihm ja nicht zumuten."

Jonas lachte leise. "Du meinst, wir sollten wieder vom Sofa ins Bett wandern?"

"Hm - weiß nicht. Möchtest du?"

"Zum Schlafen", sagte Jonas und drückte einen Kuss gegen Loris Hals. "Ich bin elendig müde."

"Okay, dann ab mit uns", nickte Loris und löste sich von Jonas. "Schnell ins Bad, dann ins Bett."

Jonas stand auf und hielt Loris eine Hand entgegen um ihn hochzuziehen. "Du kannst gern noch im Bett weitergucken. Mir macht das nichts beim schlafen."

"Ich guck mal - ob ich guck", grinste Loris ihn an.

Jonas lachte auf und zog Loris dann mit sich ins Badezimmer. Sie machten sich schnell fertig, dann kuschelten sie sich zusammen ins Bett, ganz gemütlich, ganz verliebt.

Es dauerte wirklich nicht lange, bis Jonas tief und fest eingeschlafen. Den Kopf an Loris Schulter gekuschelt, so das sein Atem leicht über Loris Hals strich.

Ewig konnte Loris so sitzen bleiben, Jonas im Arm, warm und weich und entspannt.

Dabei lauschte er seinen Atemzügen und staunte, wieviel Glück er gehabt hatte, Jonas zu finden.

Irgendwann fielen ihm auch die Augen zu und er schlief ebenfalls ein.


	32. Scheißtag

Der nächste Morgen begann weit weniger schön als der vergangene. Statt von liebevollen Küssen geweckte zu werden, rüttelte Jonas ihn und rief: "Wir haben verschlafen!"

"Scheiße!", war Loris sofort hellwach. Er setzte sich auf und suchte nach einer Uhr. "Wie spät?"

"Verdammt spät", sagte Jonas. "Und ich versteh nicht, warum das Mistding von Radiowecker nicht angegangen ist!"

"Dann los. Ich Kaffee, du Bad", plante Loris sofort und stand auf.

Auch Jonas sprang aus dem Bett und suchte in Windeseile seine Klamotten zusammen und lief ins Bad.  
Drei Minuten später war er fertig und löste Loris in der Küche ab, der fürs Frühstück im Auto schon Müsliriegel und Obst vorbereitet hatte.

Beide tranken hastig eine Tasse Kaffee aus und rasten dann nach unten zu Jonas Wagen. "Ach Gott verdammte scheiße!" fluchte Jonas plötzlich und zog etwas unter dem Scheibenwischer hervor.

"Falsch geparkt?", fragte Loris und sah sich nach einem Parkverbotsschild um.

"Wenn das doch wär", murmelte Jonas und hielt einen der nur zu bekannten schwarzen Umschläge hoch.

"Fuck!", fluchte Loris laut auf und nahm ihm den Umschlag ab. Ohne ein weiteres Wort stieg er ein. "Aufmachen? Oder nachher, nach dem Training?"

"Wir kommen eh zu spät, also lass es uns gleich hinter uns bringen", meinte Jonas.

Loris seufzte, dann riss er den Umschlag auf. Zettel und Foto, wie immer.

Das Foto zeigte wieder ihn und Jonas, diesmal wie sie gemeinsam aus Jonas Wagen stiegen - vor Marios Restaurant.

"Der ist doch krank", murmelte Loris. "Verfolgt uns überallhin."

"Das ist schon mehr als krank", sagte Jonas leise.

Loris zögerte, dann faltete er den Brief auseinander.

"Wenn ihr nicht wollt, dass bald jeder weiß, was ihr in der Pause so im Auto treibt, dann kommt am Freitag um 13 Uhr in den Stadtpark und bringt 10.000 Euro mit."

"Im Auto", wiederholte Jonas ungläubig. "Der... der fährt uns echt nach. Der ist jetzt auch hinter uns."

Loris wurde schlecht. Das hieß, dass der Typ Fotos von ihm und Loris hatte, wie sich im Auto...

Er fühlte, wie das Blut aus seinem Gesicht wich, und seine Finger wurden kalt. Eiskalt.

Jonas griff nach seiner Hand. "10.000 Euro... das kommt mir ziemlich wenig vor", murmelte er mehr zu sich. "Das... ob er erst mal ausprobiert, ob wir wirklich kommen und ihm das Geld bringen? Klein anfängt und sich dann mit jedem neuen Brief steigert?"

"Er hat uns in der Hand - er wäre blöd es dabei zu belassen."

"Genau das mein ich", sagte Jonas und las noch einmal den Brief. "Ein Profi ist der Kerl aber nicht. Hier steht nur Zeit und Ort. Aber der Stadtpark ist nicht grad klein... in Krimis verlangt der Täter doch immer kleine nummerierte Scheine, die dann in ner Tüte in nem Mülleimer deponiert werden müssen."

"Und keine Polizei und so. Und dass man alleine hinsoll. Der hat entweder noch nie nen Krimi gesehen, oder aber das ist echt nur ein Test."

"Meinst du... wir sollten damit zur Polizei gehen?" fragte Jonas.

"Ich weiß nicht. Ja, ich denke schon..."

"Dann machen wir das nachher. Und ich... vermute, dass wir auch den Verein einweihen müssen..."

Es war tatsächlich möglich, Loris wurde noch blasser.

Aber auch Jonas ging es mit dem Gedanken nicht wirklich gut. "Ok, wir überlegen jetzt einfach, wie wir weiter vorgehen. Und wir fahren nachher mit Jojo zu mir und reden mit ihm darüber. Eine dritte Sicht auf die Dinge wird ganz gut tun."

"Erstmal müssen wir zum Training", schüttelte Loris den Kopf. "Wir können es uns nicht leisten..."

Jonas holte tief Luft und nickte. "Also... du hattest einen Platten, hast mich angerufen und ich hab dich abgeholt. Deshalb sind wir zu spät. Ok?"

"Okay, vielleicht schaffen wir es noch halbwegs pünktlich."

"Mal gucken", sagte Jonas und startete den Wagen. "Trink mal einen Schluck und iss was. Du bist kreidebleich und siehst aus, als ob du gleich umkippst."

Loris griff nach der Flasche im Handschuhfach und leerte sie in einem Zug.

Als Jonas an einer Ampel halten musste, löste er eine Hand vom Lenkrad und tastete nach Loris. Er drückte sie so fest, dass es fast wehtat.

"Tief durchatmen. Es wird alles gut", erklärte er fest.

"Und wie?"

"Keine Ahnung. Aber - wir haben nichts Schlimmes gemacht. Wir sind die Guten. Und die Guten gewinnen immer."

Loris gestattete sich ein kleines Lächeln. "Bist du Batman oder eher Superman, du Held?"

"Spiderman, der ist am coolsten", fand Jonas. "Und dein Held wird dich retten."

"Ah, eine sexy Spinne also. Solange du nicht anfängst wie Toby Maguire auszusehen", grinste Loris schief.

"Ich bleib schon ich selbst. Aber trotzdem werd ich dich retten."

"Uns", sagte Loris. "Du hängst da jetzt ja auch mit drin..."

"Ich werde uns retten", nickte Jonas fest. "Und jetzt geht’s ab zum Training, okay?"

Loris nickte. "Ampel wird auch wieder grün."

Jonas sah hoch, dann konnte er schon Gas geben und weiterfahren. Schweigend legten sie den restlichen Weg bis zum Trainingsplatz zurück.  
Sie waren zu spät, die anderen liefen sich schon warm, als sie erst parkten.

"Dann mal auf ins Gefecht", murmelte Jonas, als er ausstieg.

Loris folgte ihm in die Kabine, und in Windeseile zogen sie sich ihre Trainingskleidung an. Dann liefen sie so schnell es ging nach draußen und direkt auf ihren Trainer zu.

"Ich hatte ein Problem mit dem Wagen, und Jonas hat mich abgeholt", brachte Loris ihre Entschuldigung vor.

"Wir holen die Zeit nach", bot Jonas an.

"Ist bei euch beiden das erste Mal... dann lauft mal los."

Jonas und Loris sahen sich kurz erleichtert an, dann machten sie sich auf um sich warmzulaufen.

Das Training lief wie üblich, nach einem sehr kurzen Warmmachen wurde Loris zu seinen Kollegen gerufen. Es war ihm noch nie so schwer gefallen nicht zu denken wie an diesem Vormittag.

Und natürlich wirkte sich das auch auf seine Trainingsleistung aus und er kassierte mehr als einen Rüffel, weil er nicht bei der Sache war.

"Loris, jetzt reiß dich mal zusammen!", fauchte sein Trainer ihn schließlich an.

"Es tut mir leid", murmelte Loris.

"Was ist los?"

"Beschissener Tag", sagte Loris. "Die Sache mit dem Auto, dass wir zu spät gekommen sind..."

"Loris? Du musst nicht versuchen mich für dumm zu verkaufen."

Loris schloss die Augen. "Ich hab... ein Problem. Privat. Ich weiß, dass mich das nicht beeinflussen sollte, aber... ich kriegs nicht aus dem Kopf raus", sagte er schließlich leise.

Sein Trainer nickte. "Okay, immerhin bist du ehrlich. Wenn Du Hilfe brauchst, dann sag bescheid."

Loris nickte leicht. Jonas hatte ja schon gesagt, dass sie den Verein vermutlich einweihen mussten. Aber nicht jetzt. Er würde das solange es ging aufschieben.  
Außerdem war jetzt, auf dem Trainingsplatz, der schlechteste Ort für so etwas!

"Geh ein bisschen in den Kraftraum Loris", sagte sein Trainer. "Und heute Nachmittag bist du wieder voll konzentriert, ok?"

"Okay - danke", nickte Loris und verabschiedete sich kurz.

Im Kraftraum war er allein, so dass sich seine Gedanken unausweichlich um ihren Erpresser.

10.000 Euro war keine Summe, mit der sich ein Erpresser zufrieden stellen würde - zumal sein Wissen sehr viel mehr wert war. Ein bis zwei Nullen mehr.

Wollte der Kerl also wirklich nur gucken, ob sie die Anweisungen befolgten, ehe er seine wirkliche Forderung stellte?  
Oder wollte er sich ein regelmäßiges Einkommen sichern?

Loris schloss die Augen. Er fühlte sich schrecklich hilflos. 

Der Typ hatte ihn, hatte sie, vollkommen in der Hand.

Und selbst wenn sie zur Polizei gingen, würde das wirklich helfen? Der Typ konnte die Bilder dann immer noch veröffentlichen und sein Leben - und das von Jonas - zerstören.

Er hätte sich nicht auf die Sache mit Jonas einlassen dürfen! Er konnte diesen lieben Menschen doch nicht in diesen Scheiß mit reinziehen. Und doch hatte er das getan.  
Selbst wenn er das jetzt sofort beenden würde, würde das nicht helfen. Außerdem bezweifelte er, dass er das konnte. 

Er war Jonas, einer ganzen Art, diesem ganzen Mann, mit Haut und Haaren verfallen. Und Jonas würde ihn wohl auch kaum gehen lassen, dachte Loris mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Der schien ihm ebenso verfallen zu sein.

Nein, Jonas war so ziemlich das Beste was ihm bisher passiert war. Niemals würde er ihn aufgeben. Sie würden das hier irgendwie zusammen durchstehen müssen.

Loris schaffte es jetzt seine Gedanken auf Jonas zu lenken und damit ohne Angst im Kraftraum zu trainieren.

Nach einer guten Stunde kam einer der Co-Trainer zu ihm.

Loris sah auf, sagte aber erstmal nichts.

„Loris, du kannst fürs erste Schluss machen“, sagte sein Trainer schließlich.

Loris nickte dankbar. Er hatte sich ziemlich verausgabt.

„Dann ab unter die Dusche mit dir.“

„Ich tu alles, dass es nachher besser wird", versprach Loris.

„Wissen wir. Bist sonst ja auch immer bei der Sache. Jetzt dusch, iss was und ruh dich vor dem zweiten Training etwas aus.“

„Mach ich." Loris stieg vom Gerät herunter und griff sein Handtuch um sich den Schweiß abzutrocknen.

Sein Trainer verschwand wieder und wenig später öffnete sich leise die Tür und Jonas huschte herein. „Hey... was war denn los?“ fragte er besorgt.

Loris seufzte. "Was wohl..."

Jonas trat näher zu ihm. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass das Training dich etwas ablenkt.“

„Hatte ich auch. Aber hat nicht geklappt. Aber du hast wenigstens vernünftig trainieren können, oder?"

„Naja... ich hab Stefan umgegrätsch, Jojo versehentlich gegen nen Torpfosten gestoßen... und war alles in allem absolut unbrauchbar“, seufzte Jonas. „Darf nachher individuell trainieren, während der Rest das Trainingsspiel macht.“

„Ach scheiße", seufzte Loris und nahm Jonas fest in die Arme.

Jonas schmiegte sich an ihn und schloss die Augen. „Das ist doch echt Grütze“, murmelte er.

Lorie hielt ihn fest - und hoffte, dass niemand reinkam.

„Komm, wir sollten duschen gehen“, murmelte Jonas schließlich.

Loris ließ ihn widerwillig los und nickte. "Und danach nach Hause?"

„Mit Jojo“, sagte Jonas. „Er hat schon mitbekommen, das was nicht ok ist und wir müssen mit jemandem reden.“

„Mit Jojo", beschloss Loris sofort. "Ich bin so froh, dass er sich gefangen hat."

„Ich auch. War halt doof, wie er es erfahren hat. Und das Chris so ne Stimmung gegen mich gemacht hat.“

Loris legte ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken und schob ihn sanft vor sich her. "Duschen, und dann los."

Jonas nickte und öffnete die Tür für sie.

Relativ dicht nebeneinander aber ohne sich zu berühren gingen sie zur Kabine.

„Beeil dich, ja?“ wisperte Jonas ihm noch zu, ehe er die Kabinentür aufstieß.

Loris nickte und verschwand gleich unter der Dusche, inzwischen sprach Jonas mit Jojo.

15 Minuten später waren sie alle fertig mit duschen und angezogen. Jojo wartete schon auf sie, als Loris seine Sachen zusammensammelte.

„Fährst du uns hinterher?“ fragte Jonas Jojo.

„Klar. Bis gleich."

„Bis gleich“, sagte Jonas, dann machte er sich mit Loris auf zu seinem Wagen.

Zehn Minuten später standen sie vor Jonas' Wohnung. Zwei Minuten darauf kam Jojo an, den sie an einer Ampel abgehängt hatten.

„Dann kommt mal rein“, sagte Jonas und schloss die Haustür auf.

Loris führte Jojo gleich in die Wohnung und ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie auf Big-Red Platz nahmen.

Wortlos zog Jonas den letzten Brief und das Foto heraus und reichte es Jojo.

Es dauerte nur einen Moment, dann ließ Jojo beides sinken, starrte aber noch darauf. "Scheiße", wisperte er.

„Ja“, sagte Jonas leise. „Das trifft es ganz gut.“

„Zumindest erklärt das, warum ihr heute wie zwei volltrunkene Nilpferde gespielt habt."

„Hast du mich grad Nilpferd genannt?“ fragte Loris entrüstet.

„Das war noch gnädig."

„Jojo hat recht. Bei mir zumindest“, seufzte Jonas. „Tut dein Oberarm noch sehr weh?“

„Geht wieder. Wird halt bisschen blau. Aber das hier", schüttelte er kurz Zettel und Foto, "entschuldigt es."

„Danke“, sagte Jonas. „Was meinst du dazu? Warum nur so wenig Geld?“

„Bisschen ramschig, der Preis, oder? Ihr seid mehr wert - also, euer Geheimnis. Da wird noch mehr kommen. Mehr Raten oder so."

„Das befürchte ich auch“, sagte Loris leise.

„Wollt ihr die Polizei einschalten? Jetzt ist es auf jeden Fall Erpressung und nicht mehr nur ein Stalker."

„Und wenn er dann erstrecht an die Öffentlichkeit geht?“

„Ihr müsst ja nicht mit einer ganzen Truppe an Uniformierten anrücken, aber ihr könntet euch beraten lassen."

„Was will die Polizei denn hier machen?“ fragte Loris. „Gibt doch gar keine Anhaltspunkte...“

„Bist du der Profi? Oder die?"

„Loris hat Angst“, sagte Jonas und griff nach Loris Hand. „Und ich auch. Wenn wir die Polizei einschalten, dann müssen wir es auch dem Verein sagen. Unseren Beratern. Ein Haufen Leute wird plötzlich über etwas Bescheid wissen, dass sie eigentlich nichts angeht.“

„Wer weiß denn überhaupt von euch?"

„Von mir deutlich mehr als von Loris. Aber hier in Mainz halt kaum jemand. Obwohl... dank Chris wissen hier ja auch ne ganze Menge Leute über mich Bescheid“, schnaubte Jonas.

„Es glauben ihm nicht alle."

„Ich weiß. Aber es wird immer was hängen bleiben. Und sobald Gerüchte aufkommen, werden alle wieder daran denken.“

„Dann kommen halt keine Gerüchte auf."

Jonas lächelte leicht. „Manchmal erinnerst du mich echt total an Kevin.“

„Kevin? Großkreutz? Warum?"

„Ja, genau der. Und das war ein Kompliment. Kevin ist ein der besten Kumpels, die ich hab.“

„Er hat halt nur nicht immer den besten Ruf", meinte Loris und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sollte man nichts drauf geben"

„Oh nein, auf gar keinen Fall.“

„Aber zurück zu dem hier", deutete Jonas auf den Inhalt des Umschlags.

„Du denkst also, dass wir zur Polizei müssen?“ fragte Loris.

„Ihr solltet auf jeden Fall mit den Jungs reden."

Jonas nickte und sah Loris an. „Es ist deine Entscheidung.“

„Ich denke... wir können ja mal anrufen. Hinfahren nicht, der wird uns folgen."

„Nein, außerdem würde das bei unserem Glück auch gleich die Presse mitkriegen...“

Jojo überlegte kurz. "Nach dem Training kommt ihr mit zu mir. Keine Ahnung, ob euer Stalker euch vielleicht abhört."

Jonas und Loris sahen ihn beide ziemlich erschrocken an.

Jojo zuckte mit den Schultern. "Was weiß ich - aber ihr solltet kein Risiko eingehen."

„Aber wie sollte er in meine Wohnung gekommen sein?“ fragte Jonas. „Wir waren nie zusammen bei Loris, sondern immer nur bei mir.“

„Ihr könnt auch jetzt anrufen, wenn ihr wollt."

„Nein“, sagte Loris. „Ich... nachher...“

„Okay", lächelte Jojo ihn an. "Ihr kommt einfach nachher mit."

Jonas sah auf die Uhr. "Ich will das hier nicht unterbrechen, aber wenn wir noch was zu essen haben wollen - und Loris, du musst was essen - dann sollten wir jetzt los."

"Ja, hast recht", nickte Jojo und ignorierte Loris wenig begeisterten Gesichtsausdruck.

"Was wollen wir essen? Was leichtes, frisches?", schlug Jonas vor. "Ich hab neulich ne tolle Salatbar entdeckt."

"Oh Grünzeug, wie super", brummte Jojo. "Bist du mit Irina verwandt?"

"Da gibt’s auch ungrüne Salate", lachte Jonas. "Kartoffel- oder Nudelsalat. Wir verraten Irina auch nichts."

"Ok, dann ab", sagte Jojo.

Wenig später saßen sie zusammen in der Salatbar. Nudelsalat mit viel Gemüse, Gartensalat mit Mango und Hähnchen, und ein spanischer Salat mit Thunfisch standen vor ihnen.

Auch wenn das alles wirklich gut aussah, hatte Loris keinen Hunger.

"Na komm - nicht, dass du beim Training umkippst."

Loris seufzte tief und begann langsam von seinem Salat zu essen.

Jonas lächelte ihn an. "Ich hol dir nachher noch ein Eis", versprach er.

"Du kennst mich zu gut", grinste Loris schief.

Jonas lächelte ihn nur verliebt an - hörte aber sofort damit auf, als ihn Jojos Fuß unter dem Tisch traf.

"Aua!"

"Reiß dich zusammen", zischte Jojo ihn an.

"Ich hab nichts gemacht!" sagte Jonas und sah Jojo mit einem unschuldigen Blick an.

Jojo hob nur eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu.

"Aufessen", sagte Jonas in diesem Moment, als Loris seine Gabel zur Seite legen wollte.

"Ich bin satt", murmelte Loris.

"Bist du nicht", sagte Jojo. "Wieviel hast du heute schon gegessen?"

"Es reicht, okay?", wurde Loris gleich aggressiv.

"Lass uns nicht streiten, ja? Wollen wir einfach noch eine Runde spazieren gehen?" fragte Jonas und konnte sich grade noch davon abhalten noch Loris Hand zu greifen.

"Er wird uns eh folgen..."

"Ja, aber das können wir im Moment nicht ändern. Und mit Jojo an unserer Seite wird schon nichts passieren. Ich will doch nur ein paar Schritte ganz in Ruhe gehen", meinte Jonas.

"Okay", stimmte Loris zu, er hatte nicht die Kraft jetzt noch zu diskutieren. Außerdem war er ja dankbar, dass Jonas ihn nicht auch noch mit dem Essen nervte.

Er winkte den Kellner heran und zahlte für sie drei.


	33. Der Anruf

Die drei gingen nach draußen und Jonas deutete auf eine kleine Fußgängerstraße mit einigen Geschäften. "Lass uns da langgehen, ok?"

"Da sind wenigstens ein paar Leute unterwegs."

"Genau. Und es gibt da einen Laden, in den ich möchte", sagte Jonas.

"Shoppen? Jetzt?"

"Nicht shoppen", sagte Jonas. "Wenn ich shoppen wollte, dann würde ich euch in Klamottenläden schleppen. Lass dich einfach überraschen, ok?"

Loris nickte, und er und Jojo folgten Jonas auf dem Weg in die Fußgängerstraße. Eine Weile gingen sie schweigend nebeneinanderher, bis Jonas schließlich nach links schwenkte. "Ihr könnt draußen warten", grinste er sie an.

Neugierig sah Loris den Laden an.

Es war ein kleiner Laden, der sich "Little Britain in Mainz" nannte und offenbar englische Spezialitäten anbot. Gegen seinen Willen musste Loris lächeln.  
Er hatte lange genug in Manchester gewohnt um einige Eigenheiten der Briten lieben gelernt zu haben.

"Gott, der Kerl ist aber echt so richtig schwer verknallt in dich", sagte Jojo neben ihm kopfschüttelnd.

"Ja, seh ich. Es freut mich für euch."

"Es ist echt total schön. Und... ich bin froh, dass du dich so schnell dran gewöhnt hast."

"Kam halt alles extrem... überraschend und aus heiterem Himmel. Hättest du es mir damals nach dem Outing von dem Hitzelsperger erzählt, dann hätte ich vermutlich ganz anders reagiert. Weils da halt irgendwie schon Thema war..."

"Und das ist jetzt schon wieder ein Jahr her... und im Grunde hat sich nichts geändert."

"Nein. Fünf Minuten haben alle den Atem angehalten und abgewartet und als nichts passiert ist, ist man wieder zur Tagesordnung übergegangen."

"Ich hatte echt überlegt da was zu sagen, aber ich hatte dann doch Angst. Ein Loris Karius ist nicht bekannt genug um das durchziehen zu können."

"Nicht allein, nein."

"Und andere gibt’s ja nicht. Man weiß ja nicht voneinander."

"Jonas auch nicht?"

"Wir haben noch nicht drüber gesprochen", gestand Loris.

"Habt im Moment ja auch andere Probleme."

"Ja und wenn das nicht wäre, hätten wir auch anderes zu tun..."

"Das will ich nicht wissen!" rief Jojo sofort.

Loris grinste leicht.

"Was macht dein Freund da bitte so lange drin? Kauft der den Laden leer?"

"Ich hab keine Ahnung - ich kenn ihn kaum besser als du."

Sie warteten bestimmt noch weitere fünf Minuten, ehe Jonas mit einer Tüte in der Hand aus dem Laden kam.

"Oh, der Laden ist nicht leer? Oder wird der Rest geliefert?", fragte Jojo mit einem Grinsen nach.

"Du bist sehr frech mein lieber Jojo", sagte Jonas grinsend.

"Das sagt man mir nach, ja."

Jonas streckte ihm die Zunge raus und sah Loris an. "Zurück zum Wagen?"

"Hast du alles, was du brauchst?"

"Oh ja. Das und noch viel mehr", sagte Jonas mit einem Zwinkern.

"Dann los - wir haben nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit."

Schnell gingen sie zurück zu ihren Wagen, wo Jonas die Tüte auf dem Rücksitz verstaute, ehe er einstieg. Jojo war schon los gefahren, wie er feststellte, als er sich hinters Steuer setzte.

Bald darauf parkte er am Trainingsgelände.

Loris wollte schon aussteigen, als Jonas ihn zurückhielt. "Heute Abend, wenn wir mit der Polizei gesprochen haben und wieder bei mir zu Hause sind, dann machen wir uns einen richtig schönen Abend, ok? Richtig ungesundes Essen und wir finden bestimmt noch ein paar richtig schlechte Horrorfilme."

Loris zwang sich ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht. "Machen wir."

"Und jetzt trainieren wir schön. Du lieferst ein gutes Trainingsspiel ab und ich versuch bei meinen individuellen Laufeinheiten nicht über meine Füße zu stolpern."

"Viel Glück.", wünschte Loris.

"Dir auch", sagte Jonas und lächelte ihn an. Dann stiegen sie aus dem Wagen und machten sich auf den Weg zur Kabine um sich fürs Training umzuziehen.

Loris versuchte wirklich sich zusammenzureißen, aber es half nicht viel. Immer wieder war er unkonzentriert, reagierte nicht schnell genug oder auch gar nicht und merkte selbst, wie er es verbockte. Am Ende wurde er zu Jonas geschickt, "Kannst ihm ja Gesellschaft leisten."

"Na wir sind ja zwei Helden", meinte Jonas, als sie nebeneinander herliefen.

"Sie schützen uns vor selbstinduzierten Verletzungen", grinste Loris schief.

"Ja... macht es nicht besser."

"Also, laufen, nicht reden, sonst wird’s nicht besser", beschloss Loris.

"Läufst du ein bisschen vor mir her, damit ich die Aussicht genießen kann?" fragte Jonas und grinste ihn zwinkernd an.

Loris schüttelte den Kopf. "Dann legst du dich lang, und ich hab Schuld."

"Sehr schade. Das hätte diesem verkorksten Tag doch noch etwas Gutes gebracht."

"Ja, nen verstauchten Knöchel. Außerdem würde es auffallen..."

Jonas seufzte tief. "Ich weiß...“

Loris sagte nicht mehr sondern lief still seine Runden.

Auch wenn sie nicht redeten oder sich ansahen, tat ihm Jonas Anwesenheit gut. Einfach, weil er sich nicht so allein fühlte. Weil Jonas ja grade das gleiche durchlebte.

Er hatte das Gefühl seine Liebe zu spüren, und das beruhigte ihn.

Nach einiger Zeit kam einer der Co-Trainer zu ihnen. "So Jungs, Schluss für heute. Ihr seid morgen beide eine halbe Stunde eher hier und lauft euch schon mal warm, verstanden?"

"Verstanden", nickte Loris.

Auch Jonas nickte. Das war noch eine ziemlich milde Strafe.

„Komm, wir machen uns fertig", sprach Jonas ihn an, als er nicht weiter reagierte.

Loris nickte und ging dann neben Jonas in Richtung Kabine.

Besorgt sag Jonas zur Seite, es gefiel ihm nicht wie apathisch Loris auf einmal war.

"Loris?" fragte Jonas und blieb kurz vor der Kabinentür stehen.

"Ja?"

"Wenn du das mit der Polizei nicht willst, dann machen wir das nicht", sagte Jonas.

"Ich hab Schiss davor, aber wir sollten es tun."

"Nicht wenn du dich dabei so unwohl fühlst", sagte Jonas kopfschüttelnd.

"Doch."

"Ok. Ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass ich dich bei jeder Entscheidung unterstützte. Ob wir bei der Polizei anrufen oder nicht."

"Danke. Aber wir rufen da an."

Jonas lächelte ihn an. "Ok, dann tun wir das."

"Von zu Hause aus."

"Also nicht von Jojo aus?"

"Oder von Jojo aus..."

"Wollen wir erstmal duschen gehen und entscheiden das dann?" fragte Jonas.

Loris nickte nur kurz und folgte Jonas weiter in die Kabine und wenig später unter die Dusche.

Er duschte sich nur schnell ab. Er wollte das ganz mit dem Telefonat schnell hinter sich bringen. Natürlich war es das einzig Richtige, was er tun konnte, aber es war trotzdem ein komisches Gefühl. Ein ungutes Gefühl.

Je länger er wartete, desto schlimmer wurde es. Je länger der Typ da draußen frei rumlief, desto mehr Gelegenheit hatte er, Fotos von Jonas und ihm zu machen. Fotos, wie die von ihrem kleinen Stelldichein im Wagen.

Fotos, die ihre Karriere beenden konnten.

Seine und die von Jonas.

Um Jonas machte er sich irgendwie noch mehr Sorgen als um sich selbst. Jonas war ja nur in die Sache reingeraten, weil er sich in ihn verliebt hatte.

Das war einfach nicht fair, fand Loris. Und auch deswegen musste er heute mit der Polizei telefonieren.

Entschlossen drehte er den Wasserhahn zu und schlang sich sein Handtuch um die Hüften. Ganz kurz ließ er den Blick durch den Duschraum schweifen, konnte Jonas aber nicht entdecken. Offenbar hatte auch er es nicht lange unter dem warmen Wasser ausgehalten.

Er musste echt aufpassen, dass er nicht stolperte oder ausrutschte, so mies fühlte er sich gerade.

In der Kabine sah er zu Jonas, der schon dabei sich anzuziehen.

Ohne ihn weiter zu beachten zog auch Loris sich an.

Am Schluss mussten sie beide auf Jojo warten, ehe sie endlich die Kabine verlassen konnten.

"Fahr ihr hinter mit her?", fragte er die beiden.

Jonas nickte. "Wird das einfachste sein."

"Okay, dann los. Bis gleich!"

Loris und Jonas gingen zu Jonas Wagen, verstauten ihre Taschen im Kofferraum und stiegen ein. "Wart mal", sagte Jonas und griff nach hinten um die Tüte aus dem englischen Shop zu sich zu ziehen. Er wühlte einen Moment darin herum, bis er eine lilafarbene Schokoladentafel hervorzog. "Meine Lieblingssorte", sagte er zu Loris.

"Cadbury?", fragte Loris nach und lächelte ihn an. "Die ist echt superlecker!"

Lächelnd öffnete Jonas die Packung und brach einen Riegel für Loris und einen für sich ab.

Er steckte seinen Riegel in den Mund, dann startete er den Wagen und fuhr los.

Auch Loris biss von seinem Riegel ab und schloss die Augen. Es war seltsam, aber die süße Schokolade half tatsächlich etwas um seine Nerven zu beruhigen.

Unwillkürlich dachte er an seine Zeit in Manchester. Es war nicht besser als in Mainz gewesen, aber unbeschwerter.

Allerdings hatte es dort keinen Jonas gegeben. Allein deswegen war es in Mainz besser. Er sah zur Seite, biss noch einmal ab - und lächelte leicht.

Jonas spürte den Blick und sah ebenfalls kurz zur Seite. "Ich liebe dein Lächeln", sagte er.

Unwillkürlich lächelte er ein wenig mehr.

"Genauso", nickte Jonas und lächelte ebenfalls.

Loris konnte nur hoffen, dass er das Lächeln beibehalten konnte.

Jonas schenkte ihm noch einen zärtlichen Blick, ehe er wieder auf die Straße sah. Wenig später waren sie bei Jojo angekommen.

Jojo wartete schon vor der Tür auf sie. "Irina ist mit ein paar Freundinnen unterwegs, wir sind also unter uns."

Loris nickte erleichtert, während Jonas nachfragte, "Wie läuft es bei euch?"

"Frauen sind ein Mysterium, das ich in meiner endlosen Dummheit wohl nie ergründen werden", schnaubte Jojo. "Es geht besser. Ich hab sie gestern richtig schick ausgeführt und war sogar mit ihr Tanzen. Und das, ist ein echtes Opfer für mich."

Jonas lächelte leicht. "Das zeugt von wahrer Liebe."

Jojo grinste und schloss auf. "Dann mal rein mit euch beiden."

"Danke. Ist lieb, dass wir das bei dir machen dürfen."

"Kein Problem. Ich will ja auch, dass ihr den Kerl schnell loswerdet."

Kaum war die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen, griff Jonas nach Loris kalter Hand.

"Geht durch ins Wohnzimmer, ich hol schnell was zu trinken", sagte Jojo.

"Danke", lächelte Jonas ihn an und zog Loris weiter.

"Hm... kein Big-Red", sagte Jonas, als er ins Wohnzimmer kam und Loris zu der Ledercouch zog, die an einer Wand stand.

Der nickte nur leicht, irgendwie bekam er alles nur am Rande mit. Er spielte in Gedanken die verschiedenen Varianten des Gesprächs mit der Polizei durch.

Allerdings hatte er keinen blassen Schimmer, wie so ein Gespräch wirklich ablief. Vermutlich etwas anders, als in den diversen Krimis und Serien, die man so im Fernsehen sah.

"Na komm", setzte sich Jonas neben ihn, zog das Handy heraus und wählte.

Loris fragte sich wirklich, wie Jonas so ruhig bleiben konnte.

Dann hielt er das Handy in der Hand. Es tutete zwei Mal, dann meldete sich "Polizeirevier 3 in Mainz, Lehmann mein Name, was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Loris schloss die Augen. "Ich... ähm... ich hab ein Problem. Also wir haben ein Problem...", stammelte er los.

"Erzählen Sie mal in Ruhe", bat die männliche Stimme, Herr Lehmann. "Verraten Sie mir erstmal Ihren Namen?"

Loris sah zu Jonas, der ihm aufmunternd zunickte. "Karius. Loris Karius", murmelte er und hoffte, dass der Polizist kein Fußballfan war, der den Namen sofort mit ihn in Verbindung bringen würde.

Aber offenbar war er das doch. "Oh, Herr Karius", klang die Stimme überrascht, war dann aber schnell wieder neutral-geschäftig. "Und was für ein Problem haben Sie?"

"Ich... werde erpresst", sagte Loris und drückte dabei Jonas Hand.

"Oh - okay. Möchten Sie vielleicht vorbeikommen um das zu besprechen?"

"Nein!", sagte Loris sofort. "Das ist... das geht nicht."

"Okay, kein Problem, dann machen wir das am Telefon. Wer erpresst Sie denn, und womit?“ Die ruhige Stimme des Polizisten erleichterten es Loris etwas von der ganzen Sache zu erzählen - von den ersten Briefen, den Fotos, den Zetteln - und von dem letzten Umschlag mit der ersten Forderung.

Jonas hielt die ganze Zeit seine Hand und strich ihm leicht über den Arm, was Loris extrem beruhigte.

Loris erwähnte nicht genau, womit er erpresst wurde, aber er ließ durchblicken, dass es etwas sehr Privates war. Und etwas, das ihm die Karriere kaputtmachen würde. Vielleicht konnte der Polizist sich denken, worum es ging, aber er fragte nicht nach.

"Ich würde gern einen Termin mit Ihnen machen - bei Ihnen zu Hause, damit wir uns die Briefe und Fotos ansehen können", sagte der Polizist schließlich.

Loris zögerte. "Er... er überwacht mich. Das sieht man an den Bildern. Wenn Sie also... ohne Polizeiwagen und Uniform kommen könnten...?"

"Natürlich, das versteht sich von selbst."

Irgendwie erleichterte das Loris. "Dann... wann können Sie vorbeikommen?"

"Morgen Mittag?"

Loris überlegte kurz "Gegen halb eins?"

"Ja, halb eins. Dann geben Sie mir bitte noch Ihre Adresse und eine Telefonnummer, unter der wir Sie erreichen können Herr Karius."

Loris nannte die Daten, nach dem bisherigen Gespräch fiel es ihm gar nicht so schwer.

"Ein Kollege und ich werden dann morgen bei Ihnen vorbeikommen Herr Karius", sagte der Polizist.

"Danke. Bis morgen", verabschiedete sich Loris und legte auf.


	34. Etwas Erleichterung

"Ich bin so stolz auf dich", sagte Jonas.

Loris lächelte leicht, es tat gut das zu hören.

Jonas lehnte sich an ihn. "Wie fühlst du dich jetzt?"

"Merkwürdig. Erleichtert. Weil der Lehmann das jetzt regelt."

Jonas sah ihn erleichtert an. "Ja, das ist gut. Die Leute kennen sich mit sowas aus. Sie werden uns helfen."

"Ich hoffe es", murmelte Loris irgendwie geschafft.

Er lehnte den Kopf gegen den von Jonas und schloss die Augen. Er hörte, wie Jojo ins Zimmer kam. "Wasser Loris?" fragte er ihn.

"Bitte", antwortete Jonas für ihn.

Loris öffnete die Augen, als er hörte wie Jojo Wasser in Gläser goss und wenig später hielt er ein Glas in der Hand.

Es fühlte sich kühl an, und die Kühle tat gut. Langsam hob er das Glas - und trank es in einem Zug leer.

"Erzählt mal, was hat die Polizei gesagt", bat Jojo, als er Loris nachgeschenkt hatte.

Loris kuschelte sich an Jonas und erzählte dann, was Herr Lehmann gesagt hatte.

"Klingt doch alles ziemlich gut", sagte Jojo.

"Ja, ich hab auch ein gutes Gefühl."

"Vielleicht seid ihr den Kerl dann ja schnell los", meinte Jojo hoffnungsvoll.

"Das hoffe ich auch", nickte Loris.

"Wird schon", sagte Jonas und strich über Loris Oberschenkel.

Loris schloss kurz die Augen. Er war wirklich erleichtert die Sorge irgendwie an Herrn Lehmann abgegeben zu haben.

"Entspann dich", sagte Jonas leise.

"Na wie gut, dass wir noch drei Tage bis zum ersten Rückrundenspiel haben", murmelte Jojo.

"Hmm", machte Loris leise, Jonas war nicht sicher, ob er die Worte tatsächlich mitbekommen hatte.

"Willst du ihn nach Hause bringen?" fragte Jojo Jonas. "Wir können sonst auch gern noch nen Film zusammen gucken, aber ich hab das Gefühl, dass Loris ins Bett... also schlafen sollte."

"Loris?" sprach Jonas ihn an und streichelte über seinen Rücken. "Wollen wir nach Hause fahren?"

Loris öffnete die Augen und sah Jonas an. "Ungesundes Essen und richtig schlechte Filme?" fragte mit einem leichten Lächeln.

"Ungesundes Essen und richtig schlechte Filme", wiederholte Jonas mit einem Grinsen. "Magst du mitkommen, Jojo? Wir hätten noch Blacula oder Die schwarzen Zombies von... ähm... irgendsowas halt. Oder Mega-Piranha. Richtig schlechte Filme halt."

"Ähm... nein danke", lachte Jojo. "Ein anderes mal gern. Ich glaub heute genieß ich einfach mal meine Sturmfreie Bude."

"Gut. Du bist auf jeden Fall willkommen. Und wenn du noch schlechte Filme weißt, dann gucken wir die auch gern."

"Da fallen mir bestimmt noch ein paar ein", grinste Jojo.

"Sharknado war großartig. Fliegende Haie, der Hammer", grinste Jonas breit.

"Oh ja, das Beste, was ich in der letzten Zeit gesehen hab", nickte Loris.

Jonas war froh, dass er sich wieder etwas gefangen hatte und küsste ihn kurz.

"So Jungs, knutschen könnt ihr zu Hause", unterbrach Jojo sie.

"Na gut - dann lassen wir dich mal alleine. Danke fürs Asyl!"

"Jederzeit wieder", sagte Jojo.

"Danke", lächelte Jonas, dann schob er Loris vor sich her aus der Wohnung.

Ohne Umwege fuhren sie zu Jonas nach Hause.

Er schob Loris zu Big-Red, dann startete er einen der dämlichen Filme und holte Eis aus der Küche. Und auch ein Teil der englischen Süßigkeiten wanderten auf den Tisch.

Kaum hatte er sich auf Big-Red gesetzt, kuschelte sich Loris gleich an ihn.

Jonas lächelte und sah ihn an. "Ich bin froh, dass es dir besser geht."

"Ja, es geht wieder. Danke. Danke, dass du so für mich da bist."

"Das ist doch selbstverständlich", sagte Jonas leise.

"Ich weiß. Und gerade das ist so schön."

Jonas beugte sich vor und küsste Loris zärtlich.

Hier zu Hause, in vermeintlicher Sicherheit, in Ruhe, auf Big-Red gemütlich an Jonas gekuschelt, konnte sich Loris endlich wieder entspannen.

Das Telefonat mit der Polizei war viel besser gelaufen, als er gedacht hätte.

Das realisierte er erst jetzt langsam. "Der Herr Lehmann ist nett", sagte er irgendwann unvermittelt.

"So?" fragte Jonas und zwinkerte Loris zu. "Sexy Polizistenstimme?"

"Ähm... ja", ging Loris darauf ein. "Sehr sexy. Und wo ich doch so auf Uniformen stehe."

"Tust du, ja?" lachte Jonas. "Du meinst, ich sollte zum Karneval als Polizist gehen?"

Loris lachte auf. "Ja. mindestens. Oder aber... Trikots sind auch toll."

"Na, aber im Trikot siehst du mich ja ständig", meinte Jonas. "Hm... wie wär’s mit Feuerwehrmann? Kapitän? Pilot?"

"Feuerwehr nicht, die riechen immer so streng. Nach Rauch und so. Aber Kapitän oder Pilot sind auch extrem sexy."

"Na mal gucken, was sich machen lässt", sagte Jonas grinsend.

Loris grinste und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Jonas hauchte ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann sah er wieder zum Fernseher. "Was meinst du, wieviel Liter Kunstblut haben die bisher vergossen?"

"Hm, ein paar Eimer werden es schon gewesen sein. Ich hoffe, das schmeckt einigermaßen, immerhin haben die Schauspieler es ständig im Mund."

"Erdbeer- oder Kirschsirup, hab ich mal gelesen", sagte Jonas.

"Das klingt gut - da würd ich dann auch mitspielen. Hmm", überlegte Loris. "Würd ich mit dir auch gern mal ausprobieren."

"Was genau?" fragte Jonas neugierig.

"Du mit Erdbeersirup, das klingt ausgesprochen... süß."

"Meinst du?" grinste Jonas.

"Oh ja. Aber nicht hier, keine Sorge, Big-Red", strich Loris über die Armlehne.

"Es ist sehr erleichtert darüber. Big-Red verträgt sich nicht so gut mit Flüssigkeiten."

"Ich weiß, es wurde schon ein wenig... unruhig."

"Aber... mein Bett ist da nicht so pingelig", sagte Jonas.

"Das hat ja auch... Schutzkleidung", grinste Loris.

"Also... Erdbeersirup steht für morgen auf der Einkaufsliste."

"Zur Belohnung nach Herrn Lehmann?"

Jonas nickte. "Ganz genau."

"Ich hoffe, das wird ganz gut..."

"Das wird es. Die Polizei kennt sich mit sowas aus."

Loris nickte leicht. "Ich bin bestimmt nicht der erste."

"Bestimmt nicht."

"Dann... könnte es echt gut gehen."

"Und danach können wir das hier einfach nur noch genießen", wisperte Jonas und strich Loris über die Seite.

"Hm, ja..."

"Obwohl wir es ja jetzt auch schon genießen können", murmelte Jonas und schob seine Hand unter Loris Pulli.

"Hm, ja", lächelte Loris ihn an.

"Hier drin sind wir ja sicher und... unter uns", fuhr Jonas fort und ließ seine Hand über Loris Bauch streicheln.

Loris zögerte, dann legte er seine Hand auf Jonas'.

"Hm?" machte Jonas.

"Jetzt nicht, ja?", bat Loris leise.

Jonas lächelte. "Ok. Wir gucken einfach weiter den Film und gehen früh schlafen."

"Das ist besser, ja." Er ließ Jonas' Hand los und kuschelte sich wieder enger an ihn.

Jonas hatte seine Hand nicht unter Loris Pulli hervorgezogen, strich nun aber nur noch ganz langsam über die warme Haut.

Er fühlte, wie Loris sich dabei weiter entspannen konnte.

"Komm, du schläfst ja schon fast", wisperte Jonas schließlich.

"Hmm... ja... und Big-Red will mich in dein Bett abschieben?"

"Mein Bett fühlt sich sonst so ausgegrenzt, weißt du?"

Loris nickte, das Bett klang einfach sehr, sehr verführerisch.

Schnell schaltete Jonas den Fernseher aus und rappelte sich hoch. "Los, ist ja nicht weit."

"Trägst mich ja doch nicht", murmelte Loris und hielt Jonas die Hand hin, damit der ihn wenigstens hochziehen konnte.

"Tut mir leid, aber du bist eindeutig zu schwer", lachte Jonas.

"Schon gut, will ja nicht, dass du kaputt gehst." Loris folgte ihm erst ins Bad und dann ins Bett.

Sie kuschelten sich unter der Decke eng aneinander und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie eingeschlafen waren.


	35. Zwei Outings an einem Tag

Der Morgen und das Training am nächsten Tag liefen ohne weitere Zwischenfälle, auch wenn Loris wieder ziemlich unkonzentriert war. Wieder bekam er zum Mittag kaum einen Bissen herunter, dann wartete er auf den Besuch von Herrn Lehmann.

Auch Jonas war da, obwohl Loris ihn da erst hatte raushalten wollen. "Es geht aber auch um mich", hatte Jonas gesagt. "Außerdem wär ich ein verdammt schlechter Freund, wenn ich dich in so einer Situation allein lassen würde."

Im Grunde war Loris froh, dass er das nicht alleine durch stehen musste. Dennoch wäre er fast gestorben, als es pünktlich um halb eins klingelte.

"Er beißt nicht", wisperte Jonas ihm zu und schob ihn dann sanft zur Tür.

Loris öffnete die Tür und drückte den Summer. Zwei Personen kamen die Treppe hoch - ein junger Mann in Jeans und schwarzer Wolfskinjacke und eine nicht viel ältere blonde Frau ebenfalls in Jeans mit brauner Winterjacke.

"Herr Karius", begrüßte ihn der Polizist. "Lehmann, wir hatten telefoniert. Das ist meine Kollegin, Frau Berger."

"Guten Tag", wünschte Loris. "Herr Hofmann ist mit dabei. Kommen Sie doch rein." Sie reichten sich die Hände, dann betraten die beiden die Wohnung.

Jonas hatte im Wohnzimmer gewartet und begrüßte die beiden Polizisten, als sie ins Zimmer kamen. Auf dem Wohnzimmertisch hatte Loris die bisher angekommen Umschläge, Fotos und Briefe bereitgelegt.

"Erzählen Sie noch mal in Ruhe", bat Frau Berger, die sich dabei offenbar Notizen machen wollte.

"Es... es hat kurz nach Ende des Trainingslagers angefangen", begann Loris ein wenig stockend und nahm den ersten Brief und das erste Foto zur Hand. "Ich dachte erst, dass mich einer meiner Teamkollegen verarschen will. Die haben manchmal einen etwas seltsamen Humor."

Herr Lehmann nahm den Umschlag an, betrachtete den Inhalt und gab die Sachen dann an seine Kollegin weiter. Sie unterbrachen ihn nicht, während Loris die Umschläge in der richtigen Reihenfolge zeigte.

Loris rutschte etwas unruhig hin und her, als die Bilder schließlich erst Gabriel und dann Jonas und ihn zeigten. Und auch Jonas war längst nicht mehr so ruhig, sondern knetete nervös seine Hände im Schoß.

"Das... das hier ist streng vertraulich, ja?", vergewisserte Loris sich noch einmal. Nachdem die beiden Beamten bestätigten, gestand er förmlich, "Gabriel... ist Stricher."

Einen Moment sahen die beiden Polizisten überrascht auf. Es war ganz eindeutig, dass sie damit nicht gerechnet hatten. "Nun", sagte Herr Lehmann. "Ich bräuchte die Telefonnummer von Herrn... Ihrem Bekannten."

"Gabriel. Ich kenne seinen Nachnamen nicht, und ich bin auch nicht sicher, ob er wirklich Gabriel heißt", erklärte Loris etwas fester. Das Schlimmste hatte er jetzt wohl hinter sich. "Aber seine Nummer habe ich."

"Wenn Sie uns die geben würden", bat Frau Berger. "Wir möchten ihn gern befragen. Vielleicht ist ihm ja jemand hier in der Umgebung aufgefallen."

"Natürlich", holte Loris sein Handy heraus und gab die Nummer weiter.

"Dann werden Sie vermutlich damit erpresst?" fragte Herr Lehmann. "Ein solches Geheimnis verspricht eine Menge Geld. Aber... das Foto hier... daran würde sich keine Klatschzeitung die Finger verbrennen. Man sieht ja nicht einmal, dass Gabriel zu Ihnen will."

"Es geht nicht um Gabriel, sondern darum, dass ich... schwul bin."

"Und dafür hat er Beweise", sagte Jonas leise. "Jedenfalls... deutet er das in seinem letzten Brief an."

"Entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich falsch liege - sind Sie zusammen?", fragte Frau Berger.

Loris sah kurz zu Jonas, der nur schief grinste. "Nein, Sie haben recht", sagte Loris.

Frau Berger nickte nur. "Und Sie meinen, er hat Beweise?"

"Ähm... ja", sagte Jonas und errötete leicht. "Er schreibt etwas davon in seinem letzten Brief..."

"Darf ich den bitte sehen?"

Loris beugte sich vor und holte den letzten Brief hervor. Wortlos reichte er ihn Frau Berger.

"Wenn ihr nicht wollt, dass bald jeder weiß, was ihr in der Pause so im Auto treibt, dann kommt am Freitag um 13 Uhr in den Stadtpark und bringt 10.000 Euro mit", las Frau Berger vor.

"Und bevor Sie fragen, wir haben nicht Mau-Mau im Wagen gespielt", sagte Jonas leise.

Frau Berger grinste kurz. "Alles andere wäre aber mehr als 10.000 Euro wert."

"Es war mehr", sagte Loris trocken und war selbst erstaunt, wie ruhig er plötzlich war.

"Dann ist die Summe in der Tat merkwürdig", meinte Herr Lehmann.

"Das fanden wir auch", sagte Jonas. "Meinen Sie... dass er uns vielleicht testen will? Ob wir wirklich das Geld holen und ihm bringen?"

"Das wäre eine Möglichkeit. Wenn Sie drauf eingehen, dann kann er es ja immer wieder versuchen. Andererseits würde es für ihn ja von Mal zu Mal riskanter werden."

"Er scheint jedenfalls kein Profi zu sein", meinte Herr Lehmann.

Frau Berger nickte. "Das macht es nicht leichter - Profis sind berechenbarer."

Herr Lehmann drehte den Brief hin und her und betrachtete die Umschläge und Fotos auf dem Tisch. "Wir werden die Sachen mitnehmen, aber ich erhoff mir davon nicht viel. Fingerabdrücke werden wir dort vermutlich nicht mehr finden. Die Umschläge sind Massenware und das Papier auch. Die Briefe sind am PC entstanden. Ganz vielleicht finden wir etwas auf den Fotos, aber... ich vermute, dass sie mit dem Handy gemacht und dann irgendwo ausgedruckt sind. Schlechte Qualität..."

Loris machte sich auch nicht viel Hoffnung, packte aber die Zettel und dazugehörigen Fotos zusammen in die Umschläge.

"Was sollen wir jetzt machen?" fragte Jonas. "Mit dem Geld in den Park gehen?"

Herr Lehmann zögerte. "Wir würden den Fall gerne an die Profis weitergeben."

"Und dann?" fragte Loris.

"Die Kollegen haben Erfahrungen mit sowas. Wir würden Sie dann heute Abend oder morgen anrufen."

"Ok", sagte Loris leise.

"Das ist beruhigend", gab auch Jonas sein Einverständnis.

"Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen", beruhigte Frau Berger ihn.

"Das ist ein bisschen schwierig", grinste Jonas schief. "Der Typ hat Loris und mich in der Hand und das ist ein verdammt schlechtes Gefühl."

"Natürlich. Aber wir kriegen den Kerl, ganz sicher."

"Das sagen Sie jetzt aber nicht nur, um uns zu beruhigen?"

"Nein. Sie sind nicht der erste, der erpresst wird - und bis jetzt ist nie etwas an die Öffentlichkeit gedrungen. Egal, womit die Betroffenen erpresst wurden", sagte Frau Berger.

"Komm Loris, das sind Profis", sagte Jonas sanft. Dann sah er wieder zu den Polizisten. "Wir hatten überlegt, den Verein einzuweihen. Oder sollen wir lieber niemandem etwas sagen?"

"Überlegen Sie es sich. Sie kennen die Menschen im Verein. Aber meistens ist es nicht schlecht, wenn mehr Leute über so etwas Bescheid wissen. Also, sowohl über die Erpressung als auch über Ihre Beziehung."

"Dann... sollten wir das wohl tun", seufzte Loris.

"Überlegen Sie es zumindest, ja?"

Loris nickte. Er wusste ja, dass Jonas recht hatte. Wenn etwas schief ging und doch etwas nach außen drang, dann musste der Verein vorher bescheid wissen.

"Ich glaube, wir hätten es jetzt, oder haben Sie noch Fragen?", sah Herr Lehmann sie beide an.

"Nein, im Moment nicht", sagte Loris.

"Wenn noch etwas sein sollte, hier ist meine Karte", reichte Herr Lehmann ihm seine Visitenkarte.

"Herr Hofmann, wir bräuchten noch Ihre Telefonnummer", sagte Frau Berger.

"Ja, natürlich", schrieb Jonas seine Nummer auf einen Zettel und gab ihn weiter.

"Danke. Wir melden uns bei Ihnen", sagte Frau Berger und gab Ihnen die Hand.

"Wir haben zu danken", meinte Jonas.

"Ich bringe Sie noch zur Tür", sagte Loris und erhob sich.

Frau Berger lächelte ihn an, nahm die Umschläge und steckte sie in ihre Tasche. Dann brachte Loris die beiden Beamten zur Tür.

Als er die Tür hinter ihnen schloss lehnte er sich gleich dagegen und atmete tief durch.

Jonas kam aus dem Wohnzimmer und ging zu ihm. Er schlang die Arme um Loris Mitte und lehnte sich gegen seine Brust.

Es dauerte etwas, ehe Loris die Arme hob um Jonas an sich zu ziehen.

"Komm", wisperte Jonas schließlich. "Wir haben noch ne halbe Stunde, die können wir auch auf dem Sofa verbringen. Außerdem... muss ich dringend was essen."

 

Loris nickte kurz, dann grinste er. "Beides geht aber nicht."

Jonas sah hoch. "Du wirst doch was im Kühlschrank haben, was man auf der Couch essen kann, oder?"

"Du kannst ja mal gucken."

"Du klingst nicht sehr zuversichtlich", sagte Jonas mit einem leidenden Blick. "Dann... Kekse! Du hast doch bestimmt Kekse im Haus."

"Mit Schoki", nickte Loris sofort. "Die brauch ich jetzt. Triple Chocolate Cookies."

"Toll, dann Kekse auf dem Sofa. Und Kekse kann man auch super essen, während man kuschelt", sagte Jonas und griff nach Loris Hand.

"Und beides zusammen wird uns helfen."

Jonas nickte und zog Loris mit sich.

Im Wohnzimmerschrank fand er die Kekse, und in der Küche ein paar Tüten für Fertigkakao, beides zusammen war ihr Mittagessen. "Schlecht für den Körper, gut für die Seele", meinte Jonas nur dazu.

"Nach dem Gespräch brauchen wir das jetzt auch", meinte Loris.

"Klar. Also - guten Appetit."

Die beiden kuschelten sich aneinander und aßen die Kekse und tranken ihren Kakao. "Der Lehmann war übrigens fast so sexy wie seine Stimme", sagte Jonas plötzlich mit einem breiten Grinsen zu Loris.

Überrascht sah Loris ihn an, dann grinste er ebenfalls. "Aber ohne Uniform... war dann doch enttäuschend."

"Ja. Dabei macht er bestimmt ne richtig gute Figur in Uniform."

"Rrrr", machte Loris und grinste breit.

Jonas lachte und zog Loris zu einem Kuss zu sich.

"Aber so wie du küsst, brauchst du keine Uniform", grinste Loris in den Kuss.

"Na da bin ich aber erleichtert", wisperte Jonas.

Loris lächelte und küsste ihn weiter.

"Wir müssen los", nuschelte Jonas irgendwann später.

"Hmm... müssen wir wohl."

 

"Wollen wir dann nach dem Training auch gleich mit den Leuten vom Verein sprechen?" fragte Jonas.

Loris seufzte leise. "Sollten wir wohl, oder?"

"Dann haben wir es hinter uns."

"Dann machen wir das", beschloss Loris. Bisher war es ja auch alles glatt gelaufen. Herr Lehmann und Frau Berger hatten gar nicht weiter reagiert, sondern es aufgenommen, als wäre ein schwules Paar von Profifußballern normal.

Aber eigentlich erwartete er das von Christian auch.

So war er beim Training zumindest etwas konzentrierter als bei den letzten Malen und wurde nur einmal ermahnt.

Trotzdem fühlte er sich nicht wirklich wohl bei dem Gedanken gleich mit ihrem Manager und Trainer darüber zu sprechen.

Es war auch Jonas, der das alles in die Hand nahm, den Trainer auf ein Gespräch ansprach, den Manager dazu bat und Loris nach dem Duschen einfach hinführte.

"Komm, sie beißen nicht", sagte Jonas, als er an Christians Tür klopfte.

Loris atmete einmal tief durch, dann folgte er seinem Freund in das Büro. Manager und Trainer saßen schon bereit und schienen auf sie zu warten.

"Setzt euch", sagte Christian und deutete auf zwei leere Stühle, die vor seinem Schreibtisch bereit standen.

Er goss ihnen Wasser ein, dann sah er sie aufmerksam an. "Ihr wolltet etwas... klären?"

"Erklären, trifft es eher", meinte Jonas.

"Aha?", sah Christian sie fragend an.

Jonas sah zu Loris und stupste ihn leicht mit dem Fuß an.

"Es ist eine längere Sache", begann Loris dann tatsächlich. "Erstmal... sind wir beide zusammen." Ohne auf eine Reaktion zu warten fuhr er fort. "Das weiß jemand und erpresst mich."

"Wir haben vorhin in der Mittagspause mit der Polizei gesprochen", fuhr Jonas schnell fort. 

"Halt, halt, lass das doch erstmal sacken", bat ihr Trainer sie und rieb sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht.

Jonas biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schielte kurz zu Loris, der ziemlich verkrampft auf seinem Stuhl saß.

Es dauerte ein, zwei endlose Minuten, ehe jemand wieder etwas sagte. Loris hatte schon das Gefühl nicht mehr zu leben, sondern inzwischen gestorben zu sein. Dann nickte ihr Trainer. "Also, ihr seid ein Paar und wertet erpresst. Was sagt die Polizei dazu?"

In kurzen knappen Sätzen schilderte Jonas was bisher passiert war. "Wie das alles genau abläuft erfahren wir also erst heute Abend oder morgen im Laufe des Tages."

"Okay", nickte Christian, "dann haltet uns bitte auf dem Laufenden."

Loris sah Christian überrascht an. "Das... wars?" fragte er. Irgendwie hatte er mit Fragen oder ähnlichem gerechnet.

"Nein, wenn du noch etwas möchtest, natürlich nicht."

"Ich glaube Loris wollte wissen, ob ihr noch Fragen habt", grinste Jonas schief.

"Ach so - hm, nein, was sollen wir noch Fragen? Alles weitere geht uns ja nichts an."

"Dann... ist das ok für euch?" fragte Loris ein wenig gefasster.

"Warum sollte es das nicht sein?"

"Naja, wir haben euch ziemlich überfallen damit", sagte Jonas.

"Ihr seid nicht die ersten Spieler, und auch nicht die letzten. Wobei ihr schon das erste Paar seid, das ich in einer Mannschaft habe."

Jonas und Loris rissen gleichermaßen die Augen auf. "Aber... du meinst jetzt nicht hier bei Mainz, oder?"

"Nein, nicht jetzt aktuell."

Jonas holte tief Luft. "Gut... alles andere hätte mich sonst auch sehr gewundert."

"Hast du noch irgendwelche Fragen?", grinste Christian ihn an.

"Kriegen Loris und ich ein Zimmer im Hotel?" fragte Jonas mit einem frechen Grinsen.

Sie wurden mit großen Augen angestarrt. "Ich überleg es mir. Solange es keine negativen Auswirkungen hat", sagte Kasper dann.

"Wir sind Profis", sagte Jonas. "Da wird nichts... Unanständiges passieren."

"Da verlange ich nicht, aber ich verlange, dass ihr am nächsten Tag die besten Spiele eurer Leben abliefert."

Jonas sah zu Loris. "Kriegen wir hin, oder?"

"Dann ist gut. Ihr kriegt euer Zimmer."

Loris konnte es kaum fassen, wie schnell Jonas ihren Trainer und Manager um den Finger gewickelt hatte.

Jonas lächelte sie noch einmal an, dann griff er nach Loris' Hand. "Und? Habt ihr noch irgendwelche Fragen?", fragte er dann forsch.

"Raus hier!" lachte Christian. "Und morgen voll konzentriert zum Training aufschlagen", fügte Kasper hinzu.

"Machen wir", versprach Jonas und zog Loris mit sich aus dem Raum.


	36. Kochen mit Jonas

"Wie... zum Teufel hast du das angestellt?" fragte Loris und sah Jonas mit großen Augen an.

"Was?", fragte Jonas verständnislos nach.

"Das eben", sagte Loris und deutete auf die Tür. "Wie hast du es geschafft, dass die uns einfach in ein Hotelzimmer lassen?"

"Einfach gefragt - hast du doch gesehen."

"Du bist echt unglaublich!"

"Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sie zustimmen könnten. Also hab ich gefragt."

Loris lächelte zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag wirklich glücklich und befreit. "Du bist echt der Wahnsinn Jonas."

"Dafür liebst dich mich doch", lachte Jonas und umarmte ihn fest. "So, und jetzt ab nach Hause. Big-Red wartet."

"Big-Red und mein toller Freund. Darfst dir was zum Abendessen wünschen", sagte Loris.

"Oh, das ist ein tolles Angebot", strahlte Jonas ihn an. "Lass uns Einkaufen fahren, da fällt mir bestimmt was leckeres ein."

Loris nickte und gemeinsam gingen sie zum Parkplatz, wo Jonas Wagen einer der wenigen war, die noch dort standen.

Sie schwiegen auf dem Weg in den Supermarkt, es herrschte eine angenehme, gelassene Stimmung.

"Also, dann lass mal hören", sagte Loris, als sie den Markt betraten. "Worauf hast du Lust?"

"Was kannst du denn so kochen?"

"Ich mach ganz gute Aufläufe und sowas", sagte Loris.

"Aufläufe sind toll", strahlte Jonas ihn an. "Irgendwas mit Nudeln? Lasagne? Mit Gemüse?", schlug er vor.

"Gemüselasagne", nickte Loris und steuerte mit dem Einkaufswagen die Obst- und Gemüseabteilung an.

Dann suchte er Zutaten für die Sauce zusammen, Lasagneplatten und kräftigen Käse.

"Oh warte, wir haben kein Müsli mehr für morgen früh", sagte Jonas, als sie schon fast an der Kasse waren.

"Und Milch?", fragte Loris und sah ihm nach, wie er wieder durch den Supermarkt lief.

Ein sanftes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. Womit hatte er so jemanden nur verdient?

"Hallo Loris", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm. Ruckartig drehte er sich um.

Gabriel stand hinter ihm, mit einem Tragekorb am Arm und seinem üblichen strahlenden Lächeln im Gesicht. "Hab ich doch richtig gesehen, dass du es bist."

"Hey, schön dich zu sehen", grüßte Loris ihn.

"Wie geht es dir?" fragte Gabriel.

"Gut", strahlte Loris ihn an. Mit Jonas ging es ihm gut - und an die Briefe dachte er einfach nicht.

Gabriel lächelte. "Ja, so siehst du auch aus. Frisch verliebt. Und sonst? Im Verein läuft auch alles gut?"

"Ja, klar. Geht ja in ein paar Tagen wieder los."

Nickend trat Gabriel etwas näher. "Und dein... komischer Stalker? Ich hatte schon bei unserem Telefonat nachfragen wollen, aber irgendwie... hast du mich da aus dem Konzept gebracht."

Loris zuckte innerlich zusammen. "Hab gerade nicht dran gedacht, danke für die Erinnerung", maulte er.

"Sorry", sagte Gabriel und legte ihm kurz eine Hand auf den Arm. "Ich hatte gedacht, er hätte inzwischen aufgegeben."

"Nee, hat er nicht", schüttelte Loris den Kopf. "Aber... egal, ich versuch nicht dran zu denken."

"Ist vermutlich auch das Beste. Aber wenn du Hilfe brauchst, dann kannst du mich gern anrufen."

"Danke, ich werd dran denken."

Gabriel musterte ihn noch einen Moment intensiv, als würde er auf etwas warte, dann lächelte er. "Ich mach mich dann mal vom Acker. Machs gut Loris."

"Du auch, Gabriel", lächelte Loris ihn an.

Gabriel drehte sich um und ging mit seinem Einkaufskorb zur Kasse.

Loris sah ihm nach, dann blickte er sich nach Jonas um.

Er musste noch einen Moment warten, ehe Jonas aus einem Gang kam. "Hast du dich verlaufen?" fragte Loris grinsend.

"Ich hab noch was gesucht..." meinte Jonas und deutete dann auf zwei Packungen Schokopudding.

"Du bestehst auch zu fast 100 Prozent aus Schokolade, oder?" lachte Loris.

"Bin ja auch ein ganz Süßer!"

"Na dann komm mal mit, ehe ich dich hier im Supermarkt noch anknabber."

Sie stellten sich an der Kasse an, als Gabriel gerade den Supermarkt verließ.

Loris überlegte, ob er Jonas von der kleinen Begegnung erzählen sollte. Dann waren sie aber schon an der Reihe und Loris wurde abgelenkt.  
Sie zahlten schnell ihre Einkäufe und gingen dann zurück zu Jonas Wagen.

Es war jetzt nicht mehr weit bis zu Jonas, und dort brachten sie alles gleich in die Küche.

"So, ich mach uns erstmal nen Tee und dann erklärst du mir, wie ich dir helfen kann, ohne das Essen zu ruinieren", grinste Jonas.

"Ich lass dich nichts ruinieren", grinste Loris ihn an.

"Du erinnerst dich an unser Gespräch über mein Verhältnis zu Küchen allgemein und Kochen im speziellen?" fragte Jonas.

"Ja, aber ich pass auf dich auf. Und aufs Essen:"

"Na dann kann ja nichts passieren", sagte Jonas erleichtert und setzte Wasser für den Tee auf.

Loris packte inzwischen die Sachen aus und begann dann das Gemüse zu schälen und zu schneiden.

"Du siehst echt sexy aus, wie du so schnibbelst", sagte Jonas.

Loris lachte auf und wackelte kurz mit dem Hintern.

"Das nächste Mal, ziehst du so ne schicke Schürze an. Und zwar nur die Schürze", grinste Jonas.

"Kannst du haben", lachte Loris noch einmal.

Inzwischen war das Wasser fertig und Jonas goss es in die beiden bereitgestellten Tassen. "Gibt Heiße Liebe", sagte er zu Loris.

Wieder lachte Loris. "Meinst du, wir brauchen da noch Unterstützung?"

"Oh nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Aber die Teesorte Heißer Torhüter gibt’s offenbar noch nicht. Also muss solange Heiße Liebe herhalten", sagte Jonas.

"Heißer Torhüter? Ich fürchte, der schmeckt nach Matsch und Schweiß, klingt nicht so appetitlich."

"Das glaub ich nicht", sagte Jonas und trat zu ihm. Er reckte sich und drückte einen Kuss in Loris Nacken. "Hm... kein Matsch, aber ganz viel heißer Torhüter... lecker."

"Hmm", schnurrte Loris genießerisch.

Jonas drückte noch einen Kuss auf die warme Haut. "Kann ich dir noch was helfen?" fragte er dann.

"Du könntest schon mal einen Topf aufsetzen, halben Liter Milch rein. Dann kochen wir das Gemüse vor."

"Du hast wirklich sehr viel Vertrauen zu mir. Mich Milch kochen zu lassen. Das ist so süß!" grinste Jonas und begann nach einem Topf zu kramen. "Wie groß muss der denn sein? Ich hab... oh ne, das ist so nen Saucen-Ding... und der hier ist auch für irgendwas Bestimmtes..."

Loris legte sein Messer beiseite und sah mit Jonas in den Schrank. "Schöne Töpfe - die möchten alle mal benutzt werden. Aber der hier, der drängelt sich gerade vor", griff er nach einem mittelgroßen Topf mit langem Stiel.

"Oh, den hab ich glaub ich noch nie benutzt", sagte Jonas grinsend.

"Sieht auch noch jungfräulich aus", meinte Loris spülte den Topf kurz mit Wasser aus und stellte ihn dann auf den Herd. "Anschalten und den halben Liter Milch rein. Und dann sag mir Bescheid, wenn sie kocht... nein, anders - wenn es mehr wird, mehr Milch, dann zieh den Topf von der Platte."

"Ich hab schon mal Milch gekocht", warf Jonas ein und fügte dann murmelnd hinzu. "Und danach musste ich die ganze Küche putzen..."

Loris lachte leise, dann trat er zu ihm und küsste ihn zärtlich. "Diesmal passt du auf, ja?"

"Ich habe heute besseres vor, als zu putzen, ich werde die Milch keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen!"

"Sehr gut", nickte Loris und widmete sich wieder seinem Gemüse.

Wie versprochen überwachte Jonas die Milch mit Argusaugen und zog sie im richtigen Moment von der Flamme.

"Klasse, Milch kochen kannst du ja", lobte Loris. Er würzte die Milch mit Brühe und Pfeffer und gab dann sein Gemüse dazu.

Jonas lehnte sich dabei an ihn und beobachtete ihn einfach nur.

Bald war das Gemüse zu Loris' Zufriedenheit gegart, dann schichteten sie zusammen die Platten, die Gemüse-Sauce und Käse in eine Auflaufform.

"Wie lange dauert es jetzt, bis sie fertig ist?" fragte Jonas, nachdem Loris den Auflauf in den Ofen geschoben hatte.

"Viertelstunde, würd ich sagen."

"Dann... Big-Red?" schlug Jonas vor.

"Ja, sofort. Dein Herd meldet sich in 15 Minuten."

"Wie? Der kann sprechen?" fragte Jonas.

"Er hat eine Zeitschaltuhr eingebaut. Wusstest du das nicht?"

"Ähm... woher denn?"

"Bedienungsanleitung? Werbebroschüre? Oder du hast ihn mal angeguckt?"

"Das... also das hätte ich natürlich tun können", nickte Jonas. "Aber so ist es doch viel besser. Der Herd fühlt sich mit dir an den Knöpfen viel wohler."

"Er ist ein schöner Herd. Und er wird uns eine tolle Lasagne machen."

"Klar, du sprichst ja auch seine Sprache", lachte Jonas. "Die Küche war in der Wohnung übrigens schon drin."

"Du hättest dir gar keine angeschafft, was?"

"Doch schon, aber nicht so nen Hightech-Kram."

"Wir werden sie schon kennenlernen, deine Küche. So, und jetzt ab zu Big-Red."

"Ha, das ist dann auch eher mein Metier", grinste Jonas und zog Loris mit sich ins Wohnzimmer.

Sie kuschelten sich gleich in die weichen Kissen.

"Der Tag lief gar nicht so schlecht, oder?" sagte Jonas leise.

"Erstaunlich gut. Dafür, dass ich so einen Schiss hatte."

"Du hast dich gut geschlagen Loris."

"Ohne dich hätte ich das nie geschafft."

"Doch hättest du. Aber du wärst gar nicht in der Situation gewesen, dass du es gemusst hättest."

"Doch, leider. Die Briefe fingen ja schon viel früher an."

"Aber erst durch mich hatte der Kerl wirklich was Handfestes bekommen."

"Er hatte auch Bilder von Gabriel, insofern..."

"Aber mit denen hätte er dir nichts tun können."

Loris zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Wir können es eh nicht mehr ändern", sagte Jonas. "Außerdem... müsste ich dich dann wieder hergeben und das will ich nicht."

"Ich würd dich auch nicht mehr hergeben wollen, da bin ich ganz egoistisch."

"Das ist gut. Ein bisschen Egoismus braucht jeder."

Besitzergreifend zog Loris ihn an sich.

Jonas schmiegte sich an ihn und schloss die Augen.


	37. Pläne für den Abend

Erst ein Piepen aus der Küche ließ sie wieder aufsehen. "Das Essen ist fertig", murmelte Loris und küsste Jonas leicht auf die Wange.

"Wow, er spricht ja echt", grinste Jonas.

"Sag ich doch", lachte Loris und stand auf. "Bleib sitzen, ich hole alles."

"Na gut", grinste Jonas und lehnte sich wieder in die Kissen.

Er schloss die Augen und entspannte sich, bis Loris mit zwei Tellern vor ihm stand - und zwei Geschirrtüchern. "Big-Red kriegt sonst Angst."

"Big-Red schließt dich immer mehr in sein großes Sofaherz", lachte Jonas und setzte sich auf um den Teller entgegen zunehmen.

Loris gab ihm aber erstmal das Handtuch zum Unterlegen, dann den Teller mit der duftenden Lasagne.

Dann setzte er sich neben Jonas. "Guten Hunger!"

"Dir auch", wünschte Jonas und begann begeistert zu essen. "Wenn du noch nicht mein Freund wärst - spätestens jetzt würde ich dich nicht mehr weglassen."

Loris lachte leise. "Liebe geht durch den Magen, hm?"

"Oh ja! Und meine Mama wird erleichtert sein, dass mein Freund kochen kann. Sie hat immer Angst, dass ich in der Fremde verhungere."

"Niemals würde ich das zulassen. Und guck mal, was du heute schon geleistet hast: du hast Milch gekocht!"

Jonas lachte auf. "Oh ja, ganz alleine. Ich werde nie wieder kalte Milch trinken müssen - wenn ich denn warme Milch mögen würde."

"Magst du nicht?" fragte Loris.

"Wenn sie zu heiß wird, dann schmeckt sie komisch. Wie H-Milch."

"Mhm, aber heiße Milch ist doch so lecker. Schön mit Honig..."

"Ja, ist sie, aber sie darf vorher nicht kochen."

"Ok, werd ich mir merken", lächelte Loris.

"Hmm", schnurrte Jonas fast, dann aß er weiter.

Die beiden schwiegen, während sie die Lasagne genossen.

Dann stellten sie ihre Teller auf den Tisch, legten die Handtücher daneben, und Loris zog Jonas an sich.

"Mhm, das ist schön", wisperte Jonas.

"Oh ja, sehr schön. Haben wir uns verdient."

"Mehr als verdient."

Loris nickte, zog Jonas noch näher und startete einen der superschlechten Horrorfilme - Angriff der Killerkraken.

Irgendwann bemerkte Loris, dass Jonas mal wieder an seiner Schulter eingeschlafen war. Er liebte dieses Gefühl, und so sah er den Film mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht weiter.

Als der Abspann war, begann Loris ihn sanft zu wecken. "Wollen wir nicht ins Bett?" wisperte er.

Leise knurrte Jonas, dabei schmiegte er sich noch enger an Loris, ehe er schließlich die Augen aufschlug. "Bett... ja, sollten wir."

"Dann hoch mit dir", lächelte Loris und drückte einen Kuss gegen Jonas Stirn.

Er richtete sich auf und zog Jonas mit sich, wenig später lagen sie ähnlich eng aneinander gekuschelt im Bett.

Jonas brummte etwas völlig Unverständliches gegen Loris Hals.

"Schlaf du auch gut", wisperte Loris in der Hoffnung, dass es passte.

Er spürte einen nassen Kuss - offenbar war es die richtige Antwort gewesen.

Dann war Jonas wohl schon eingeschlafen, und auch ihm selbst fielen die Augen zu.

 

***

 

Der nächste Morgen verlief zum Glück nicht so hektisch, wie der davor. Sie hatten Zeit noch ein wenig verschlafen zu kuscheln, in Ruhe zu frühstücken und dann noch einmal ein bisschen zu kuscheln. "Auf Vorrat. Muss ja bis heute Mittag reichen", grinste Jonas.

"Und da werden wir auch nicht viel Zeit haben."

"Nein, eher nicht", seufzte Jonas und löste sich von Loris. "Wir sollten langsam los und Kasper zeigen, wie motiviert wir sind. Nicht das er sich das mit dem Hotelzimmer noch anders überlegt."

"Oh ja, los mit uns", nickte Loris.

Sie zogen sich an und gingen nach unten. Loris sah den schwarzen Umschlag, der wieder unter dem Scheibenwischer klemmte, im gleichen Augenblick wie Jonas. "Ach jetzt wird’s aber lästig. Ich dachte, er lässt uns jetzt bis Freitag in Ruhe", brummte Jonas.

"Hatte ich auch gedacht. Aber vielleicht hatte er sich ja verschrieben und jetzt die fehlende Null noch dazugeschrieben", zuckte Loris mit den Schultern.

Mit einem wütenden Brummen zog Jonas den Umschlag unter dem Scheibenwischer hervor und öffnete dann die Türen. "Komm einsteigen. Und das Ding gucken wir uns diesmal nicht vor dem Training an, ok?"

"Okay", nickte Loris und hoffte, dass er sich trotzdem konzentrieren konnte.

Aber Jonas hatte recht. Sie mussten gute Leistungen bringen, damit sie sich im Hotel ein Zimmer teilen durften. Und egal was in dem Brief stand, es würde diese Leistung beeinträchtigen.

Also landete der Briefumschlag im Handschuhfach, und Jonas fuhr los.

"Hast du Lust heute Abend weg zu gehen?" fragte Jonas und versuchte damit das Thema auf etwas Erfreulicheres zu wenden.

"Weggehen? Wohin denn?"

"So ne Gruppe von Stand-up-Comedians", sagte Jonas. "Ich war schon zweimal da und das ist echt richtig lustig."

"Oh, das klingt gut - ich freu mich drauf."

"Super. Wir können ja auch Jojo fragen, ob er mitkommen möchte."

"Ja, der mag sowas bestimmt auch."

"Das denke ich auch."

"Wir fragen ihn gleich", beschloss Loris.

Jonas lächelte Loris an und fuhr wenig später auf den Parkplatz des Vereinsgeländes.

In der Kabine trafen sie gleich auf Joho und luden sie zu ihrem Abend ein.

"Gern. Und jetzt will ich wissen, wie euer Gespräch gestern Nachmittag war", sagte Jojo neugierig. "Was haben Christian und Kasper gesagt?"

"Nicht viel. Sie haben es aufgenommen... als würde ich beschließen, jetzt blaukarierte Bettwäsche zu benutzen."

"Du vergleichst mich mit Bettwäsche?" fragte Jonas empört. "Und dann noch in blau! Wenn schon, dann wenigstens gelb, aber bitte doch nicht ausgerechnet blau!"

"Sorry. Aber Christian und Kasper waren weniger entsetzt als Jonas gerade.“

Jojo lachte auf. "Na, dann ist ja alles gut."

"Ja, es war beeindruckend."

"Und wir teilen uns am Freitag ein Hotelzimmer", fügte Jonas hinzu.

"Echt? Einfach so?" Jojo schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

"Wir müssen gute Leistungen bringen um zu zeigen, dass wir uns nicht davon ablenken lassen", erklärte Loris. "Aber sonst... hat Jonas sie nach allen Regeln der Kunst um den Finger gewickelt."

"Ich hab sie nur angeguckt", lächelte Jonas.

Jojo grinste. "Immerhin müsst ihr so nicht heimlich irgendwelche komplizierten Zimmertauschpläne aushecken."

Loris lachte. "Du hättest dabei sein sollen."

"Ich hatte halt gute Argumente", meinte Jonas. "Und jetzt kommt Jungs, wir sollten uns langsam warm laufen."

"Guten Eindruck machen, was?", lachte Jojo und folgte ihm.

"Klar. Das war der Deal."

Zu Loris' Überraschung schafften sie es sogar den guten Eindruck zu machen.

Er bekam ein lobendes Kopfnicken seines Trainers und wusste, dass er damit seine schlechte Leistung von gestern wieder ausgeglichen hatte.

Nach dem Training aßen sie gemeinsam Mittag und verbrachten die Zeit bis zum zweiten Training bei den Physios und in einer Taktikschulung - die erste Vorbereitung auf das Spiel gegen Paderborn.

Auch das zweite Training lief gut. Kasper probierte einige Umstellungen in der Mannschaft aus um zu testen, welche Startformation er gegen Paderborn aufs Feld schicken wollte.

Erst gegen fünf Uhr waren sie mit allem fertig und konnten wieder nach Hause fahren.

Im Auto stellte Loris sein Handy an und sah, dass er eine Nachricht auf seiner Mailbox hatte. Er zögerte, da er die Nummer nicht kannte, hörte die Nachricht aber schließlich ab. "Herr Karius, mein Name ist Falter, ich bin ein Kollege von Herrn Lehmann von der Kriminalpolizei. Ich würde mich gern mit Ihnen und Herrn Hofmann treffen und besprechen, wie wir die Geldübergabe handhaben werden. Bitte melden Sie sich bei mir unter folgender Nummer..."

"Die Kripo", erklärte Loris auf Jonas' fragenden Blick.

"Oh", sagte Jonas. "Und... was sagen sie?"

"Der Herr Falter möchte sich mit uns unterhalten."

Jonas sah auf die Uhr. "Heute noch?"

"Ich versuch es einfach mal", beschloss Loris und wählte die angegebene Nummer.

"Falter?" meldete sich die gleiche Stimme, die Loris auf seiner Mailbox gehört hatte.

"Herr Falter? Karius hier, ich sollte Sie zurückrufen?"

"Ah, Herr Karius, schön dass Sie sich so schnell zurückmelden. Ich würde mich gern mit Ihnen unterhalten. Und Herrn Hofmann."

"Wenn Sie möchten, könnten Sie gerne vorbeikommen."

"Das passt gut. Mein Kollege Lehmann wird mich begleiten. Wir können in 20 Minuten bei Ihnen sein."

"Gerne", nickte Loris, und nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung legte er auf. "Herr Falter und Herr Lehmann kommen in 20 Minuten."

"Dann geb ich mal Gas", grinste Jonas und drehte bei der nächsten Möglichkeit um zu Loris zu fahren.

Wenig später waren sie da, aßen noch kurz etwas, dann klingelte es an der Haustür.


	38. Treffen mit der Kripo

Loris öffnete die Tür und wenig später standen Herr Lehmann und sein Kollege, Herr Falter, vor ihm.

"Guten Tag", grüßte Loris sie, "Kommen Sie doch rein."

"Ich hoffe es ist ok für Sie, dass ich Herrn Falter in den Fall eingeweiht habe", sagte Herr Lehmann. "Mein Kollege ist der Einsatzleiter und hat deutlich mehr Erfahrung mit dieser Art von Fällen."

"Ja, das ist natürlich in Ordnung. Ich... ich möchte nur, dass das bald vorbei ist."

"Deshalb sind wir ja da", sagte Kommissar Falter.

"Dann kommen Sie doch erstmal ganz rein. Herr Hofmann ist auch hier", führte Loris sie in die Wohnung.

Die beiden Polizisten begrüßten auch Jonas, dann nahmen sie alle im Wohnzimmer platz.

Herr Lehmann hatte Herrn Falter schon über den Fall in Kenntnis gesetzt, jetzt stellte der nur noch einige spezifischere Fragen. Dann erklärte er, was sie vorhatten. "Sie werden am Freitag wie gefordert das Geld in den Park bringen. Wir werden Sie dabei beobachten. Vermutlich wird der Erpresser Sie dort anrufen um den genauen Übergabeort mitzuteilen - daher möchten wir dann Ihr Telefon abhören. Wenn Sie das Geld übergeben haben, werden wir den Täter verfolgen und stellen."

Jonas sah kurz zu Loris. "Klingt... spannend", grinste er dann schief. "Und wenn er bemerkt, dass Sie da sind?"

"Keine Sorge, wir werden keine Uniform tragen und uns im Hintergrund halten", versprach Herr Falter.

"Aber... wie soll der Kerl mich anrufen können? Er wird ja meine Handynummer nicht haben", meinte Loris.

Herr Falter zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich habe mir mit Herrn Lehmann die Briefe angesehen - es muss jemand sein der Sie kennt, oder jemanden kennt, der sie kennt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er Ihre Nummer hat."

Loris schluckte. Auch wenn das logisch war, hatte er bisher immer über jemand anonymen gedacht. Jemanden, den er nicht kannte. "Scheiße", murmelte er.

"Wir haben hier noch einen Brief", fiel Jonas ein, und er reichte den schwarzen Umschlag, den er in seiner Tasche gehabt hatte. "Klemmte unter dem Scheibenwischer, heute Morgen."

"Darf ich?" fragte Herr Lehmann und sah Loris an.

"Ja, natürlich", nickte Loris, und so griff Herr Lehmann nach dem Umschlag und riss ihn auf.

"Mhm", machte Herr Lehmann und reichte erst das Foto an Loris weiter. Es war eine Aufnahme von ihm, Jonas und überraschenderweise Jojo.

"Ein... Mitspieler", bemerkte Loris. "Er... weiß von uns."

"Ja, ich hab Herrn Geis erkannt", sagte Herr Lehmann mit einem leichten Lächeln. Dann überflog er den Brief, ehe er auch diesen an Loris weitergab.

"Hattet ihr Spaß bei eurem flotten Dreier? Ich hoffe, du bist am Freitag pünktlich!", stand auf dem Zettel.

"Das... zeigen wir Jojo besser nicht", murmelte Jonas.

"Nein, das sollten wir lassen", nickte Loris. "Er hat damit ja nichts zu tun."

"Also... bleibt es bei Freitag. Und Sie sind in unserer Nähe, wenn wir mit dem Geld in den Park gehen", sagte Jonas und sah die beiden Polizisten an.

"Ja, wir beide - Frau Berger vermutlich auch - und noch einige Kollegen. Aber keine Sorge, Sie werden sie nicht sehen, und der Erpresser auch nicht."

"Ok", sagte Loris leise. "Dann machen wir das so."

"Gut. Rufen Sie uns bitte an, sobald Sie etwas Neues hören, ja?", bat Herr Falter.

"Natürlich", sagte Loris.

"Gut. Dann werden wir mal beginnen den Einsatz zu planen", kündigte Herr Lehmann an.

"Ich bring Sie raus", sagte Jonas.

Loris sah ihn dankbar an, dann lehnte er sich erschöpft zurück.

Er hörte, wie sich Jonas von den beiden Beamten verabschiedete und die Tür schloss. "Bald ist es vorbei", sagte er, als er sich wieder neben ihn auf die Couch setzte.

"Ich hoffe es. Sie sollen den finden und verknacken."

"Das werden sie."

Er legte Loris einen Arm um und zog ihn fest an sich. Loris lehnte sich sofort an Jonas und schloss die Augen.

"Es wird alles gut", versprach Jonas leise.

"Das hoffe ich wirklich. Wenn er jetzt auch noch Jojo mit reinzieht..."

Zärtliche Lippen berührten sein Gesicht. "Ganz sicher."

Loris lächelte leicht und hob den Kopf bis seine Lippen die von Jonas trafen.

Er ließ sich von dem Kuss von allen Gedanken ablenken.

Viel zu schnell löste sich Jonas von ihm. "Wir sind noch mit Jojo verabredet", erinnerte er Loris.

"Dann... lass uns mal losfahren."

"Umziehen", verlangte Jonas grinsend und beugte sich vor. "Enge Jeans", wisperte er Loris ins Ohr.

"Enge Jeans?", fragte Loris, dann grinste er. "Stehst du drauf?"

"Bei deinem Hintern? Oh ja!" lachte Jonas.

"Mein Hintern ist nichts Besonderes", murmelte Loris.

"Das kannst du nicht beurteilen. Das darf nur ich als dein Freund. Und ich persönlich finde deinen Hintern sehr sexy."

"Und du willst es wagen, heute meinen Hintern in aller Öffentlichkeit zu sehen?"

"Hey, ich will den Abend genießen. Und Jojo ist ja als Aufpasser mit dabei."

"Na gut, dann muss er mal aufpassen."

"Also los, umziehen", grinste Jonas.

"In Ordnung. Aber du wartest hier, dann kann ich dich überraschen."

"Ok", sagte Jonas und streckte sich auf der Couch aus. "Ich liege hier und warte, bis du mich wieder wach küsst."

"Versprochen", lächelte Loris und verschwand im Schlafzimmer. Er wusste, welche Hose Jonas meinte und zog sie gleich über, dazu ein passendes Hemd, dann machte er schnell noch seine Haare, ehe er zu Jonas zurückkehrte.

Jonas lag entspannt und mit geschlossenen Augen auf der Couch. Einen Moment blieb Loris stehen und sah ihn an.  
Jonas sah wunderschön aus, fand er. Und er war so sehr verliebt in diesen Mann! Leise schlich er sich näher und küsste ihn dann zärtlich.

Jonas schlang die Arme um ihn und erwiderte den Kuss.

Es sprach so viel Liebe durch den Kuss.

Schließlich öffnete Jonas die Augen. "Du siehst toll aus", wisperte er.

"Danke", lächelte Loris, der ein klein wenig rot wurde.

Jonas lächelte und strich ihm über die Wange.

"Dann... wollen wir los? Jojo wartet bestimmt schon."

"Ja, wir sollten fahren. Ehe ich dich noch aufs Sofa werfe und unanständige Dinge mit dir anstelle", grinste Jonas.

"Du darfst gerne unanständige Dinge machen, aber dann muss Jojo lange warten - sehr lange."

"Ja und wir verpassen einen netten Abend", sagte Jonas und stand auf. "Die unanständigen Sachen verschieben wir einfach."

"Auf später", lächelte Loris ihn an.

Jonas nickte. "So und jetzt dreh dich mal, damit ich deinen Knackarsch in der Jeans gebührend bewundern kann."

Loris lachte auf und drehte sich gehorsam um.

"Ja, das ist sehr schön", nickte Jonas zufrieden. "Jetzt können wir gehen. Und darfst vorgehen."

"War klar", lachte Loris.

"Wie gesagt, ich will den Abend genießen", grinste Jonas und ging dann hinter Loris her zur Wohnungstür.

"Das darfst du. Das hast du dir verdient."

"Das haben wir beide uns verdient Loris."

Loris griff nach seiner Hand und küsste ihn noch einmal kurz, dann ließ er sie los, und sie verließen die Wohnung.

Mit Jonas Wagen fuhren sie zu dem kleinen Theater, in dem die Comedy-Truppe auftrat. Jojo wartete bereits vor dem Eingang auf sie. "Hab schon die Karten gekauft", sagte er lächelnd.

"Das ist lieb von dir, danke", strahlte Jonas ihn an. "Wollen wir dann schon rein?"

Jojo nickte. "Und wie wars mit der Polizei?" fragte er leise.

"Sie waren wieder sehr nett. Sie wollen die Übergabe überwachen und dann den Erpresser fangen."

"Dann ist Freitag also endlich alles vorbei."

"Ja, jedenfalls hoffen wir das sehr."

"Und für heute Abend war das genug davon", sagte Jonas entschieden. "Wir sind hier, um einen netten Abend zu haben. Zu lachen, was Nettes zu essen und einfach abzuschalten."

"Klingt nach einem prima Plan", nickte Loris, und gemeinsam betraten sie das kleine Theater.

Sie gaben ihre Jacken an der Garderobe ab und wurden von einem Mitarbeiter in den Saal geführt. Vor der Bühne standen kleine runde Tische verteilt. Zu einem der Tische wurden sie geführt. "Möchten Sie auch etwas essen?"

"Gerne", lächelte Jojo den jungen Mann an. "Was gibt es denn so?"

"Ich bringe Ihnen die Karte."

Sie bestellten Fleisch- und Nudelgerichte, Getränke und für später zwei Schüsseln mit Chips, Salzstangen und Käsewürfeln.

"Wie machst du das, Jonas? Du bist erst so kurz hier und kennst offenbar schon die besten Läden", grinste Jojo.

Jonas grinste breit. "Ohren offen halten. Und die richtigen Leute fragen.“

Jojo sah zu Loris. "Hast nen guten Fang gemacht. Wenn wir uns schön an Jonas halten, dann kennen wir bald die coolsten Locations."

"Ich hab noch ein paar gute Ideen. Wobei - ein paar sind dann doch für Loris und mich alleine."

"Ach ja?" fragte Loris neugierig.

"Lass dich überraschen", grinste Jonas nur.

"Keine Details", sagte Jojo sofort.

"Nein, dann wärs ja keine Überraschung mehr", meinte Jonas.

"Ich will es auch gar nicht so genau wissen. Ah, unsere Getränke", sagte Jojo, als er den Kellner entdeckte, der mit einem Tablett auf sie zukam.

"Dann auf einen wunderschönen Abend", prosteten sie sich zu.

Sie hatten sich jeder ein Bier gegönnt, würden später dann aber brav auf Wasser umsteigen.

Sie unterhielten sich, bis der Kellner schließlich ihre Speisen brachte.

Sie ließen sich das Essen schmecken und als die Teller schließlich abgeräumt waren, wurde es dunkel im Saal und das Programm auf der Bühne begann.

Es war toll, bunt gemischt von anspruchsvoll bis brüllend komisch.

Loris hatte lange nicht so einen Spaß gehabt. Und immer wieder blickte er zu Jonas, der ebenfalls total glücklich neben ihm saß.

Es war schon wirklich spät, als sie schließlich nach dem letzten Auftritt und dem verdienten Applaus aufstanden und das kleine Theater verließen.

"Das war toll", sagte Jojo.

"Oh ja, es war total toll!", war Loris ebenso begeistert.

"Das wiederholen wir mal, ja?"

"Auf jeden Fall", versprach Jojo.

"Dann komm gut nach Hause Jojo", sagte Jonas. "Und bis morgen früh."

"Bis morgen früh. Frisch und fit."

"Aber klar doch", lachte Jonas.

"Dann bis morgen", verabschiedete sich Jojo und ging zu seinem Wagen.

Auch Jonas und Loris gingen zu ihrem Wagen und machten sich auf den Weg nach Hause.


	39. Tag der Übergabe

Die Nacht war noch einigermaßen ruhig, aber am nächsten Tag merkte Loris deutlich, wie nervös er wurde. Sein Trainer wusste ja nun Bescheid und hatte Verständnis, er schickte Loris mit einer unauffälligen Entschuldigung einer "kleinen Blessur" in den Kraftraum.

"Ein Tag noch", sagte Jonas beim Mittagessen. "Morgen um diese Zeit haben wir es schon fast hinter uns."

"Morgen um diese Zeit sterbe ich gerade. Aber bis dahin muss ich eine halbe Ewigkeit aushalten. Als Leiche."

"Du wirst auch als Leiche eine gute Figur machen", grinste Jonas und schob Loris seine Schüssel mit Schokopudding über den Tisch. "Hier, du brauchst den eindeutig dringender als ich."

"Oh - danke", war Loris überrascht. Jonas liebte Schokoladenpudding, und dass er hier jetzt seinen abgab war eine Ehre.

Jonas lächelte nur.

Immer wieder merkte Loris, wie sehr Jonas ihn lieben musste - und jedes Mal kribbelte es leicht in seinem Bauch, und er fühlte sich einfach unglaublich wohl. Glücklich. Trotz all der Umstände.

"Boah Jungs, ich sterb hier gleich an Zuckerschock", sagte Jojo grinsend. "Habt ihr das mit den schmachtenden Blicken vor dem Spiegel geübt oder ist das ein Naturtalent?"

"Das ist ein Naturtalent. Wirst du auch noch sehen, wenn du mal den Richtigen findest", meinte Jonas cool.

Jojo schnaubte. "Das hättest du wohl gern."

"Ich will dich nur glücklich sehen", grinste Jonas ihn an.

"Ich bin glücklich und zufrieden."

"Dabei hast du gar keinen Freund", schüttelte Jonas ungläubig den Kopf.

Loris grinste leicht. Dass sich Jonas und Jojo mal so würden necken können, hätte er am Anfang nicht gedacht.

Jojo hatte sich erstaunlich schnell gefangen, nachdem er erst solche Probleme gehabt hatte. Glücklicherweise nur eingeredete Probleme, von Christoph eingeredet.

Aber aus der Richtung kam auch nichts mehr. Christoph hielt sich zurück und weitere Gerüchte waren Loris nicht zu Ohren gekommen.

Den Rest des Tages überstanden sie, und auch Loris konnte wieder in das normale Torwarttraining einsteigen.

Danach fuhren sie wieder zu Jonas nach Hause.

Am Abend merkte Jonas schon, wie Loris nervöser wurde, und am nächsten Tag wurde es schier unerträglich. Er schien die Stunden bis zu der Geldübergabe zu zählen - und erst kurz vor der Übergabe fiel ihm auf, dass er das Geld noch nicht besorgt hatte.

"Mist", fluchte er. "Ist hier in der Nähe eine Bank?"

"Hmm... zwei Straßen weiter. Soll ich hin? Oder willst du?"

"Ich gehe. Ich hoffe nur, ich bekomm auf einen Schlag so viel Geld..."

"Nicht am Automaten", meinte Jonas. "Musst an den Schalter gehen. Oder mit zwei Karten oder so."

"Ok... kommst du mit?" fragte Loris.

"Ist vielleicht besser, dann kriegen wir auch genug Geld."

Loris nickte erleichtert und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zu der kleinen Filiale.

Mit drei Karten und dem Rest an Bargeld, das sie noch dabei hatten, kamen sie auf 10.034 Euro.

"So, dann hoffe ich mal, dass er plötzlich nicht doch mehr verlangt", sagte Loris. "An mehr kommen wir an einem Freitagnachmittag nicht dran", meinte Jonas. "Sollte er auch wissen."

"Ja... sollte...", murmelte Loris.

"Also, Geld haben wir, dann sollten wir los in den Park."

"Bringen wir es hinter uns."

Sie gingen in den Park. Noch immer hatten sie keinen genaueren Übergabeort genannt bekommen, aber sie fanden eine Stelle, die recht gut einsehbar war, so würde der Erpresser sie finden.

"Ich fühl mich wie auf dem Präsentierteller", murmelte Loris, während er jeden einzelnen Passanten kritisch musterte.

"Das ist ja auch Sinn der Sache", entgegnete Jonas. "Ich hoffe, er kommt bald, ich krieg kalte Füße."

Sie standen bestimmt weitere zehn Minuten ziemlich dumm rum, als ein Fahrrad-Kurier auf sie zukam und vor ihnen anhielt. "Oh wow, ihr seid ja echt die Spieler von Mainz", sagte der Mann und grinste breit. "Ich hab hier was für euch", fuhr er fort und holte aus seiner Tasche eine braune Versandtasche.

"Oh - okay, danke", nahm Loris die Tasche verwundert an.

"Ähm... ist ein bisschen peinlich, aber würdet ihr mir nen Autogramm geben?" fragte der Kurier.

"Klar", nickte Loris, froh über die kurze Ablenkung und die Normalität in dieser stressigen Situation. "Hast du einen Stift dabei?"

Der Kurier nickte und holte einen Edding aus seiner Tasche. "Einfach direkt hier drauf", sagte er und deutete auf die Tasche.

Loris nickte und setzte sein Autogramm auf den Deckel der Tasche, dann reichte er den Stift an Jonas weiter. Nach diesem zweiten Autogramm gaben sie den Stift zurück.

"Danke, das ist echt cool! Also... viel Glück am Samstag gegen Paderborn!" rief der junge Mann, schwang sich wieder auf sein Rad und düste ab, ehe Jonas und Loris noch etwas sagen konnten.

Die beiden starrten dem Kurier nach, dann hob Loris langsam den Umschlag. "Gleich aufmachen?"

Jonas nickte leicht.

Langsam hob Loris den Umschlag und begann ihn aufzureißen. In diesem Moment trat ein junger Mann mit einer knallroten Jacke und einer Zigarette in der Hand auf sie zu. "Hast du mal Feuer?", fragte er, und erst in diesem Moment erkannte Loris Herrn Lehmann.

"Ähm... ich...", stammelte Loris ein wenig überrumpelt vom plötzlichen Auftauchen des Polizisten.

"Kein Feuer? Dann geh besser nach Hause", meinte Herr Lehmann dann.

Jonas nickte, der verstand worauf Herr Lehmann hinaus wollte. "Ja, das ist ne gute Idee Loris. Ist ja auch ganz schön frisch hier."

"Dann wünsche ich noch einen schönen Tag", verabschiedete sich Herr Lehmann und ging wieder.

"Komm", sagte Jonas leise und zog leicht an Loris Jackenärmel.

Sie gingen zurück nach Hause, den Umschlag hielt Loris weiter in der Hand. Nur fünf Minuten, nachdem sie angekommen waren, klingelte es an der Tür.

Loris öffnete die Tür und ließ Herrn Falter und Herrn Lehmann in die Wohnung.

"Hallo", grüßten die beiden sie, dann nahmen sie im Wohnzimmer Platz. "Hat ja nicht so geklappt wie es geplant war", meinte Herr Falter. "Haben Sie den Umschlag schon geöffnet?"

"Nein, wir haben auf Sie gewartet", sagte Loris.

"Gut", nickte Herr Falter. Aus einer Tasche holte er Gummihandschuhe, "Mal gucken, ob wir nicht ein paar Spuren finden."

"Ja, vermutlich die von dem netten Fahrradkurier", murmelte Jonas.

"Nicht im Umschlag selbst."

"Oh ja", sagte Jonas und wurde ein wenig rot. "Dann machen Sie ihn am besten auf."

Er reichte ihm die Versandtasche und sah zu, wie Herr Falter einen schwarzen Umschlag herausholte.

"Na das kommt wenig überraschend", murmelte der Kommissar. Vorsichtig öffnete er dann den schwarzen Umschlag und reichte ihn an Herrn Lehmann, der ihn eine Plastiktüte schob.

Dann faltete Herr Falter den Zettel auseinander und hielt ihn so, dass Loris und Jonas ihn lesen konnten.

"Ich bin sehr erfreut zu sehen, dass ihr Anweisungen sorgsam befolgt. Nicht erfreut war ich allerdings darüber, dass ihr euch offenbar an die Polizei gewandt habt. Nun, mein Fehler, ich hätte natürlich darauf hinweisen müssen, dass wir das unter uns regeln. Zur Erinnerung, warum es besser für euch wäre, euch an meine Anweisungen zu halten, schaut euch doch den beigelegten Schnappschuss von euch an. - Sex im Auto, also wirklich Jungs, schämt euch!"

Loris fühlte, wie das Blut aus seinem Gesicht wich, und auch aus seinen Händen. "Das Foto...", bat er heiser.

Kommissar Falter hielt das Foto hoch - es zeigte ihn und Jonas im Wagen, wie sie sich leidenschaftlich küssten.

"Wie hat er es rausgefunden? Ich meine, dass Sie", sah er Herrn Lehmann an, "dabei waren?"

"Ich kann nur vermuten, dass er gesehen hat, dass ich bei Ihnen war und mir dann gefolgt ist um herauszufinden, wer ich bin und was ich von Ihnen wollte", sagte Herr Lehmann.

"Dann muss er uns ständig überwachen", überlegte Jonas.

"Offenbar. Oder es ist nicht nur ein Täter und sie wechseln sich beim Überwachen ab", überlegte Her Falter.

"Macht es auch nicht besser", murmelte Loris. "Also... werden wir Sie nicht mehr treffen."

"Davon möchte ich Ihnen abreden", sagte Herr Falter. "Wir können Ihnen helfen."

"Wir würden sie anrufen. Das ist besser, als wenn der Erpresser merkt, dass wir weiter zusammenarbeiten."

"Von meinem Handy aus", fügte Jonas hinzu.

"Das ist gut."

"Und vielleicht finden wir hier ja wirklich ein paar Fingerabdrücke", sagte Herr Lehmann und deutete auf den ebenfalls in einem Plastikbeutel verstauten Brief und das Foto.

"Wenn der Erpresser dann auch noch in Ihrer Kartei ist..."

"Ja... aber die Hoffnung besteht ja", meinte Herr Lehmann.

"Ja, natürlich müssen Sie es versuchen."

"Gut, ich denke wir verabschieden uns dann. Bitte melden Sie sich bei uns, sobald der Erpresser wieder Kontakt mit Ihnen aufnimmt", sagte Herr Falter.

"Ja, natürlich, machen wir", versprach Loris.

"Ich bringe Sie schnell zur Tür", sagte Jonas. Er strich Loris kurz über die Schulter und stand auf.

Die beiden verabschiedeten sich kurz, dann war Loris alleine im Wohnzimmer.


	40. Auf zum Rückrundenstart

Loris schloss die Augen und fluchte stumm. Er hatte so gehofft, dass heute endlich alles vorbei sein würde. Und stattdessen... war alles irgendwie noch schlimmer geworden.

Ihr Erpresser würde sicher nicht noch einmal so... nachsichtig sein.

Wenn dieses Bild von ihm und Jonas im Internet auftauchte, waren sie geliefert.

Irgendwann fühlte er, wie sich das Sofa neben ihm senkte, dann wurde ihm etwas Warmes in die Hand gedrückt.

Irritiert blickte er auf den Becher Tee, dann zu Jonas. "Danke", sagte er leise.

"Schon okay", lächelte Jonas ihn an und küsste ihn leicht auf die Wange.

"Das ging ja mal mächtig schief", sagte Loris mit einem tiefen Seufzen.

"Ja, leider. Aber immerhin will er uns noch eine Chance geben."

"Eine Chance...", murmelte Loris. "Der Kerl spielt mit uns, kann verlangen was er will und wir sind dankbar, weil er uns noch eine Chance gibt..."

"Ja, schon pervers..."

"Glaubst du, wir kommen jemals wieder aus der Sache raus?" fragte Loris leise.

"Warum nicht? Nächstes Mal werden sie ihn kriegen."

"Das haben wir diesmal auch gedacht."

"Ja, aber nächstes Mal ist es wieder anders."

Loris sah Jonas an und nickte leicht. "Hoffentlich. Und jetzt... müssen wir langsam los, damit wir noch rechtzeitig zum Bus kommen."

"Hast du schon alles gepackt?"

"Nein", gab Loris zu. "Wann auch? Wir waren die letzten Tage ja immer bei dir und vorhin..."

"Dann pack schnell was du so brauchst."

Loris lächelte seinen Freund schwach an. Er trank einen Schluck Tee, dann drückte er Jonas den Becher in die Hand und stand auf.

Jonas blieb ruhig auf dem Sofa sitzen und wartete. Er hatte wirklich drauf gehofft, daran geglaubt, dass sie es heute hinter sich haben würden.  
Aber eigentlich... hätten sie damit rechnen müssen. Bei der lächerlichen Summe von 10.000 Euro...

Nächstes Mal würde er mehr sein, viel mehr. Und vermutlich würde die Übergabe auch nicht mitten am Tag im Stadtpark stattfinden.

Irgendwie hatte er Angst davor, Übergabe irgendwo abgeschieden im Dunklen.

"Nicht drüber nachdenken", murmelte er.

Er versuchte sich abzulenken, an etwas anderes zu denken, aber es fiel ihm schwer.

Er war froh, als wenig später Loris mit seiner Tasche zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam.

"Zu dir? Und dann zum Bus?", fragte Loris.

Jonas nickte und stand auf.

Ohne viel zu sprechen fuhren sie zu ihm, und er packte ebenfalls schnell ein paar Sachen ein. Viel brauchten sie nicht, Handy, Tablet, Waschzeug, Wäsche, etwas Schoki, das war es schon fast.

"Am liebsten würd ich auch Big-Red einpacken", murmelte er, als er mit seiner gepackten Tasche zu Loris ins Wohnzimmer kam.

Loris nickte leicht "Ich auch", seufzte er. "Aber es wartet auf uns und kuschelt dann morgen Abend ganz dolle mit uns."

"Nach einem Sieg gegen Paderborn", nickte Jonas und streckte Loris die Hand entgegen um ihn hochzuziehen.

Dann verließen sie die Wohnung und fuhren zum Stadion, von wo aus der Bus nach Paderborn fahren würde.  
Die Fahrt dauerte nur etwas über drei Stunden, so dass sie nicht auf Bahn oder Flugzeug auswichen.

"Und?" fragte Jojo, der im Bus hinter Loris und Jonas sagt. "Hat alles geklappt?"

Loris schüttelte den Kopf. "Nichts hat geklappt." Dann erklärte er, was passiert war.

"Na bravo", murmelte Jojo.

"Es war wohl nur ein Test."

"Ich kann nur hoffen, dass beim nächsten Mal alles besser läuft und sie den Kerl kriegen", sagte Jonas düster.

"Wie auch immer... Ich hab die Polizisten nicht gesehen - er schon."

"Vielleicht macht er sowas ja doch nicht zum ersten Mal und hat schon geahnt, dass ihr mit den Bullen... äh der Polizei da auftauchen würdet", sagte Jojo.

"Vielleicht. Aber mit einem Profi... ist das schon schlimmer."

"Wir können es jetzt eh nicht ändern", sagte Jonas. "Wir müssen darauf vertrauen, dass die Polizei ihn findet. Vielleicht bekommen sie ja was aus dem Kurier raus oder sie finden Fingerabdrücke oder so."

"Können wir nur hoffen", nickte Loris.

"Und wenn das alles abgeschlossen ist, will ich das Foto haben", sagte Jonas und grinste Loris an.

Mit großen Augen starrte Loris ihn an, dann schüttelte er ungläubig den Kopf.

"Was denn? Das ist unser erstes Bild als Paar", sagte Jonas immer noch grinsend.

"Knutschend im Auto..."

Jonas nickte. "Ist doch viel schöner, als diese gestellten Bilder wo beide in die Kamera grinsen."

"Es ist echter, ja", gab Loris zu.

"Und... wir sahen doch ziemlich sexy aus", sagte Jonas leise.

Ganz leicht nickte Loris, "Ja, sahen wir."

Jonas lächelte und strich ganz kurz über Loris Handrücken.

"Wenn ihr wollt, Irina fotografiert gerne."

"Oh echt?" fragte Jonas erstaunt und sah Jojo an.

"Ja, nur so als Hobby, aber ich finde ihre Bilder schön."

"Sind sie", sagte Loris, der schon ein paar von Irinas Bilder gesehen hatte.

"Wenn wir es ihr sagen würden...", überlegte Jonas.

"Erst wenn das alles vorbei ist", sagte Loris.

"Ist auch besser, dann seid ihr auch lockerer."

"Dann machen wir das und lassen ein paar schöne Fotos von uns schießen", sagte Jonas und strahlte Loris an.

"Ja, machen wir", versprach ihm Loris.

"Und jetzt hört wieder schön auf mit dem schmachten, sonst weiß bald die ganze Truppe über euch Bescheid", sagte Jojo.

"Schmachten? Wir schmachten nicht", protestierte Jonas.

"Oh doch, vor allem du mein Lieber", lachte Jojo. "Irina würde jetzt vermutlich sowas sagen wie "oh wie süüüüüüüüüüüß" aber ich sage, hört auf!"

"Okay, okay..."

"Wir sind eh bald da", sagte Loris.

"Und ihr Glückspilze habt echt ein Zimmer zusammen."

"Neidisch?" fragte Jonas grinsend.

"Ein bisschen?", nickte Jojo, "Ich hätte Irina schon gern dabei."

"Na dann scheint der Haussegen ja wieder grade zu hängen", meinte Loris.

"Ja, hat sich wieder aufgelöst, die dunkle Wolke. Frauen halt... aber da könnt ihr ja nicht mitreden."

"Nein, das bleibt uns zum Glück erspart", lachte Jonas.

"Mal sehen, wann du dich das erste Mal über Loris beschwerst."

"Niemals!"

Jojo lachte nur auf.

In diesem Moment hielt der Bus vor ihrem Hotel in Paderborn und die Jungs machten sich ans Aussteigen.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, ehe sie endlich allein auf ihrem Zimmer waren.

"Komm her", wisperte Jonas und zog Loris ganz fest an sich.

Endlich konnte Loris sich in seinen Armen entspannen.

"Lass uns schnell schlafen und diesen Tag hinter uns bringen", murmelte Jonas.

"Hmm", machte Loris zustimmend. Es konnte ja nur noch besser werden. Und wenn es besser wurde, dann würden sie morgen gewinnen.

"Verschwind doch schon mal ins Bad", schlug Jonas vor.

"Hmm... ich beeil mich", versprach Loris und löste sich von Jonas.

Schnell schnappte er sich seinen Kulturbeutel und zog sich in das kleine Badezimmer zurück. Er beeilte sich, er war müde, und Jonas auch, das hatte er gespürt.

Als er zurück ins Zimmer kam, lag Jonas vollständig angezogen auf dem Bett und hatte die Augen geschlossen.

"Hey", flüsterte er und setzte sich behutsam auf die Matratzenkante.

Jonas schlug die Augen auf und lächelte Loris müde an.

"Komm, ab ins Bad", wisperte Loris.

Jonas seufzte und quälte sich hoch. "Wärm schon mal das Bett an", sagte er und gähnte, dann tapste er müde ins Bad.

Loris schob ich sofort unter die Decke, aber auf Jonas' Seite. Dann würde er sich gleich in ein warmes Bett kuscheln können.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann kam Jonas nur noch in Shorts bekleidet zurück ins Zimmer. Er ließ seine Klamotten einfach auf den Boden fallen und schob sich in Loris Arme unter die Bettdecke.

"Komm her und schlaf", wisperte Loris und hielt ihn ganz fest.

"Du auch", flüsterte Jonas zurück.

"Hmm", knurrte Loris zustimmend. Es war beeindruckend, wie schnell sie beiden jetzt einschliefen.


	41. 5:0

Sie hatten beide gut geschlafen, als der Wecker sie am nächsten Morgen pünktlich aus dem Schlaf riss.

"Bäh, das ist doch noch viel zu früh", murmelte Jonas.

"Mhm", brummte Loris und tastete nach dem Wecker um das lärmende Geräusch zu beenden.

"Gut so", murmelte Jonas und küsste Loris' Hals.

"Schöne Art wach zu werden", wisperte Loris.

"Ja, wäre nur besser ohne Wecker."

"Dafür ist heute wieder Bundesliga", sagte Loris mit hörbarer Freude in der Stimme.

"Ja, und wir werden die Liga rocken!"

"Aber sowas von!"

"Aber dafür müssen wir aufstehen, fürchte ich."

Loris nickte. "Ja, leider."

"Ich geh zuerst", beschloss Jonas und löste sich von ihm.

Loris grinste und zog Jonas Kissen fest an sich.

Jonas lachte leise. "Dann viel Spaß, ihr beiden."

"Komm schnell wieder, dann brauch ich keinen Ersatz zum Kuscheln", grinste Loris.

"Und wer spielt dann für uns?"

"Na Jojo... obwohl, der ist echt grottig im Bälle fangen..."

Jonas lachte noch einmal. "Dann wist du das wohl machen müssen."

"Ab mit dir! Beweg deinen frechen Hintern unter die Dusche und lass mich mit deinem Kissen kuscheln. Das gibt keine Widerworte."

Leise kichernd verzog sich Jonas in das Bad.

Als er frisch geduscht zurück ins Zimmer kam, schmuste Loris immer noch mit seinem Kissen.

"Schatz? Das Original ist wieder da, die dumme Fälschung kannst du loslassen."

Loris öffnete ein Auge. "Aber das Original sieht nicht so aus, als würde es wieder zu mir ins Bett steigen und sich knuddeln lassen."

"Es würde gerne, aber es würd auch gern das Spiel heute gewinnen - und dann... Siegersex?"

"Oh... Siegersex. Das klingt ziemlich gut."

"Kommst du für Siegersex aus dem Bett?"

Loris seufzte tief und drückte das Kissen noch einmal an sich. Dann setzte er sich auf, gähnte und schob sich aus dem Bett.

Mit einem Grinsen beobachtete Jonas ihn.

"Duschen, ja?" fragte Loris.

"Ja, genau. Duschen."

Loris nickte, trat aber erst zu Jonas um ihn sanft zu küssen.

"Mach so weiter, und wir landen wieder im Bett", raunte Jonas, als er sich wieder von ihm löste.

"Was kann ich dafür, wenn du so sexy aussiehst?" wisperte Loris.

"Mach die Augen zu."

"Und dann?" fragte Loris und zog Jonas enger an sich.

"Dann könntest du ins Bad gehen ohne dich von mir verf..." Er stockte, als er Loris' leicht aufgerichteten Schwanz an seinem Bein spürte.

"Mhm... was wolltest du sagen?" raunte Loris und drängte sich noch enger an ihn.

"Weiß nicht mehr", krächzte Jonas und hob sein Bein an um es an Loris zu reiben.

"Das ist gut", sagte Loris und schob eine Hand über Jonas Rücken nach unten, bis sie auf seinem Hintern lag.

Leise keuchte Jonas auf, Loris' Hand, so groß und fest, tat einfach gut.

"Wenn wir mehr Zeit hätten", raunte Loris. "Dann würde ich ausprobieren, was diese Hotelbetten so aushalten."

"Und so?"

Loris grinste und schob seine freie Hand zwischen ihre Körper.

Mit dieser Bewegung rutschte das weiße Handtuch, das sich Jonas einfach aus Gewohnheit um die Hüfte geschlungen hatte, herunter.

Sofort schloss sich Loris Hand um Jonas Schwanz.

"Loris", keuchte Jonas auf. Er brauchte einen Moment, ehe er seine Hand heben und in Loris' Shorts schieben konnte.

Loris stöhnte auf und passte die Bewegungen seiner Hand der von Jonas an. Sie beide beschleunigten ihre Bewegungen, bis sie kurz darauf beide heftig kamen.

Loris drückte einen festen Kuss auf Jonas Lippen und löste sich dann grinsend von ihm. "Na? Kommst du mit zum duschen?"

"Ich kann ja schlecht so gehen."

Loris grinste immer noch und zog Jonas dann mit sich ins Bad.

Zu ihrer beider Überraschung schafften sie es, sich so weit zusammenzureißen, dass sie sich zwar liebevoll und zärtlich abseiften, aber relativ schnell fertig waren.

"Siehst du, wir kommen sogar ganz pünktlich zum Frühstück", sagte Loris, als sie wenig später fertig angezogen waren.

"Bin beeindruckt", lächelte Jonas.

"Ich ehrlich gesagt auch", lachte Loris.

Jonas küsste ihn leicht, dann schob er ihn aus dem Zimmer.

Gut gelaunt liefen sie nach unten zum Frühstück, wo sie sich zu Jojo an den Tisch setzten.

"Guten Morgen. Sagt nicht, dass ihr heute Morgen schon...!"

"Was?" fragte Loris und schenkte sich Kaffee ein.

"Ihr strahlt so. Das ist ziemlich eindeutig."

"Soso", grinste Jonas.

"Ich hoffe, ihr kommt nachher pünktlich aus der Kabine."

"Was du so von uns denkst!"

"Ich denke, dass ihr über beide Ohren verliebt seid."

"Aber deshalb würden wir doch nie in der Kabine", meinte Jonas grinsend.

"Das sagst du jetzt. Aber spätestens, wenn du nachher ein Tor schießt, willst du ihn."

"Jojo, ich will Loris immer! Selbst jetzt, wo er nur Kaffee trinkt."

Loris lächelte, als er das hörte, und hoffte nur, dass er nicht rot wurde.

"Und wenn er dann so verschwitzt vor mir steht, vielleicht ein bisschen schmutzig, weil er sich grade heldenhaft in den Matsch geworfen hat um einen Ball zu halten..." fuhr Jonas fort.

"Jonas", raunte Loris ihm zu.

"Was denn? Jojo hat gefragt."

"Du musst aber nicht antworten."

"Ja", mischte sich Jojo ein. "Ich wär dir auch sehr dankbar... das waren Informationen, die ich wirklich nicht brauchte..."

"Dann frag nicht", protestierte Jonas.

Jojo nickte. "Werd ich nicht mehr. Nur noch harmlos Fragen. Wie das Wetter ist zum Beispiel."

"Regnerisch. Kalt. Das richtige Wetter um im Bett zu bleiben. Am besten mit Loris", grinste Jonas breit.

Jojo vergrub den Kopf in den Händen. "Ich werde schweigen", nuschelte er.

Loris lachte leise. "Jonas hat einfach nicht viel anderes im Kopf, fürchte ich."

"Merk ich grad."

"Aber immerhin kann er noch ohne Hilfe essen."

Jonas lachte leise. "Wenn du möchtest, darfst du mich aber auch füttern."

"Nicht hier!", ging Jojo dazwischen.

"Ach, es ist herrlich, wie du immer ganz rote Wangen bekommst", sagte Jonas und grinste Jojo an.

"Hörst du bitte mal auf", maulte Jojo.

"Na gut, weil du mich so nett bittest."

"Danke."

Während des restlichen Frühstücks unterhielten sie sich über Fußball - über den Sieg von Wolfsburg am gestrigen Abend und natürlich über ihren Gegner Paderborn.

Nach dem Frühstück ging es in der üblichen Weise weiter - Anschwitzen, Ruhe, letzte Besprechung, Mittag, wieder Ruhe.

Auch für Jonas und Loris, die zwar zusammen auf dem Bett lagen, sich aber nicht unterhielten oder sonst was taten. Jonas hörte Musik auf seinem iPod und Loris war mit den Gedanken schon beim Spiel.

Er brauchte diese Konzentrationsphase, in der er mögliche Spielsituationen und Taktiken im Kopf durchging.

Er war selbst erstaunt, dass Jonas Nähe ihn nicht ablenkte oder störte. Er war da, aber nicht mehr als eine angenehme Präsenz im Hintergrund.

Schließlich war es Zeit für den Aufbruch.

Sie küssten sich nur noch im Stehen, und auch nicht allzu intensiv, eher als... Motivation für das kommende Spiel.

Mit gepackten Taschen verließen sie das Zimmer und gingen zum Bus.

Wie so oft war es im Bus noch ruhig, die letzte Motivation mit passender, aufputschender Musik folgte erst in der Kabine.

Als der Bus vor dem Stadion hielt, lächelte Jonas ihn an. "Viel Glück", hauchte er.

"Dir auch", erwiderte Loris das Lächeln, dann betraten sie gemeinsam das Stadion.

Das Spiel lief perfekt für sie - 5:0 fegten sie Paderborn vom Platz. Johannes konnte sogar ein Tor vorlegen und das letzte selbst erzielen.

Für Loris war es ein extrem ruhiger Tag- er hatte nicht viel zu halten und das was auf sein Tor kam, war ziemlich ungefährlich.

So war der Sieg schließlich verdient, auch wenn er vielleicht etwas hoch ausgefallen war. Aber wer wollte sich da beschweren?

"Vergiss nicht, Siegersex", raunte Loris Jonas beim Jubeln ins Ohr.

"Oh ja, Siegersex", lachte Jonas und umarmte ihn kurz. Sie standen noch mitten auf dem Spielfeld und bedankten sich bei den mitgereisten Fans, so dass sie nicht mehr tun konnten - auch wenn sie beide eine gewisse Erregung fühlten.

"Nicht hier auf dem Feld", raunte Jojo in diesem Moment und schob sie auseinander.

"Wir freuen uns über den Sieg", verteidigte sich Jonas.

Jojo schnaubte. "Ja klar. Nachher zu Hause dürft ihr euch dann auch ganz privat freuen."

"Das haben wir vor", erklärte Loris trocken.

"Gut, und solange lasst ihr die Pfoten voneinander."

"Auch das haben wir vor", meinte Jonas.

Jojo sah nicht sonderlich überzeugt aus und blieb einfach zwischen den beiden. "Nur zur Sicherheit", grinste er.

"Pah", kurrte Loris. "Wir fallen schon nicht übereinander her."

"Ey Jungs, ihr habt nicht gesehen, wie ihr euch eben angeguckt habt!"

"Die Zuschauer sind weit genug weg", grinste Loris ihn an.

"Aber die Kameras nicht."

"Na gut", murrte Loris und folgte ihm zu den Fans, dann nach einigem Feiern, gingen sie in die Kabine.

"Wir sollten wohl lieber nacheinander duschen", raunte Jonas Loris zu.

"Und dann müssen wir auch noch im Bus aufpassen."

"Aber nachher... wenn wir allein zu Hause sind..."

"Siegersex", lächelte Loris ihn breit an.

Jonas nickte. "Geh du ruhig vor unter die Dusche."

"Ich beeile mich", versprach Loris, und das tat er dann auch.

Und auch Jonas blieb nicht lange unter dem heißen Wasser. Genau wie der Rest der Mannschaft wollten sie schnell nach Hause.


	42. Von Siegern und Helden

Die Fahrt zog sich dann doch noch ewig, drei Stunden, die Loris und Jonas sich nur berühren konnten, wenn sie aneinander gelehnt schlummerten.

Allerdings hatte Jonas noch Trick 17 in Petto gehabt um wenigstens die erste Zeit zu überstehen. Über Sky-go konnten sie das Spiel von Dortmund verfolgen. Und auch das eng zusammengekuschelt, damit sie auch beide alles sehen konnten.

In einem nicht besonders spannenden Spiel spielten die Jungs 0:0 gegen Leverkusen.

"Immerhin keine Niederlage", sagte Jonas seufzend und begann dann eine SMS zu tippen.

"Sie müssten trotzdem bald mal gewinnen."

"Ja... schreib ich Erik auch grad. Obwohl der im Moment ja auch nicht spielen kann."

„Wird wieder besser, wenn er wieder mit dabei ist", hoffte Loris.

"Die brauchen einfach mal wieder ein richtig positives Erlebnis", meinte Jonas.

"Danach wird es auch wieder laufen", war auch Loris überzeugt. "Nur sollte das bald passieren."

"Naja... immerhin läuft es bei uns", sagte Jonas und steckte sein Handy weg.

Er achtete jetzt gar nicht mehr auf die anderen, sondern lehnte sich gemütlich an Loris' Seite.

"Ich weck dich, wenn wir da sind", wisperte Loris.

"Hmm...", knurrte Jonas nur.

Loris lächelte und strich Jonas leicht über die Seite.

Er fühlte, wie Jonas langsam einschlief.

Auch Loris schloss die Augen. Es war zwar ein ruhiges Spiel gewesen, aber eben auch das erste nach der Winterpause. Und das war immer besonders anstrengend.  
Die Vorbereitung steckte noch in den Knochen und sie waren noch nicht im Rhythmus.

Es war schließlich Jojo der sie beide bei ihrer Ankunft am Mainzer Vereinsgelände weckte.

"Oh - schon da?", fragte Loris träge.

"Ja, ihr müsst euren Schönheitsschlaf unterbrechen."

"Immerhin ist so die Zeit schnell vergangen.

"Und ihr konntet unbemerkt kuscheln, schon klar. Dann weck mal deinen Torhüter", grinste Jojo

"Loris?", versuchte Jonas ihn zu wecken.

"Mhm?" brummte Loris und öffnete ein Auge einen spaltbreit.

"Wir sind da."

"Wow... schon?"

"Wir haben gut geschlafen, hm?"

"Ja", grinste Loris. "Hab gar nicht bemerkt, wie ich eingeschlafen bin. Ich wollte eigentlich nur kurz die Augen ausruhen."

"Nicht!", ging Jojo dazwischen, "Küssen könnt ihr euch zu Hause."

"Wer hat denn gesagt, dass wir uns küssen wollen?“ fragte Jonas.

"Man sah es euch an."

"Dann steigen wir jetzt also ganz brav aus und fahren mit Jonas Wagen nach Hause, wo uns niemand verbietet, dass wir uns küssen", sagte Loris.

"Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß!"

"Oh den werden wir haben", lachte Jonas und stand auf.

Jojo lachte, während er hinter ihnen herging.

Sie mussten noch einen Moment warten, bis sie ihre Taschen in Empfang nehmen konnten, dann verabschiedeten sie sich und machten sich auf den Weg zu Jonas Wagen.

"Und? Bist du fit genug, oder wollen wir den Siegse..." Loris stockte im Wort und starrte den Wagen an. Die Windschutzscheibe. Den linken Scheibenwischer.

Jonas brauchte Loris Blick nicht zu folgen. "Ach der hat doch echt ne Vollmeise! Hat der nichts anderes zu tun, als uns zu überwachen und diese Briefchen zu schreiben?"

"Offenbar nicht", murmelte Loris, dann nahm er den Umschlag.

"Nicht heute", sagte Jonas, als Loris ihn öffnen wollte.

"Okay", nickte Loris und schob den Umschlag einfach in seine Tasche

Jonas lächelte und schloss dann seinen Wagen auf. Die Taschen landeten auf dem Rücksitz, dann fuhren sie los.

Auch wenn sie den Brief ignorieren wollten, dachten beide während der ganzen Fahrt an ihn und für Loris fühlte es sich an, als würde er ihm ein Loch in die Jackentasche brennen.

"Willst du ihn doch aufmachen? Oder soll ich dich gleich ablenken?", fragte Jonas ihn schließlich.

"Ich weiß es nicht", gab Loris zu.

"Komm erstmal mit hoch", bat Jonas während er einparkte.

Sie stiegen aus, holten ihre Taschen aus dem Kofferraum und gingen hoch in Jonas Wohnung.

"Komm, geh schon mal zu Big-Red, ich hol uns was zu trinken."

Loris nickte und schälte sich aus seiner Jacke und den Schuhen. Mit dem Brief in der Hand ging er ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich in die weichen Kissen von Big-Red sinken. "Na, Big-Red? Alles gut bei dir? Keinen Unsinn angestellt, während wir weg waren?"

Er seufzte, irgendwie strahlte Big-Red eine ungeheure Geborgenheit aus.

Wenig später kam Jonas mit zwei gefüllten Gläsern dazu. "Apfelschorle", sagte er und reichte Loris eins der Gläser.

"Danke", lächelte Loris ihn an und trank durstig.

"Aufmachen?" fragte Jonas und deutete auf den Brief. "Ich glaub, wir finden heute keine Ruhe, wenn wir es nicht machen."

Loris nickte leicht und riss den Umschlag auf. Foto und Brief, wie immer.

Loris nahm den Brief und las laut vor: "5:0 ich bin beeindruckt. Meinen Glückwunsch. Und so inspirierend. Da unser erstes Treffen ja so schief lief, musste ich ein wenig Schmerzensgeld auf meine erste Forderung legen. Und da finde ich 50.000 durchaus angemessen. Und da ich es unfair finde, nur dich Loris, zur Kasse zu bitten, nehmen wir das ganze Mal 2. Also hübsch zur Bank mit euch und in zwei Tagen erhaltet ihr die genaueren Anweisungen von mir."

"Hunderttausend", flüsterte Jonas. Auch, wenn sie beide viel Geld verdienten, war es auch für sie eine sehr hohe Summe. "Wir müssen uns darum kümmern das Geld zu kriegen.“

Loris nickte. "Wir... machen gleich morgen einen Termin bei der Bank... oder sollten wir erst mit der Polizei sprechen? Sprechen wir überhaupt mit denen oder... tun wir einfach, was der Kerl will?"

"Ich möchte mit Herrn Lehmann reden - wenn du das okay findest. Und den Termin bei der Bank... Zeig mal das Foto."

Loris gab Jonas das Bild ohne es sich anzusehen.

Es war ein weiteres Bild von ihnen beiden, wie sie ganz einträchtig einkauften. Es war eigentlich unverfänglich, sie achteten in der Öffentlichkeit darauf nicht aufzufallen, und dennoch war es erschreckend, dass sie keinen unbeobachteten Schritt mehr machen konnten.

"Am liebsten würde ich das Haus nicht mehr verlassen", murmelte Jonas.

"Dann kommt er mit Fernglas und guckt in den Schlafzimmer", knurrte Loris.

"Dann nageln wir das Fenster zu!"

"Gute Idee", seufzte Loris und schüttelte gleich darauf den Kopf. "Ich mag mich nicht einsperren lassen."

"Ich doch auch nicht..."

"Und Big-Red braucht auch mal Ruhe, hm?", streichelte Loris über das Sitzpolster.

"Big-Red leidet mit uns", nickte Jonas und lehnte sich enger an Loris. "Diesmal kriegt die Polizei ihn. Diesmal ist es kein Test..."

"Nein, diesmal wird er kommen." Loris zog ihn fest an sich. "Und dann haben wir es hinter uns."

"Und dann läuft alles wieder normal."

"Nein, nicht normal. Total verliebt auf Wolke Sieben."

"Stimmt. Dann können wir das hier endlich richtig genießen", sagte Jonas und lächelte Loris an.

"Das wird so schön", erwiderte Loris und küsste ihn leicht.

"Und dann haben wir heißen Siegersex", wisperte Jonas gegen Loris Lippen.

"Den haben wir jetzt schon. Dann haben wir... Heldensex."

Jonas lachte. "Heldensex?"

"Klar. Wir haben den Erpresser dann besiegt - natürlich sind wir Helden."

"Das klingt doch sehr vielversprechend."

"Aber ich finde Siegersex auch sehr vielversprechend."

"Mhm... was hast du dir so vorgestellt?" fragte Jonas und strich dabei leicht über Loris Bauch.

"So könnte es anfangen", lächelte Loris und küsste ihn wieder. "Wollen wir schon mal rübergehen?"

"Ja, sonst muss sich Big-Red wieder die Augen zu halten. Oder wie ein Sofa das so macht, wenn es etwas nicht sehen will", grinste Jonas.

"Schlaf gut, Big-Red", lachte Loris und stand auf.

Er zog Jonas mit sich hoch und gleich weiter ins Schlafzimmer.

Kaum war die Tür hinter ihnen zu zog Loris ihn an sich und küsste ihn wieder. Jonas schlang die Arme um Loris und ließ sich einfach in den Kuss fallen.  
Dessen Hände strichen über Jonas' Hintern und hielten ihn fest an sich gedrückt.

"Bett", wisperte Jonas heiser.

Wortlos zog Loris ihn mit sich zum Bett und setzte sich, dann ließ er sich nach hinten auf die Matratze fallen und zog Jonas mit sich.

"Ja, besser", raunte Jonas.

Loris spreizte die Beine und zog Jonas dazwischen. "Komm her, du Sieger."

Sofort drängte sich Jonas an ihn.

"Du bist so heiß, Jonas", raunte Loris.

"Nicht mal annähernd so heiß wie du!"

Loris schüttelte leicht den Kopf, sagte aber nichts, sondern küsste Jonas nur leidenschaftlich.

Jonas stöhnte in den Kuss. "Wir... Kleidung... aus...!"

Loris nickte und schob Jonas von sich um sich schnell sämtliche Kleidung auszuziehen. Innerhalb von wenigen Augenblicke waren sie beide nackt.  
Dann legte sich Jonas wieder auf ihn.

Sofort legten sich Loris Hände auf die festen Rundungen von Jonas Hintern. "Hm ja, das ist doch gleich viel besser. Dumme Hosen..."

"Sollte man abschaffen", stimmte Jonas zu und keuchte dann leise, als Loris sich unter ihm leicht bewegte.

Loris grinste. "Das wäre aber doch sehr hinderlich. Wenn du ständig mit nacktem Hintern vor mir rumläufst, kann ich mich nicht mehr auf das Bällehalten konzentrieren."

"Das ist in der Tat blöde", meinte Jonas. "Dann gilt das nicht aufm Platz."

"Also nur in der Wohnung?"

"Okay, nur in der Wohnung. Ab sofort ist Kleidung verboten."

Loris lachte und bewegte erneut seine Hüfte.

"Und das wird unsere Hauptbeschäftigung", erwiderte Jonas das Lachen, dann keuchte er wieder leise auf.

Eine von Loris Händen bewegte sich leicht auf Jonas Hintern. "Klingt vielversprechend."

"Hm, finde ich auch", meinte Jonas und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Loris schloss die Augen und ließ sich wieder völlig in den Kuss sinken.

Er blieb eine Weile ganz ruhig und entspannt und verliebt, ehe Loris seine Hand wieder bewegte und Jonas Hintern streichelte, dann schob er die Finger etwas weiter in die Mitte - und der Kuss wurde schlagartig leidenschaftlich

Jonas tastete mit einer Hand zur Seite, zog die Schublade des Nachttischs auf und holte die Kondome und die Tube mit Gleitgel hervor.  
Er fühlte, wie Loris in den Kuss lächelte, und wie sich dann die Finger weiter in die Spalte zwischen seine Pobacken schob.

Jonas zog ein Bein ein wenig an und schuf so mehr Platz für Loris Finger.

"Hm, so gefällt mir das", raunte Loris mit heiserer Stimme, dann zog er seine Hand aber schon zurück um die Finger mit etwas Gel anzufeuchten.

"Frag mich mal", wisperte Jonas heiser und beobachtete ihn mit glühenden Augen.

Dann fühlte er Loris' Finger, der langsam in ihn eindrang. Er keuchte leicht und schloss seine Augen.  
Ganz langsam schob sich der Finger tiefer in ihn.

"Ja... mehr", keuchte er.

Loris grinste, machte aber nicht schneller. Damit würde es für Jonas umso schöner werden. Und Jonas sollte schon wenigstens etwas davon profitieren, dass er schon so abwechslungsreiche Erfahrungen gesammelt hatte.

Jonas keuchte erneut auf. "Gott... du willst mich also quälen, ja?"

"Ein bisschen", lächelte Loris ihn an.

Jonas öffnete die Augen und funkelte ihn an. "Rache ist süß", raunte er und bewegte sich dann leicht dem Finger entgegen.

"Gerne", strahlte Loris ihn an.

Jonas lachte. "Ich denk mir was aus. Aber jetzt... beweg deinen Finger!"

"Nö", lächelte Loris und hielt den Finger weiter still.

"Was muss ich tun, damit du ihn bewegst?" fragte Jonas.

"Hmm...", machte Loris und tat, als würde er überlegen müssen. "Du lässt mich machen. Alles. Ohne Widerspruch."

"Ich bin dein", sagte Jonas ohne lange überlegen zu müssen.

Loris blieb noch einen kleinen Moment so liegen wie er war, mit seinem Finger in Jonas, dann zog er ihn zurück.

Sofort gab Jonas einen protestierenden Laut von sich.

Er protestierte noch einmal, als Loris ihn von sich schob. "Leg dich da hin", deutete er auf die Mitte der Matratze. "Hände nach oben."

Jonas zog eine Augenbraue hoch, folgte den Anweisungen aber sofort.

Einen Moment später hatte Loris einen 05er-Schal gefunden, der halb auf einem Kleiderständer gehangen hatte. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung waren Jonas' Augen verbunden. Dann suchte er weiter. Irgendwo musste doch etwas zu finden sein, womit er Jonas' Hände bewegungsunfähig machen konnte.

"Untere Schublade vom Nachttisch, da müsste ein Gürtel drin liegen", sagte Jonas leicht grinsend aber auch mit hörbarer Erregung in der Stimme.

Loris lachte leise. "Du kennst dich also aus?", fragte er nach, dann hörte Jonas, wie die Schublade aufgezogen und dann wieder geschlossen wurde.

"Ich hab geraten", keuchte Jonas.

"Gut geraten", lobte Loris, dann griff er nach Jonas' Händen und band sie mit dem Gürtel zusammen.

Jonas Atmung beschleunigte sich hörbar.

Es gab an Jonas' Bett keine Befestigungsmöglichkeit für den Gürtel, also stopfte Loris die Enden unter die Matratze.

Dann lehnte er sich zurück und betrachtete Jonas einen Moment von oben bis unten.

Nackt, so verdammt heiß, erregt - und ihm ausgeliefert.

"Loris? Mach was!" raunte Jonas und bewegte sich leicht hin und her.

Loris lachte nur leise, dann legte er seine Hand auf Jonas' Knie und streichelte es leicht.

Jonas keuchte auf. Die Berührung fühlte sich gleich doppelt so intensiv an, wo er nicht sehen konnte, was Loris tat.

"Oh, das gefällt dir schon?", fragte Loris und wiederholte das leichte Streicheln.

"Ist... komisch, wenn ich dich dabei nicht sehe", wisperte Jonas. "Aufregend irgendwie."

"Du weißt nie, was kommt", flüsterte Loris und küsste auf einmal Jonas' linke Brustwarze, sog leicht daran, dann ließ er wieder davon ab.

Er sah, wie sich Jonas Finger in das Laken unter sich bohrten.

So, ganz genau so, hatte er Jonas vor sich haben wollen! Er kicherte leise und küsste dann zärtlich seine Lippen, ließ dann wieder von ihm ab und küsste seinen Bauchnabel.

Jonas stöhnte auf. "Gott, du machst mich wahnsinnig!"

Wieder lachte Loris leise, dann küsste er die Spitze von Jonas' Schwanz.

"Ja!" stöhnte Jonas auf und hob unwillkürlich seine Hüften an.

Doch mehr als diesen einen Kuss bekam er zunächst nicht, denn Loris begann seinen Bauch mit beiden Händen zu streicheln.

"Du fühlst dich so gut an", wisperte er dabei.

"Du... du dich auch", raunte Jonas heiser.

Loris lächelte und fuhr mit einer Hand über Jonas Bauch nach oben, bis er eine der harten Brustwarzen streifte.

"Loris, das ist..." keuchte Jonas auf.

"Gut?" fragte Loris grinsend und kniff leicht in die Brustwarze.

"Verdammtgut", knurrte Jonas nicht ganz verständlich. 

Grinsend kniff Loris ein letztes Mal zu und zog dann beide Hände zurück. Er wartete einen Moment, dann lehnte er sich vor und hauchte über Jonas Bauch.

Er hörte, wie Jonas heiser aufkeuchte, und fühlte die Bewegung ganz tief in seinem Bauch. Er war jetzt schon hoch erregt, aber Loris hatte vor das noch zu steigern ehe er zum Schluss kommen würde.

Er hauchte noch einmal über die Haut, ehe er seine Zunge folgen ließ und einmal Jonas Bauchnabel umkreiste.

Er spürte, wie Jonas immer heftiger atmete, keuchte, leise stöhnte und sah nach oben zu Jonas Gesicht, als er mit der Zungenspitze kurz in den Bauchnabel stipste.

Entspannt und angespannt zugleich sah Jonas aus, mit halbgeschlossenen Augen und leicht offenstehendem Mund.

Ohne Vorwarnung schloss Loris seine Hand um den inzwischen steinharten Schwanz von Jonas.

"Ja!", schrie Jonas heiser auf.

Loris lachte rau, bewegte seine Hand aber nicht, auch wenn es ihm schwerfiel.

"Loris, Loris, bitte, mach was!"

"Aber nur weil du so schön bitte gesagt hast", raunte Loris und bewegte seine Hand nun quälend langsam auf und ab.

"Mehr, Loris", forderte Jonas. Seine Hände waren inzwischen fest in die Decke unter ihm gekrallt.

"Hm, du machst mich richtig heiß, wenn du so stöhnst", sagte Loris und beugte sich wieder nach unten, bis er seine Wange auf Jonas Oberschenkel betten konnte und seinen Schwanz so direkt vor sich hatte.

"Was tust du?", fragte Jonas nach, er konnte ja nicht sehen, was Loris tat.

"Genießen", antwortete Loris.

"Was genießt du?"

"Alles. Dich zu berühren", Loris bewegte seine Hand. "Dich zu küssen", Loris drehte seinen Kopf ein bisschen und drückte seine Lippen auf Jonas Oberschenkel.

"Das darfst du... nachher!", forderte Jonas.

"So ungeduldig?"

"Ja, so ungeduldig. Und du bist schuld."

Loris lachte, dann lehnte er sich vor und ließ seine Zunge über die Spitze von Jonas Schwanz gleiten.

"Jaaaaa", keuchte Jonas langgezogen.

Erneut hielt Loris kurz inne, beschloss dann aber, Jonas nicht mehr länger zu quälen. Er rutschte etwas dichter an ihn heran und nahm seinen Schwanz ganz in den Mund.

Jonas schrie heiser auf.

Loris hob eine Hand und schob sie zu Jonas' Hoden, er berührte sie nur kurz, dann fühlte er, wie Jonas kam.

"Ich... sorry", keuchte Jonas.

Loris schluckte kurz, dann sah er hoch zu Jonas, der noch immer mit gefesselten Händen und verbundenen Augen vor ihm lag. "Musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Genau so war es geplant."

Jonas lächelte immer noch ein wenig außer Atem. "Das war... extrem... geil."

Loris rutschte jetzt hoch und nahm ihm erst einmal den Schal ab, dann befreite er auch seine Hände.

Sofort schlang Jonas die Arme um ihn. "Ich mag es trotzdem lieber, wenn ich dich ansehen kann", wisperte er. Er reckte den Kopf und küsste Loris auf die Nasenspitze.

"Kennst du ja jetzt."

"Und jetzt will ich dich in mir", raunte Jonas und presste sich an Loris Körper.

Loris hatte nicht gemerkt, wie erregt er gewesen war, aber jetzt war er schlagartig steinhart und keuchte auf. "Beine breit", raunte er heiser.

Sofort spreizte Jonas seine Beine.

Nach kurzem Tasten fand Loris die Geltube und bereitete Jonas hastig vor.

"Los, mach schon", forderte Jonas ihn erneut ungeduldig auf.

Ohne zu zögern rutschte Loris auf Jonas und drang zügig in ihn ein.

Jonas stöhnte auf und bog sich Loris entgegen.

Loris griff nach seinem Schwanz, der eben noch ganz schlaff gewesen war, sich jetzt aber langsam aufrichtete.  
Dabei bewegte er sich mit ganz sanften Stößen in ihm.

"Gott, das ist so gut", raunte Jonas mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

"Oh ja!" stöhnte Loris.

Ganz allmählich beschleunigte er seine Stöße, während Jonas' Schwanz härter und härter wurde.

Beiden war klar, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde.

Irgendwann beugte sich Loris tiefer und küsste Jonas. Dabei beschleunigte er seine Bewegungen noch weiter.  
Er fühlte, wie sich langsam alles in ihm zusammenzog, und Jonas schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Er versuchte noch es zurückzuhalten, noch nicht zu kommen, aber dann war es zu spät, und er kam heftig und mit einem deutlichen Schrei.

Wenig später folgte ihm Jonas und kam zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend.

Dann lag er ganz schlaff und geschafft unter Loris.

Vorsichtig zog sich Loris aus Jonas zurück und kuschelte sich dann an ihn.

"Das war... wow", raunte Jonas heiser.

"Das kannst du laut sagen", wisperte Loris.

"Und jetzt bin ich zu nichts mehr fähig..."

"Musst du auch nicht. Wir bleiben einfach liegen und schlafen", lächelte Loris und küsste Jonas sanft.

"Hm... das klingt gut. Kann mich schon nicht mehr bewegen."

"Du musst deinen süßen Hintern nur noch einmal heben, damit ich die Decke unter dir hervorziehen kann", bat Loris.

"Och nee", knurrte Jonas, dann rollte er sich langsam und träge zu Loris.

Loris lachte und zerrte die Decke unter ihren Körper hervor. "So ist gut", sagte er und breitete die Decke dann über ihnen aus. "Und jetzt schlaf."

Jonas bewegte sich nicht mehr, sondern blieb einfach dicht an Loris gekuschelt liegen - und schlief ein.

Loris lächelte und betrachtete Jonas eine ganze Weile einfach nur. Es war unfassbar was für ein Glück er mit ihm hatte.

Noch vor kurzem hätte er nicht damit gerechnet überhaupt einen festen Freund zu haben - sonst hätte er Gabriel sicher nicht bestellt - und jetzt hatte er diesen wundervollen Mann im Bett. Seinen Freund.

Und Jonas liebte ihn. Obwohl da die Sache mit dem Erpresser war und obwohl er so gemein zu ihm gewesen war.

Jonas hatte ihm verziehen und zog jetzt den ganzen Scheiß mit ihm durch.

"Ich liebe dich", wisperte Loris fast unhörbar gegen Jonas Stirn.

Er bekam keine Antwort mehr. Aber das hatte er auch gar nicht erwartet. Er hatte es einfach sagen wollen. Zufrieden schloss er die Augen und war wenig später ebenfalls eingeschlafen.


	43. Nervosität

Noch immer dicht an Loris gekuschelt wachte Jonas am nächsten Morgen auf.

So konnte er immer aufwachen, es war wirklich wie ein Traum mit Loris. 

Auch der Rest des Tages war einfach wie ein Traum - leichtes Training, dann gingen sie noch in die Sauna, um das Spiel aus den Beinen zu kriegen. Erst am Nachmittag dachten sie wieder an ihren Erpresser, als sie in die Bank fuhren und das Geld bestellten - am nächsten Tag, kurz vor der Übergabe, würden sie es abholen. Den Brief hatten sie abfotografiert und per Mail an Herrn Lehmann geschickt, der sich dazu aber nicht weiter gemeldet hatte.

Auch Trainer und Manager hatten sie kurz über die neue Entwicklung informiert. Nur Jojo hatten sie erstmal nichts gesagt. Sie wollten ihn da einfach nicht noch mehr mit reinziehen und beunruhigen.

Am nächsten Tag war Loris unheimlich nervös, das begann schon nach dem Aufwachen. Was, wenn die Geldübergabe heute wieder schief lief? Wenn der Erpresser wieder Lunte roch - er war nicht eingeweiht, aber die Polizei würde sicher irgendwie anwesend sein. 

Und was, wenn alles glatt ging, aber die Polizei ihn nicht schnappte? Würde er dann in den nächsten Tagen wieder einen Brief bekommen mit der nächsten noch höheren Forderung?

Natürlich würde das passieren, immerhin hätte der Erpresser dann eine sichere Einnahmequelle - und sowas ließ man sich nicht entgehen.

"Loris hör auf", sagte Jonas irgendwann sanft. "Es bringt nichts immer wieder alles im Kopf durchzukauen. Wir können doch eh nur abwarten."

"Ja, aber das macht mich fertig."

"Ich weiß. Aber ich glaube fest daran, dass wir das ganze bald hinter uns haben. Diesmal wird er das Geld haben wollen. 100.000 Euro lässt man sich nicht einfach so entgehen. Und dann wird die Polizei ihn schnappen."

"Hoffentlich hat er nichts vorbereitet... dass die Bilder irgendwo auftauchen, wenn er gefasst wird, oder so."

"Selbst daran könnten wir nichts ändern. Wir haben alles getan, was uns möglich ist. Wir können nur noch abwarten."

Loris seufzte tief. "Ja, das fürchte ich auch. Aber es macht es nicht leichter."

"Kann ich irgendwas für dich tun?" fragte Jonas und strich ihm über den Arm.

"Hier sein. Dir meine Jammerei anhören."

"Schokolade?" schlug Jonas vor. "Damit jammert es sich gleich doppelt so gut."

Loris lachte leise, während Jonas die Schokolade aus dem kleinen, englischen Laden rausholte.

"Na du wolltest Jammern, nicht Lachen", grinste Jonas ihn an und hielt ihm ein Stück Schokolade vor die Lippen.

"Mist, falsches Programm...", grinste Loris, wurde dann aber ernst.

"Mund auf", sagte Jonas und wartete bis er Loris das Schokoladenstück zwischen die Lippen schieben konnte.

"Und jetzt jammern?", nuschelte Loris um das Schokostück herum.

Jonas nickte und brach sich ebenfalls was von der Schokolade ab. "Genau, jetzt kannst du loslegen."

Loris kuschelte sich an ihn. "Ist ja schon besser. Aber ich hab halt ein total mieses Gefühl bei der Sache."

"Ich auch", sagte Jonas und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.

"Das hilft nicht", schnaubte Loris leise, legte ihm dann aber gleich entschuldigend den Arm um.

"Wir müssen uns ablenken", sagte Jonas.

"Dämlicher Film?"

Jonas nickte grinsend. "Bei unserem Verschleiß an Splatter-Filmen müssen wir uns bald ein neues Genre suchen."

"Och, da gibt’s doch noch ganz schön viele schlechte Filme. Mega Piranha ist mir neulich über den Weg gelaufen."

"Oh klingt gut. Was hältst du von einer Portion Mikrowellen-Popcorn dazu?"

"Gute Idee. Du hast welches da?"

Jonas nickte. "Einmal salzig und einmal süß."

"Bitte nicht salzig, ja?"

"Magst du nicht?" fragte Jonas.

"Nein, nicht so."

"Ok, also einmal schön süßes Popcorn", sagte Jonas und stand auf. "Kannst ja schon einmal den Film raussuchen und die Kissen zurechtrücken, damit es Big-Red auch schön bequem hat."

Loris lachte leise, während er die Kissen zurechtrückte. Dann suchte er den Film heraus und holte die Wolldecke.

Ein paar Minuten später hörte er das Ping der Mikrowelle und nur wenig später kam Jonas mit einer Schüssel zurück ins Zimmer, aus der es verführerisch nach warmen Popcorn duftete.

"Komm her, ja?", rutschte Loris etwas zur Seite.

Schnell schob sich Jonas neben ihn.

Dann startete Loris den Film. Er war wie erwartet ziemlich schlecht, aber dafür hatten sie ihn ja auch ausgewählt.  
Dafür schmeckte das Popcorn richtig lecker. Und der Film lenkte sie ab, eben weil er so dermaßen schlecht war.

Danach gingen sie früh ins Bett. "Vermutlich erwartet uns ja morgen früh gleich am Auto der nächste Brief", murmelte Loris düster.

"Ja, wo und wann wir das Geld loswerden sollen."

"Hoffentlich lässt er uns nicht zu lange warten. Stell dir vor, der Termin ist erst wieder am Freitag. Dann müssten wir noch den Rest der Woche warten..."

"Oh je", seufzte Jonas, "bitte nicht."

"Aber... er will bestimmt schnell das Geld haben", versuchte Loris ihnen Mut zu machen.

"Stimmt. Er hat ja schon ganz schön lange drauf warten müssen. Und dann habe wir es hinter uns."

Loris lächelte Jonas an und kuschelte sich eng an ihn. "Dann... sollten wir wohl versuchen zu schlafen."

"Ja, komm her", lächelte Jonas und legte ihm einen Arm um. "Schlaf gut."

"Du auch", wisperte Loris.

Es dauerte noch etwas ehe er einschlief - mit einem schlafenden Jonas im Arm.


	44. Showdown

Sie beide schliefen nicht gut in dieser Nacht. Immer wieder warfen sie sich hin und her oder lagen auch mal Minutenlang wach.

Endlich meldete sich der Wecker - sie hatten wohl beide wach gelegen.

"Ich geh runter und guck ob ein Brief da ist", sagte Jonas nach ein paar Augenblicken.

Loris hätte gerne noch weiter mit Jonas im Bett gelegen, aber sie hatten beide keine Ruhe dazu.

"Kochst du uns schon mal Kaffee?" bat Jonas und rutschte langsam aus dem Bett.

"Ja, klar - ich mach Frühstück", versprach Loris und stand ebenfalls auf.

Jonas schnappte sich nur schnell eine Hose und eine Sweatjacke und küsste Loris dann schnell. "Bis gleich."

Loris sah ihm einen Moment lang nach, dann ging er in die Küche um Kaffee zu kochen. Er war mit seinen Gedanken völlig woanders und hatte am Ende keine Ahnung mehr, wieviel Pulver er in den Filter getan hatte.

"Dann bleibt halt der Löffel drin stehen", murmelte er und stellte die Maschine an.

Er blieb neben der Maschine stehen, bis er endlich die Wohnungstür hörte, als Jonas zurückkam.

Unruhig drehte er sich um. "Und?", fragte er gleich.

Wortlos hielt Jonas den schwarzen Umschlag hoch.

Leise seufzte Loris, dann reichte er Jonas den Kaffeebecher - und nahm den Zettel an sich.

"Ich hab ihn noch nicht gelesen", sagte Jonas leise.

Loris nickte, dann trat er zu Jonas und legte ihm einen Arm um. "Zusammen, hm?"

Jonas lächelte schwach und lehnte sich an Loris. Dann öffnete er den Zettel so, dass sie beide ihn lesen konnten: "Kommt heute Abend um 20 Uhr zu der Stelle, an der ihr im Auto so viel Spaß hattet. Parkt das Auto zwei Straßen vorher auf dem Supermarktparkplatz. Das Geld transportiert ihr in einer hübschen unauffälligen Sporttasche. Schwarz, wenn es geht. Eure Handys lasst ihr brav im Wagen liegen und - keine Polizei, sonst gibt’s morgen ein paar hübsche Bilder im Internet zu bestaunen."

"War zu erwarten", murmelte Loris. "Einsamer Platz, und alles gut geplant."

"Wir müssen es sofort der Polizei sagen", sagte Jonas leise.

"Ich mach es schnell", meinte Loris, suchte sein Handy und fotografierte den Brief, dann schickte er das Bild an Herrn Lehmann.

"Und wie überstehen wir jetzt die Zeit bis heute Abend?" fragte Jonas und trank einen Schluck Kaffee. "Bäh... Zucker, schnell!"

"Oh, sorry, sorry", eilte Loris gleich zur Rettung.

Jonas schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir fahren Frühstücken", sagte er entschieden. "Ich trau uns beiden heute Morgen nicht zu, was zu essen auf den Tisch zu bringen, das uns nicht vergiftet."

"Ist er so schlimm?", fragte Loris und probierte vorsichtig. "Bäh!"

"Sag ich doch. Und ich trink gern starken Kaffee. Aber das Zeug ist... Sondermüll, sag ich nur!"

"Ja, ist es. Okay, wir machen uns schnell fertig, dann finden wir schon was fürs Frühstück."

"Dann los", sagte Jonas und schob Loris Richtung Bad.

Sie machten sich schnell fertig und fuhren dann los in ein kleines Café, in dem sie beide schon mal gefrühstückt hatten.

Hunger hatten sie nicht, aber da sie Training hatten, zwangen sie sich etwas zu essen. Nur etwas Kleines, mit Obst und anderen eher frischen Sachen, die sie am ehesten runterbekamen.

"Heute Abend ist alles vorbei", wisperte Jonas, als sie danach wieder im Wagen saßen.

"Ja, heute Abend ist alles vorbei", versprach Loris, auch wenn er nicht wusste, ob er es würde halten können.

"Und dann sind wir ihn endlich los!"

"Und wir sind frei."

"Und das feiern wir morgen Abend mit einem Essen bei Mario, ok?" schlug Jonas vor.

"Ja, unbedingt. Mit Jojo?"

"Ja, mit Jojo. Und ich denke, Irina sollten wir dann auch einladen."

"Ja, das sollten wir. Sonst hängt da wieder der Haussegen schief."

Jonas lächelte. "So machen wir das. Und jetzt trainieren wir richtig gut, damit unser Trainer weiter zufrieden mit uns ist."

Loris nickte, das würden sie. Beide. Und das taten sie dann auch, auch wenn Loris später nicht mehr wusste, wie er das geschafft hatte.

"Wir haben heute Nachmittag frei", sagte Jonas zu ihm, als das Vormittagstraining beendet war. "Ich hab Kasper vorhin erzählt, dass die Übergabe heute Abend ist und er hat gesagt, wir sollen uns den Rest des Tages frei nehmen und darauf konzentrieren."

"Das ist gut", nickte Loris, "danke." Er hatte das erste Training zwar gut durchgehalten, aber ob das zweite ebenfalls so gut werden würde, wagte er zu bezweifeln.

"Wir müssen ja auch noch das Geld abholen und so..."

Loris mochte gar nicht daran denken - was, wenn jemand sie dabei sah? Ihnen das Geld gleich wieder abnahm?

"Mit so viel Geld bin ich auch noch nie rumgelaufen", murmelte er.

"Hunderttausend", murmelte Jonas ungläubig. "Wollen wir es gleich abholen? Oder erst die schwarze Sporttasche besorgen?"

"Ich hab noch eine Tasche zu Hause", sagte Loris.

"Okay, dann nehmen wir die. Und holen am besten danach das Geld ab."

Loris nickte.

Wie geplant fuhren sie los, erst zu Loris, die Tasche holen, in die sie zunächst einige Handtücher legten, damit sie nicht zu leer und auffällig wirkte. Dann ging es weiter zur Bank, in der sie das Geld abholten.

Es war ein extrem merkwürdiges Gefühl, soviel Geld in Empfang zu nehmen.

Es waren 20 Bündel mit 50-Euro-Scheinen - ein ganzer Haufen.

"Ich fühl mich schrecklich", murmelte Jonas auf dem Weg zum Wagen. "Als würde uns jeder ansehen, was wir hier transportieren."

"Ja - wer sonst kommt mit einer Sporttasche aus der Bank?"

"Lass uns schnell nach Hause fahren und die Tasche sicher verstauen."

"Und warten..."

Jonas nickte. Ja, warten bis es endlich Abend wurde.

20 Uhr sollten sie da sein, hatte der Erpresser geschrieben. An der Stelle, an der sie sich damals geküsst hatten. Parken am Supermarktparkplatz zwei Straßen weiter. Loris konnte den Text des Briefes auswendig. Keine Handys, keine Polizei.

Hoffentlich ging alles gut.

Loris wurde immer nervöser - und wurde weiter von Jonas mit Schokolade gefüttert.

Schließlich war es kurz nach sieben und keiner von ihnen hielt es länger in der Wohnung aus. "Lass uns fahren", bat Loris.

Jonas war froh über diesen Vorschlag, er selbst war auch einfach zu unruhig - außerdem hatten sie in der Zwischenzeit zwei Tafeln Schokolade verdrückt.

Also machten sie sich fertig und fuhren mit Jonas Wagen zu dem Supermarktparkplatz. Die Filiale lag in einer Seitenstraße und hatte bereits seit 18 Uhr geschlossen. Entsprechend dunkel und verlassen war die Gegend.

Sie stellten den Wagen an den Rand des Parkplatzes und sahen auf die Uhr. Noch mehr als eine halbe Stunde Zeit. 

"Und jetzt?" fragte Jonas. "Wollen wir schon zu der Stelle gehen?"

"Mit dem Geld?" fragte Loris zurück. "Hmm... vielleicht schon?"

"Hier im Auto sitzen ist auch dämlich", sagte Jonas. "Und das Geld können wir auch nicht unbeaufsichtigt hier lassen und spazieren gehen."

"Dann lass uns losgehen", beschloss Loris. "Wir können ja noch eine kleine Runde drehen. Würde uns beiden gut tun."

"Aber dann schön die Tasche festhalten", grinste Jonas schief und stieg aus.

Loris nahm die Tasche und folgte ihm. Total nervös gingen sie los, aber der Spaziergang beruhigte sie tatsächlich. Es war weit und breit kein Polizist zu sehen, keine Menschenseele.

"Ist ganz schön dunkel hier", murmelte Loris, als sie die Stelle erreichten, an der sie damals angehalten hatten.

"Ja, nicht gerade zum Wohlfühlen", meinte Jonas leise.

"Hoffentlich kommt er bald..."

"Er hat ja lange genug gewartet", überlegte Jonas - in diesem Moment hörten sie Schritte auf sich zukommen. Ein großgewachsener, schlanker Mann kam auf sie zu - schwarze Jeans, schwarze Jacke, schwarze Sturmhaube, nur ein Sehschlitz war frei.

Unwillkürlich trat Loris einen Schritt zurück. Er ließ sich eigentlich nicht schnell einschüchtern, aber wie der Kerl aus der Dunkelheit auf sie zukam, das war schon mehr als bedrohlich.

"Ihr seid hier... brav", grummelte der Fremde mit einer tiefen, verstellten Stimme.

"Hast uns ja auch keine Wahl gelassen", sagte Jonas.

"Nicht? Ihr seid doch so starke Männer... und so ängstlich!", ätzte der Typ.

"Sagt der, der sich hinter ner Maske versteckt", schnaubte Jonas und hielt ihm die Tasche hin. "Ich will alle Bilder von uns, die du noch hast."

"Oh, du hast doch noch etwas Mut hervorgekratzt!" Wieder diese so tief verstellte Stimme, die wirklich nicht zu erkennen war.

"Lass das Gelaber. Du willst das Geld, wir die Bilder", fasste sich nun auch Loris ein Herz.

"Ganz schön aufmüpfig", schnaubte der Fremde, und in diesem Moment meinte Loris, das ihm die Stimme bekannt vorkam.

"Was willst du denn noch?" fragte Jonas. "Wir wollen das hier schnell hinter uns bringen."

"Warum denn? Ist doch schön... wie zwei so große Fußballer hier vor mir stehen und betteln. Ihr könnt das aber bestimmt noch besser."

"Sag uns einfach, was genau du hören willst, dann können wir das hier schnell beenden", sagte Loris.

"Ich will euch betteln hören."

Jonas presste die Lippen zusammen. Er wollte nicht betteln. Nicht vor diesem Kerl, der so ein Arsch war und sie erpresste.

"Na?", fragte der Kerl nach.

Jonas schielte zu Loris. Er würde das für ihn machen und damit das alles endlich ein Ende fand. "Bitte, gib uns die Bilder."

"Das ist doch schon besser", nickte der Kerl, und tatsächlich holte er einen Umschlag aus der Tasche.

Jonas streckte eine Hand aus. "Du gibst mir die Bilder, dann geb ich dir die Tasche."

Der andere hielt ihm den Umschlag hin. "Die Tasche..."

Jonas hielt dem Unbekannten die Tasche entgegen.

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung hatte der Fremde schon zugegriffen, dann hielt Jonas den Umschlag in der Hand.

"Und jetzt lass uns in Ruhe", sagte Loris.

"Werde ich."

"Dann hau ab!"

"Moment... ich lass mich nicht wieder verarschen von euch." Aus einer Jackentasche zog der Typ eine dünne, große Tasche heraus und packte die Geldbündel um.

"Was wird das denn bitte?" fragte Jonas.

"Na, wer weiß, was ihr hier drin versteckt habt. Peilsender oder GPS oder so einen Scheiß."

"Ich dachte du beobachtest uns so genau. Du müsstest also doch wissen, dass da nichts drin ist."

"Na, ich bin ja nun nicht in eurem Schlafzimmer. Leider."

"Du Arsch!" zischte Jonas.

"Was denn? Ist doch... nett."

Jonas ballte eine Hand zur Faust. Er musste sich zusammenreißen um dem Kerl nicht eine rein zu hauen.

Endlich war er mit seiner Umpackerei fertig. "Dann... viel Spaß, ihr Süßen!"

"Zieh leine", sagte Loris. Inzwischen war es ihm sogar egal, ob die Polizei noch auftauchte und ihn festnahm. Er wollte einfach nur Jonas schnappen und nach Hause fahren.

"Mach ich, Schnuckel."

"Lass meinen Freund in Ruhe!" fauchte Jonas und trat einen Schritt vor.

"Ach, jetzt auf einmal so mutig?"

Loris griff nach Jonas Arm. "Lass ihn, ok? Wenn er weg ist, können wir nach Hause fahren."

"Ihr könnt auch so schon flüchten. Wenn ihr beiden Angsthäschen zur Mama wollt."

Loris umfasste Jonas Hand noch fester und zog ihn mit sich an dem Kerl vorbei.

Sie waren gerade vorbei, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte. "Du wirst damit nicht davonkommen."

Der Kerl lachte. "Ach nein? Die Tasche mit den 100.000 Euro sagt das was ganz anders, Süßer."

Verdammt, Loris kannte ihn doch. Wieso konnte er aus der verstellten Stimme nicht mehr heraushören?

Diesmal war es Jonas, der Loris mit sich zog. Sie hatten sich grade erst ein paar Meter von dem Kerl entfernt, als plötzlich eine Polizeisirene zu hören war. Ein Auto kam näher und Scheinwerferlicht beleuchtete plötzlich den dunklen Weg.

Instinktiv zog Loris Jonas zur Seite, ins Gebüsch.

"Nehmen Sie die Hände hoch!" ertönte eine Stimme von der gegenüberliegenden Seite und vier Polizisten liefen auf den Vermummten zu, der offenbar völlig überrascht von dem plötzlichen Auftauchen der Polizisten war.

Im nächsten Moment lag er schon auf dem Boden, und Handschellen fesselten seine Hände auf dem Rücken.

Zwei weitere Polizisten kamen aus Richtung des Wagens, der mit laufendem Motor an der Einmündung des Weges stand.

Langsam trauten sich Loris und Jonas wieder aus dem Gebüsch heraus.


	45. Bittere Erkenntnis

"Herr Karius, Herr Hofmann? Geht es Ihnen gut?" hörten sie die bekannte Stimme von Herrn Lehmann.

"Ja, ist alles okay, glaub ich“, antwortete Jonas.

Herr Lehmann kam auf sie zu, und schien ziemlich erleichtert. "Tut mir leid, dass wir Sie im Dunkel gelassen haben, was wir vorhaben. Aber wir vermuten, dass er Sie abgehört hat und so von unserem Plan erfahren hätte."

Loris nickte. "Ich war mir auch so sicher, dass Sie etwas tun würden. Und es hat ja auch geklappt."

"Gut, dann kommen Sie einmal mit damit wir uns angucken können, wer da hinter der Maske ist."

Mit weichen Knien folgte Loris ihm, hinter ihm kam Jonas.

Die Polizisten hatten den Mann inzwischen wieder aufgerichtet und waren grade damit fertig ihn abzutasten. Ein Messer lag auf dem Boden und etwas, dass aussah wie Pfefferspray. Offenbar war der Kerl für den Fall vorbereitet gewesen, dass Loris und Jonas Ärger machen würden.

Dann zogen sie ihm die Maske vom Kopf - und Loris erstarrte. "Gabriel", keuchte er tonlos.

"Sie kennen ihn?"

"Ja", nickte Loris benommen. "Gabriel. Wieso? Warum? Warum hast du das getan? Ich hab dir doch nie etwas getan!"

Gabriel drehte den Kopf zur Seite und sagte nichts.

"Ich hätte dir doch Geld gegeben, wenn du was gesagt hättest!"

Gabriel schnaubte. "Ja klar."

"Ich dachte, du würdest mich kennen. Und ich... dich."

"Du mich kennen? Du weißt doch nicht mal meinen richtigen Namen!" fauchte Gabriel wütend.

"Hättest ihn mir jederzeit sagen können, verdammt. Ich wollte dein Freund sein!"

"Du hast mich für Sex bezahlt, das ist keine Freundschaft!“

"Du hättest mehr haben können als nur Geld."

"Ich denke wir klären das alles auf der Wache", sagte einer der Polizisten, die Gabriel festhielten. Ein anderer Polizist reichte Herrn Lehmann Gabriels Brieftasche mit seinem Personalausweis.

"Darf ich mal gucken?", fragte Loris den Beamten.

Herr Lehmann nickte und zog den Personalausweis heraus. "Marcel Weiß", las er vor und sah zu Gabriel. "Nun Herr Weiß, ich denke Sie werden uns jetzt aufs Revier begleiten."

Es war wie ein Schlag in Loris Magengrube, ein zweiter Schlag. Gabriel hatte ihn erpresst - und er war gar nicht Gabriel. Sondern Marcel.

"Bringt ihn ins Auto", sagte Lehmann zu seinen Kollegen, die Gabriel - Marcel - abführten. Dann wandte sich der Polizist wieder zu Loris und Jonas. "Fahren Sie erstmal nach Hause. Ich möchte Sie morgen früh auf der Wache sehen, damit wir Ihre Zeugenaussagen aufnehmen können."

Loris nickte benommen, er bekam nur am Rande mit, wie Jonas etwas mit Herrn Lehmann besprach und ihn dann ganz langsam und gemütlich den Weg entlang zum Supermarkt führte.

"Komm, steig ein", sagte Jonas sanft, und hielt Loris die Tür der Beifahrerseite auf.

Wie betäubt ließ sich Loris auf den Sitz gleiten. "Es war... Gabriel", murmelte er ungläubig.

"Ja", sagte Jonas und schob sich schnell auf den Fahrersitz, von wo aus er nach Loris Hand griff.

"Wieso? Ich... ich hab ihm vertraut. So vertraut!"

"Geld", sagte Jonas leise. "Er wusste, wie gut du verdienst und wollte offenbar mehr."

"Er hätte nur etwas sagen müssen."

Jonas seufzte. "Vielleicht erfahren wir den Grund ja noch..."

"Ich möchte es gerne wissen. Ich hab ihm vertraut", wiederholte Loris.

Sanft strich Jonas über Loris Handrücken. "Lass uns nach Hause fahren, ok?"

"Ja, lass uns fahren."

Noch einmal drückte Jonas Loris Hand, dann ließ er los und startete dafür den Wagen.

Von der Fahrt bekam er nur wenig mit, aber er wusste, dass Jonas bei hm war und auf ihn aufpasste.

"Wir sind da", sagte Jonas irgendwann.

Loris nickte leicht, dann öffnete er mechanisch die Tür und stieg aus.

Jonas folgte ihm und führte ihn dann hoch in seine Wohnung. "Setz dich auf Big-Red, ich koch uns nen Kakao."

"Ja, mach ich", nickte Loris.

Er ging direkt ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich auf Big-Red fallen.  
Seine Gedanken kreisten total, er bekam keinen zu greifen. Und gleichzeitig war sein Kopf leer. Ganz leer.

Er sah immer noch Gabriels Gesicht vor sich, als man ihm die Maske vom Gesicht zog. Wie sich das Gesicht, das er so gemocht hatte, hinter dem sich ein vermeintlich freundlicher, netter Mann versteckt hatte, aufgetaucht war.

Er schluckte. Wie hatte er sich nur so in Gabriel, nein, in Marcel täuschen können?

Und wie hatte der... "Loris? Kakao", unterbrach Jonas seine Grübeleien.

Loris sah auf und brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen, was Jonas von ihm wollte. Schnell nahm er Jonas einen der Becher ab, dann setzte sich Jonas neben ihn, ebenfalls mit einem Becher Kakao in der Hand.

"Warum hat er das nur gemacht?" wisperte Loris und lehnte sich an Jonas Schulter.

"Denk nicht drüber nach. Morgen werden wir es vielleicht schon erfahren."

"Ich kann nicht. Alles dreht sich in meinem Kopf."

"Trink erstmal", schlug Jonas vor. "Und dann können wir uns einen Film ansehen oder ins Bett gehen."

Loris trank einen Schluck ohne wirklich etwas zu schmecken. Auch nur wie durch eine dicke Decke fühlte er, wie Jonas ihm einen Arm umlegte.

"Versuch daran zu denken, dass es jetzt vorbei ist", wisperte Jonas.

"Ist es das denn?"

"Ja. Die Polizei hat ihn."

"Und die Fotos..."

"Hab ich Herrn Lehmann mit gegeben."

Loris schluckte leicht. "Wer weiß, was da für Fotos drin sind."

"Es ist doch egal. Er kann sie nicht mehr verwenden."

"Ja, er kann sie nicht mehr verwenden", wiederholte Loris.

"Ganz genau. Er kann uns nichts mehr tun."

Loris nickte leicht und trank erneut von dem Kakao. Langsam schmeckte er die beruhigende Wärme.

"So ists gut", wisperte Jonas und küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange.

Vorsichtig ließ sich Loris auf die Seite sinken.

"Mach die Augen zu", sagte Jonas sanft.

Genüsslich trank Loris den letzten Schluck aus dem Becher, stellte ihn ab und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen an Jonas.

Solange er nicht über die Identität ihres Erpressers nachdachte, konnte er sich tatsächlich entspannen. Denn Jonas hatte Recht. Der Alptraum war vorbei.

Ihr Erpresser war gefasst, und sie hatten die Bilder. Und damit konnte er seine Beziehung zu Jonas endlich richtig genießen.

Tatsächlich schaffte er es leicht zu lächeln.

"Na, woran denkst du?" fragte Jonas leise.

"An dich."

Jonas lachte leise. "Du bist süß."

"Nein, verliebt."

"Das auch. Aber du bist auch süß. Und das darf ich sagen, weil ich auch verliebt bin."

Loris' Lächeln verbreiterte sich.

"Wollen wir beiden schwer verliebten mal ins Bett gehen?" schlug Jonas vor. "Ein bisschen Kuscheln und dann schlafen?"

"Klingt gut nach diesem Tag." Loris küsste Jonas ganz kurz und richtete sich dann auf.

Jonas nahm ihm die Tasse ab und stand dann auf.

Hand in Hand gingen sie ins Bad, machten sich schnell fertig und kuschelten sich dann ins Bett. Jetzt fingen Loris' Gedanken wieder an zu kreisen. Gabriels... Marcels Worte hatten ihn tief getroffen. Natürlich hatte er für den Sex bezahlt, es war eine Art Geschäftsbeziehung, aber er hatte doch immer deutlich gemacht, dass er es nicht so sehen wollte.

Es war Ga... Marcel gewesen, der immer auf Abstand geblieben war. Der immer wieder betont hatte, dass es nicht mehr sein würde.  
Der kaum mal für einen Kaffee geblieben war - geschweige denn über Nacht.

Und er hatte auch immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass Marcel keine Frage über sein Privatleben beantworten würde.

Verdammt, er hatte es sogar einmal versucht, aber Marcel hatte sofort abgeblockt. Hätte er damals mehr nachbohren müssen? Hätte er überhaupt etwas ahnen müssen?  
Aber hätte das etwas verhindern können? Marcel hätte ihn auch dann erpressen können.

Aber vielleicht hätte er dann Jonas nicht in das Ganze mit reingezogen. Vielleicht hätte er das Ganze ein wenig stoppen können.

"Loris, hör auf zu Grübeln", sagte Jonas plötzlich leise.

"Was soll ich sonst machen?"

"Schlafen", schlug Jonas vor. "Oder erzähl mir, worüber du nachdenkst. Vielleicht hilft es dir ja, wenn du deine Gedanken laut aussprichst."

Loris nickte leicht. "Ich frag mich, ob ich etwas hätte ändern können. Dass Gabriel... Marcel die Sache nicht so... kalt, anonym gesehen hätte."

"Weiß ich nicht", sagte Jonas. "Vielleicht wäre es trotzdem zu der Erpressung gekommen, einfach weil er auf das Geld scharf ist."

"So war er mir nie vorgekommen", meinte Loris. "Klar hat ers für Geld gemacht, aber ich hatte immer das Gefühl, es wäre nicht nur das Geld. Es würde ihm auch Spaß machen, und er würde das schöne mit dem Nützlichen verbinden."

"Vielleicht hat er über seine Verhältnisse gelebt", überlegte Jonas.

"So sehr, dass er auf einmal 100.000 Euro braucht? Und er hätte mich doch echt fragen können - er weiß doch, dass ich Geld habe."

"Aber ihr wart nicht befreundet. Würdest du jeden einfach so um Geld bitten? Vor allem wenn er es wirklich verprasst hat, würde er das nicht zugeben wollen. "

"Besser als ihn zu erpressen, oder?"

Jonas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kenn diesen Marcel nicht. Vermutlich komm ich damit auch besser klar, weil ich nicht diese Beziehung zu ihm hab."

"Vermutlich", stimmte Loris zu. "Ich fühl mich einfach total scheiße. Ich hab ihm doch vertraut..."

"Was ich wirklich schlimm finde ist, dass er so mitfühlend getan hat", sagte Jonas. "Du hast ihm ja von den Briefen und deinen Ängsten erzählt und er hat so getan, als würde er dich verstehen. Dass er da nicht mal ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen hat, das kann ich nicht verstehen."

Loris nickte leicht, daran hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht. "Wir hatten uns nach den ersten Briefen sogar noch mal getroffen. Er war hier! Er hat seine eigenen Briefe gesehen und nichts gesagt, sich nichts anmerken lassen." Er wischte sich über das Gesicht. "Und im Supermarkt, da hatte er extra noch mal nachgefragt!"

"Im Supermarkt?" fragte Jonas.

"Neulich, als wir einkaufen waren. Da war er an der Kasse kurz aufgetaucht - hatte ich dir das gar nicht erzählt? Jedenfalls hatte er gefragt, was passiert war mit dem Erpresser und so." Loris schüttelte den Kopf. "Und hinterher hat er schön Fotos von uns gemacht."

"Das ist... ich weiß überhaupt nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll", sagte Jonas.

"Das ist... hinterhältig, oder?"

"Ja, ist es."

"Und das... das tut weh, verstehst du? Ich habe ihn echt als einen Freund angesehen."

Jonas nickte und küsste Loris auf die Stirn. "Vielleicht erklärt er uns ja noch, warum er das alles gemacht hat."

Leise seufzte Loris, dann rutschte er etwas dichter an Jonas heran. "Ich glaub nicht..."

Jonas strich Loris leicht über den Rücken. "Immerhin haben sie ihn geschnappt und er kann uns nichts mehr tun."

"Ja, das ist gut so", nickte Loris leicht. Mit einem weiteren, diesmal genießerischen Seufzen legte er seinen Kopf auf Jonas' Schulter. "Lass uns schlafen."

"Genau", wisperte Jonas. Er strich Loris weiter über die Schulter und den Rücken, bis der schließlich einschlief.

Erst als er sicher war, dass Loris tief und fest schlief, schloss auch Jonas die Augen und es dauerte nicht lange, bis auch er eingeschlafen war.


	46. Vorbei

Am Morgen fand Jonas mehrere Nachrichten auf dem Handy: Herr Lehmann bat sie um 10:00 Uhr zur Polizeiwache, ihr Trainer fragte, ob alles okay wäre, und erinnerte sie an das Training um neun.

"Mist", murmelte Jonas und entschied, als allererstes Kasper anzurufen und ihm von dem Termin bei der Polizei zu erzählen.

Anschließend aßen sie gemütlich Frühstück, das klappte heute auch bei Loris wieder besser. Die große Anspannung war tiefer Enttäuschung gewichen, aber die tiefe Enttäuschung ließ ihn wenigstens essen.

"Wir sollten langsam los", sagte Jonas schließlich nach einem Blick auf die Uhr.

Loris nickte leicht und stand gleich auf. "Mal sehen, was Herr Lehmann so sagt."

"Ob wir nochmal mit Marcel reden werden?" überlegte Jonas und stand ebenfalls auf.

"Ich weiß nicht. Einerseits möchte ich wissen, warum... aber er war gestern so... ich hatte echt Angst vor ihm."

Jonas nickte. "Die hatte ich auch. Aber... vielleicht wär es ja gut, wenn wir ihn sehen würden. Um die Angst zu verlieren."

"Und im zu wissen, warum er es gemacht hat."

"Ja, das auch", sagte Jonas. Er griff nach Loris Hand und zog ihn zu sich, küsste ihn sanft. "Wir überstehen das auch noch."

"Ja, das schlimmste war ja gestern."

Jonas lächelte und begann Loris mit aus der Küche zu ziehen.

Sie zogen sich schnell an und fuhren zur Polizeiwache.

"Na dann mal auf", murmelte Jonas, nachdem sie beide einen Moment im Wagen gesessen und auf die Eingangstür gestarrt hatten.

Loris griff kurz nach seiner Hand, dann stieg er aus. Jonas folgte ihm und gemeinsam gingen sie auf die Eingangstür zu.

Sie warteten kurz am Tresen, ehe ein uniformierter Polizist auf sie zukam. Er versprach ihnen, dass Herr Lehmann gleich kommen würde - und tatsächlich stand er nach wenigen Minuten bei ihnen.

"Kommen Sie mit", bat sie der Beamte und führte sie durch eine weitere Tür und einen kurzen Flur in ein Büro.

Hier nahmen sie an einem kleinen Besprechungstisch Platz. "Wir haben Herrn Weiß gestern noch vernommen", fing Herr Lehmann an. "Er hat alles gestanden - die Briefe, die Erpressung, alles."

"Abstreiten wäre wohl auch ziemlich sinnlos gewesen", meinte Jonas.

"Ja, aber er hätte auch schweigen können - er hat aber alles erzählt."

"Hat... er gesagt, warum er es getan hat?" fragte Loris.

"Schulden. Er hat etwa 75.000 Euro Schulden."

"Wow", murmelte Jonas. "Das... ist nicht ohne..."

"Er wirkte gestern ziemlich verzweifelt, als er erstmal hier war. Aber ich will jetzt kein Mitleid erzeugen oder so, aber ich denke, es hilft Ihnen, wenn Sie wissen, warum er das getan hat."

"Er hätte mit mir reden können", sagte Loris. "Ich hätte ihm das Geld geliehen..."

"Das haben Sie gestern schon gesagt", nickte Herr Lehmann. "Er hat es aber offenbar nicht in Betracht gezogen."

Loris schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich... hätte nie gedacht, dass es ausgerechnet Gabri... Marcel ist. Ihn hatte ich von Anfang an ausgeschlossen der Erpresser zu sein. Er... hat immer so besorgt und mitfühlend reagiert, wenn ich ihm von den Briefen und Fotos erzählt hab..."

Herr Lehmann nickte dazu nur, dann wechselte er das Thema. "Ich habe noch einige Fragen an Sie."

Die nächste halbe Stunde beantworteten Loris und Jonas etliche Fragen.

Anschließend sah Herr Lehmann sie ernst an. "Ich habe hier noch die Fotos von gestern. Möchten Sie sie sehen?"

Loris zögerte kurz, dann nickte er.

Herr Lehmann holte den Briefumschlag von seinem Schreibtisch und reichte ihm Loris. "Ich habe noch etwas zu tun, sehen Sie sie sich gern in Ruhe an."

Loris wartete, bis Herr Lehmann das Büro verlassen hatte, dann öffnete er den Umschlag und holte mehrere Fotos hervor.

Einige zeigten ihn alleine oder mit Jonas in unverfänglichen Situationen, es waren auch Bilder dabei, die sie schon kannten.

Die letzten beiden Bilder ließen Loris aber erschrocken Luft holen. Sie zeigten ihn - gefesselt und mit Augenbinde in seinem Bett und Gabriel, der in die Kamera grinste.

"Wie hat er das gemacht?", fragte Jonas leise nach. Auch er schien geschockt von den Bildern.

"Ich... hab keine Ahnung", sagte Loris heiser.

Jonas sah genauer hin, zögerte, dann erklärte er gedankenverloren, "Siehst heiß aus."

Völlig verdattert sah Loris zu Jonas. "Du... Spinner!" sagte er mit einem leichten Lächeln.

Jonas lächelte und küsste ihn kurz. "Ist aber schon heiß."

Loris lächelte ihn an, dann sah er erneut auf die Bilder. "Ich bin fertig hier. Wollen wir gehen?"

"Ja, lass uns gehen", beschloss Jonas und stand auf. Er packte die Fotos zurück - die musste ein zufälliger Besucher nun echt nicht sehen - und gemeinsam verließen sie den Raum. Am Tresen im Eingangsbereich der Wache sahen sie Herrn Lehmann, der sich mit seinen Kollegen unterhielt.

Loris trat zu ihm. "Wir gehen jetzt, oder brauchen Sie noch etwas von uns?"

"Nein, ich denke, wir haben alles. Wenn nicht, melde ich mich bei Ihnen."

"Bleibt Marcel eingesperrt?"

"Das wird der Richter heute entscheiden. Ich denke, er kommt frei - er hat einen festen Wohnsitz, und flüchten wird er wohl nicht."

Loris schluckte leicht. Irgendwie hatte er gehofft, dass Marcel erstmal hinter Gitter bleiben würde.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass er Ihnen etwas tun würde. Er bereut es."

"Gibt es die Möglichkeit ihn von uns fernzuhalten?" fragte Jonas, der zu ihnen getreten war. "So ein Annäherungsverbot?"

"Nicht ohne Grund."

"Das er uns erpresst und verfolgt hat reicht nicht?"

"Wird er es jetzt noch immer machen?"

"Das können wir nicht wissen..."

"Wenn Sie unsicher sind, dann wenden Sie sich bitte an ihren Anwalt."

"Ok", sagte Loris. "Danke für alles. Vor allem, dass Sie gestern da waren und ihn festgenommen haben."

Herr Lehmann lächelte, offenbar freute ihn der Dank, auch wenn er sagte, "das ist halt mein Job."

"Ich weiß. Aber trotzdem. Jonas und ich verdanken Ihnen viel."

Herr Lehmann nickte leicht. "Dann... wünsche ich Ihnen alles Gute, besonders fürs nächste Spiel. Und wenn etwas ist, dann telefonieren wir."

Loris nickte.

"Dann - bis dann", verabschiedete sich Jonas, die anderen beiden wiederholten den Gruß - dann verließen Jonas und Loris die Wache.

"Du hattest also recht mit den Schulden", sagte Loris, als sie wieder im Wagen saßen.

"Ich konnte mir nichts anderes vorstellen."

"75.000 Euro... das muss man auch erstmal schaffen. Er hat ja mit seinem Callboy-Job nicht schlecht verdient."

"Und wenn er dich dann erpresst - das werden keine Schulden aus einem Handyvertrag sein."

"Nein. Gabriel... Gott, ich kann mich nicht dran gewöhnen, dass er eigentlich Marcel heißt", murmelte Loris und schüttelte den Kopf. "Er hat jedenfalls immer teure Klamotten getragen. Und einen großen Wagen gefahren, das hab ich mal gesehen."

Jonas nickte. "Vielleicht erfahren wir es ja noch."

"Ich... weiß im Moment nicht mal, ob ich es noch wissen will", sagte Loris.

"Komm, wir fahren erstmal..." Jonas sah auf seine Uhr. "Zum Essen, und anschließend zum Training - da sollten wir mal wieder auftauchen."

Loris grinste leicht. "Ja... aber immerhin können wir Kasper jetzt beruhigen und uns wieder voll auf den Fußball konzentrieren."

"Ja, das können wir auf jeden Fall. Und wir können Jojo beruhigen."

"Stimmt, der weiß ja noch von gar nichts."

"Also - erst Essen, oder gleich zum Verein?"

"Lass uns erst zum Verein. Wenn wir da sind ist da auch Mittagszeit und wir können Jojo mitnehmen."

"Okay, so machen wir es." Sie gingen schnell zum Wagen und fingen Jojo gerade an der Kabine ab.

"Hey, wo kommt ihr beide denn her?" fragte Jojo sofort.

"Wir... ähm... wir waren noch bei der Polizei."

"Wegen dem Erpresser?" fragte Jojo leise.

"Ja. Die Sache ist ausgestanden. Magst du mitkommen, dann können wir dir alles erzählen."

"Natürlich. Ich zieh mich nur schnell um!"

"Wir warten geduldig", grinste Jonas ihn an.

"10 Minuten", rief Jojo und lief dann schnell in Richtung Kabine.

Loris und Jonas mussten dann aber doch nur 8 Minuten warten - Jonas hatte es genau auf der Uhr verfolgt.

"2 Minuten zu früh", grinste er Jojo an. "Dafür hast du dir jetzt was zu Essen und eine kleine Abenteuergeschichte verdient."

"Die Abenteuergeschichte aber als erstes!", forderte Jojo.

"Dann setz dich mal in den Wagen, dann können wir mit der Geschichte anfangen."

Ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen folgte Jojo ihnen zum Wagen und setzte sich auf den Rücksitz.

"Willst du?" fragte Jonas Loris.

"Ich fang mal an, war ja mein Erpresser."

"Jetzt macht schon!" drängelte Jojo von hinten.

"Also", fing Loris an und erzählte ausführlich von allem, was Jojo noch nicht wusste. Der zweite Brief, das Abholen des Geldes, das Treffen mit dem Erpresser, die angespannte Unterhaltung - und wie die Polizei dann zugegriffen hatte. "Und dann haben sie ihm diese Maske abgenommen. Es war Gabriel."

"Ähm... und wer ist Gabriel?" fragte Jojo und erst da viel Loris ein, dass Jojo von Gabriel ja nichts wusste.

Loris wurde ein wenig rot. "Gabriel ist... Stricher. Ich hab ihn ab und zu... gebucht", erklärte er leise.

"Du... oh", machte Jojo mit großen Augen.

Unsicher sah Loris nach hinten.

"Ich bin nur... überrascht", sagte Jojo. "Hätt ich dir gar nicht zugetraut."

Loris zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es war ja nicht absehbar, dass ich jemanden finden würde. Dass ich Jonas finden würde."

"Mhm... aber war schon riskant, oder?"

"Das weiß ich jetzt auch", murrte Loris. "Aber es ist lange gut gegangen, da hab ich mir dann keine Gedanken mehr zu gemacht."

"Und du hast nicht von Anfang an auf ihn getippt?" fragte Jojo.

"Nein, gar nicht. Er hat sich noch so lieb erkundigt und mich beruhigt und so, als ich ihm davon erzählt habe."

"So ein Arsch!"

"Ja, und gestern war er echt mies."

"Und wie geht es jetzt weiter?" fragte Jojo.

"Er ist jetzt erstmal in U-Haft. Ich hoffe, dass er da auch erstmal bleibt, aber Herr Lehmann hat da nicht viele Hoffnungen."

Jonas schnaubte. "Was ich immer noch ne Frechheit finde. Der Kerl ist gefährlich, der gehört hinter Gittern."

"Das wird der Richter entscheiden", meinte Jojo.

"Trotzdem ist es ärgerlich, dass überhaupt die Möglichkeit besteht."

"Ja, auf jeden Fall. Aber er wird sicher irgendwie verknackt werden."

Jonas nickte und sah zu Loris. "Wir müssen uns nen Anwalt nehmen fällt mir grad ein", sagte er.

"Ja, auf jeden Fall - wir lassen uns am besten einen in der Geschäftsstelle empfehlen."

"So und jetzt gibt’s erstmal was zu essen", sagte Jonas und hielt vor einem Asiaten.

"Jetzt kann auch Loris wieder essen", bemerkte Jojo.

Loris grinste schief. "Ja, ich hab auch richtig Hunger."

"Dann los", forderte Jonas ihn auf.

Die drei stiegen aus und betraten das Restaurant. Der beflissene Kellner brachte sie an einen Tisch und reichte ihnen die Karten.  
Schnell bestellten sie schon einmal was zu trinken, ehe sie sich in den Speisekarten vertieften.

Auch hier dauerte die Auswahl nicht besonders lange, keiner von ihnen wagte irgendwelche Experimente.

"Ich kann noch gar nicht glauben, dass es jetzt endlich vorbei ist", sagte Loris, als sie alle ihre Getränke hatten.

"Ist es", bestätigte Jonas. "Und Gabriel - Marcel - kann uns nichts mehr."

"Ein Grund zu feiern", sagte Loris und sah Jojo an. "Wir wollten Irina und dich zu Mario einladen, wenn ihr Zeit habt."

Überrascht sah Jojo sie an. "Gerne!", freute er sich sichtlich. "Wollt ihr ihr von euch erzählen?"

Jonas nickte. "Oder hast du Bedenken dabei?"

"Nein, gar nicht. Sie ist absolut vertrauenswürdig."

"Dann ist doch alles gut", sagte Loris lächelnd.

"Bewundernswert", meinte Jojo, "gerade so auf die Nase gefallen, und trotzdem so... locker. Finde ich toll."

"Ich kenn Irina ja auch ein bisschen und vor allem vertrau ich dir", sagte Loris.

"Kannst du, immer", versprach Jojo ernst.

Dann stießen sie erneut an. Auf das Ende der Erpressung, den gelungenen Start in die Rückrunde und auf ihre Freundschaft.


	47. Epilog

  
  
Sie hatten am Vormittag ein lockeres Training gehabt, aber irgendwie hatten Jonas und Loris beide noch Lust auf ein wenig Bewegung gehabt - wie oft, wenn sie nur ein Training gehabt hatten. Kurzentschlossen zogen sie sich nach einer gemütlichen Mittagspause die Laufsachen an und machten sich auf den Weg auf ihre übliche Runde.   
  
"Ich bin so froh, dass es endlich wärmer wird", sagte Jonas, der sich zum ersten Mal wieder ohne Mütze zum Laufen traute.   
  
"Oh ja, es macht so viel mehr Spaß. Und heute scheint sogar die Sonne - es wird langsam richtig schön", nickte Jonas.   
  
"Das heißt endlich wieder draußen Eis essen", grinste Jonas ihn an.   
  
"Oh ja! Weißt du was - das machen wir gleich heute, wenn wir zurück sind. Zur Belohnung."   
  
Jonas lachte. "Ok, also die große Runde durch den Park?"   
  
"Ja, dann gibt’s auch ein großes Eis!"   
  
"Ich wusste, dass du das sagst. Dann mal los mit uns. Je eher wir laufen, desto eher bekommen wir unser Eis."   
  
"Los", trieb Loris ihn an und lief los. Es war nicht weit bis zum Park, in dem sie immer liefen, und heute genossen sie das ganz besonders. Es war wirklich schon schön warm, die Sonne schien, die ersten Büsche wurden grün und die ersten Blumen blühten.   
  
Auch einige andere Jogger waren unterwegs, aber im Großen und Ganzen waren sie ziemlich ungestört.   
  
Bis... bis auf einmal ein junger Mann vor ihnen stand, er war hinter einigen großen Büschen herausgetreten. Jung, groß, schlank... "Gabriel?", fragte Loris entsetzt, spontan hatte er seinen falschen Namen genutzt.   
  
"Verschwinde", sagte Jonas sofort und schob sich unwillkürlich vor Loris.   
  
"Ich will euch nichts tun!", erklärte Gabriel... Marcel sofort, und er blieb ruhig stehen. Inzwischen war es schon fast einen Monat her, seitdem Marcel an diesem Abend von der Polizei geschnappt worden war. Seitdem hatten sie sich nicht mehr gesehen.  
  
"Wers glaubt! Verschwinde einfach wieder und lass uns in Ruhe!"   
  
"Ich... ich würde gern mit euch reden", bat Marcel   
  
Jonas sah zu Loris. Im Prinzip musste er das Entscheiden. "Möchtest du?"   
  
Eigentlich war es das, worauf Loris schon seit längerem gewartet hatte, und dennoch fühlte er sich jetzt irgendwie bedroht. "Okay", stimmte er schließlich zu.   
  
Jonas nickte und sah wieder zu Marcel. "Dann los."   
  
"Hier?"   
  
"Nein... vermutlich keine gute Idee", seufzte Jonas.   
  
"Wohin? Wollt ihr mit zu mir?", bot Marcel an.   
  
"Ich glaube das wäre am besten", sagte Loris nach einem kurzen Zögern. Er wollte Marcel jedenfalls nicht noch einmal bei sich in der Wohnung haben. Und bei Jonas schon erst recht nicht.   
  
"Schön. Kommt ihr gleich mit?"   
  
"Ja, bringen wir es hinter uns", sagte Jonas.   
  
"Dann kommt mit. Es ist nicht weit."   
  
Loris nickte und die beiden folgten Marcel aus dem Park hinaus.   
  
Ein paar Querstraßen weiter steuerte Marcel auf einen Altbau zu. "Hier ist es", erklärte er leise und schloss die Tür auf. Das Haus wirkte ein wenig heruntergekommen.   
  
"Tut mir leid, es ist nicht aufgeräumt", sagte er, als er seine Wohnungstür aufschloss.   
  
In der Tat war die Wohnung nicht aufgeräumt und dazu klein und ähnlich schäbig wie das Haus an sich.   
  
"Ich... kommt mit in die Küche", sagte Marcel. "Möchtet ihr was trinken?"   
  
Loris und Jonas schüttelten beide den Kopf, dennoch stellte Marcel ihnen Gläser hin und eine große Flasche Wasser daneben.   
  
"Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag zeit", sagte Jonas schließlich.   
  
"Sorry. Ich wollte mich bei euch entschuldigen. Ich hab da echt scheiße gebaut."   
  
"Scheiße gebaut? Das ist jawohl die Untertreibung des Jahrtausends!"   
  
"Ja, das ist untertrieben. Ich habe dich... euch erpresst, das tut mir echt leid."   
  
"Und du denkst, eine Entschuldigung würde das wieder gut machen?" fragte Loris.   
  
"Nein. Aber ich... ich wollte euch alles erklären. Vielleicht... hasst ihr mich danach nicht mehr so sehr."   
  
Jonas schnaubte. "Das würde mich ziemlich wundern. Aber ich denke vor allem Loris verdient eine Erklärung. Er hat dir vertraut."   
  
"Ja, das ist das mindeste, was ich tun kann", nickte Marcel, dann machte er eine Pause und begann zu erzählen. "Ich habe eigentlich studiert, Publizistik. Und weil die Kohle nicht reichte, hab ich angefangen mir was dazuzuverdienen. Und es kam ne ganze Menge Geld rüber."   
  
"Und du wurdest gierig und hast über deine Verhältnisse gelebt", vermutete Jonas.   
  
"Nein, nicht unbedingt. Das mit dem 'gierig', das schon, Aber nicht, weil ich zu viel ausgegeben hätte, sonst würde ich hier nicht wohnen. Ich habe angefangen zu wetten. Angefangen mit Pferderennen, aber auch andere Sachen. Auch Fußball."   
  
"Du hast gewettet?" fragte Loris kopfschüttelnd.   
  
"Es waren totsichere Wetten. Und es kam einiges an Geld rüber. Es schien so einfach. Bis die Einsätze höher wurden. Und das Geld weniger. So viel konnte ich nicht verdienen."   
  
"Also kam dir die Idee Loris zu erpressen?"   
  
"Ja, der Typ, dem ich das Geld schulde - der wurde irgendwann deutlicher. Erst waren es nur Drohungen, dann waren wurden sie deutlicher. Sie haben meine Reifen durchstochen, und einmal haben sie mich überfallen. Nur bedroht, aber sie haben deutlich gemacht, sie hätten mich auch umbringen können. Ich hatte total Schiss."   
  
"Warum bist du nicht zur Polizei gegangen?" fragte Loris.   
  
"Dann hätten sie mich auch kaltgemacht, haben sie gesagt. Und ich glaub, das hätten sie auch gemacht."   
  
"Du hättest es mir erzählen können´", sagte Loris. "Ich hätte dir das Geld geliehen."   
  
"Genau, du gibst einem Stricher einfach mal so 75.000 Euro..."   
  
"Du weißt genau, dass ich dich nie so gesehen hab."   
  
"Du hast es gesagt, aber ich hab genug Erfahrung."   
  
Loris schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hab dir vertraut Gabriel."   
  
"Marcel, bitte..."   
  
"Sorry", wisperte Loris. "Ich... es fällt mir schwer mich daran zu gewöhnen..."   
  
"Ist schon okay. Ich fand nur... irgendwie wollte ich mich von dem Job irgendwie... trennen. Deswegen der falsche Name. Naja, und Gabriel ist einfach viel attraktiver als Marcel."   
  
"Das versteh ich. Was ich nicht verstehe ist, wie du mich die ganze Zeit in Sicherheit wiegen konntest. Ich... hab dir von der Erpressung erzählt und du hast so getan, als wärst du genauso erschrocken wie ich."   
  
"Hätte ich sagen sollen, hey, Loris, das bin ich, der das Geld braucht?"   
  
"Ja, hättest du. Dann hätten wir gemeinsam eine Lösung gefunden."   
  
Marcel schüttelte den Kopf. "Dann hätte ich dich gleich um das Geld fragen können."   
  
"Das ist eine nette kleine Geschichte, die uns da erzählst", sagte Jonas. "Erwartest du jetzt wirklich Mitleid von uns? Du bist selbst schuld an deiner Lage gewesen. Und du hast in Kauf genommen, dass du Loris Karriere - und meine - zerstörst."   
  
"Ich will kein Mitleid, das habe ich nicht verdient. Aber ich dachte, ihr solltet wissen, warum ich das getan habe. Und... ich hätte die Bilder nicht veröffentlicht, das hatte ich nie vor."   
  
"Das sagst du jetzt. Warum sollten wir dir das glauben?"   
  
"Traust du mir... ja, du traust es mir zu. Aber ich hätte es nicht gemacht. Das kann ich euch nur sagen."   
  
"Ich glaube dir", sagte Loris, was ihm einen überraschten Blick von Jonas einbrachte.   
  
Ein vorsichtiges Lächeln erschien auf Marcels Gesicht, er wirkte erleichtert.   
  
"Loris hast du überzeugt, mich nicht", stellte Jonas sofort klar.   
  
"Loris ist mir da wichtiger - ich hoffe, du verstehst das. Ich bin immer gerne zu dir gekommen, du warst ein sehr angenehmer... Kunde."   
  
"Ich mochte dich auch immer. Deshalb versteh ich auch nicht, warum du das getan hast. Hast du deine anderen Kunden auch erpresst, oder war bei mir am meisten zu holen?"   
  
Marcel sah auf seine Hände. "Bei dir war am meisten zu holen. Du warst der einzige, der mir da überhaupt helfen konnte."   
  
"Und warum musstest du Jonas da noch mit reinziehen?"   
  
"Ich hatte Schiss, dass das nicht klappen würde. Aber als du mit Jonas zusammengekommen bist - ihn hättest du nie in Gefahr gebracht."   
  
"Und du hattest die Chance plötzlich an noch mehr Geld zu kommen", sagte Jonas.   
  
"Die Erhöhung - die kam, als die Typen auf einmal mehr Geld haben wollten, weil ich nicht rechtzeitig bezahlt hatte."   
  
"Und jetzt? Ich meine bezahlen konntest du ihn ja immer noch nicht", sagte Loris. "Hast du das alles auch der Polizei erzählt?"   
  
"Ich hab mit den Polizisten und meinem Anwalt gesprochen, der wird das irgendwie regeln. Weil diese Wetten nicht legal waren."   
  
"Wärst du also früher zur Polizei gegangen, hättest du uns das ganze ersparen können", stellte Jonas fest.   
  
"Ja, hätte ich. Aber die Typen haben mir echt Angst gemacht."   
  
"So wie du uns."   
  
"Ja, so wie ich euch. Ich kann nur wiederholen, dass es mir Leid tut - auch wenn das wohl nicht viel bringt."   
  
"Nein", sagte Jonas. "Für mich ändert das gar nichts."   
  
Leise seufzte Marcel. "Das kann ich wohl auch nicht mehr ändern, oder?"   
  
"Ich bin dir doch eh egal. Ich bin ja nur... ein Zufallsprodukt", sagte Jonas.   
  
"Nein, du bist mir nicht egal. Aber was Loris denkt ist mir einfach wichtiger - weil ich ihn viel besser kenne."   
  
Loris legte eine Hand auf Jonas Oberschenkel. Er konnte die Wut seines Freundes gut verstehen, aber er selbst war inzwischen einfach nur noch enttäuscht. "Ich glaube wirklich, dass es dir Leid tut, aber..."   
  
"Es macht es nicht ungeschehen, ja, das stimmt."   
  
Jonas drückte Loris Hand. "Wisst ihr was, ich lass euch mal fünf Minuten allein. Ihr klärt das zu Ende und dann verschwinden wir hier, ok?" fragte er seinen Freund.   
  
"Das wäre lieb von dir", sah Marcel ihn ernst, aber freundlich an.   
  
Jonas lehnte sich vor und küsste Loris sanft. "Ich warte vor der Tür", wisperte er und stand auf. Ohne sich von Marcel zu verabschieden verschwand er.   
  
Erst, als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, sah Marcel Loris an.   
  
"Ich hatte dich nicht einmal im Verdacht", sagte Loris leise. "Ich... war mir immer sicher, dass ich dir vertrauen kann."   
  
Marcel nickte. "Ich weiß. Sonst hättest du mich vorher gestoppt."   
  
"Es... ich weiß, dass wir nicht wirklich Freunde waren, aber es tut trotzdem weh. Du hast mir was bedeutet."   
  
"Du mir auch", gab Marcel zu. "Auch wenn du mir das wohl nicht glauben wirst, und Jonas erst recht nicht."   
  
"Nein, mit Jonas hast du es dir gründlich verscherzt."   
  
"Kann ich ihm nicht verdenken."   
  
"Ich bin dir aber dankbar, dass du heute mit mir gesprochen hast. Damit hab ich zumindest eine Erklärung, warum das passiert ist."   
  
"Das hatte ich mir gedacht."   
  
"Ich... ich denke ich sollte jetzt gehen..."   
  
"Lass Jonas nicht zu lange warten. Er scheint ein lieber Kerl zu sein."   
  
"Der beste. Ich... wir sehen uns dann vermutlich bei der Verhandlung..."   
  
"Ja, vermutlich. Ich... ich wünsche dir - euch - alles Gute."   
  
"Das wünsche ich dir auch", sagte Loris und stand auf.   
  
Marcel brachte ihn noch zur Tür, sagte aber nichts mehr.   
  
Jonas stand vor der Tür und lehnte an der Wand. Er richtete sich auf, als Loris aus der Wohnung trat und lächelte ihn an.   
  
Loris erwiderte das Lächeln, dann griff er nach seiner Hand.   
  
Schweigend gingen sie die Treppen nach unten, wo sich ihre Hände wieder trennten. "Und?" fragte Jonas, als sie draußen waren. "Geht es dir jetzt besser, wo du weißt warum Marcel das gemacht hat?"   
  
"Ja", nickte Loris. "Wir brauchen echt keine Angst mehr vor ihm zu haben."   
  
"Dann war es gut, dass er uns aufgelauert hat", meinte Jonas. "Und jetzt... Eis essen?"   
  
"Ja, haben wir uns verdient. Ein großes Eis!"   
  
_Marcel Weiß wurde zu 6 Monaten Haft verurteilt. Die Schulden bei seinem Buchmacher verstießen gegen die guten Sitten und waren damit nichtig. Nach seiner Haft zog er aus Mainz weg und nahm sein Studium der Publizistik wieder auf._


End file.
